Red Hair Demons Journal
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: He believed he was a demon and everyone thought she was one though its hard not to with red hair. Childhood friends then pirate comrades on yonko ships to new feelings after a certain red headed girl rescued fire fist from deaths clutches. Well she never said being the daughter of red haired shanks was easy did she? Summary is rubbish but read anyway. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, the lady is dead"  
The governor Greyback had just been informed his wife lady charlotte had died from her long struggle with an illness she had caught however had been un-diagnosable by any doctor. He swept into her room for one last time, her chief hand maid standing by her bed too. Charlottes light brown hair still perfect without a hair out of place and fallen around her shoulders; her sky blue eyes where closed as if she was in a deep sleep instead of dead. She had been the most beautiful person that had ever graced this harbour city which overlooked the west blue. She was gone though. Forever. Greyback couldn't look at her for much longer as it pained him too much.  
He then strode over to another room and stared through the doorway; this one was a Childs room. It was dark since the girl was sleeping. The governor could never bring himself to call her his child or daughter, as far as he saw her she was a abomination, a bastard child. Her red hair fell in front of her face: blood red hair. He slammed the door shut thinking the girl was asleep; she wasn't.  
Mitsuki lay in the dark alone like normal. Her mother was dead. "It will be fine honey in the morning, I just need some rest ok" those were her last words to her and her mother had lied. The governor hated her: never even speaking to her just glaring most of the time, he didn't even let her call him dad and when she had once he exploded into a fury of anger; if her mother hadn't of been there to stop him then the governor could of killed her by the look in his eyes. Her mother had protected her so much from the governor's wrath so who would stop him now? Her mother had always been so loving and kind to everyone but the governor was cold and harsh, why would she marry a man like that? So many questions that she would never have the answers to.

"Pirates!"  
shouts came from the town outside the walls: it was no doubt that this would of happened. The governor had a hatred of pirates and had restricted them as much as he could with the penalty of death so it was only a matter of time before the pirates would rebel since this town was a prime trading and ship building port. Mitsuki shot up from her bed and went running out of her room.  
"Lady mitsuki" one of the maids shouted catching her as mitsuki ran past "you need to get to safety from the pirates"  
Mitsuki was then carried away against all protests back into her small room which was then locked behind her.

"Let me out!" mitsuki screamed punching the door repeatedly yet it didn't budge at all: she was trapped helplessly inside. Mitsuki fell to her knees as tears danced down her face: "how can I be so helpless? I have to rely on everyone to look after me. I cannot keep going like this" she cried to herself as she listened to the noise coming through the other side of the door.  
Thuds came from downstairs as the pirates rammed at the manor doors till it broke. Shouts then came as the pirates crammed into the house wrecking everything in their rampage: vases being smashed, tables turned to splinters, paintings ripped. Then there was the unmistakable sound of bullets followed by deathly silence-someone had won she wasn't sure who though. It had just happened so fast; had it been the governors guards?  
Mitsuki looked around her room, the door was locked but the window wasn't. Mitsuki climbed out the window and using the vines growing on the side of the building although she was only 6 mitsuki could easily get to the next room by gripping only to the wall cracks and vines. She got to the guest room in a matter of seconds; running through the open door and onto the upstairs landing. The pirates had lost.

She stared down at the scene: pirate's littered the floor helplessly covered in their own blood while the guards from the protection squad standing around in their lines like robots with emotionless faces: didn't they feel anything from killing these people who were simply fighting for their rights?  
In the front of them was the governor.  
"Sir!" mitsuki called in glee  
The governor turned around; anger was radiating from him but mitsuki didn't care and ran down the stairs still in her nightie and ran into his chest before wrapping her arms around him. She was glad he was still alive after that: her only family left even if he was not the best father figure.  
It was not returned though. The guards soon filed out of there as quietly as they had came. Once they were gone the governor showed his true colours.  
Slam  
Mitsuki crashed against the wall falling to the floor like a rag doll; blood trickled down her face.  
"You bastard child. This was your fault. The whole city is ablaze because of you. Get out you red hair pirates bastard child!" he screamed

Mitsuki turned and ran to her mother's room in fright where her mother lay like snow white waiting for her cried silently to her mother's corpse too shocked and sad to say anything outloud. Slamming her fists down onto the floor board as a wave of anger washed over her while hot tears ran down her face even more. A crack came from the board under one of her fists. Mitsuki stopped her rage to look down at the board; it was a storage hole. Inside was something, she couldn't see it very clear: a box? Mitsuki dug her hand inside:it was a small blue box; she opened the lid. inside was a golden locket with a cresent moon engraved on the front. she carefully lifted the trinket out of the box; underneath was a note. mitsuki noticed it too, put the necklace down next to her and took the note out:  
Dear mitsuki  
if you are reading this then my time has proberly come or you have been looking through my stuff again if thats the case then you better go before greyback comes. if i am dead then this now belongs to you, this locket is quite precious as well as powerful but i think you will understand when your older. keep it safe and away from greyback, i know he loves me but his heart is full of hate and anger. never let this fall into the wrong hands and use it with your heart; do this and it will never fail you. i truley believe that your the one who will learn its name and complete it. you see the locket is not complete; theres a second half to it: the sun locket. theres a rumour that it can be found where the sun touches the earth in the heat of a golden midday yet all i could find to narrow that down is that it is located in the grand line somewhere: you remember the map i showed you of where the grand line is? thats all i can say about the locket since not much is known as there has not been a person that has been able to unlock its full power. i am sorry that i am practically leaving you alone: greyback thinks i dont see the looks he gives you, you have no friends from this town as you have never really been able to escape these walls while being the governours daughter. but it does not have to end that way. live your life while you can. remember the stories i told you about how magical the sea truley is. i love you and love only makes you stronger.  
be careful my child  
your mother

"I cannot stay in this place" she thought "I'm gonna go to the sea like mother always told me. The sea is safe she said for us, it's a beautiful place where the wildest dreams come true and adventures you can only think impossible happen every day."  
Mitsuki had watched the sea from her window and had heard her mother's stories yet she had never been allowed anywhere near the harbour before but if she wanted to get away then maybe she could steal away on a ship or steal a small ship and get away.

"I'm going to find my way mother which is with the sea. Its pulling me towards it I can feel it like a magnet" she whispered "I will be fine so don't worry about me. I'm going to see the world and live my life" she prayed to her mother silently.  
Mitsuki ran out the room taking the moon locket with her then placing it around her neck and into her own, stuffed a few things into her bag and leapt out her window landing like a cat before running towards the harbour at the edge of the city. No one noticed her since most people were trying to fix the damage that had been done to their homes and streets. She got the harbour in no time but by this time she was lost; she was just wandering aimlessly but at this time it was cold and dark but she refused to go back there no matter what. She found shelter under a dock with the seagulls and seaweed for company; she was only dressed in her thin nightie and had a small blanket packed but the cold wind still wiped at her.

She slept for 5 days under that dock without being noticed or missed like a street child playing with the locket most of the time; on the third day she became ill. Her muscles burned every time she moved, she was vomiting, it was hard to keep awake and her lungs were gasping for air most of the time as she coughed nonstop. She also hadn't eaten anythingand was getting weaker by the day. She felt like dying at this point; one the 5th night she crawled her way to the top side of the dock hoping she could just get killed by a gang while she was sleeping or something; it had just been 5 days but she was frail and sickly pale. She tried to stay awake as long as possible but her vision was blurring badly till she could only see blobs of colour.  
"Hey" a voice shouted as a black blob came running towards her "you ok?" it knelt down beside her she would of replied but had no strength left to.  
It ran its finger through her hair "CAPTAIN! You better come quickly"  
More blobs appeared; one came running towards her, her vision cleared a bit, she could see they guy better: man, 3 scars on eye, a white shirt, straw hat, red hair but at this point she completely passed out into a world of darkness.

She woke coughing: a bitter taste in her mouth; the first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling and the first thing she heard was the sound of waves. Where was she? Whose house was this?  
"How are you doing?"  
Mitsuki looked over from her bed; it was that man again. She tried to get up to get forced back down by her muscles that couldn't take her weight.  
"no don't get up, you need to rest" he looked at her with concern  
She nodded in reply; she was in no shape to argue  
"What's your name?" he asked  
"mitsuki" she weakly mustered  
The expression changed on the man; he looked surprised then happy  
"Who are you?" she coughed  
He wandered closer to her from his original position and played with her hair: the same colour hair  
"my name is Shanks" he sighed "I'm your father"  
_

It had been 13 years from that day-I have been travelling the world with the red hair pirates from that day onwards; the crew at first hadn't seemed that keen on me cause I was only a child and a pirate ship isn't the best place for a 6 year old but after a few weeks I was a valued member of the crew. I did find that power from the locket which has always helped me to protect the people i care about mind I also trained in haki (I only know 2 though but i am undienably the best Kenbunshoku user since i havent met anyone who could best it) and swordship as well. I'm the right hand of the ship which practically means I work with the first mate and will take over as captain if something happens to my father or if he's too drunk or hung over. 6 years ago I have made my own name: red devil by the marines which could be due to my hair and the supposed way i cheat death. since they go red too although I can ensure that the rumours aren't exactly true...except the taking down a fleet of marines by myself...but I get put up with by the marines cause I'm usually the one keeping the crew inline while drunk and stopping them from doing anything stupid. This is a insight of when I first encountered the straw hats as well as some important events in my life so far; you read about how I found my way to the sea and found a true family.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I'm gonna have to write some physical stuff about me, maybe like a profile or something for this journal:

Name: Mitsuki

Age: 21

Birthday: september 12

Blood type: A

Hair colour: Red (blood red)

Eye colour: black

Height: 5'7

Weight: 49 Kg

Afflictions: straw hat pirates, red hair pirates, yonko

Occupation: Right hand for the Red hair Pirates, Comander of Intel division for Red hair pirates, Heir of Captain Shanks

Relatives: Shanks (father)

Charlotte (mother)

Governor Greyback (stepfather)

Other names: Red Devil, Red Reaper, Little shanks (crew joke)

Weapon: Tsuki Tsume (moon claw): tsuki tsume in a sealed form is a gold locket which was left to me by my mother. When I commands it by calling its name either out loud or through thought the locket separates into 3 beams of white light that then reform on my right hand. When the emitted glow dies out, revealing that it has taken the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a claw like blade on the middle finger. The claw is about twice the length of my fingers, slightly increasing it's striking distance. Its capable of withstanding any attack thrown at it such as a sword or even slicing a rock thrown at me; it can resist just about any attack since it's suppose to be as resistant and strong as a Saijo o wazamono sword. Although a small size weapon it is feared which is why its nicknamed the soul ripper by some marines due to rumours about it (I don't usually keep up with them).

Appearance

I am usually seen in: a black sleeveless and backless turtle neck top, a pair of black shorts with red slacks hanging loose, a black belt with a waist coat tail, red trimmings and red buttons. For accessories I have a red ninja holster with a storage pocket on my right leg, a pair of red gloves with 3 black buckles attached at the top and my mothers locket in a collar style length/ tsuki tsume. For footwear I wear a pair of black calf boots with 2 red buckles at the top of each boot. I keep my hair in a long plait and swept to one side over my shoulder.

I have got to say my most striking feature is her red hair I inherited from my father which is where the name red reaper or devil comes from. I have one ear completely studded up one side and have a tattoo on my left arm of a tribal design dragon and ankles with a similar tribal theme.

Dream

My dream is to find the sister weapon of tsuki tsume: ni tsu tsume (sun claw) so that I can create the Nisshoku karitoriki tsume (eclipse reaper claw) and protect it from the wrong hands as my mother asked me to in her dying last words she wrote. Nisshoku karitoriki tsume is said to be found where the sun touches the earth in the valley of the golden heart; some believe it could be found with the one piece.

Haki

As well as tsuki tsume I know 2 types of haki and can use when I want to

Kenbunshoku haki

this haki is being able to predict a opponents moves before they make them and is able to use it to an advantage. I have been able to use it since I was a child and spent a little time as the look out since I could always sense where marine ships where before anyone could see them meaning we could easily avoid them. Benn says I may be the most skilled user of this haki he has seen but I don't know if that's really true since I'm not the only one to use it though I am pretty accurate and fast at using it.

Haoshoku Haki

Although rare its thought to be a an inherited haki I got from my father. I can scare off a sea monster from one look or to knock out everyone in the harbour or another ship; I learnt how to do this from my father though. I'm not as good at his haki as I am with the other but I can definitely use it especially if an opponent (like buggy) is simply not worth me using tsuki tsume

Tsuki Tsume.

Tsuki Tsume's ability

Nigeki Kessatsu (death in two steps)

As its first step I stab my enemy with tsuki tsumes blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly shaped stamp on the victims body. Spreading from the centre of the wound, this stamp becomes the target of my second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person inevitably dies and thus illustrate death in 2 steps. When the ability takes effect the crest quickly spreads out over the victims body then disappears at the victims point of death leaving the external body intact yet killing the internal body completely. The mechanics behind tsuki tsume's ability is caused by the venomen that it secretes. When it enters the target's body it spreads in a matter of minutes if not seconds destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes longer to work for those who have a stronger will and the crest is only maintained through my own will and are impossible to remove unless I will it. If the chance that someone escapes with a crest then the crest will wear off in a few days by its self yet no one has actually escaped before unless I let them.

I think that's pretty much it that I can write (I seriously don't want to put down anything that the marines don't know)


	3. Chapter 3

"land captain" a crew member called  
after a few weeks at sea i had started to forget what land looked like. the island that had been spotted looked hardly like the city i had been trapped in: it looked cheerful and happy with surrounding forests, little white houses with windind streets, a marine base 5 times bigger than the other houses but didnt give intimadating feeling. it was quite beautiful.

"lets land then" shanks called "mitsuki come down here"  
mitsuki climbed down from the crows nest where she had been watching the world  
shanks knelt down to her level "now when we land you stay with me but if you do get lost then meet us at the harbour"  
"ok daddy" she smiled innocently  
"save it for the marines sweetie"

on land we found out by some locals (and drunks) that they were holding a carnival to celebrate the good fishing we decided to take the opportunity and go. fortuantly the crew didnt drink...ok i cannot even write that without laughig at that lie. they did drink but not heavily enough to get too drunk but at the time i didnt fully understand this since my mother swore off drink when i was born and greyback drank when i was "asleep" or not there.

"can i have a drink?" mitsuki asked as shanks swung another mug  
they were at a bar set up at the carnival  
"sure" he replied in his happy drunk mode "hey waiter cab you get her some milk or something?"  
the waiter left to get the glass of milk (and to see if they had any)  
"your not having milk though" mitsuki sulked  
"no, this is not for little children"  
"sake isnt good for adults either"  
"...how do you know this is sake?"  
"because its clear and you ordered it"  
"your too smart for this crew" benn smiled  
mitsuki beamed at the compliment  
"here you go miss" the waiter sighed boredly  
"thank you" mitsuki smiled and drank it down in one gulp then indicating for more  
"this doesnt look good" roo commented  
it turns out the bar tender had took the order of milk as slang for hair of dog cocktail which also tastes creamy.

i dont remember much about what we actually did at the carnival since we didnt do much that remerable and possibly the "milk" i had drank (i did not get drunk but it was enough to make me sleepy due to the creamy taste)  
it was the way back that was the best memory of it

"come here sleepy lamb" shanks smiled pulling a sleepy mitsuki onto his shoulders  
"no im ok" she yawned  
"yeah..."  
they walked back to the ship with mitsuki still sitting on his shoulders with her mask she had been given around the side of her head as she rested her head on his like a pillow yet still trying to fight it.  
"captain?" benn asked  
"shh, i think shes finally asleep"  
"she is too cute when shes like that" yassop sighed  
"i dont believe she drank so many hair of dog cocktails without getting drunk, just sleepy like any other kid" roo said while chewing on a churrito he had bought  
"wait...she had a cocktail!" shanks shouted panicking  
"captain your gonna wake her" benn camly said trying to calm shanks down as he ran back to the bar with killing thoughts whizzing through his mind

they got ran out of town that night because of the disterbance it had caused and had alerted the town marines. i had slept through it though...some how.

i also thought since i mentioned the cocktail hair of the dog i better mention what it is incase some people dont know. its a alcholic drink which can also be used for hangovers but is sometimes drunk in parties because of its creamy taste and how easy it is to make although for the hangover one the recipe is different but this is the one i was given.  
ingreidents:2 Measures Grants Family Reserve Blended Whisky ,1.5 Measures Double Cream and 1 Measure Honey  
method:Shake the ingredients well with crushed ice and pour into a rocks glass  
mind i also know the drink that my nicname is used for: red devil  
ingredients:2 Measures Russian Standard Vodka ,0.5 Measure De Kuyper Crème De Cassis ,2.5 Measures Pineapple Juice  
method:Shake all the ingredients together with ice. Strain into a martini glass. Garnish with 3 blackcurrants on a cocktail stick if desired.  
...god i know too much about alcohol...


	4. Chapter 4

"uggg"

"I told you to sleep asshole"

"well I'm not very good at playing patient"

"its not like anything's happening so you might as well"

"hey what you writing?"

"none of your business, I saved you so you at least owe me some privacy in my own thoughts"

"I never agreed to that"

Did I mention we have fire fist portgas d. ace aboard and he's being a asshole; what gratitude for saving him from certain death then leaving a illusion so he looked dead and marines would leave him alone and this is the thanks I get? I'm just gonna leave him next time….if there is a next time. Im pretty organised at dodging death; hey I even managed to get a fake vivre card. The fake easily took the hit and disappointingly just started dissolving into ash before giving out, cheap thing, while I managed to somehow drag ace to a small ship I "borrowed" , took him to our ship to treat his arm which did get badly burnt.

"you look cute then your protective you know"

…..

Maybe we gave him too many antibiotics

"maybe you should rest" I sigh back

"sure" he answered making each letter sounding more erotic than the last

Ok a little catch up on how we know each other, why I would save his life and why I haven't thrown him overboard yet.

I did know him and luffy from when the red hair pirates first came to their village.

"HEY ACE LOOK A REAL PIRATE SHIP!" luffy shouted at the top of his lungs to his older half brother

"yeah, I think it's the red hair pirates ship" ace replied looking up at the ship

"AWSOME! I cannot believe shanks owns this ship. Let's go aboard"

"I don't think you sh…" luffy was already running to the ship before ace could finish the sentence

Luffy tried to climb onto a net hanging from the ship; ace watched from the dock. As luffy climbed he was suddenly hit with something from out of the blue; a shoe or something like that but it was enough to hit luffy back onto the dock with a loud thud.

"told you so" ace smugged

"shut up" his half brother snapped back in frustration

"hey!" a voice came from the ship; it sounded like a small girl "what do you think your doing?"

A girl appeared at the side of the ship; slim, red hair, tanned, around ace's age dressed in a black t-shirt with the red hair pirates symbol on the front and was wearing green cargo pants with black high tops. Her red hair tied back in a long ponytail and her fringe hanging slightly over her eyes.

"umm ace?" luffy asked: ace looked starstruck

Luffy poked him consistently till ace swiftly punched his head shouting "stop it moron"

Mitsuki laughed down at the 2 boy's comically bickering with the occasional brawling. She had never been able to talk to boys her own age before; while in greybacks care she had been forbidden to speak to anyone who wasn't family or staff and on the ship she had been around men who were way older than her.

They suddenly realised she was laughing at them; froze and turned to her

"WHATS SO FUNNY?" the shouted in unison

"you guys, I have never met anyone like you before" mitsuki smiled

"well I've never seen a girl on a pirate ship" the oldest shouted back

"true" she sighed

"I'M LUFFY!" the youngest shouted up "THAT'S ACE" pointing to the older boy beside him

"I'm mitsuki" she shouted back

"why are you on the pirate ship" ace asked

"well…" mitsuki began

"MINI SHANKS! Where did you go?" yassop and lucky roo shouted walking towards the ship then noticed the 2 boys "hey luffy, ace you see a girl with red hair?"

The 2 pointed up at the ship

"dumb dumbs" mitsuki muttered under her breath

"wait who is she?" ace asked

"I'm captain shank's daughter" mitsuki answered jumping down from the ship onto the dock

"cool!" luffy shouted

Mitsuki and ace rolled their eyes

This was the start of our friendship. During the time the crew spent here I had a lot of normal adventures with them. They helped me and I helped them too. I once fell into a lake and ace had to rescue me and when luffy ate the gum gum fruit I helped him understand that its not necessarily a bad thing; I even think I helped push them a bit onto their paths of becoming pirates.

The hardest thing was saying good bye: its one of the most saddest things I had ever had to say.

"please take me with you" luffy sobbed

"sorry luffy but I cannot let you, its too dangerous" shanks replied with a little sadness in his words

"but you let mitsuki come with you" luffy pointed out on the verge on tears

"that's different, if we had any other choice then we would take it but we don't" shanks answered in the same calm manner "why don't you take this" he placed his obviously too big straw hat on the kid's head "and bring it back to me when you make your dream come true ok?"

Mitzuki looked up from her journal to see ace looking at her again with a goofy grin written across his face.

"I thought I told you to sleep" mitzuki sighed

"you did but I cannot without doing this" before mitzuki could protest ace had left her speechless by kissing her quickly on the cheek; cupping it as he touched her skin leaving a almost electric sensation down her spine "I love you" he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes which made her melt inside.

She really didn't want to leave but she didn't know what to do anymore

"i-i-I have to go" she stuttered slightly as she collected her bag and cloak before hurrying outside the door

She leaned against the wall; sliding down till she reached the floor of the main deck with her hands through her hair, she breathed heavily as if she was finding it hard to even breath anymore. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing and she knew exactly why. "whats wrong with me?" she whispered to herself feeling her cheek where her skin had met his lips with one of her hands


	5. Chapter 5

"hey ya lout get out my way!"

"get outta my way I'm swabbing here"

"Just baked bread! Get it whil"

Just what I needed to get away. I don't think I could stay in the cabin for long since I just needed some time to clear my head; my dad would have suggested drinking and a good laugh with the boys but there are some things that a person just needs peace and time to sort this kind of thing out.

I'm around guys since I was a child

I'm a classified rank pirate (classified pirates are those who have no bounty due to being dangerous enough that sending their bounty would encourage men to their deaths so instead are only known to the admirals and world government)

I can intimidate most marines

There are so many reasons why this should not happen to me but it has!

I cannot get him out of my head either: his boyish charm, those rippling muscles, the sexy scars, those eyes that pierce my soul and those damn freckles!

And the weird thing is that I know he likes me….

He yes said so out loud but its not the first time someone claims it, we laugh it off and he would buy me a round then it would not be said again yet there's something different about what ace said as if he really meant it then he talked in his sleep about me…I got out of there when that happened. I'm just so confused as I have never felt like this about anyone and I don't know what to do any more.

Mitsuki climbed onto the head of the ship and looked out at the horizon. A few birds flew over head into the setting sun which set everything ablaze in red like a fire over the glistening waters.

"beautiful ain't it kiddo"

"yeah dad it is"

Shanks had walked over behind her and was now meaning on the edge of the boat looking at the sunset too

"you know what me and your mother used to watch the sun set all the time"

"I know. You've told me the stories"

"because I want you to have such happy times too. You're my little girl, I want you to grow up and fall in love"

"I don't know anymore whats really love and whats not"

"well your never gonna know until you take the plunge. If you build walls around your heart then you will miss so much the world has to offer. When your mother and I first met I could of said no to her when she wanted to sail with me but then I wouldn't have you"

"weren't you scared though of what might happen?"

"yes…but that's part of the ride"

He rested a hand on her shoulder

"follow your heart"

Mitsuki turned around but he was already gone; whistling down to the deck to the stairs leading under the ship where the rest of the crew where drinking

"follow my heart?" she thought to herself

In the pirate world sometimes emotions get in the way: regret, guilt, sadness, shame, happiness

You have to guard your heart so that it won't get broken that's why so few pirates get married and have children: I found that's its mostly the strongest one who can afford to have emotions like love.

I did build up a wall around my heart that so few people get through because of what I have seen happens on the seas: the ones who give their heart away so easily get hurt in the end.

But for once I think the wall is breaking because I do love someone who would protect me from that sadness and when I'm around him then I just feel like we are just 2 people. Not pirates, not children of infamous pirates, not the villains we can be portrayed as: just 2 people in love.

Mitsuki crept into the cabin, the rising moon lighting her path. After thinking about what shanks had said to her she did decide what her heart was telling her and that she should follow it.

"hey"

She looked down at ace who was lying on a sleeping bag (suppose to be sleeping under doctors orders). His arms out stretched behind his head and his hat resting on his bare chest.

"hey" she replied

The 2 looked at each other; each nearly studying the others eyes in the moonlight.

"you remember what you said to me before?" mitsuki asked

Ace nodded then added "that I love you"

"and that you really mean it?"

"yes, with all my heart" he whispered

Mitsuki crouched down next to ace then lay down beside him on the floor

"good. Because I love you too"

Ace then pulled her closer into him. The 2 eloped into a passionate kiss; their tongues dancing in each other's mouths over dormancy till mitsuki gave in and let ace into her mouth. The 2 kissed for what seemed a lifetime for them before having to part for air.

"took you long enough didn't it? It took me a while too to realise it" he whispered into her cranberry hair then kissed the crown of her head

"I think we have always loved each other but never realised it" she whispered meeting his eyes again

"I would invite you to stay with me here but the sleeping bag isn't big enough for 2"

"well my bed is"

"Yes! I mean.." he cough against his hand "ok, whatever you want"

Mitzuki smirked at him; he really had not changed since they had been kids

She lead him out of the doctors room and towards her room; she stopped though. Mitsuki looked up at the moon that hung in the sky above them with the company of many shining stars. Ace wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"the moon…its so beautiful tonight" she breathed

"I think I see something much more beautiful though" ace whispered in her ear before spinning her around towards him and capturing her into another passionate kiss. She turned the door handle from behind herself as they kissed leading him into her room and to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight beamed through the window of mitsuki's cabin waking the 2 lovers from their sleep. Ace had mitsuki pulled into his bare chest with her louse long red hair falling over her also bare breast.

"good morning" ace breathed then kissing his red hair lovers neck

"morning to you too" mitsuki smiled before turning over to meet his eyes and mouth

The 2 lightly kissed each others lips

"last night was amazing" ace smiled at her

Mitsuki giggled "do you think they heard us?"

"they were proberly too drunk to realise"

"true"

"want to go for another round?"

"if your ok with that?"

Ace gave a cocky smile before pulling her into a deep kiss

"RIGHT HAND MITSUKI!"

A crew member (just a random guy) burst into the room; mitsuki soon covered her self in embarrassment while ace looked very pissed at the guy for ruining the moment

"opps…"

The guy left in a hurry to the other side of the door before continuing his message

"there's some pirates looking for the captain"

"unless you haven't already realised then I'm not the captain!"

"no, the captain is asleep downstairs he got really drunk last night. We explained it to them so they said to get the next one in charge which is usually you or benn but benn is also in no shape to handle them"

"give me some time to get changed" she sighed in defeat rolling out of bed; picking up her scattered clothes and putting them on (new undies though)

"aww and it was getting good" ace moaned pulling her onto his lap once she was dressed "people like ruining our fun"

"sorry it cannot be helped" she said braiding her hair into her signature loose single plait "I'll come back as soon as I can but you better get dressed too" looking up at him then lightly kissing his lips then getting up and heading for the door

"hey mitsuki" ace called

She turned around instinctively

"I love you" ace continued

"I love you too" she smiled before pushing the door open onto the deck.


	7. Chapter 7

"ok who is it then and what do they want?" mitsuki sighed slightly ruffling her hair a bit as she walked through the door towards the main deck; she swore to herself that if it was the buggy pirates one more time she was really gonna whoop buggy instead of using haki so the rest of his crew just scampered away with their boss, tails between legs saying they would be back, repeating the cycle once more.

Mitsuki looked up at where the supposide crew was supposedly standing to find that there was actually only 1 person and what looked like a pet standing there, the red hairs actually took up most of the room compared to these two.  
"ok...Very small crew or messangers" mitsuki thought to herself "can I help you?" mitsuki raised a eyebrow at the 2 by the looks of them it wasn't a peruse to take over the ship at least. One was a orange haired girl; a black t shirt with EVIL written in gold letter and a orange skirt, high heeled gladiator sandals, a log pose and some sort of weapon shaped like a bo staff. The pet looked like a reindeer...wearing a red top hat...and standing up like a human...not the weirdest thing she had personally seen on the grand line, nope the thing at the top of that list was weirdly yassop getting so drunk that he decided to wear this dress (no idea where it had even come from) and started prancing round the ship saying he was a pretty fairy princess and was hitting on roo all night- disturbing or hilarious was up to the jury.  
"I'm sorry but we need to speak to the captain" the girl panted as if she had ran the whole way across the ocean instead of on the small sailing boat tethered to our own  
"I'm sorry but the captain is unavaliable at the moment" mitsuki sighed trying to imagine what state her father was in at the moment. "I'm next in command if you would like to speak to me"  
The girl looked at the reindeer, who said "I guess it's ok then nami"  
So was that her name? Nami  
"our captain said that if he was ever in trouble above what he could handle was to contact this pirate crew and since he's stupid he still dove head into said trouble and now...he kinda got captured along with the rest of our crew" nami explained quickly knowing the whatever integrity the crew had had just gone down the toliet

What captain would be stupid enough to do that?

"so which crew are you from and who is your captain?" mitsuki asked boredly (not the first time a crew had asked for assistance from us) as she turned slightly away from the 2 as she almost wandered round the deck

"we're the straw hat pirates" the reindeer piped up "and luffy is our captain"

No...

"not as in monkey d. Luffy" mitsuki asked looking back at the 2 who just nodded in response (well they did have about 30 men or something aiming guns or pointing swords at their necks and these were the crew members which weren't so hungover that they couldn't stand)

I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

* * *

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been kinda busy with my other stories that I kinda...forgot. Hey I'm only human! Anyway I'm gonna try as best as I can to balance all 3 stories I'm doing at once (I know I'm stupid as well for doing 3 at once) so bare with me if it's late thank you :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for people to keep reviewing to make sure I don't forget to update this story**

**Ps I don't own one piece and unfortunately never will but keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

So at the moment I'm sailing with nami and chopper (that reindeer that turned out not to be the pet but a actual crew member, go figure), I decided not to tell ace exactly where I was going or why since he would try to run off before he's even healed properly so I just told him that I had to do some errans for my dad and the whole crew wanting to see me thing was just a informant. On the other hand I too decided not to tell my dad exactly what I was doing since he would want to go as well yet he was hung over so would be of no help at all so I said I was going out and would be back spon (that's as complex as I could make it in the state he was in though benn would usually have to remind him later before he freaked out finding I wasn't on the ship). I don't know how long this will take but till then I'm gonna write about another memory of mine, unless you want to hear about clouds, which is not my fondnest but a vivid memory...

* * *

"so where are we going Ace?" A 9 year old mitsuki asked the slightly older boy

Ace had asked her if she wanted to see something really special on the island and naturally mitsuki had agreed; they were now hiking up a steep hill covered in trees and various plants towards a place mitsuki didn't even know where it was so couldnt guess how long it would even take the 2.

"what about luffy? Shouldn't he be coming too?" mitsuki continued trying to keep up with ace who was slightly ahead of her

"luffy wouldn't be interested plus I think he wanted to talk to your dad today" ace shrugged looking back at mitsuki, he paused and looked at her hair "you look nice with your hair like that" he commented before turning his attention back to the path ahead

Mitsuki smiled; she had plaited her hair instead of just tieing it up for the first time and from what ace had said it wasn't going to be the last time now (which is why I started plaiting my hair) then continued after ace.  
"Ok we're here" he smiled after climbing up a rock then outstretched his hand for mitsuki.  
As much as she wanted to take it, she knew that she was more than able to climb it by herself so she smirked and climbed up there quickly next to ace, sticking her tongue out at him for underestimating her like that.  
"Ok have a look then" ace signalled for her to look infront of her  
Mitsuki turned her head in the same direction and saw it: it was beautiful, a complete view of the island from the vast forest to the golden beaches, the sea sparkled like a jewel under the shining sun that warmed her skin under its light. Though she had already see so much journeying on the ship, it was nothing compared to this view and the fact she was sharing it with ace made it perfect to her.

This feeling of paradise was soon pushed aside by a feeling of dread which washed over her like a tidal wave; something was not right. She could describe it but she knew something was wrong as if there were these ripples that pressed against her yet as soon as she felt them they were gone.  
"Ace, I have to go" mitsuki whispered jumping down from the rock and running back towards the village where she believed the ripples to be coming from  
"Wait what's wrong?" Ace called after her following in persuit; there was something wrong with her as she ran faster than he had ever seen her run, he couldn't keep up with her as he trailed behind

Mitsuki continued to run, not even hearing ace or anyone who shouted at her for getting in the way or to be more careful, all she knew was that there was something wrong that shook her. She turned quickly round the corner heading towards the docks, jumping over various boxes and nets as the fishermen shouted or just sighed at the flash of red. Faster. She had to get there faster. Faster.

The first thing she saw was a group of people standing around, the crew: 'maybe it's all ok, maybe I just panicked...'

She slowed down as she walked over to the group, she spotted roo and yassop easily.  
"What's going on?" She looked around in search if her dad then noticed the bandits on the floor completely covered in blood, not moving an inch  
Roo picked up the fact that she was there "it's ok they were bad people mits"  
She nodded timidly, people died all the time and bad people deserved to die but she wasn't quite used to it yet "where's daddy?"  
Roo and yassop looked at each other; they didn't know what to say, last they had seen of the captain he had been running away from the main fight in search of the leader  
"Mits what are you doing here?" Benn ran to the little girl swinging the gun in his hand  
"I had a bad feeling" she whispered looking up at the first mate  
Benn knew this wasn't the first time, mitsuki had lots of bad feelings like when there were marine ships approaching or other pirate ships.  
"It's ok mits, everything's under control now"  
That's when she felt it again, but it had changed location, it was stronger than before; mitsuki soon bolted off in the direction.  
Benn cursed under his breath, that girl was getting too quick for them to keep up or even keep track of "come on we better follow her" with that benn, yassop, roo and pretty much all of the crew followed after her

.very bad. Need to get there. Faster. Faster.

Mitsuki ran for her life towards the edge of the docks, she would keep running if it wasn't for the ocean.

That's the moment she saw it: luffy and her dad but there was something wrong, she could see the blood in the water and her heart jumped against her rib cage: where was her dads arm?  
"Daddy?" She sniffed "DADDY" she shouted fighting back tears which stung her eyes, a large pair of hands grabbed her before she could jump into the ocean. Benn.  
"Let me go" she fought against him even thou she knew she was way weaker than him  
"And what would you do exactly? You would get yourself killed, never fight when you have no chance of winning" benn replied in his death pan tone that made her stop completely.

* * *

Mitsuki watched as the doctor stitched up the wound of what was left of her fathers arm, he didn't seem to care much as he smiled while he talked to the doctor through out. Mitsuki couldn't help but fight back tears as this deep pain in her chest made it hard for her to even breath.  
"Ok all done" the doctor smiled before he turned to leave the room, messing with mitsuki's hair before he left

Shanks looked at his daughter, he had only seen her like this once before - when he found her at those docks a few years ago. She looked ill, sad and nearly dead inside; she needed a parent right now.  
"Come here" he ushered over with his good arm, firstly she crept over quietly and reserved but then out of nowhere she rushed over, gripping into him, crying into his chest as if she never wanted to let go. "Hey mits it's ok, it's just an arm I have another. I'm ok seriously, don't cry over it"  
"But daddy..."  
"But nothing, it's not worth your tears"


	9. Chapter 9

"ME WANT FOOOD!"  
Luffy was shouting his lungs out, shaking from side to side even though he shouldn't of since the walls were covered in those special rocks he could never remember the name of but stopped him from using his gum gum powers.  
"Quiet down shit head" sanji snapped at the captain  
"Your shouting is going to make my ears fall off...if I had any ears, skull joke" luckily the marines had taken brooks violin away after franky caused a disturbance by repeatedly slamming his head into the wall  
"But I'm hungry" luffy pouted  
"Your always hungry!" Sanji nearly dropped his only cigarette left from his mouth  
"We'll at least nami and chopper can get help" ussop sighed "and the marines at least treated our wounds before executing us"  
"Who says we're getting executed?" Zoro spat  
"As long as navigator San and doctor San are free" robin replied calmly  
"Yeah well we may tear each other part first before they even have the chance" ussop sobbed " I don't know which would be more painful"  
"ME WANT MEAT!"

* * *

"Ok, this is where they were captured and are being held" nami instructed, pointing to the island before them  
'Out of all islands it had to be this one' mitsuki mentally slapped herself, she should of known this would happen with her luck  
"Now I'm gonna go through the schematics of the island so we can devise a plan to get them out causing a disturbance" nami continued  
Mitsuki lounged in the back of the boat looking as she didnt care at all which was kinda annoying the hell out of nami who believed this was one of the most important events to happen so it had to go without a hitch  
"Don't bother" mitsuki played with her plait in her fingers "you cannot think there aren't gonna be casualties or people at least noticing, I didn't think you would be that naive or ignorant"  
Nami so wanted to push this girl out the boat in hope she was a devil fruit user so would drown yet that would be the end of the rescue plan.  
"Look how about I dock the boat and you guys can start making your way to the prison, I'll meet you there once I'm done. I have someone I need to talk to here first" she continued, shifting her sun glasses a little  
"But I thought you were gonna come with us" chopper looked at her with wide chibi eyes "you want to rescue luffy too right?"  
Mitsuki smiled, leaning down to choppers height "course I want to so I can pound him for getting caught again but I have some other stuff to do before everything goes down" she leaned back in her seat, chopper going into full cutesy mode  
"Aww I hate you" he swooned in his ironic mood  
Mitsuki giggled at the reindeer as the boat edged closer to the destination

* * *

"Damn" ace sighed as he watched the ceiling from his lazy day, he really didnt have anything to do since he was suppose to be recovering from his 'incident' and he just didnt feel like doing anything at all; a idle mind tended to wander though and he soon found his mind wandering to her. He smiled to himself at the thought, 10 years ago if he could tell itself he would find himself so in love with that little tomato tomboy, his younger self would of slapped him silly saying not to be so stupid, pretending to be this big tough guy. And yet it was hard for him not to, that damn red hair made it so hard to do so, the colour of roses, the colour of sunrises, so soft and shiny that he soon found himself reaching out into the air out of instinct before realising how stupid he was being. He pulled his hat over his eyes- it wasn't just her hair that soon plagued his mind, nope, it was everything: her eyes, her smile, her sun kissed skin, her tattoos especially the ace of spades set alight on the edge of her left breast; small yet to him it was more like in a way she had already staked herself as his before she had realised it, a calling card of him always on her skin.

What happened to living with no regrets? Hmph although she was only supposedly on a erran but he was missing her like crazy, feeling as if he had not done enough or said enough. There was something else as well just telling him something was wrong...he wasn't just sure what it was.

A few minutes later

"It's not hurting too much?" The doctor asked  
Ace smiled shaking his head, lying on his stomach "you are kidding right?"  
"It's your own fault, I personally would not get one this big" the doctor sighed  
Ace buried his head in the pillow, yep he was getting rid of it; he used to call it his pride and joy but now it was just a bad memory he wanted to bury, time to move on, in the end whitebeard wasn't the one he wanted to risk everything for, it had never been 1 person either: luffy and mitsuki - they were the ones he wanted to /had risk(ed) it all for and they would also do it again for him.  
"Ok, that's about it" the doctor walked away from his bed to the desk where he had set up all his equipment "if you want we can create a new tattoo for you to cover up the scaring in a few days. I've been told I'm pretty good so your in safe hands unlike who ever did that" he gestured to the one on his arm  
"Sorry luffy was talking a mile a minute to the guy that screwed up plus he had asked luffy in the first place to spell it" ace groaned at the memory "I've seen your work though"  
The doctor chuckled to himself "mits has a few interesting ones, seen them?"  
"Yeah" ace pushed himself off the bed, looking round for the vest he had been given "the dragon one on her arms pretty obvious and the tribal rings on her feet but I would say her secret ones are the best. The rose vine on her hip and stomach and the ace of spades" he grinned to himself at the thought of that one  
The doctor shook his head "thought you would like that one but it wasn't done by me"  
"Good I won't have to fry you then" ace laughed slightly sitting down on the bed  
"I have known that girl for a long time" the doctor sighed, sitting down next to him "from scrapping her knee to training injuries and battle scars, I know how much trouble she can be. I saw how she reacted when she heard about your capture, even the captain was terrified of the event which we will not speak of under the threat of death, she really cares for you and you do for her. Trust me you'll clash but you 2 are too good together to not make it work, I never believed in soul mates till I saw you 2 out together in the sunrise. Reminded me of the captain and mits mother, poor thing, god rest her soul" the doctor looked to the floor for a second  
"Mits mother?"  
The doctors head snapped back up at ace "your best not askin me, captin would be the best but it wouldn't be wise to do so. Between you n me his drinking got worse after she had to go and after her death but he used to drink a whole lot less when he had her. That family loves for life, don't forget that." He got up, collecting his stuff "she's known for a while by the way about your heritage, she's never cared though, never will either. She doesnt believe genetics at all make a person who they are, its the person inside that counts, the one she has clearly fallen for." The doctot stopped hesitantly at the door before looking back "if i were you i would marry that girl, if ya truley are for no regrets" with that he left.

Ace looked at the ceiling once more in a world of his own thoughts "no regrets". Outside was the rustle and bustle of the crew on deck, pirates gossing about what had just happened with the right hand and what this luffy boy had let himself in for; not knowing that ace could hear through the open door. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"Hey nami"  
Nami looked down at the reindeer in walking form as they walked through the town square  
"Yes"  
"Was it right to leave her with the boat? It's our only way off this island and she's practically our only hope, she could escape and leave us"  
Nami looked at the ground, biting her bottom lip "she wouldn't, luffy has faith so we should too. We have more stuff to worry about though" she looked up, noticing the glare of soldiers and marines at this heavily guarded village, in fact nami was having to wear a wig and contacts while holding choppers hat and bag in her bulky hand bag with other various tools like her climatact inside "like the strict no pirate rule of the village that dubbed it 'the Jolly Roger grave yard' plus they even have their own private army trained for merciless killing that the marines even think they are too cruel so send down marines too as well as running not a prison but a building made up of death rows as every pirate here dies within 3 days and we're cutting it close here since if we don't succeed then luffy and the others will be executed by sun down" by the end of her sentence nami was out of breath from speeding up and her voice had become so high pitched that it had nearly become unaudible gibberish.  
"Don't worry nami, they won't die"  
The 2 continued to walk side by side down the dark eirry road just praying this would work.


	10. Chapter 10

A silence fell on the chatter chatter of the prison cells, the inmates freezing in their tracks as cold sweats trickled down their faces, guards snapping into a robotic structure with blank faces. The only sound that could be heard was a click click click of dress shoe heels on concrete floor.

A man with absolute power. No fear and no opposition.

His greying black hair was slicked back into a business man like style, he wore a dark blue shirt with pin strip grey trousers plus slacks. restless bright grey eyes darted round the room as he seemed to eye each and every criminal, striking a unknown fear into the core of each hardened man or women he came across. Not a word spoken to resume his authority or even speak about his power because he did not need to.

He was the governor greyback.

He strode up to the last cell in the block, stopped, turned on his heels and headed into the cell.  
"Straw hats" his voice was gruff and commanding like a admirals, tainted with a slight disgust at the group "pirates" he spat the word as if it was like the most deadliest poison in the world "do you know why your here" he paced the cell looking at each member in turn "you are here because your a eye sore on this world, a plague that has out lived its time, rats that cling to the dirtiest of streets. If you ask me the marines are too kind if you ask me, if I had my way then I would of had your stinking kind wiped out years ago then again if I had been a marine I would have to follow their out of date and flimsy rules." He jerked down to luffy, eyeing the captain straight in the face, luffy just stared back hard as well. "Your under my rule here rat" that when 'it' caught his eye, he instantly realising what it was. "Where did you get your hat?" He snarled  
"My friend" luffy replied, meeting the governors challenge  
"That bastard" the governor spat in distaste "that mans the biggest plague on this earth, red haired bastard"  
"Take that back" luffy shook with a uncharacteristic burst of anger "take that back! Your the bast..." Luffy didn't finish that sentence as the governors fist connected with luffy's face before slamming luffy's weakened body into the wall of the cell.  
"Fucking red head bastard got to ya" the governor turned, walking out of the cell, all the strawhats glaring at him as he left "for that you won't be executed at sunset, you will be executed at noon"

He slammed the cell closed before walking out of the building, slamming every door shut as he went, causing shuddering a throughout the building as it seemed to shake from its foundations.

Ussop turned to the others "but noons in like 1 hour" he panicked looking frantically round at each of the crew  
"Yeah" zoro sighed "hey luffy" the captain raised his battered head "you ok?"  
"That guy is pissing me off, he trashed shanks" luffy's hat fell over his eyes giving him a darkened aura to him "I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for that"

* * *

Knock knock knock  
"What is it now?" A figured moaned as they staggered a little to the door, rubbing their eyes with one and and opening the door with another. Sunlight streemed through the door into the dark room, making the figure need to squint before their eyes adjusted. A hooded figure stood at the door but the sun avoiding person didnt need to see the face to know who it was.  
"Hey red" the figure smirked letting her in  
Mitsuki took off her hood and smiled back as she walked in, carefully making sure no one on the street had seen her. "You really need to get out more wasp" mitsuki sighed eyeing the dark and drab room, full of mix matching boxes, old furnitature and weird looking gizmos.

Wasp herself didnt look any different to her house really. A short lady that could easily be mistaken for a teen when in fact she was actually near the end of her twenties, that was deathy thin and pale that you could mistake her for a person who never eats though the various scattered take away packaging and dirty plates suggested other wise; her hair was black and obviously dyed due to her pale complection not suiting it at all, it was chopped into a pixie cut that was growing outwards in tuffs which could make you easily think she was a boy from the back. She wore dark t shirts that looked to be a little too big for her, riding up at the front to expose her stomach and tight scruffy jeans plus a tattered hoodie that had the arms pulled up to her elbows as well; she was obviously wearing make up as it looked like her eye liner had smudged a great deal round her eyes giving a a uneasy and psychopathic look to her and her navey blue nail vanish on her fingers was chipped and cracked from use. She looked as if she had come back form a all night concert or party and as if she had been sleeping all her life in one. The other distinguishing features about her was her many tattoo's, they seemed to be everywhere: her arms, her legs, her neck, her stomach, even behind her completely studded ears; she was also covered in piercings with not only both her entire ears but she had her: eyebrow, nose, tongue, lip and belly button done.

"looks like you found me then" wasp scratched her tuffy hair before flopping down on the sofa and lighting a new ciggarette "now what can I do for ya then red?" Wasp then though for a second and looked at mitsuki "does your da..I mean captain know your here?" Mitsuki bit her lip as she thought how to put it.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A howl echoed through the ocean as a red haired man dashed round the ship in a frantic panic, his first mate and senior crew mates. running after him trying to calm him down "HOW COULD I LOSE MY OWN DAUGHTER AT SEA?!"  
The rest of the crew just stared at the sight with anime sweats dropping.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the plan exactly nami?" Chopper asked taking a sip of his juice,trying not to look anyone in the face at all, even freaking out when the waitress tried to make polite small talk by asking where he was from.

The navigator looked up with her hands in her hair, ruffling it back "I really don't know, we don't know where mitsuki's gone. I swear we looked round this town so many times that my feet are gonna bleed if we keep walking, its like she disappeared out of thin air and she has the mini merry too. plus we only have until sun down before the execution"  
"Oh is that what your here for" the man sitting behind them on the next table asked, he turned round to meet them, he didnt sound surprised or happy about it although executions of pirates where suppose to be good things to people like this who would usually hate pirates especially coming from this town (from what nami had heard) "did the straw hats do anything to ya? Is that why your here?"  
"Something like that" nami pasted a fake smile on her face "but you don't seem that upset or happy"  
The man relaxed back into his chair "this town hasn't had pirates for the last 20 years, you would think its a blessing but after so long I guess you miss it. A towns not really a town if ya don't have a bar of pirates singing their hearts out and telling stories of adventures on the grand line, all night to the rise of a new sun. I own a shop ya see, and I've noticed that since the complete pirate ban business has reduced and there's less trade as well. Our town needs trade to survive since we're mostly a merchant operated place so I don't know how long its gonna be before businesses go bust here n we're all gonna have to move on else where." The man sighed deeply "though we cannot openly say that pirates would be a good thing here unless you want to spend a month or so in jail, in rare cases there's also execution."  
"Why has there been pirate ban so bad, I mean log town was suppose to have a no pirate rule too but pirates still go. Why's it so bad here?" Nami asked getting more interested on the subject, hoping to learn what was going on in this town.  
"Cause the governor hates pirate, he's in charge of this place, we used to thrive under his rule. We had many people come here for trade and shopping and selling and all sorts, it used to be called the merchants jewel." The man smiled at the thought, caught up in the happy memory before a wave came over him, his face falling serious and hard. "Then the governor changed, he became twisted, hating all pirates, his small private bodyguard service became a army. The marines didnt like this power that could one day overthrow them so sent ship after ship of marines to 'help'. The governor became too powerful and too twisted, some say he could of made vice admiral or even admiral in the marines but his monstrous drive wasn't justice, it was hatred and revenge, so he was rejected from ever joining the marines in case of corruption in the organisation"  
Nami nodded intensively, listening carefully to every word "what do you mean revenge?"  
The man got up from the seat and turned away from the two "that is taboo here, its best if you were not to know. The execution isn't at sunset by the way" the man put on his hat and walked away slowly with his hands in his pocket, not looking back with his head down "it's at noon"

Panic fell on nami's face, she furiously grabbed chopper who was about to tuck into his just arrived Sunday "we have to go chopper, with or without her"  
"Can't I finish my Sunday? And what happened to if I walk anymore my feet will bleed?" Chopper cried as he was dragged by his hat. Of course he was only given a furious glare from the navigator as a answer, surely enough he had no more objections.

* * *

30 minutes

That's how long they had left.

Bound and chained in their weakened states.

No word was spoken between them.

After the governors 'meeting' with them, they had all been transferred to a different cell block on the top floor.

They each sat in their cells as if they were just waiting.

Waiting for a rescue or waiting for doctor death - no one could exactly tell.

The cells were all on one side of the building, they were cramped and small.

They were each bound to a chair that faced a single slim window that overlooked the execution platform.

The marines had dubbed this place the 'Shibō saigo no kōkai' - deaths last regret- since the idea of separation, gloom and being able to see the very location of your end was suppose to make a person regret everything and to break their fighting spirit.

It didnt seem to be the case here...

"Hey brook, what was that song again? Lets sing it all together!" Luffy called to his namaka.

The cell block was soon filled with the songs of the sea, echoing off the walls, though quite out of pitch and badly sung, it made the place almost fill with hope as each prisoner crawled to the edges of the cells to listen. A few prisoners joining in at random times till the whole placed roared with the sound of a single sound.

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."

They knew that they would never regret anything in their lives.

* * *

"Why are you humming?" Wasp snapped at the red head, obviously agitated by the sounds.  
"It's nothing" mitsuki sighed, looking at the ceiling in boredom, she remembered how much more worried and stressed she had been the last time compared to now; before she had only mere minutes and seconds but now she had at least half an hour to work with even though she didnt want to cut it too close. She turned her mind to something else and got out her journal once more.

* * *

I don't know if you remember wasp but anyway I'm with her right now and like normal she needs to concentrate and blah blah so I think it's time I wrote down another memory to fill in the time but what...oh I know.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Mohawk raised a eyebrow at the hungover/drunk captain of the red hair pirates. "I came here to challenge you to a duel yet after seeing that you have lost your arm I have lost all interest in doing so" he took a sip of the red wine which had been shoved into his hands the moment he had found the crew.  
"So why not? I would do it of I could but I can't" shanks over empathised each word as he shouted at the swordsman  
"Because of your arm?"  
Shanks sighed "because I don't think I could hurt her, she looks too much like Charlotte"  
"If you ask me she looks more like you, of you ask me" Mohawk sniffed "poor child"  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Shanks shouted right at Mihawk  
"But if that's what you want" Mihawk rose to his feet, throwing the emptied bottle to the floor "I'll only stay here for a few months though since I have nothing better to do"  
Shanks smirked "I knew that you would do it" draining the last of his own bottle

Mitsuki had been exploring the island after sneaking away from roo (not very hard) but she soon found herself missing being with luffy and ace so had eventually quit saying she would go to the other side of the island tomorrow since the sun was already starting to set meaning it would soon get cold, dark and everyone would get very drunk meaning she could sneak into benns stash of senbei*.  
"Where are you going?"  
Mitsuki froze, slowly turned, and smiled "Dracula!"  
Mihawk sighed with his hand on his forehead "it's Dracule and you should not be calling me by my first name"  
Mitsuki crossed her arms and pouted, staring hard at the swordsman "why? You call me mitsuki all the time so to me that means I can call you Dracula"  
"Dracule" he muttered, he bent down to mitsuki's level "but you are not allowed to call me by my first name now since I'm gonna be your teacher for a little while"  
"What do you mean teacher"  
"Your dad has decided that you need to be trained properly"  
"No chance, I'm doing fine on my own. I can look after myself, I beat up these pirates once that were picking on my friend no problem" mitsuki turned away from her supposide teacher  
"What about that locket of yours?" Mitsuki turned quickly back to Mihawk with a content face.  
"What about it?" She tried to word herself into not giving anything away  
"I heard what happened before, it sounds like you have a powerful weapon there yet it's only as strong as its wielder. To make yourself strong you need to learn how to use it and that's why I'm here" Mihawk stood up, unsheathing yoru from his back and positioning it infront of himself "this is yoru, my sword and partner. It's the strongest sword in the world and requires the strongest swordsman to wield it to unleash its full potential. Try lifting it"  
He stuck the sword in the ground infront of mitsuki; she looked at Mihawk as if he was stupid since the sword towered over the 10 year old.  
"Well, that part of the demonstration didnt go to plan but you understand what I'm trying to say?" He took the small knife from his cross necklace "with a armature or moderately skilled swordsman I can defeat them with this small knife because I have honed my skills so well. But from what I hear, your locket which is the size of this knife round about could do the same damage as yoru. Your training will only last about 3 months starting tomorrow, don't worry the whole crew has agreed to stay here for that time as well, and in 3 months that locket will be a weapon" with that Mihawk turned and headed back towards the festivities.

Mitsuki took her locket off, playing with it in her hands, tracing the crescent moon engraved in the warm metal after having it against her skin for so long. "What are you?" She whispered - flash backs of the incident piercing her mind and bringing the sting of tears to her eyes which she quickly wiped away "why did I hear your voice?"

* * *

* senbei is a type of Japanese rice cracker that can be sweet or savoury though are usually savoury, they are a popular and casual snack that can come in a variety of flavours, shapes and sizes.

brinks sake song belongs to one piece though not me unfortunately buthat thought that if they were gonna sing a song in prison it would be that song.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of pounding drums echoed through the air .

A crowd of millions gathering round as spectators of the show. People from all walks of life gathering together to see such a event that was supose to rival the execution of the pirate king.

A hush fell on the crowd as the criminals walked out of the prison door leading to the platform; bound in chains, dirty and bruised yet a smile on each ones face. They were lined up against the back of the wooden platform; the governor strutting onto the wooden floor to address the crowd, followed by a group of nobels dressed in fine clothing.  
"People of this city, for the crimes of piracy and opposition to the government as well as the various petty crimes that have been committed. For this many have gathered to see such a event, including the lords and lady's of other such fine cities to watch what example we set here in a place that is much more effective at ridding pirates than loguetown."

From behind the platform came a bustle as a single lady from the entourage of upper class emerged to gracefully walk up to the platform, next to the governor who she bowed to respectfully before turning to the crowd to speak, not eyeing the pirates at all. She looked to be fairly young at the age of about 19 or 20, she had pale blonde hair that was mostly tied up in a baby blue bonnet yet a few pieces of hair hung down the side of her face, curled like little sausages. Her eyes were a shade of caramel brown which were slightly made up with mascara and eyeliner to make them look big and as innocent looking as possible. She was dressed in a typical upper class womens dress that was baby blue with navy blue trimmings, it was highly decorated with a long skirt that reached down to the floor. She placed her hands behind her back and looked straight at the crowd as a proper lady would of been taught to do when addressing a crowd.  
"My own town was ravished by pirates, their plundering stole nearly all the towns money and left it in destruction. We nearly didnt recover yet that was nothing compared to the loss of life, those poor innocent souls, the poor children" she wiped her eye clean of a forming tear "maybe it is time for times to change for the better, change needs to occur for us, for pirates, for everyone so that we may make a better future. Though it may not happen in our life time we must pave the way so that the next generation may live in a brighter future" from behind her back she opened one hand that had been closed before, in full view of the pirates.  
'hey anchor'

With that the lady stepped backwards, next to where the executioner was waiting, she asked for a handkerchief to dry her eyes as well.

"And with that the execution will begin" he turned to the pirate crew "do you have any last words?"

The audience fell into a hush

"We only want to address our captain thank you" zoro smirked at the governor, he just rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand to go on,

Brook cleared his throat "I am Brook, musician of the Straw Hats. I have live for so long, trap in an island till you, Luffy, found me. You freed me, offered me your friendship and gave a chance to make my dream come true. I am glad to die by your side"

Next was franky, 'manly tears' budding in his eyes "Captain, this shipwright too has something to say. My dream is done as well. I have constructed a ship that is capable of sailing around the world, thousand sunny, and I have seen it done that with my one eyes, I am happy to say that it's my ultimate ship. You have done so much for me, let me repay you. Let me die with you too"

"He is not the only one that wishes to do that, captain." Nicole robin spoke "You gave me what I wanted the most, nakama. When you found me, ypu didnt care about who I was or how many called me a demon that had no right to even live. You saved me regardless of my wish to give up, you gave me a reason tLima,e me want to live. I never thank you for that. Let me do it now. Let me show my gratitude and let me die by your side, Luffy."

"You think you can just die by yourself? Who am I suppose to cook for then? And I go to the trouble of putting up with you and your constant demands." luffy was about to interrupt when sanji snapped at him "Let me finish, idiot. I have nothing else to do, I have seen the most beautifulist of mermaids, which. Have wanted to do since I was a child and I won't let Robin-chwan die with all you idiots. I too will go with you."

Ussop got a little too carried away..."You know what I want to be the most, Luffy. And what kind of brave warrior of the sea lets his captain die? The Great Usopp, the Straw Hat's marksman, king of snipers, will die with you too. I will not run away, I will not escape death if you don't."

"Luffy. I have never broken a promise. I became your first mate and promised myself to be the greatest swordsman in the world, though I did not fulfil that dream I can say it gave it my all and got pretty damn close. When I said I would follow you, I meant I would follow you through hell and back. And I will not break my promise."

"I HAVE NO REGRETS!" luffy grinned like the true idiot he was as he was lead to the guillotine.

"Sir!" A single marine ran through the street, the crowd parting ways to let him through to the governor

"What is it?" The governor snapped since he had been clearly enjoying how smoothly it had gone

"There's a fire!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs

"Where?" The governor asked scanning the area to see that there was no such thing...right before a nearby house suddenly blew up, devoured by red hot flames

"Everywhere!"

At that moment guards from the governors army and marines rushed out into the square with weapons at the ready for the coming danger; the crowd scattered like sheep in all directions into the homes and shops for shelter.

"Nami, what's going on?" Chopper asked as surges of people came from every direction around them.

'That idiot!' Mitsuki gritted her teeth, the plan of last second replacing the crew with dummies and getting the hell out of there before someone noticed, with little possibility of it causing anyone to even notice, was totally out the window now. Wasp was going to have a fit!

Mitsuki kicked the executioner into the air, she jumped up and followed his path of decent into the air from under him. She kicked him upwards and using the executioners counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assault, once she thinks its high enough she kicked the executioner in the stomach. He fell to the ground hard and fast, due to the velocity and power of the attack the whole executioners platform fell to the ground as well in a crumple of scrap wood and metal, also leaving the executioner unconscious as well.

"You guys ok? Sorry it took a while" mitsuki smiled  
They were mostly in a little shock since they thought they had been on that platform a second before to find themselves on the ground a good 5 metres or so from the rubble.  
"Guys!" They looked over to see a relived nami and chopper running towards them  
"Chopper! Nami!" Luffy shouted at the 2 with open arms  
"Does anyone know what just happened?' Franky asked looking at everyone  
"Who exactly is that?" Robin pointed to the girl who had just been commending their deaths a little while ago.  
"Oh right you guys don't know, and I'm not gonna rely on luffy's mental skills here" mitsuki smiled throwing off her cover clothing and blonde wig, throwing them to the wind, making her seem like the devil who had come as a angel a few injures ago compared to her usual clothing underneath. Her red plait flying in the breeze and a devious smile on her face. Sanji of course by now was smitten.

"I'm mitsuki" she smiled at the group

"It's the red reaper!" A random marine shouted as if he was gonna wet his pants  
"You mean one of the classified bounty pirates!" Another replied in the same tone  
"The messangers of the devil himself" (shanks sneezed)  
"Bringer of death!"  
"Commander of one of the yonko's intel division!"  
"Yonko!" Pretty much everyone around them screamed "You mean red haired pirates!"  
"Temptress of the dark!"  
"Daughter of the devil" (shanks sneezed again - getting asked if he had a cold or something)  
"Tamer of the sea demons"

'Geez, I don't remember half of these names' mitsuki thought to herself trying not to laugh at the marines.

"MITS!" Luffy shouted happily like a child on Christmas Day before realisation sunk in "DON'T TAKE MY HAT!" Luffy cried, he protectively wrapped his arms round his head where his precious strawhat sat.

"Where's the key to these locks then?" Mitsuki asked  
"Oh yeah I got it off one of the guards before with my tongue, its not as easy as it may look cause I was using my tongue and keys don't taste nice, they taste acky, sanji can you make me some..." He was cut off by mitsuki holding his lips together to stop him from babbling further  
"Where's the key then?"  
"I swallowed it for safe keeping" the biggest idiot of the century award goes to...monkey d. Luffy!

"Hey mits!" And right on cue ace had to come running into the scene with even more marines in tow (how did he do that?).  
Mitsuki slapped her forehead as her boyfriend came running over  
"ACE?!" Luffy cried, sounding confused, happy and stupid all at once  
"Luffy!" The older brother cried realising that luffy was right there with her  
"DUMBASSES!" Mitsuki decided to hit them both on the head at the same time, luffy for getting captured, causing all this trouble in the first place and swallowing the key to the handcuffs then ace cause he disobeyed her when she said to stay on the ship for his own health, now her dad was gonna be twice as worried not knowing where anyone was in one of his panic moods, the crew was therefore gonna be twice as pissed (didnt want to think about how mad benn was gonna be - prison looked like a better option) and the plan had gotten twice as hard.

thank you guys. Really thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok plan B time: make it up as you go!

"You" that when mitsuki realised the governor was standing before her, the scrap supports of the execution platform (that should of crushed a normal man) had bent on his back and yet he didnt seem hurt at all. Man she had been right all along about him being a monster, if it was monster strength them she was sure ace and luffy could easily match (if they could get the stupid handcuff off) and she wasn't too bad either though her real forte was speed than strength but she could afford to underestimate this guy. She knew exactly what kind if red eyed monster he could become when provoked first hand.

Ok, first thing first was the handcuff had to come off. The strawhats were at a clearly at a disadvantage being cuffed and bound like that plus being unable to use any devil powers the may possess due to the sea stone used in the making of the cuffs...wait...oh god no!

"Ya! You bastard!" Luffy charged at the governor head first - idiot  
"Dumbass" mitsuki should of known better  
The governor grinned at the hot headed captain, placing his hands together, there grew a cube structure, with a sphere located at its centre, between the palms of his hands. It expanded rapidly as it shot towards the governors target: luffy.

"Hey! Mits what was that for?!" Luffy huffed clearly annoyed at her for snatching him using her high speed before he could get close enough to the governor to get a good hit.  
"Don't just charge in like that!" Mitsuki snapped, she grabbed luffy's head, stretching it round to the area where the structure had hit, the path had completely disintrigated in a shallow square hole, everything the structure had trapped inside had vanished completely. "You would of been disintrigated if that thing had gotten you by the looks of it"  
"That's right" the governor chuckled at the two " I ate the ryushi ryushi fruit (particle particle fruit), I can pulverise anything or anyone into nothing but minute particles of dust"  
"Oh great" mitsuki muttered, wasp had mentioned to her about the governor eating a devil fruit just not which one.  
"I don't care!" Luffy shouted back at her "he called shanks a..." Mitsuki raised a eyebrow as luffy stopped mid sentence and trailed off, wasp had appeared from the alley behind them to cover luffy's mouth  
"A what? What did he say?" Mitsuki asked slowly, glaring at wasp to let luffy speak. Wasp looked right into her glare before huffing and letting go, getting as far away as possible with most of the strawhat crew. Leaving just mitsuki and the d. Brothers to deal with it.  
"What did he say?" Mitsuki repeated in the same deathly serious tone.  
'Dont lu' ace shook his head knowing where this was heading.  
"He called shanks a red haired bastard" luffy spat in a low tone before sighing with relief as mitsuki turned away from him.  
"Stay out of this one guys" she didnt even look any of them in the eyes as she turned to face the governor, her face hidden in her red bangs "I have a personal grudge against this guy" The two nodded in response "if you get bored there's a marine ship heading this way, there's a strong force on there as well, do you guys know a vice admiral smoker?"  
"Your kidding" ace groaned before dragging his brother in the direction of the lower town where the docks were stationed

"ACE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MITS BY HERSELF WITH THAT GUY!" Luffy screamed being dragged by his brother by his handcuffs  
"Shut it" ace snapped back "don't worry about mits, she told us that its personal so we cannot get involved" ace looked at the sky as he ran "don't think I want to leave her either with that guy but we have to trust her" he sighed "but if that governor guy even gets a scratch on her then I'm gonna make sure that I kick that guy to hell myself"

"Is that such a good idea?" The governor chuckled "those two looked strong, your just some puny girl by the look of you"  
"Wow" mitsuki paced a little with a slight giggle "you really don't know who I am do you" she turned on her heels, looking at his straight in the eye as realisation really hit home "I'm the bastard child you threw to the street" she hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Captain marines!"

Unknown to mitsuki the start of a battle was erupting from the other side of the door to her room; shanks had this protectiveness over umitsuki while she was so young, she was not even 10 yet and on a pirate ship it meant she could easily become a target, meaning he was making sure that she was never dragged into battle or that she would even know. It didnt go to plan this time...

Bose had been dragged into watching the 9 year old who was usually too troublesome to have just one person looking after her, more over he was itching for battle; he hadn't been on the ship long so this was his first battle as one of the crew so wanted to prove his worth unfortunately he was now babysitting a child that should of been called trouble. There crouched a Goliath of a man with his huge axe in hand, eye twitching in frustration as mitsuki asked him a million and one questions about this drunk preist they had seen on the last island.

"If that guy called Jesus did come back then would he come back with a dinosaur?"

"Wouldn't he make the sound of ahhhhhh! When he crashes to the earth from heaven?"

"What was that word he called us again?"  
"...demons of the sea"  
"What did he call dad again?"  
"...satan?"  
"Who's satan? What does he look like? Can we go bowling with him?"  
The questions went on and on...  
Bose felt like slamming his head so hard into the wall that he would lose consciousness and he started to really feel sympathy for benn now.

Eventually Bose had enough and at the sound of a yell (not even thinking if it was a marine or one of the crew) he got out of there saying that he needed to go check on something.

Mitsuki gave a sly smile, she had finally driven him out and it took less time than she had thought it would. She hated to be baby sat like that, she liked her freedom and adventures, not to be weighed down by just about everyone in the crew who thought she would break like some china doll. More than that she loved annoying them, it was so much fun and there was always that restraint in the back of their minds that stopped them from really doing anything.

Of course they were at sea which put a damper on her adventures but she could still look around the ship and see all those places that she had been so called banned from. Unknown to everyone that when the ship was built that mitsuki's room was meant to be a storage room so had a trap door installed that connected to the floor below; to make sure that no one remembered she had her bed put on top so the trap door was covered and forgotten by everyone but her.

She slipped under the bed and down the door easily, she knew her way by now, landing on the floor quietly and almost cat like, there seemed to be no one else around - that was suppose to be a good thing but it just seemed weird.

"Jackpot" mitsuki froze no the spot, she really didn't want to get caught "hmph and they say the marines never pays"  
'Marines!' Mitsuki ducked behind a crate next to her 'how did the marines get on the ship! And where was everyone!'  
Even though she had gotten into fights before: luffy, ace, random weak pirates on the docks, a few animals as well, she had never fought any marines before, weren't they suppose to be strong as well?

'I need to get out of here' mitsuki carefully looked round the corner to check if the coast was clear to find the marine staring at her in the face.  
"Hello poppet" the marine smirked, he grabbed her neck and held her up, his grip was too strong for her to break away from as she struggled like a fish on a line, desperately swinging and kicking to get free.  
"Let me go!" She cried  
A fist connected to her face "little snot, keep ya mouth shut"  
Blood trickled out her mouth, he wasn't as strong as the governor had been but the whole shock of being hit like that brought back that memory she thought she had banished to the back of her mind. She thought keeping her mouth shut for now and waiting for the right time would be best but the marine didn't see it that way, he tightened his grip till it hurt her to breath as he continued to beat her at his own pleasure.

Blood trickled down her forehead and over her eye, her body felt numb with pain and her eyes stung with the tears she fought back; she felt so weak and useless. She just said how she didnt want to be babied and yet she couldn't even look after herself.  
_" you don't want to be weak"_ a voice asked, it sounded so light and childish that it reminded her of a fairy from one of the books her mother used to read to her _" you want to be strong"_  
"Yes" mitsuki whispered to herself "please, I want to be stronger"  
_"ok master"_ it giggled _"you need to say my name though"_  
'Whats your name though?' Mitsuki thought to herself 'I don't know it'  
_"of course you know it. You always have"_

"Are you listening to me!" The marine shouted in her face, snapping her back into reality "you worthless piece of..." Her mind drifted away from his taunting words as she felt her strength disintegrate.  
That's when she thought she saw it, through her blood and tear tainted eyes she saw something hovering behind the marines shoulder; a small fairy-like creature wearing gold and black armor with a large stinger-like weapon, covering her entire right arm. Around her neck is a white, fur-like choker, She has reddish-brown hair done up in two long pigtails attached a bun on both sides of her head, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye, Her eyes are a light pinkish color, and she appears to emit a slight golden glow. She smiled right at mitsuki and yet the marine didnt even seem to notice.  
_"say my name"_

"Tsuki tsume" mitsuki breathed; a warm golden glow admitting from her locket.

* * *

"MITSUKI!" When the battle had ended on the deck, shanks had wanted to make sure mitsuki was ok, she sometimes could even sleep through battles yet he couldn't stop worrying along with just about everyone in the crew. At the sight of a empty room though he was soon struck by one of his frantic panic as he ran round most of the ship in a blind panic like a mad man with benn and most of the crew in tow behind trying their best to calm him down.

Finally he had raced right down to the floor under mitsuki's room, throwing the door open and screaming his daughters name; at an instance he saw her. She was beaten and covered in blood from various cuts but it was nothing life threatening, the thing that shocked him most was the marine flat on the floor and tears in mitsuki's eyes? Shanks ran over to his daughter, leaping over the marine and embracing her into a bear hug, he was just glad she was alive and the marines hadn't got her, she was trembling though and something just felt wrong.  
"Dad" she sobbed, he let go to look at her "I killed him" she continued, her gaze wandered down and so did shanks; a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a claw like blade on mitsuki's middle finger, the claw is about twice the length of mitsuki's fingers, the tip was also soaked in blood.

By this time most of the crew had gathered in the room, the doctor and benn looking over the marine on the floor.  
"She's right, this guys dead" the doctor nodded

"Did I do a bad thing?" Mitsuki asked looking up at her dad with her sparkling big night black eyes that just screamed innocence.  
Shanks shook his head "no, you didn't, it's ok"

* * *

"Tsuki tsume" mitsuki called, her locket glowing before bursting into 3 beams of light and forming her weapon on her right hand  
"Nice trick" the governor smirked "it ain't gonna do much though. I've found that the one with the most range wins" he threw his particle cubes at her, one right after the other; mitsuki easily dodged them, disappearing and reappearing again in the blink of an eye- her weapon didnt have much range that was true since she needed to get close to an opponent but it was small and light meaning it didn't effect agility or speed at all which worked in her favour.

"Not always" some how she had gotten behind him, round house kicking him, unfortunately the governor caught her and flung her across the square into a house, the house of course falling to rubble. Mitsuki ruffled her hair free of debris, she had seen what he had been planning but because of the reaction timing the only thing she could do was brace into a position that meant she wouldn't break her spine in two; he was much stronger than she remembered and if she hadn't of also gripped onto the ground with her fingers as she flew across the square then she was sure she would of gone flying into a few more houses.

She smirked though as she stood back up; a mark growing on the governors shoulder from a slight scratch and expanding into the shape of a butterfly shillouette: her death mark.  
The governor looked at the mark in rage "what is this?!" He demanded  
"Nigeki Kessatsu" mitsuki shrugged  
"Death in 2 steps?" The governor laughed "I'll end it in one"  
"But someone of your standard wouldn't even understand" she sighed knowing that it was going to be pointless to argue.

_"Wow you're really serious about this guy"_ tsuki tsume giggled, her spiritual form hovering over mitsuki's shoulder even though it was only mitsuki that could even see or hear the little spirit_"usually you'd knock him out or weaken him with haki and then use the Nigeki kessatsu at once, but why are you playing with this guy like this? I'm not complaining though, this is really fun!"_  
"Because I have some questions for him"  
_"then lets get some answers then"_


	15. Chapter 15

Mitsuki launched off her feet, changin her direction before lashing out from above, the governor caught her foot in mid-air and throws her across the square again at a last second before he could react further she attacked him with tsuki tsume, aiming for the shoulder and destroys one of his marine admiral like shoulder plates on his formal coat. She catches her self on a washing line as she's thrown, spinning round a few times before balancing on the line in a crouch position, looking down at the angered man. Though usually she was a calm person in these situations but that an made her blood truly boil, inhaling sharply " what did you do to my mother?"

The governor didnt answer as he threw another particle attack at her, this one was quicker for sure, there were times when she sped up that it felt like the rest of the world slowed down, though it was a short time to take note of things she was sure the shape of the attack had changed. Last time it had been in cube structures yet this time they were cone shaped, the shape seemed to have effect on the attack; that attack had been faster but looking back the destructive power had decreased in exchange.

She had used the line itself to accelerate, flying directly at the governor; in the corner of his eye he spotted her, he raised his fist, punching her as she attacked as well. She flew backwards from the clash, flipping to her feet, hardly injured or tired, it was more like she was playing with him than fighting completely at this point.  
"What did you do?" She asked again "she wasn't ill, I looked it up, she was poisoned over a long period of time and for so long her body couldn't take it anymore. I'll give you that it was a expensive poison, one which only someone of your wealth could afford"

The governor raised his fist in anger again, revealing that his fist was covered in a death mark as well, he sent a barrage of cone shaped particle structures, she easily dodged them, changing her direction again to behind his back. He reacted by turning his body to meet her, quickly before he could further react she changed back to his front and stabbed him with tsuki tsume's blade in the stomach.  
"Too slow" she taunted, she grabbed his fist with her other hand with tsuki tsume positioned at his stomach "why did you do it? I thought you loved her?"  
"But she never loved me!" He spat "I did everything for her, gave her anything and everything any women would want. But she never cared, the things she loved was you and HIM! She was my wife, so why couldn't I have her!?" He trembled, shaking mitsuki slightly as well.  
"It doesn't give you the right to kill her though" mitsuki glared right back at him "is it all pirates you hate or is it just us?"  
The governor snarled, trembling still, everything he had worked to keep secret was coming out but tp the brat couldn't say a word of it if she was dead "what do you think" he shoved a particle structure into her stomach, it was a cylinder shape, it was a lot more accurate and soon in a flash of its pale white light there was a huge hole in her, stretching from her hips to her chest.

Mitsuki, inhaled sharp as she took her last breath, falling to the floor lifelessly, she could not even breath as her lungs had disintegrated and her heart was disappearing too, she had died instantly.  
"Hmph red reaper? I don't see what the great fuss was about" he picked up her body by the neck, her once sparkling black eyes had lost all life like a dolls, her red hair falling over her face "your a pretty one like your mother, I'll give you that, I think I prefer you like this. I have wanted to kill you since I first saw you, I would of strangled you in the crib but I got stopped by your mother, she's not around though to help you or that bastard. Im glad to of killed that whore! I'm glad! I'm glad! I'm glad!"  
"Just what I wanted to hear"  
He turned in fury, out from the shadows of a darkened street was mitsuki leaning against the wall in delight of the scene before her as from under the back of her belt she pulled a den mushi  
"This den mushi is linked to the main one at the red head pirate ship, the main towns den mushi and the marine head quarters. They've heard everything you confessed" she smirked "you jus made a lot of enemies in a few seconds"  
His rage boiled over as he looked from the dead body in his hands to the alive mitsuki in the street, smirking in amusement at him.  
"How are you alive?! I have your dead body in my hands!" He shook the lifeless body of her right at her  
"You do know why they call me the red reaper" she slowly moved off the street wall, walking round the governor, like a animal cornering its prey. She stopped at looked right at him through strands of crimson hair "because I decide who will die and who will not, that's why. too fast and too deadly for any person to avoid, i never did show you my true speed so im sorry if that may damage our pride. But I'm done with you now." Her weapon shone in the burning light of the afternoon sun "goodbye sir"  
Before he could compensate what was going on, he had dropped to the floor as the a larger crest quickly spread out from two smaller ones, mitsuki appearing from behind him as if she had walked over the whole time even though actually it had taken milli seconds to do so. She didnt even look back as he fell to the floor "don't worry your not dead, I replaced tsuki's tsume poison so its not her deadly one but the mixture should knock you out. The marines will proberly deal with you once they arrive, as far as I know though your dead" she spoke to him, knowing though that he couldn't hear her.

She walked through the empty square towards the docks, not looking back, looking forwards to the horizon. This wasn't her home. She wasn't coming back. She was moving forward with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

'So she used it after all" wasp sighed, she knew when her models disintegrated, they could never last long by themselves, a hour tops as long as there was only one to concentrate on. wasp never told anyone really that she was a devil fruit user, the double double fruit, it gave her the power to make these replicas; they were so accurate, she could even give them replica memories and make sure their personality was right on so long as she or someone else with her knew them. They were great for distractions or creating a army in a instant but as she said before they didnt last forever; which was exactly why mitsuki was so good at using the replicas, using her high speed she could switch replicas for real people in seconds in fact it has become one of the signature myths about her.

Mitsuki was simply playing with the governor she was sure of that, the man may of had strength round about the same as a vice admiral but mitsuki was like her father and most of the senior red head pirates, they were way out of the leagues of marines. Heck, even the admirals thought twice before trying anything with them. But still she had these nack for not telling one anything which worried wasp since although mitsuki didn't seem it she could have a dark and devious mind if she was provoked enough.

"Hey, where are we?" Wasp looked down, seems like the smallest of the group was awake  
"I got you back on your ship" wasp replied boredly, taking a drag of her cigarette "I didnt want to get in any of their way and neither would you guys"  
"Who are you?" The reindeer blinked looking up at the weird looking woman  
"You can call me wasp" she flicked a little ash from her cigarette  
"Smokings bad for you"  
Wasp smirked "I know" she looked over the side of the ship in direction of the harbour "smokes a lotta trouble"

* * *

"Tashigi!"The vice admiral smoker growled as he stomped down the cobbled street in frustration; HQ had sent him to deal with the governor greyback, greyback had always been trouble for the marines and world government after he had formed his own army and his own power rose, though he showed no intention of going against the world government or try to take over the marines the potential and danger level had been enough for the marines to need to send their own men in to keep the marines informed about his doings. It was after a mysterious den mushi call they had received that he was ordered to mobilise, though they couldn't trace the den mushi the location seemed straight forward enough and the man clearly confessed to murdering his wife which was more than enough for the marines to have a valid reason for taking greyback in. He had been going anyway to see this execution of monkey d. Luffy, no way would it go smoothly - that's what he had thought from the start and had unfortunately been right since apparently monkey d. Luffy had escaped execution just to make his day even better.

"Tashigi!" He snapped again  
"Coming sir, there was this beautiful sword in this shop window, did you know this town was well known for its merchants and rich trading?"  
"Not interested" smoker replied back, he was already on the hunt  
"I believe I could find one of the great swords here if I had the time"  
"Well we don't, we're on a mission from head quarters" smoker noticed something from the corner of his eye that became the new centre of his attention "strawhat!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Luffy laughed  
The two d. Brothers were running at full speed through the narrow streets, the square had been huge but the streets behind were narrow and maze like.  
"I don't know the streets here, where did you dock your ship?" Ace called back to his younger brother  
"I don know" luffy shrugged  
"Your one hell of a captain lu if you don't know where you even put your own ship"  
"We put it in the harbour somewhere"  
"Your kidding! The harbours in the other direction!"  
"I thought you said you didn't know where we were"  
" I know round about"  
"Your not great at directions"  
"Coming from you!"  
"I've jus bin following you ace"  
"Well I'm not that sure on this place, I thought you would at least know"  
"You found the execution square alright"  
"Well the square with the crowds of people and a huge platform isn't hard to miss. Also I knew where I needed to go too!"  
"We're lost! Yey!" Luffy threw his arms in the air as he grinned  
"Your celebrating that we're lost?!"

"Strawhat!" A gruff call shouted after them  
The two looked back to see someone they thought they wouldn't see so soon "smokey!" Luffy smiled  
"Smoker, I thought you were a vice admiral now" ace asked looking back  
"Your alive?!" Smoker looked like he was going to have a heart attack (nothing to do with how he smokes like 3 or more cigars at once) as he nearly choked on his cigars - he was not expecting that "you died at marineford though, we had a definite comfirm that you were. There was even a funeral!"  
"What can I say? I'm not that easy to kill plus I promised luffy I wouldn't die ever"  
"Vice admiral smoker!" A cry came from outside the street "we found greyback"  
"Damn, I don't have time to deal with you two right now" smoker growled in frustration  
"Lets us go then" ace taunted  
"As I said before as long as your a pirate and I'm a marine I can't do that" smoker pulled back his fist "white-" There was a sting on his cheek, a black mark appearing from the cut and stretching across part of his face, blood dripped down his cheek as well "what the-"  
"You guys are heading in the wrong direction" mitsuki appeared, sitting crossed legged on top of a building looking down at the scene, tsuki tsume playfully in her hand  
"And you are?" Smoker looked up at the new comer  
"Oh me?" Mitsuki pointed to herself looking innocent "I'm someone you really don't you really don't want to mess with" she appeared from behind his shoulder with tsuki tsume at his neck "alrighty" she backed off to ace and luffy, standing in between them "you two do know that the harbour is the other way right?"  
Ace opened his mouth to retaliate to then get cut off by the call of 'vice admiral smoker!'  
"I thought we out ran them" luffy pouted  
"Obviously not" mitsuki sighed  
Ace out of know where grabbed mitsuki's wrist forcefully and turned to his brother "take care of these guys for us lu"  
"Yosh!" Luffy shouted charging head on the the marines  
"Why did you-" mitsuki didn't finish as ace tossed her over his shoulder, running towards the marines, jumping over them (using on guy as a step), landing on the roofs of the houses and continuing to run in the direction away from the fight - since when would ace leave luffy to fight for himself on purpose? ...except when he was a kid but he wouldn't do that now.  
"What are you doing?" She shouted trying to wriggle free from his really tight grasp "let go off me!" She couldn't even see now where he was heading.

He stopped and let go of her gently, she glared at him "why did you do that? That's unlike you to leave luffy like that, why would you do such a thing?"  
He smiled, grabbed her waist and pulled her close into him, close enough for her to hear a faint drum of his heart  
"Really now?" God she felt like slapping him just to get some sense out of him, what was up with him?...but she wasn't complaining about being so close like this  
"When you left me on the ship, to go off and save my brother without telling me thank you very much, it gave me time to think" he looked into those gorgeous sparkling back eyes, a single crimson red hair falling onto her face; he brushed it away from her face, both their skin tingling from the touch.  
"About what?" Mitsuki asked curiously tracing every fine freckle before getting lost in his mysterious orbs  
"Everything. Life, loyalties, the past, the future and mostly you"  
"Why didnt you tell me I was in a coma a for 2 years or that you had to be dragged away from my bedside every day?" He smirked  
'Im gonna kill doc!' She thought to herself looking away briefly, ace guided her face with his fingers for her to look at him again  
"I think it's cause you cared enough to make sure I didn't go running off to find trouble, like luffy or Blackbeard, you wanted what was best for me and would of told me when the time was right or when I was ready" he continued, one of his hands slipped away to his trouser pocket, fumbling about for something "but I'm ready, all I want is to make you happy, to protect you from any trouble and to always love you" he smiled at her, his face lighting with such happiness that mitsuki hadn't seen in such a long time  
'Wheres he going with this?' Mitsuki asked herself  
_you know_ tsuki tsume giggled excitedly

When she snapped out of it she realised something: his strong protective arms weren't round her waist and she couldn't hear that faint drum of his heart from being so close anymore. He was down on one knee holding out a velvet box, sitting inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen: a golden ring with a huge ruby gem in the middle and small diamond accents round the ruby.  
"Marry me"

* * *

**Duh duh duh!**


	17. Chapter 17

...maybe she had left him alone with the crew for too long...

What had possessed him to propose to her when a) they hadn't been going out together for long - in fact a few days, b) technically they hadn't had a first date, c) they were in the middle of a battle!

What the hell that had happened on the ship in her absence was a mystery but she was piecing it together little by little and it wasn't looking so good.

Maybe yassop had been talking to him about him and his wife and his kid for the zillionth time and had either put ideas in aces head or melted it.

It could of been benn of all people trying to get ace to marry me for my own safety or in fear that he would simply leave one day and break my heart...not like ace would anyway.

The last culprit had to of been my dad (roo wouldn't of cared either way so that rules him out), my dad told me once that the only regret he had was that he never married my mother while he had the chance that may of gotten to ace because of the no regrets rule ace has or the whole protective thing again.

Seriously she didn't know what the say, was it too soon or because of meddling crew mates/family or because of how hard it was to be married in a pirate world but her instinct was that she loved him and she would always do so, they were both strong and protective as well and because of that then why should she be worried about hardships? Why couldn't her head and heart get along?

The way he was just kneeling there, waiting patiently for a answer, the damn sweetness and handsomeness of him made it even harder to make a decision. She opened her mouth...

A screech of canon fire pierced the air, the building crumbled to pieces, a cheer of marines soon following.  
"Do you mind?" Ace growled, the two pirates standing beind the small army of marines and ace looked pretty much pi(ss)ed "we were in the middle of something" he of then punched one of the marines in the face which erupted into another battle.  
Mitsuki smiled, joining into the fray.

Two lovers side by side facing a enemy, if that wasn't the image of pirate love then what was?

"Mitsuki, will you marry me?" Ace asked again, punching a group of marines through a shop wall  
"I don't think this is the best time" mitsuki looked in slight surprise at him, a huge muscular marine throwing a statue of the governor at the out of no where which mitsuki intercepted and sliced cleanly down the middle with ease, at least tsuki tsume was having a good time.  
"We don't know when will be the right time or if this will be our only time" ace through said marine into the on coming reenforcement's who pretty much flattened the lot of them; a group of marines dropped to the floor with black markings as the sign of what exactly had happened to them before the marks quickly disappeared, mitsuki then reappeared back to back with ace, he turned and forcefully grabbed her wrist making her face him "I love you" he elbowed a marine in the face who had been planning to charge at the two, the marine fell to the floor quite quickly "I made my choice, so what's yours?"  
She disappeared again, the rest of the group attacking them falling like leaves with only disappearing black marks as a showing of what happened, mitsuki reappeared again in the same position as before, the two face to face, in the heat of battle you see what truly matters and the answers you may of been looking for "yes, I will" she smiled

"Ace! Mits! Help! smokey!" Luffy came running into the scene, apparently he had taken down the marines with ease but smoker had gotten better and was still perusing luffy, the idiot couldn't of come at a worse time. By now the marines had also woken from luffy's haki and were right behind smoker to add to the scene.

Unfortunately for luffy, mitsuki and ace were in their own world, kissing passionately round the rage of battle; flames erupted, swirling in a vortex round them, keeping out the marines from ruining the moment (and only missing from burning luffy to a crisp by a few centimetres or so). The couple engulfed in a orangey yellow haze, warming their skin and igniting their passions. The couple broke apart from the kiss, not wanting to ever break apart and only wishing the moment would last for eternity; mitsuki lay her head of his chest, wanting to feel his heart beat, his always warm skin and rippling muscles comforting her, there was also this weird smell she had never thought about before, musky and smokey yet intoxicating for her, she thought that she could never fully rely on a person which had lead to her need for independence yet had always meant she had some what felt alone even with a huge crew and yet she knew that ace would never let her down or ever make her feel such loneliness again - her head and heart in agreement. Ace couldn't help but smile, he rested his face onto of her head, her soft cranberry red hair soothing him, he loved her hair, he loved her- he always thought himself to be a monster that shouldn't of been born and yet he found someone who could feel the same pain and would always care for him no matter what. He sometimes wished to be like her, unafraid to show her parentage and to actually show it with such pride yet it never defined her as who she was as she was her own person - her hair has always a testament to that.

"Ace you almost burnt me!" Luffy cried, waving his handcuffed arms round frantically like a little child wanting attention from its parents, he didnt even realise he was completely killing the moment; snapping the two back to reality.  
"Sorry lu" ace apologised "didn't even realise you were here till now" he still had a hold of mitsuki but it was a lot less firm and protective since it was only his little brother round them who posed no danger to them.  
Luffy moved his head a little to the side, like he did when he was thinking "are you two" did he have enough brain cells to work it out? "cold?" Nope.  
"Why would you think that?" Mitsuki smirked trying not to laugh  
"Cause your really close like that, sanji tried to hug nami like that saying he was cold but nami said she was fine and sent sanji flying" and that's luffy's logic...  
"That's not the reason lu" ace sighed, his brother wasn't going to get it without having to spoon feed it to him which really they didn't have time for "we best get back to the ship"

* * *

"The idiot sh(itty) captain brought back a rose of such beauty and grace!" Sanji swooned at sight of mitsuki, he was feeling much better by the looks of it and had produced a rose from the air apparently...before she punched him in the face.  
"Creep" she muttered under her breath, she turned to wasp who was sitting leaned up against the mast, taking out a new cigarette from her pocket "I see there'll all up then, any trouble?"  
"Except from that guy" motioning over to sanji on the floor being treated for a possible broken nose by chopper "not really, a few questions here and there but nothing too bad" she shrugged lighting the cigarette "we best set sail though now"

* * *

"Luffy!" Luffy had been swarmed by two of his crew members already, a huge cyborg guy with blue hair and speedos plus a really familiar looking guy with a huge nose - out off all people she had to meet! It looked like she had found yassops son!  
"You idiot! You could of been killed!" Nami shouted at luffy, walking over to hims, a real demonic look crossing her face, the other 2 crew members practically ran from luffy's side at the look "and you swallowed the key! How stupid are you?" She pulled at the side of his mouth, it of course being rubber stretched easily "if wasp hadn't of been able to replicate the key then we would still all be in handcuffs like you!"  
"I'm sorry" luffy cried  
"Here I'll get them for him" wasp sighed, standing up from her spot and walking over to luffy. Wasp out stretched her arm infront of herself, she opened her hand where a waxy yellow lob substance was bouncing and squirming round her hands as if it was alive, little by little the blob took shape forming the shape of the key exactly; it faintly glowed making the shape impossible to see clearly yet when the glow died down a perfect replica of the key stood in her hands. Carefully she unlocked the handcuffs with the key "stay still, this doesn't take much energy or concentration but it can still break" soon the handcuffs click open and luffy was free.

Mitsuki looked at wasp "I'm guessing you told them everything since they don't look that surprised at ace being alive"  
Wasp took a drag before breathing out, the smoke dancing round her mouth "not everything, just the basics, I thought you would be best at telling everyone exactly what happened since I wasn't really there."  
"Ok, I thought I was going to have to anyway" mitsuki looked over at the forming group round ace, the strawhats looked overjoyed to see him alive.  
"Did I miss much?" Wasp asked, she could tell that there was something different with mitsuki, they had known each other for long enough.  
"Yeah" mitsuki sighed "is there any sake round on the ship then?"  
"You are just like your dad, le roux" wasp smirked throwing a bottle she had found before hand (I looked it up online on the possibility of shanks last name and although oda doesn't give one le roux was the most popular)  
"And your just like yours, Mihawk" the red head smiled, ripping off the bottle cork with her teeth, her friend narrowing her gold eyes at her  
"I thought we agreed for you to call me wasp, I prefer it and I don't want marines coming after me like you" wasp glared at her  
"Yeah yeah, I know" mitsuki sighed "Maria violeta Mihawk, its still such a pretty name" she took a drink from the bottle.  
"Don't push your luck mitsuki, I helped you so now I'm gonna go underground for a little while but no matter where I go, you always find me" wasp sighed shaking her head "your my friend and all but your still such a pain, you know"  
"Yep" mitsuki smirked throwing away the empty bottle and getting up "I best go then" she smiled at her friend before walking towards the group.  
Wasp looked up at the crows nest above her "and you can keep it to yourself as well" she shouted up the swordsman in the nest.

* * *

Ace instantly spotted mitsuki walking towards him, a sigh of relief washing over him after about a million and one questions (which he wasnt really listening to now( about how he survived which to be told he wasn't quite sure on except mitsuki had saved him. He felt something in his pocket, a square velvety object...damn he had forgotten to give her the ring!

Mitsuki appeared next to him (he really needed to get a bell for her or something) "ok guys stop bullying ace, he isn't that sure either on what happened so I'm best telling you what happened" she smiled at them  
The crew seemed satisfied with that so walked away and they grouped together on the main deck, each one with their spot:  
Nami on her deck chair  
Nico robin (ok she knew robin from being at sea for so long) on her reading chair with a table of books next to her  
Sanji sitting close by the them with a tray of drinks ready  
Luffy was sitting on the (literal) head of the boat  
Ussop (like she could ever forget that name, in fact it was lucky she didnt punch him in the face first) sitting crossed legged next to chopper, telling wild tales no doubt about how he must of been involved some how as chopper gazed in wonder  
Zoro, the swordsman that Mihawk had mentioned a few times to her, had jumped down from the crows nest and was sitting boredly with his 3 swords by his side  
The skeleton leaning against the side of the boat with a violin in his hands as if he was ready to sing a song before the cyborg guy hit him saying that 'he had put up enough with the singing in jail'  
Wasp was still sitting at the mast with a ciggarette in her mouth, watching the scene unfold.

Ace lowered his head and whispered in her ear "I need to do something first" he grabbed the box from his pocket and was down on one knee again before mitsuki could say 'what?'  
"Your going to be my wife remember" ace smiled at her, his smile infecting mitsuki as well who smiled back  
"And don't you forget it" she giggled a little  
The ring gliding on smoothly, a perfect fit.  
...then they realised the crew was watching as well which pretty much changed the scene.  
Luffy had raced over to the couple and tackled mitsuki to the floor "I HAVE A SISTER!" Well at least they knew that luffy agreed to it...  
"Well I never" wasp gapped in shock, never in a million years did she think mitsuki would ever get married then again they were one the grand line.


	18. Chapter 18

2 years ago  
Marineford  
War on the summit of marineford

* * *

Chaos  
Complete and utter chaos - mitsuki looked over the battlefield from the shadows.  
It was truly one of the darkest moments for both the pirate era and of mankind.  
A land of fire and blood; a black sky rolling in on a unhopeful land.

Unfortunately she knew this all would happen, as soon as whitebeard refused to give up the search for Blackbeard it was inevitable. No matter what her dad may of said to whitebeard he didn't change his mind and practically doomed his own crew as well as himself. She was now having to wait for the rest of the red haired pirates; this war just simply couldn't continue and someone had to stop it before it was too late, that someone just turned out to be them.

Because of luffy's 'plan' our own had been completely thrown out the window, originally I had sought out wasp who had made a replica of ace, all we had to do was wait for the execution and I could do a switch a roo while a distraction was created by the rest of the crew - her dad came up with good plans when he put his mind to it. All down the toliet now of course.

She was having to wait with the replica for the rest of the crew, luckily ace was free now and if only he and luffy could get away then to her it would be ok - at the moment she kept feeling like she was going to have a heart attack with all this worrying- but luffy being luffy it wasn't so simple.

The worst thing wasnt the scene but how she couldn't join in or drag that idiot onto her own boat (well one she had 'borrowed!) herself.

She just had to stay out of it for now.

The replica with her though was plainly creepy, it was lifeless like a rubbery shop manican until you slapped it into waking it up but that wouldn't last long without wasp being there and it would just plainly annoy her as well. It would have aces personality and memories as well (not sure about if it would be ale to have replica devil fruit powers or not) meaning she would have to tie the bloody thing to a tree to stop it from jumping in.

Tsuki tsume was already annoying her saying she was bored and wanted to play a game but her versions of games would involve jumping right into the war there and then.

She had to stay out of it.

Mitsuki bit her lip in frustration, she wasn't one to jump into fights willy nilly but it just ached from her gut; she had known those two since they were kids, even if they had parted they were still her childhood friends...brothers to her almost.

She had to stay out of it.

'Don't let akainu get to you ace. He just wants to get to you and that would mean the end.'

'Luffy...just get out of there you prize idiot, your at your limit already.'

Stay out of it.

Stay out of it.

Stay out of it.

'Damn it my Kenbunshoku haki won't let me.'

Out of the corner of your eye you can spot a lot and sometimes the most important signs before a disaster can occur.

Little subtle things:  
a sudden change in a admirals attention as he finds a new weaker target  
The look across a mans face, suicidal yet heroic as if he would die for his younger brother.

'They're both idiots!'

So much for staying out of it...

Mitsuki furiously grabbed the replica ace, throwing it over her shoulder; she gripped the ground with the sole of her boots before speeding off. In high speeds when she's running at full speed its like the world slows down infront of her not her going so fast that the rest of the world cannot see her.

When the world slowed down, down to when mere seconds turn into minutes, you gain perspectives and notice the little details that most would miss; its almost like another world. It's her own private world. Everyone's there but everyone's not.

Mitsuki knew what ace was going to do, to be honest she would do the same thing if there was no other way, and she had to stop him, because there was another way.

Just as ace was about to jump infront of akainu (now going on her kill on chance list) she managed to grab him by the arm and exhaling her Haoshoku Haki with enough control and power to knock the real ace out (the fact he was injured and tired helped), letting go of the dummy with a good slap round the back of the head and continued to run away from the scene with ace in tow. She wasn't extraordinarily monster strong like the boys (a trade off in gaining high speed) so she was nearly dragging ace, cursing how heavy he was and tsuki tsume in her ear...well head.

She decided not to look back at the scene behind her, she had done this enough to make it seem real enough, everyone in the real world was thinking ace had died right there when actually she was carrying him away - alive. The worst thing was that she had made luffy think ace was dead, that she didnt want to think about.

After lugging ace away from the battle and out of sight she sent off her signal of haki's, a senquence of short burst of haki to say she was sure the time was right for the red hair pirates to make their appearance. Luffy would be in a bad state and from the calls she had heard once she had slowed down and had been lying ace on the ground (sleeping of course), she was sure whitebeard had just died.

She looked over at the sleeping ace, he would hate her now since she had saved him and not whitebeard; ace had this belief that he shouldn't exist because he was the pirate kings child and that whitebeard was the best man on earth. But to her whitebeard was ignorant and too stubborn for his own good, for a man who called himself the father of his crew and that all his men were his sons then he was a pretty lousy father if he let his sons go out to die with no hope of survival; her own father had taken alot of convincing to even let her off the ship when she was a child and it had ended up with her sneaking off the ship. He asked for the war meaning he was prepared to die.

She touched his face, at first she jolted back as this kind of static shock ran through her when she had touched his skin, she tried again; his skin was hard and dry from the heat of battle and from his mera mera fruit fire buth it was still smooth, she could trace his freckles with her hand so easily.  
'Please forgive'  
_someones got a boyfriend. Someone's got a boyfriend_ tsuki tsume sang materialising herself over mitsuki's shoulder  
'Shut up' mitsuki punched the little spirit with the back of her hand  
_touchy touchy_tsuki tsume rubbed her nose

Mitsuki spotted the ship, picking ace up again from over her shoulders and using her high speed got onto the ship as quickly as she could, hiding them both inside the medical room with doc standing by.

He took one look at the two, pushed his glasses back up his nose "get him on the bed then" doc sighed, he didnt judge her or taunt her in anyway seeing the expression across her face. It wasn't the face of a victor or a loser nor someone who was dead or alive.  
"Thanks" she turned away and walked out the door of the room, letting doc get to work.

She walked over to the side of the boat, the crew making way to let her through, she watched the scene unfold infront of her as the battle came to its end.

"This war has come to an end!"

"Yeah it has dad" mitsuki looked over again to the doctors room "for the better as well"

"What's eatin her" a crew member whispered to another who just shrugged in response

* * *

"I've done all I can" doc looked up at the ships powers of authority as he exited the room "I've treated his wounds and burns but the psychological damage could take time"  
"How much time?" Shanks asked, scratching his chin  
"I don't really know, it could be days it could be years, he could die as well" doc shook his head, deciding not to look at the captain in the eye when giving bad news when he was in this mood  
"I see" shanks nodded  
"We should proberly use this time to make the world believe that he's really dead and possibly make them forget" benn added throwing away his old cigarette  
"The less attention we get then the better" shanks agreed "there's also the imbalance of power on the sea as well with one of the emperors dead and the threat of Blackbeard though he shows no intention of crossing us. This war had thrown the world into turmoil and I guess we are gonna have to put it right then"  
"Oh joy" yassop groaned, mitsuki turned and walked passed doc "where you going mits?"  
She stopped and turned back at the group at the door from of the medical room "ace isn't going to die, he's a real fighter" with that she continued into the room, slamming the door for empathise

* * *

"What makes you think he's gonna even wake up?"  
Mitsuki looked at the crew member,hanford, glaring at him "because he promised that he wouldn't die"  
"It's been 2 years" Hanford moaned as he got on with his chores "how long are you gonna wait?"  
"Till he wakes, I promised my self I would as well as to get stronger" mitsuki smiled to herself "no one hurts my friends"  
"So if akainu student drops dead I won't ask any questions then" Hanford sighed at the intel commander/ assassin  
"Seems like you learn fast" mitsuki smirked "now can you get me a new bottle of sake" she threw him a empty bottle.  
Hanford turned, walking out the room with his broom "more and more like the captain each year" he though mitsuki couldn't hear him but she could and she had to agree yet it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to share similarities with a parent, she looked at ace.  
'If only he could see that as well'

by the side of the bed was a table, piled with books...well not exactly books but journals and notebooks of any of docs findings as he journeyed through the grand line though by now it was mostly full of hangover cures. The one on the town was new, unopened and unwritten upon, a smooth burgundy leather cover; it was kind of welcoming to her, she had thought about a diary before but had always forgotten about it till now. She took a pen from the study desk and carefully lifted the book from the bedside table, opening the cover and placing pen to paper: _**dear diary.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes! In fact I the great saviours ussop was there as well with my army of giant panda squids to cause a distraction so that.." Ussop cut in, his 'great captain' pose ready as he shouted to the sky  
"Really?!" Chopper looked up at the liar with admiration  
Luffy laughed uncontrollably, nearly falling off the figure head "that is such a lie!"  
"He really is yassops son" mitsuki muttered to herself, shaking her head in despair.  
"Mits" mitsuki looked to the side at the call of her name, she really didnt know what to say now since this had the be the worst part of telling everyone what happened at marineford: aces reaction. She tried not to look at him eye to eye, she didnt really want to see if he was angry or upset about anything that she may of done, number 1 was proberly how she didnt save whitebeard, yet it was pretty hard to do since she was sitting on his lap after he had pulled her to sit down on him; the whole way through the story she had felt his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder but there was no indication to what emotions he had been displaying.  
The first thing that came to her mind in response was "I'm sorry"  
She felt her chin being tilted upwards by 2 fingers, so that she was being forced to look him in the eye.  
"What are you sorry for?" His eyes weren't angry or sad, they were more relieved than anything "I should be thanking you" he smiled deviously at her before pulling her into a sweet loving kiss to 'thank' her; a chorus of awww and eew then a thud as sanji hit the floor, rolling around the deck in denial, zoro and chopper had to grab and drag him back into the kitchen. Brook started going on about how he needed to write/ find some more romantic love ballads to play as well.  
As they broke apart, a thought crossed mitsuki's mind "what about whitebeard? I thought you'd be mad about that"  
"Honestly? I'm more glad that you and luffy are ok. Pops always said that if he asked for war then he would be prepared to lie his life on the line for the cause. What did happen exactly?"  
Mitsuki took a deep breath again "he suffered 267 sword wounds, 152 bullets, 46 cannon blasts and by the end of the battle half of his face was gone. If he had been rescued then there was no chance he would of even survived even with some of the best doctors and medicine, no one could save him from death."  
"Well he said he never wanted to go like a coward" ace sighed "what about Blackbeard?"  
"Im not saying a word on that subject" mitsuki replied calmly in her deathly tone "except that he deffinatly doesn't want to cross the red hair pirates for the moment"  
"And the rest of pop's crew?"  
"The whereabouts of the rest of the crew are unknown. I don't even know if the crews still together or if its disbanded due to the death of the captain and no named successor" mitsuki shrugged  
"They would proberly all flock together though when they hear that ace is still alive though" robin added "don't you agree miss?"  
"Most proberly" mitsuki agreed "it's only a matter of time before word gets out"  
"And is..." Mitsuki cut ace off before he could finish  
"Marco and Jozu are alive for deffinate so don't worry about them"  
Ace sighed with relief at the news that his brothers were ok "how do you even know all this?"  
"I checked with every contact I had to get a full report" mitsuki admitted "I'm not some great big know it all, I just know alot of helpful people"

* * *

" this is vice admiral smoker reporting in" smoker shouted frustratedly down the den mushi to the marine headquarters "greyback has been captured completely and is in a unconscious state, he is ready for transportation to marine headquarters for sentencing however server problems occurred during the operation"  
"What kind of problems" the marine reporter asked boredly for the mission file reference  
Smoker groaned "one, the execution of the damn strawhat pirates failed and they to away aboard their ship successfully while we were making the capture. Two, our main ships and most of the housing is currently on fire and destroyed therefore unable to be used. Three, one of the Yonko senior officers showed up and created complete chaos by freeing the strawhats and escaping out to the sea with them and you'll get a kick out of this first fist ace is alive and with them as well."  
"Don't fuck around with us vice admiral, garp was bad enough"  
"DO I SOUND LIKE IM FUCKING JOKING!"


	20. Chapter 20

Well, since ace had decided to leave his boat he had 'borrowed' at the port where we were sure we were now forever banned from (adding it to the list), wasp didnt have a boat to start with and I had taken the mini merry boat thing with nami and chopper to get there; we had no way to get to the red force ship. Oh joy.

This also meant we had to stay with the strawhats on their ship till we could either find the crew or find somewhere they would defiantly find us; wasp just needed to get to land really.

I may be making this sound like its the worst thing in the world, I do think I could get along with most of the crew and I really have missed luffy since he's like my idiotic little brother but for the love of all things good in this world, you do feel like strangling him sometimes. You have to feel sorry for the crew sometimes for putting up with him on a daily basis.

You may think I would be used to putting up with idiots by now but no drunks and luffy are on completely different levels to each other but with both you could give them shiny tin foil paper and it could amuse them for a while.

The first day as you heard was mostly a 'lets get to at least know and try not to throw each other overboard' stage, were I got to learn all about who everyone was in the crew and all their adventures with a few of my own though luffy pretty much covered his ears on most parts (or maybe he was gripping onto his hat for dear life again?). Ace said he was a little more caught up than me and wasp but he still listened to everything patiently (not just because I was still on his lap in 'target range' if he did try anything). Wasp never seemed that bothered about adventure, she had always been like that unfortunately, more bothered about...nothing, hmmm... Maybe tattoos, cigarettes and swords (she doesn't admit to that openly though, you have to spot the signs). I have to say I am the adventurer; that's why I decided to lead the intel decision, because I want to know as much as possible about the world around me, to see and go to places as well as to meet its people. You could practically see what ace was thinking 'I'm gonna have to get a lead for her...now that's a idea...'

They're ship had only 2 guest rooms even with its size, which kinda worked out in our favour since wasp likes her privacy while me and ace were more than happy to share.

Waking up in the morning, the one you love holding you close as their warm body is snuggled into yours; the mornings sun casting through the window, casting a orange fiery glow over everything in its view. It's pure bliss. You don't ever want to get up. I was up before ace, he was still sleeping next to me, his arms round me protectively (even in sleep he was protective) and my back was pressed against his chest; I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he slept and his breath on my neck. God it felt so natural.

We had known each other for so long, since we were kids and we had changed so much since then. We had both been so immature back then, what would our childood selves thought of us now?

I remeber what we used to be like:  
Ace was cold and rude to well...just about everyone; luffy told me that he used to be even worse when they first met, i could never imagine ace leaving luffy in a gorge with a pack of wolves now but aparently he did that quite a bit.  
I was just trouble to a T, they used to say benn hair went grey from stress, a cheeky smart alic who loved to tease people and just loved adventure too much for my own good.

Looking back, we did act differently with each other than with normal people; i mean i can remember the time ace took me to that spot to look at the view which was so beautiful (well before the whole bandit incodent). He actually tried to help me up (the little so in so me of course didnt want help at the time though), on the way we did talk about things i dont think we would of talked to anyone else about - mostly about dreams and how we didnt like garp (garp still doesnt like me to this day because of my dads 'bad influence' on luffy)- then for the first time i actually saw him smile which he never did when he was a child. If I hadn't of sensed what was going down in the village and bolted then i really dont know if that would of lead to something.

I would of stayed waiting for him to wake but he could be asleep till lunch were he would smell food and coming running (not reminding you of someone else) especially with his narcolepsy meaning he could wake up to sleep again. I managed to slip away from his grip without waking him from his deep slumber, I didn't realise how cold the air was without ace, crawling off the bed and stalking towards my next target: the convenient desk and chair.

That's been pretty much it though so far, I don't know how long exactly ts been since I started writing the account of what happened yesterday but I think ace is still asleep.

God that took a while though (for me since time obviously doesnt really work with me that well so for all i know it could of been a few minutes since i have a habit of writing quickly). Does my wrist ache? Of course it does.

Of course with the whole engagment thing out of the blue I did get a answer to why and aparently it wasnt the crew/my family that put the idea in his head (so i dont have to go and give them a piece of my mind) ; ace said (and i quote) that

* * *

"That life is too short to waste time" mitsuki smiled putting down her pen at the sound of his voice "I would rather have a deffinate hold of something than to let it wait for a time that may never come."she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping round her shoulders as he leaned closer in "I never thought i would find someone who would be as perfect as you" mitsuki smirked at the irony "I just want to hold you and love you till the end for it could be decades to come or tommorrow." He bent down lower to her ear "I will have no regrets." He whispered finally, kissing her ear.

"And to think most people wouldnt pin you as the romantic type" Truth be told, neither did she when they had first met.

"Most people dont know me that well to judge me like that" he sat on the desk infront of her "I thought you would know that better than anyone lady reaper"

Mitsuki smirked at the comment "yeah that's true"

Ace felt his had wander over something, a burgundy leather bound book which he recognised "isn't this..."  
Mitsuki snatched it away before ace could grab it for himself, holding it close to herself "it's private" she muttered  
"I see, can I have a look?" Ace asked politely  
"Not right now" mitsuki apologised  
"Will you actually ever let me look?"  
Mitsuki thought about it for a second before something in her mind popped up, something she was sure luffy had let slip when they were younger and she had never had the answer to. "How about I'll show you my journal when you tell me about sabo" she smiled, another unexpected thing she picked up was diplomatic skills and the ability to bargain/compromise.

You see; she had always recalled the two talking about something which they never talked to her about and had only heard the name sabo once, when she asked luffy he muttered something about how ace would beat him up if he said anything. She didnt like being out of the loop so tried to pry the information out of him, from food bribes to beating him up herself but got hardly anywhere - hey luffy's a idiot but he's stubborn and fiercely loyal. She never wanted to ask ace and never did till now.

"How do you know about sabo?" Ace asked calmly  
"How do you think?" Mitsuki smiled deviously  
Ace groaned "luffy you prize idiot"  
"Don't be too hard on him, I only got a name"  
Ace looked at her pointedly, in the middle of his tactical thinking of how to go about this - he didnt want to say something straight away cause it was too hard but he knew he wanted to and was going to have to tell her at some point just not now "how about I propose something as well"  
"At least this ones not in the middle of a battle" mitsuki muttered under her breath  
Ace stood up from the desk, holding his hand out for mitsuki who took it with a smile before he held her closely into himself; their faces inches apart. "I'll tell you about sabo and you can show me your journal on the night before our wedding. Deal?"  
"Ok then" she replied cautiously "don't worry, I'm not gonna go bride zilla about this but I do have a few other little parts of the deal if we are talking about the day before we get married"  
Ace brushed a lone strand of crimson hair from her face that had broken free, he had to admit she did look sexy with her hair down like that: it was so long (reaching down to her ass ) and silky with these little waves from her plaiting her hair so much. "Go on"  
Mitsuki looked at the floor for a second then at ace again "I want to have it at foosha, not my home town as tradition says but in yours" ace was about to ask why but she beat him to it "because do you really think they will let us back there?" Which answered his question since he was pretty sure after the wreck they had caused then there was no way they could go back there plus I don't know her wacko stepfather governor hated them. "Secondly you never introduced me to dadan" ace groaned at the thought of them two meeting "and lastly I want to visit our parents graves" ace froze at that one.

He had never been himself to his parents graves, he wanted to go to his mothers but never had the time to or he didnt even know how he could face her however he had sworn that he had never wanted anything to do with his father after everything he had been put through. He did want to go to whitebeards though as well to pay his respects to the man he had truly been proud to of been his son with his brothers. Ace knew that mitsuki's father was still alive (duh) but he hadn't actually heard anything about her mother even though she knew all about his parents. But if it meant that much..."Ok but we go together and I want to know about your mother as well since you never told me about her as well"

Mitsuki took a deep breath "alright, I will"  
"And, the wedding should be in the spring coming, April I guess"  
"You do know that it's autumn now? As in that's 7 months away" (authors note:I'm writing as if its September time I'm guessing)  
"I know"  
"And why spring?"  
Ae shrugged "time of new beginnings plus we first met in the spring"  
'He remembers when we first met?' Tsuki tsume was jumping up and down in her head...if she could do that since she usually did this whole levitating thing.  
"I believe we have a deal then" she smiled  
The couple sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.

when the two broke apart, ace finally realised something "those are mine" he pointed to his boxers which mitsuki was wearing along with a spare t shirt she had proberly found.

"and they are very comfortable thanks" she grinned.

* * *

**Hey I'm back! **

**Thanks to everyone reading and the lovely reviews I've been getting. Thank you everyone! If you have any comments or ideas I would love to hear them so thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Breakfasts ready you shit heads, come and get it!" Sanji s voiced boomed through the ship "my lovely lady's I have prepared a special dish for you"

There was soon a deffinate sequence of thuds, bangs and clashes with the war call of "FOOD!"

The couple sighed in unison at the same thought "luffy" well that was before ace picked mitsuki up again over the shoulder and was dashing off in the direction of the kitchen as well.

"We really need to talk about this whole over the shoulder thing" mitsuki crossed her arms looking over her shoulder; Ace just laughed.

* * *

When eating with the d. Brothers always make sure to keep your hands away unless you want to lose it. Always remember that.

Mitsuki just watched in amusement at the two. Luffy was just going for the head first and grab as much as you can technique while she had to say she was proud of her fiancé for actually using the cutlery but it wasn't exactly slowing him down. It was like watching a food earring contest. You could only wonder how much food the strawhats must of had stocked up.

"What are those two doing?"  
Mitsuki turned round to meet a annoyed nami "good morning nami" she took a sip of his coffee "I think they're eating or just inhaling the food" nami sighed as she sat down next to the red head.  
"Good morning my dears, I am done with your breakfast" sanji glided over with their meal "I made you some cinnamon polenta pancakes with a fruits of the forest sauce and fruits" he placed the dish infront of the two ladys.  
"Well you eat great here as long as your female" mitsuki chuckled "never had this before"  
"You never got gourmet food on your ship?" Nami asked thinking mitsuki could easily either blackmail or flirt her way like she did  
"I just ate what I was given" mitsuki smiled back taking a bite of the pancakes "but boy you guys have good food"  
"Thank you miss mitsuki chan!" Sanji called back happily

"Good morning" chopper was next to enter along with robin, the two sat down at the table, not saying a word about the food battle going on at the top of the table.  
"Did you sleep well then miss mitsuki?" Robin asked as her own plate of gourmet pancakes were placed infront of her before thanking the cook,  
"I slept very well thank you robin" mitsuki smirked to herself  
"Uh huh" nami also smirked catching her drift  
"That's good to hear" robin smiled politely

"Mornin" zoro yawned as he stretched while walking into the room looking as if he was half asleep before taking a seat very bravely next the the food battle "ussop and franky are awake as well but they're working on something or other"  
"Cool! Do you know what it is?" Chopper asked excitedly  
"Not really, didnt exactly ask them" zoros attention turning to the cook "oi! Ero cook where my food!"  
"Shut it moss head or you can eat the scraps and burnt bits in the pan instead!" Sanji shouted back at the swordsman  
The two gearing up for a fight.

"Hey guys!" Ussop smiled as he and franky came into the scene they were dirty and covered in oil proberly from their invention  
"What's with those two?" Franky asked eyeing the scene from the food eating battle to the flames between the cook and swordsman before taking a seat and grabbing some food then cussing thinking luffy may of bit him. The guy had monsterious jaws as well.  
"Just don't make eye contact" ussop hunched over his food protectively

"Good morning my namaka!" Brook burst through the doors with his violin in hand "I finally wrote my love song even if it took all morning" he shouted in glee

"So will wasp be joining us?" Nami asked  
"No, she's a late sleeper, she proberly won't get up for some time now" mitsuki shrugged "your best preparing her lunch as her breakfast really"  
"I walked past her room this morning and it was very scary" chopper shuddered "there were lots of weird and scary noises coming from her room"  
Mitsuki laughed "she also snores as well. Don't worry about it" which put chopper at ease  
"So does Mihawk" zoro chuckled to himself which earned him a kicking from Mitsuki as she had a sip of her coffee, just a reminder to say nothing.

"So what is your plan exactly for getting back to your ship?" Nami asked  
"Well, I can contact the ship using my den mushi to get their location and from there ace and I can either get to land and travel there or hitchhike on other ships." Mitsuki explained "wasp just needs to get to land really since she wants to lay low for a while away from the government, so she'll find herself a place or go traveling for a bit"  
"I don't know how long its gonna be till the next island or till we see another friendly crew due to the grand lines uncertainties" nami warned her though she knew that mitsuki had to know this herself  
"Hey I see it as spending time with luffy and a little vacation" mitsuki smiled  
"I don't know about that" nami looked at the two "it looks like more work to me"

The two were still eating like maniacs, keeping the cook on his toes, neither looked like they were about to give in until...  
Smack!  
"Yosh! I win" luffy smiled happily in triumph as his brother had a narcoleptic attack and had fallen head first into his meal.  
Mitsuki was laughing her head off leaving the rest of the crew in a gaze/ panic. Zoro jumped back as if it was the plague.  
"Oh my god! Someone get a doctor!" Chopper screamed running round the room "oh wait...I'm the doctor!"  
"Is he ok?" Ussop asked looking at the sleeping man  
"Geez, your cooking has never been bad enough to kill someone before sanji" zoro taunted the chef  
"What was that moss for brains" sanji growled  
Mitsuki controlled her laughter "he's fine, he's rather extremely narcoleptic, meaning he falls asleep at random times. Seriously if you listen you can hear him sleeping"  
"I would listen but I have no ears...skull joke!" Brook laughed  
Franky leaned in to listen "yeah he's asleep alright"  
Luffy was still dancing round happily in his win "yey! I win!"  
"Calm down anchor" mitsuki smiled  
"STOP CALLING ME ANCHOR!" Luffy shouted back  
Mitsuki thought for a second "umm...no"  
"Meanie"  
Mitsuki stuck her tongue out as a response  
"She's just teasing you captain there's no need to get so upset" spoke robin, the voice of reason on this crew  
"She's doing it on purpose!" Luffy shouted pointing at the red haired girl who was giggling 'anchor'. "You see!"

Even after so many years this scene was being played out again.

* * *

"Good morning vice admiral garp"  
"GOOD MORNIN!" The vice admiral shouted as he busted through the wall to the dining area with his subordinates soon behind him clearing it up and repairing the damage.  
The vice admiral took a seat at the huge wooden table, a pit of tea already made up for him with the morning paper and the various marine reports sent to him which he never really read anyway. He didnt like the whole fuss over meals, give him the food already for petes sake!

Anyway, he didnt want the tea to go to waste so poured himself a cup and picked up the newspaper with his other hand. He took a long drink before he only spat it out again at the sight of the front page article; for once in his life he dove into the piles of reports.

Everyone around, watching the man thought they needed their eyes testing.

* * *

"MARCO WAKE UP!"

In a small fishing town, inside a hotel that was hardly top class but very low key for 2 well know pirates.

"5 more minutes" the Phoenix man moaned trying to get back to sleep

However Jozu was not known for his patience so grabbed the sheets off Marcos bed and forcing the paper to his face "look at the front article!"

Marco groaned opening his eyes lazily, skimming the page quickly so he could go back to sleep before realisation hit and he furiously grabbed the paper. "No fuckin way"

* * *

Akainu was pissed. Very pissed. When he saw the morning paper and the reports coming in the marines practically fled the admiral HQ as fast as their feet would let them. His 'absolute justice' had been breached and not only that his pride as a marine and a man was in shambles. Akainu had been sure that he had died at his hand and now he himself was going to be under fire now. Just great.

Kizaru looked at the paper himself "and to think that all this time" unfortunately due to his polite sarcastic manner akainu couldn't tell if he was being mocked or not...good thing everyone else got out at least...

* * *

For once in the world seemed to scream the same thing that morning "FIRE FIST ACE IS ALIVE!?"

* * *

"Huh?" Ace looked up from the plate of food he had been using as a pillow "so where is everyone?"  
"Outside" ace turned to see mitsuki standing behind him with a mug of tea which she put down infront of him.  
"Oh, did I fall asleep again?" He took a sip of the tea before realising that it was done exactly how he liked it though he couldn't recall actually telling her "how did you?" Indicating to the mug.  
"There's alot I know which you don't remember" mitsuki smirked going back to the bench behind her and picking up the paper, placing it infront of ace as well "and I see you've already made your return as well"  
He smirked picking up the paper and flicking through "they got a good picture of us together at least in the full story inside" he showed her the exact picture of them kissing in the fiery blaze background (garp wasn't so happy about that either- understatment) "so I guess out relationships out there as well"  
"It looks good in colour at least and you can see luffy in the background as well" mitsuki leaned over his shoulder pointing at the object with the symbolic straw hat behind aces shoulder.  
"Oh yeah" ace chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

Do you know one of my favourite perks of sea life? The sun, weather is very unpredictable in the grand line but you enjoy the nice weather more since you don't really know if the next minute will have that balance thrown out completely with snow or rain.

I've now been on the sea for most of my life and for a lot of that time I have been on the grand line so I'm pretty much used to it by now, since my dad became a yonko I've spent time in the new world as well. But those are stories for other days.

It seems like everyone now knows about ace being alive (I don't know of that's a good or bad thing though) as well as...our relationship. Seriously I don't know how reporters could get a photo of us kissing while we were in the huge vortex of flames. Anyway, I don't know how people are reacting to this either but I had a feeling that garp ain't so happy (something about how my dad was a bad influence and how he wanted the boys to be marines and blah blah blah). On the upside I guess there's no more hiding or being round the bush about it I'd pretty much everyone knows about it.

* * *

"What are you writing then miss mitsuki?"  
Mitsuki looked up to see that robin had taken a brief break from her reading. Currently the girls (minus wasp since it was not lunch time yet) had taken the opportunity to sun bathe while the weather was summer like: sunny and hot. Robin had taken a few books with her so mitsuki decided to do some more writing in her journal while nami seemed fine with just relaxing on the sun lounger.  
"Oh it's nothing, just a journal to pass the time" mitsuki smiled  
"I see" robin replied "mind I do think journals of the grand line journeys are quite valuable especially to rookie pirates"  
Nami seemed to light up at the mention of money "valuable you say?"  
"I don't think it would be much help, it's mostly just for thoughts and things I would want to look back on" mitsuki giggled a little before getting a little more serious "but to a marine it could be useful still since it holds information from every contact I may currently have to things about the red haired pirates and my on weapon which in the wrong hands could be really bad"

"Oh my beautiful goddesses" Sanji came running out of the kitchen with a tray of more gourmet goodies for them; he rushed over to the three "I brought you some refreshing drinks and some snacks. It's a cocktail I made myself" the girls took one each thanking the chef and taking a sip "it's a perfect drink for day like this, a blend of..."  
"2 parts White rum with a top up of Cola and 1/2 part Lime juice plus Lime rind" mitsuki answered "also known as Cuba libre"  
Sanji looked at her in surprise "how do you know my lovely?"  
Mitsuki shrugged playing with the straw a little "I have a tongue for alcohol, I've always been round alcohol so I must of picked up this weird sense, it's great for parties and free drinks though"  
You could already see the wheels turning in nami's mind to come up some sort of scheme  
"What such a amazing gift!" Sanji shouted throwing his arms in the air  
"If you say so" mitsuki sighed taking another sip  
"I am now going to prepare a most brillant snack for you ladies" he sprinted back into the kitchen

"Thanks for the suit again" mitsuki looked over to the older woman  
"Any time" robin smiled "you can keep it if you like, it suits you"  
Mitsuki didnt have a bikini with her so robin had lent her one: a velvet red halter neck with a black sash.  
"If you say so" mitsuki knew it would be pointless to argue  
The raven haired women smiled warmly before picking up another book, looking at the cover and handing it to mitsuki "you may like this one"  
Mitsuki took the book and looked at the cover "the legend of Persephone and Hades" she raised a eyebrow  
"Its quite a tragic story, long before romeo and juilet, a story that has been traced through many cultures as well" robin responded cooly "its quite interesting, especially this more modern version"  
"Ok" mitsuki sighed putting the drink down and opening the book.

* * *

"How could you love a monster like me? This was not your choice. For I am the devil, the dark king of death, the..." Hades word were interrupted by her sweet fingers on his lips.  
She hushed him "I do not care my love. You are no monster to me nor the king of death and darkness, for all I see is the handsome man who's arrow has pierced my heart" she looked down at the pomegranate in her hand "and I am willing to make sure we shall never be part again"

* * *

"I never took you as the bookworm type" mitsuki looked up from the book to see her fiancé looking over her  
"Robin gave it to me" mitsuki sighed, getting down from the side of the boat where she had been sitting  
Ace looked down a the attire she was wearing with a sly smile  
"You likely then?" Mitsuki smirked walking up to her fiancé  
He wrapped a arm round her waist "oh I likey"  
They both laughed  
"So what are you doing then?" Mitsuki asked, the two turning and walking down the deck hand in hand  
"Well luffy and ussop invited me to do some fishing for the tank downstairs, so I thought I might as well" he smiled, when he smiled it always made mitsuki smile as well especially since she loved how his freckles stretched arcoss his face when he did.  
She leaned closer into him, resting her head on his shoulder "the weathers nice enough for it"  
"Could you do me a favour?" Ace asked  
"Sure" she felt something being placed on her head before she realised what it was  
"I don't want my hat to get wet" he smirked, looking at her with his hat on "and don't you look cute with that on?"  
She playfully nudged him with a slight blush on her face.  
"Can I read that book then after you?"  
"As soon as I'm done with it I'll ask robin though she'll proberly say its ok" mitsuki nodded, she turned to him "no jumping in the sea ok" she pointed at him with her finger on his nose.  
"I know you'll just jump in after me" he smirked  
"True but I would have to punish you afterwards" she challenged him, he just smiled in response.  
The two kissed passionately before having to part ways again.

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder back at him, smiling at him with her loose hair flying in the new breeze, her engagement ring shining in the sunlight; ace watched her go, his hands behind his head as another smile crept across his face as well. Neither thought they could be this happy before.

Mitsuki walked back over to the sun loungers, one hand grasping the book and the other on her head gripping the hat to her head, nami was still lapping up the sun's rays.  
"Hey" the navigator greeted her  
"Hey" mitsuki responded in the same friendly tone, there was a moment though, a wave hitting her, a wave she had felt many times before. "There's someone following"


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey lu, caught anything yet?" Ace walked over to the head of the ship. Where his brother and ussop (demoted to the side if the boat) were fishing with a pole for himself popped up as well.  
"Nuh uh just ussop but I'm gonna catch one!" Luffy grinned as his brother grabbed his fishing pole and sat down on the side of the boat  
"What do you mean by you caught ussop?" Ace asked knowing he may regret it later  
"He means my this" ussop pointed to the many holes in his clothing, hair and plaster on his bottom lip  
"I don want to ask" ace smirked before looking at the ocean, something yellow caught his eye that was bobbing up and down in luffys area "what's that?"  
"My bait" Luffy replied simply as if there was nothing wrong  
"Luffy ate his real bait so he's using a sponge" ussop replied  
Ace just laughed shaking his head at luffys stupidity

A few more moments passed by in silence before Luffy asked "so is mitsuki my sister now?"  
"Well yes I suppose" ace replied calmly smiling to himself  
"So does that make shanks my dad?"  
"Not really...it's a little more complicated"  
"So it's a mystery" Luffy strained himself trying to think  
Ace opened his mouth to correct him when ussop just said "don't try, it's a waste of time"  
Ace smirked at his brother before returning back to the supposed peace of fishing until...  
"Did I ever tell you the time the great captain ussop caught The Lord of the sea kings using only his trusty fishing pole of a stick, string and a piece of scrap metal"  
'Hell I need a good laugh" ace thought to himself

"Are you sure there's someone following us?" Nami asked; the two girls looking over at the sea  
"Positive, it's very close and has been for a while" mitsuki responded crossing her arms and thinking "funny thing is that the position seems to be coming from underneath, it's not a sea king though I'm sure about that"  
"So what is it then?"  
"More like who...unless" mitsuki turned on her heel away from the side and walked back towards the centre, she picked up her drink from the sun lounger (even robin looked up from her book) before she shouted up to the kitchen "sanji can you get a bottle of sake for me, a big one, umm the one with the blue bottle and green lable from the east blue should be good"  
"Anything miss mitsuki chan!"

"I GOT A BITE!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs  
"With a sponge? You have got to be kidding me" ussop muttered sounding unimpressed  
"Stranger things have happened" ace responded standing up from his spot as his brother furiously tugged at the pole "need any help lu?"  
"Nah I got it" Luffy continued in his battle with the pole "come on delious fishy! I wanna eat you! How strong is this god damn fish?!"

"Who are you calling a fish?" A huge wave swept over the ship as a huge figure burst through the water; the wave causing the boat to shake and the rest of the crew to run to the deck to see what was going on. Zoro even woke from his nap in the crows nest "what the hell?!" He nearly fell head first from the crows nest from looking.  
"What's going on?" Chopper gapped hiding partially behind brook  
"This is not super" franky looked at the soaked deck and few loose objects that had been thrown overboard and carried away by the huge wave  
"Yo ho ho, I don't believe my eyes...if I had any eyes, skull joke!" Brook shouted

Mitsuki had luckily grabbed ace and climbed up the mast before he could fall into the ocean thinking Luffy would use his gum gum powers to get to high ground. "Your welcome" mitsuki teased before letting go of him so he fell back onto the deck before jumpin down herself. She looked round "hey ussop where Luffy?"  
"I don't know, he was there and then wasn't so I thought you grabbed him as well"  
"Help me!" A cry came from the side of the ship before there were a few gurgles and spitting  
"I'll get him" mitsuki sighed disappearing then reappearing in a few seconds, completely wet and had Luffy by the collar of his waist jacket who was equally as wet with a huge bump on his head (mitsuki's work no doubt) "we need to get on of those child lead things for you" she shook her hair free of water and handed ace his hat back "and you thought it wouldn't get wet" she teased. He put the wet hat on anyway with a chuckle.

"I got you that sake, such a great choice of high qualitity and a personal favourite of mine" sanji walked out of the kitchen before realising that the deck was sopping wet "ok what did the shitty swordsman do?'  
"You think this is my fault ero cook!" Zoro fumed  
"Proberly is moss for brains"  
Mitsuki quckly grabbed the bottle from sanji before he could smash it to hold to zoros throat.  
She threw the bottle up to the newcomer who caught it and tore the bork off with his teeth "thank you miss mitsuki" he thanked her "tis a honour to meet you after so long after hearing many things"  
"Dont believe everything you hear jinbei" mitsuki smiled  
"Jinbei!" Luffy grinned as his face lighting up at the sight at the fishman  
"Hello jinbei, its nice to see you again" ace greeted him  
Jinbei looked up and down at the supposidly dead pirate "well I never thought I would be standing here and talking to you again not after what happened. You've done quite a number on the government as well but its a privilage to once again talk and under better conditions"  
"You mean prison? Yes it is better to talk here" ace smiled before grabbing mitsuki closer into him "its her though that saved me" mitsuki looked at him with a smile "and I don't just mean from marineford"  
Jinbei crouched down to luffy "I seem to not be fully following"  
Luffy laughed "mitsukis gonna be my sister"  
Jinbei got it though "ahh yes I see"

"So why are you here then jinbei?" Nami asked  
Jinbei took a drink of sake before clearing his throat "after recieving news that ace was alive I had to find out for myself and naturally I thought that he would be travelling with your crew after your own execution escape. Once I found your ship I wanted to ask you yet I had to wait till I was sure the ship was as isolated as possible"  
"Your not telling us something I can tell" zoro interrupted  
"Ahh" jinbei looked at the floor momentarily before looking back at the crew "more gossip I want to find out for myself if it was true"  
"And what would that be?" Robin asked calmly  
"That the whitebeard crew is reforming but not underthe name whitebeard and is now under the captiancy of marco the phoenix though I believe they wont make yonko again I need to check" jinbei informed them watching for aces reaction  
"Dont worry im not going to go running to them blindly" ace sighed knowing what jibei was thinking "she wouldnt let me" pointing to mitsuki who just smirked saying 'you bet your ass I wouldn't'  
"Why dont you join us for lunch jinbei?' Sanji asked  
"Yosh!" Luffy agreed  
"As long as I'm not intruding the I would be honored" jinbei gave a slight nod with his head

* * *

"Well well someones awake"  
"Oh shut it red" wasp snarled walking in to the dining room just in the middle of lunch and she was deffinatly not a happy camper when just woken up. She sat down anyway at the table next to robin thinking the calm and collected woman would leave her alone plus it was furthest away from the second round of food war, with food placed infront of her which she reucantly ate; looking over to the face she didnt recognise "whats sup?"  
"And who may you be as I don't believe we have met" jinbei looked at the weird girl..if she was a girl  
Wasp took a bite of her lunch "they call me wasp"  
"Or you can call her lazy bum like me" zoro earned another kick to the leg  
"Hmmm it does sound familiar but I do not believe I have heard of you"  
"Thats because she doesnt want to be known" mitsuki butted in "not to the government, not to the marines, not even many pirates know of her existance"  
"Except you and how now matter where I go or what I have done to cover my tracks you always know how to find me and whats I've done whic really pisses me off red" wasp groaned "you could just leave me alone like everyone else"  
"Wheres the fun in that?" Mitsuki giggled, jinbei also seemed to get the humour as well with most of the crew.


	24. Chapter 24

After the surprise visit from jinbei the rest of the afternoon seemed quite quiet; wasp was up but it wasn't a real improvement as she decided to just laze around inside the ship, so not much difference to her being asleep. I did have a look at what franky was doing and it turns out that luffy has persuaded (ie annoyed him to breaking point) to make a giant waffle toaster because the waffles sanji made were too small but from the looks of it the waffle toaster could also be used as a weapon of mass destruction (crepes everywhere should be afraid). Ace beat luffy this time at lunch since he didnt fall asleep and I may of helped by telling another story about one of the red hair pirates adventures which made luffy grab his hat and lost him time; making it one all so I'm gonna be sure to keep as far away as possible at dinner when they have the tie breaker. ummm...what else happened...the mail came...

* * *

"mails here!" nami shouted, picking up the bundle of paper and paying the pelican messanger

"woohhooo!" luffy gets excited from pretty much anything, racing up to the navigator "gimme gimme"

nami just rolled her eyes giving luffy the junk mail to play with which he looked over the moon about for some reason. After luffy had raced away back to the ship head, where he was looking through the pictures vigirously, nami started to look through the mail.

"lets see, zoros swordsman weekly, sanjis cook books and magazine, new pirate bountys, robins order of books, notice of ban, some screws franky ordered, love letter from boa hancock to bin" nami looked at each piece of mail, distributing to the members present on the deck

"is there anything for me nami?" chopper looked out of his study door in hope

nami skimmed through the rest of the mail "sorry chopper, not this time" she tried not to hurt his feelings, something had caught her eye though "theres somethings her for you though mitsuki" she handed her a little pile of envelopes.

mitsuki looked down at them and carefully opened the first one on the pile, it didnt look like ordinary mail since the envelope was a lavander colour with her name in a loopy handwriting style opposed to the regular digital print font. she smiled as she looked inside "I nearly forgot" she took the object in the envelope out fully; inside was a card, it looked to be hand made with a handcrafted 3D red rose that took up most of the card and in the middle of the card looked to be a snake. mitsuki opened the card and read out loud "Dear my eternal rival, wishing you a joyious occasion on you birthday as you age another year while I shall stay young and beautiful forever and ever, signed Boa Hancock" mitsuki smirked shaking her head "always with the dramatics"

"Is it your birthday miss mitsuki?" robin asked from her reading chair looking over at mitsuki who was sitting on the balcony ledge

"no, not for a few days" mitsuki smiled "but everyone seems to send them early"

"how many people do you know?" nami asked looking at the pile

"I'm guessing these are the people that know I'm on your ship and not Red Force" mitsuki skimmed through the pile recognising the handwriting on each envelope, knowing who sent it without the need to open it "and I know quite a few people, pirates, civilians, other assassins, merpeople and even some marines. I guess being on the ocean and traveling for the past 15 slash 16 years you meet quite a few people" mitsuki shifted through the pile to find a certain one "being the daughter of a certain pirate helps as well, this ones from rayleigh"

"as in silvers rayleigh?" nami looked over her shoulder

"I'm guessing you've met him then" mitsuki smirked

"yes, how did you meet him exactly?"

mitsuki looked at the sky "Its was a while ago when I first did, I was only still a child"

* * *

BANG

"what the?"

"god it stinks!"

"my eyes are burning!"

"ugg its in my mouth"

"ak ak ak"

"dont be sick on me!"

"wait...wheres she gone!"

mitsuki grinned, hearing the shouts coming from the ship quite clearly as she strolled off the platform and into the town dock, mission stink had been a success. In all fairness though the cook shouldn't of left week old food out in the open like that since you dont know who could of found it and picked it up to make stink bombs so that they could get off the ship and away from their babysitters. She knew where the rest of the crew had to be: nearest tavern/bar so decided to try and stay away from that area because if they saw her she would just get dragged back to the ship again; recently the numbers of babysitters had increased, it had gone from one or two (usually rookie) crew members to a small group of eight or nine consisting of more experienced members than the rookies but no matter she always got away.

She pulled her hood over her eyes, she had acquired a new cyan blue hoody in the last port to cover up the red hair pirates symbol on her tshirt as well as her hair, making sure that she could blend in well enough with the town people; her visible clothes seemed normal enough: green 3/4 length cargo pants and brown sandals, she had also put her hair in pigtails to keep it out of her way. No one in the docks seemed to give her even a second look meaning it had worked perfectly. she was going to get away with it scot free...until she found herself hanging upside down by the ankle.

"hey! didnt ya hear no kids in the docks" the man lifted her up to his face level, he looked old with long white hair and this weird beard with a strip like pattern, he was also wearing round glasses that hide a scar over his right eye.

mitsuki tried to struggle free "let go of me shitty old man!" ok so she couldn't use her feet since he had a grip on them but she wasn't helpless "tsuki tsume" with her reaper claw, she slashed at the mans face from which his grip loosened. she landed on her hands and flipped over onto her feeting before running at full speed away from the dock so the man wouldnt even see her or where she was going.

"wants to play a game then?" the man chuckled to himself at the skin thick wound which was only the size of a papercut

it took him half an hour to find mitsuki round the town

"we meet again, by god your hard to find though"

mitsuki stopped in her tracks, and just when she was enjoying herself that geezer from before "damn it" she moaned as he walked out from the alley, weirdly he had a plaster on his face.

"you gave me quite a little nick there" he pointed to the plaster on his cheek.

'it only scratch him?!' mitsuki thought to herself, tsuki tsume could cut even rocks in half so why had it only nicked him?

the man grabbed her by the wrist and tried to lead her back to the docks "come on trouble, we best find your parents"

mitsuki gripped onto the ground by the soles of her sandals, making him have to drag her "leave me alone geezer!" she shouted, closing her eyes in fustration, she did not want to go back to being cooped up in the ship again "let go of me!" a burst of air exploding off her, knocking objects backwards, everyone had dropped like flies throughout the area when she opened her eyes well...everyone but the old man who looked a little surprised at the little girl still glaring at him before his expression softened a little.

a hair fell infront of her face 'oh crap' she realised that the explosion had also blown her hood off her head so the geezer could plainly see her hair now.

"come on, I bet your dads in one of these taverns" he ruffled her hair affectionatly to her annoyance "looks like I need a chat with him as well" he grabbed her by her ankle again carrying her off into the nearest tavern.

"mornin Shanks, I think this one belongs to you"

shanks turned round to meet a old face with a smile "hey master rayleigh" then realising his daughter was being hung upside down by the ankle by his former master "been getting into trouble again mits?"

she nodded before rayleigh let her down with a thud "oww! you could of let me down gently" she rubbed her head.

rayleigh ignored her as he sat down at the bar next to her father "shes deffinatley yours, trouble to the t" he motioned the bartender over to pour him a drink; shanks just laughed in agreement.

"have we been having fun then?" mitsuki turned to see benn standing right behind her, he wasnt impressed at all.

"well..you see.." she didnt get to explain as benn picked her up and hung her on one of the coat pegs

"there, that should keep you out of trouble" benn smirked before walking away

"BENN LET ME DOWN!" she swung fiercly on the hook trying to break free

"ahh that brings back memories" rayleigh smiled "the first mate is the diciplinary and I dont think anyone gave me as much grief as you"

"Gee thanks" shanks smiled taking a drink from his glass "lets see, you threw me over board, beat me to a pulp, tied me to the mast, tried to drown me in mop water, embarressed me more times than I can count, tried to use me as sea king bait and we could go on all night"

"you deserved it" rayleigh chuckled "and it made you a man" he took a drink of the fresh bottle of sake placed infront of him "I can say apple doesnt fall far from the tree, you see this" he pointed to the plaster on his cheek "she did that but as far as I can remember you couldnt even scratch me once"

"she learns faster than I ever did" shanks looked at his daughter who was still cursing his first mate while flopping round like a fish on the coat hook

"not only that, I think shes inherited your haoshoku haki as well, its still very rough and undeffined but she was able to knock everyone in the area out except for me of course so with a bit of training she could master it especially with starting at a young age"

"I thought so" shanks sighed draining the last of his bottle "she's also used kenbunshoku haki as well along with her tsuki tsume and high speed all at a staggering young age so by the time shes older she could surpass me"

rayleigh gave the ex cabin boy a slap on the back "the new generation always finds a way to surpass the old, you should know that. they always grow up too fast as well"

* * *

mitsuki opened the card and smiled at the message 'happy birthday brat - hope you finally got down from the coat peg - Silvers Rayleigh - that old shitty geezer'


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey lu" ace smiled watching his brother walk into the room with a bunch of envelopes and a catalogue of some kind "what you got there?"  
"Mail" luffy replied before sitting down next to his brother "nami was nice enough to give me some but she also gave mitsuki some too"  
Ace raised a eyebrow "what do you mean mitsuki got some mail"  
Luffy shrugged more interested in the colourful catalogue with the funny cartoon people "some stuff, envelopes with cards"  
"Birthday cards?"  
Luffy nodded "I think so but it isn't her birthday...is it?" He looked up to his brother who had his head in his hands  
"God it's the tenth today isn't it?"  
Luffy blinked still not getting it  
Ace looked up from his hands to his brother "as in its mitsuki's birthday in 2 days"  
"Oh..." Luffy thought for a second before it dawned on him "IT'S MITSUKI'S BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS?!" He stood up failing his arms round.  
Ace grabbed his brothers shoulders and forced him back down to the seat "sshhh! Do you want her to hear!" He shushed his brother in a lower tone "look we'll get sanji to make a cake, th I can distract her while the guys and you can set up a party downstairs"  
Luffy nodded "you know who would throw a great party...mitsuki" another moment ace wanted to slap luffy.  
"Yeah except it's a party for mitsuki" ace tried to explain slowly  
"Ok" luffy nodded slowly seeming to finally get it "so what are you doing for a gift for mitsuki? I can go ask her if you want" luffy got up again to go find mitsuki to be pulled back again.

A scream of pain could be hard from the room that sounded alot like luffy pleading with ace not to hit him.

* * *

The next day seemed to fly by in the blink of a eye with another lazy day. And before I knew it, it's going to be my birthday, September 12th; I never made a big fuss over my birthday, I mean usually I leave the past in the past but it always raises its ugly in my mind. I don't care about a persons parentage but its more like the whole history behind...me. When I was younger on the red hair crew, they made it their mission to make me forget by throwing me huge parities which always made me laugh in their antics. As I got older though it became less easy to forget.

This year it feels different though.

* * *

"Good morning"  
Mitsuki felt something warm on her skin, making her moan as she woke; of course the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was him, ace just looking at her in the morning shone: no worrys, no concerns, it was the real him.  
"Good morning" mitsuki replied with a smile.  
All she wanted to do that morning was to stay there in their own private world, lying in each others arms with the warm morning sun shining through the window. Looks like ace didnt have the same idea...

He got up off the bed before picking her up bridal style.  
"What are you doing?" Mitsuki moaned with sleep still in her voice, she wasn't complaining through since it was a whole lot better than being thrown over his shoulder.  
He popped her gently down onto the floor infront of the rooms huge mirror, standing behind her with his arms wrapped round her "I just wanted to show you how beautiful you are" he swayed with her a little  
Mitsuki noticed something on her neck, brushing her hair away to eye the bruise on her neck.  
"Have a good time trying to hide that" ace smirked  
"Gee I wonder how that got there" she turned her head to eye him but she couldn't help but smile.  
"Stay there for a sec" he turned away for a second to get something "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are naked?"  
"Numerous times" mitsuki ducked behind her long red hair to hide her faint blush. When she looked up again she found ace right behind her again holding a neatly wrapped box over her.  
"Happy birthday mits"  
She turned to face him "you didn't have to get me anything"  
"But I want to" he grinned handing her the box again.

It was a very well wrapped small flat box with red wrapping paper and a white ribbon bow.  
Mitsuki took the box from him and started to unwrap it.  
Inside was another box, it looked to be one of those boxes used for transporting jewellery; she opened the box and gasped.  
"Their beautiful ace"  
Inside was a beautiful glass earrings, one in the shape of a moon and the other in the shape of a star; the glass looked marbled with orange that it looked like flames inside the glass.  
"When did you get these? We've been at sea for days?" Mitsuki asked  
"Well I had just gotten off the red force ship and was in the town we will never mention again, I was trying to find you and I saw the earrings in this jewellers window and had to get them. Even though some marines spotted me and I had to leg it"  
"So that's why you had that pack of marines on your tail" she thought about it for a second "so you stole these?" She gave him a pointed look  
"I left some money, don't know how much but it cannot be technically stealing if I leave some money, it's not like the fine and dash exactly" he scratched the back of his head a little trying to dig himself out of the hole he had created  
"Thank you anyway" she missed his cheek before going to get dressed for the day which she did in about 5 seconds. She took he earrings carefully out of the box, they didn't feel cold in her hands like normal glass but it felt kind of warm, not hot enough to burn her hands but warm on her skin like the sun. Looking carefully at the glass she swore for a second that the orange marble like pattern had flickered as if there was a flame inside.  
"Hey ace, did you do something to these earrings?" She looked up at him, he was currently trying to get dressed himself, fighting with his belt.  
"You could say that" he smiled now trying to find a misplaced (never lost always misplaced) sock  
"I swear that there's flames inside the glass but I don't know exactly how" she tried studying the earrings in the light at different angles, sure that there was orange flickers inside the pale white glass.  
Ace had found his sock by then and had tied up his boots, he walked over to mitsuki and took one of the earrings off her "there is a flame inside the glass but its not ordinary. You know the vivre cards?"  
"You mean like the pain in the a(s)s piece of paper that I had to get a fake for when I rescued you? Yep" mitsuki replied crossing her arms  
"You never told me how you got a fake" ace shook his head before he distracted himself knowing she wouldn't tell him anyway "well the flames inside are like that, as long as I'm alive, the fire in the earrings will never die out. It's like you'll have a piece of me, not matter how far apart we may be"  
"You always have to be the romantic don't you" mitsuki slightly teased him "thank you, I promise I won't take them off" she kissed him before taking the earring ace had in his hand and put the earrings in.  
"Shall we go upstairs then?"  
Mitsuki nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Why did you have to blindfold me again" mitsuki didn't like being unable to see, it was a assassins unwritten rule to always observed their surroundings so being blindfolded was a pain.

"it's a surprise" ace hushed in her ear; great something else she didn't like cause the last time ace and Luffy had tried to surprise her half of foosha nearly burned down (this was before aces mera mera powers) and Luffy having no eyebrows for a month (which was hillarious).

"oh goodie" she muttered

By the projection of footsteps and the number she could tell that they were heading for the dining room.

when her blindfold was whipped off the first thing she heard was "SURPRISE!" and for her then to be tackled from the side from a certain monkey into a bear hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITS!" luffy grinned with zero volume control

A huge birthday cake was placed on the table, finely decorated with red, gold and white roses with sweeping marzipan vines round the cake with the words 'Happy Bithday Mitsuki-Swan' in curly joined green writing.

The party itself looked childish (proberly cause luffy organised it) with even each crew member wearing the silly paper birthday hats, zoro didnt look happy at all with the bright party hat and scowl, while some other members of the crew looked happy to the brink as chopper and ussop danced round the deck with Franky soon joining in 'showing them how it was done' and brook belting out songs on his violin in the background (almost dancing round with them). Nami laughing, trying to not fall over on her seat, clapping along with the music while robin gracefully watched and smiled; sanji at their feet brining out a bundle of food to go with the cake. Even wasp was up early (for her) to join in with the festivities, just smirking at the group going out of their way for someone most hadnt met but only a week or so ago but that was just this crew, they cared.

'yeah this year is different' mitsuki thought to herself looking round the room.

* * *

"I thought I saw you come out here"

mitsuki turned to see ace standing behind her, she was sat down on the boats watching the scenery before her; she moved over a little to let her fiance sit down next to her.

"sorry, I just wanted to think for a bit especially after we all got zoro to play 'pin the jolly roger on the flag' and he pinned it on sanji" mitsuki laughed to herself "I was told his sense of direction was bad but I didnt think it was that bad"

"so what are you thinking about then?"

Mitsuki looked out to the sky again "stuff, memories, history, that kind of thing and dont give me that look, I'm like this once a year your like this nearly everyday" she smirked

He leaned in closer to her "could we break that little contract of ours, just for a second" he soothed her, wrapping his arms round her shoulders "please tell me why your so upset today about your history cause I got a feeling its about your mother"

Mitsuki played with tsuki tsume, feeling its smooth metalic locket under her fingers "Its partly that" she looked back at him, he looked concerned about her as in the fact that she felt hurt was hurtung him as well "ok, I'll tell you but the rest still stands unless you want to tell me about sabo on your birthday"

"alright then" he sighed, knowing he may regret it later though

Mitsuki took a deep breath...

* * *

22 years ago.

My home town was more relaxed. Open. Friendly. Pirates had nothing to fear really…you know except for the marine base but that was about it.

They were barely men, my dad and his crew. He had just secured his ship, and was looking to expand his crew a little further.

She sought them out. She had known they'd be in port that night…some how.

"cheers!" the sound of laughter, old pirate songs and the clinging of mugs filled the air; the whole atmosphere of the bar lifting everyone's spirits. It wasn't even midnight yet and many men were already drunk, singing and telling stories of adventures that may or may not be true, the bar tender smiling at the men who seemed to fill the place with such life.

On one table was a very happy captain shanks with his most trusted crew members, drinking to their so far success as pirates; he was leant back in his chair, his friends around him, a bottle of sake in his hand and a smile on his face – life was good.

"you're here. Thank goodness"

Shanks turned his head to see one of the prettiest ladies he had ever laid eyes on: a delicate angelic face with big blue eyes and long lashes, long whispery mousy hair that had this slight curl to it, full rouged lips that were curved into this cute half smile, perfect porcelain skin and high cheek bones. She was dressed in a red and black dress that hugged her angelic figure perfectly with ruffles and lace that indicated she came from wealth yet round the edges at the bottom it was caked in mud and she wore black boots that were equally caked in mud.

Shanks looked at her up and down trying to figure out if they had met before "Do I know you?"

"I know you, your captain red haired shanks. A pirate." She replied, it wasn't in the tone that most nobles used when addressing them, it was full of admiration and respect as if she was trying to please him but a sound of sadness hung in her next words "I'm Charlotte Black, and I need to go with you when you leave port tonight."

Shanks sighed "my ships not safe for a girl…" he tried to phrase it right as not to offend her

Her eyes seemed to soften "if you don't take me with you, I'll be forced to marry the governors son." She pleaded, it sounded like she didn't want to of course, as if she wanted more out of life than to be some simple wife for a man shanks presumed she didn't love – it excited him for some reason to think that such a woman of such class existed in this world. He of course sympathised with her and agreed to help her flee from her cage, he didn't know exactly why he had said yes so easily but against his better judgement (and benns) he let her come with them.

And she took to life on the sea instantly.

Charlotte looked out at the sea from the deck during a vicious storm; it didn't seem to faze her at all as she looked at the sky "You can skirt the edges of the storm. Use the winds to get some distance from that town. I can help keep the ship from sinking"

Shanks and benn looked at each other in amazement; they had found a gem for sure, who knew that she would have such extraordinary navigational skills.

"captain, I'm afraid this girl may be cracked." Benn whispered to his captain as he watched Charlotte standing at the figure head of the boat in the middle of the storm, the two were watching from a distance at the scene.

"really? I find her fascinating…" shanks sighed, he was defiantly love struck by her

And it worked. Probability changed. Fortune favoured the ship.

And the next thing they knew, their guest had become a permanent addition

It shouldn't of surprised them though. All the signs were there.

The captain, he was enthralled with her. And she was mesmerized by him.

It wasn't long before Shanks and Charlotte declared their love.

Then one day she came to him with news that would break his heart.

" I must leave. I have to go back and marry the governors son." She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she said it as it hurt her too much

"No. charlotte, what are you talking about?" shanks asked in surprise taking her hand; he took one of his hands and guided her face back to his, her sparkling blue orbs streamed with sadness.

She looked right into his eyes, getting lost in them before shaking her head back into reality "I'm pregnant shanks"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" shanks grinned, he was on cloud 9 "I never thought it would happen." He looked at her face, this was a good thing wasn't it? So why did she still look so sad? "Charlotte this is wonderful news…"

She shook her head "you don't understand. A pirate ship is no place for a child, it's too dangerous and risky. The marines would kill this child as soon as they hear about it, do you want that? I couldn't let myself do that. If I marry the governors son then the child will be protected from those who would wish to harm the both of you. The child can be educated and be cared for, given a new life free from the burden of being the child of an infamous pirate."

"please don't leave, why can't you stay? The child will be protected by some of the most strongest and bravest men on the sea. Please charlotte…" he pleaded with her, almost sounding like he was begging.

"please shanks, I love you more than anything" she touched his face with her hand, feeling his warm skin and brushing against his bright red hair "but it's what needs to be done." A sole tear ran down her face as both their hearts shattered like glass.

She returned to the town where she married Greyback. Nine months later, I was born and the illusion that greyback had an heir was broken at the first sight of me; my mother prays of me not having red hair had not been answered at all, in fact cruel fate had made the child un-doubtfully clear about the childs paternity.

He was outraged and disgusted at me though my mother protected me from him so he turned his anger to pirates who he believed had bewitched her into loving their kind and baring a child from the man he would despise most. My mother never loved him yet his love for her blinded him from seeing the truth. She loved my dad and she loved me with all her heart till her dying day, she used to tell me such tales of the sea since even from an early age I had shown keen interest in the sea as well as looking out from her balcony every night to the sea which parted her from her lover.

My mother died when I was 6 years old, ironically pirates attacked that night and spun the governor into a blind rage with me as the target, without my mother to protect me from him he lashed out on me and I was forced to run, I didnt take to runaway life as well as I had hoped in fact I nearly died from a illness I had caught while sleeping under the docks, if benn hadnt of spotted me and the crew hadnt of taken me with them then I would be dead right now. I know my mother wanted me to live my life, to see the world and meet its people but my dad couldnt move on so easily, in fact I dont think he can look at another woman again in the same way and his alcoholism is proof.

All that I have left of my mother is my tsuki tsume locket, so even if shes gone then its like shes still protecting me some how.

* * *

"I'm sorry, if I made you relive that" ace wiped away a lone tear from her cheek

"no its ok" mitsuki forced a smile looking up at him "remembering keeps a persons memory alive. A person can be murdered, poisoned, mutilated, sufficated, bled to death, shot, have their throat slit, drown.."

"mits"

"sorry" yeah she may know too many ways to kill people "but I believe a person truly dies is when they are forgotten" she looked up at the sky "so in my mind, somewhere shes alive proberly giving some other soul a hard time"

"so thats where you get it from" mitsuki pushed him lightly with a little laugh

"On this day I remember the sacrifices my parents made, they couldnt be together because of me and all that but I like to remember the happy times as well" she cuddled herself closer into aces bare chest which was always warm even when a cool breeze rushed past them. "I mean the red hair pirates used to make it their mission to make me smile and laugh all the time on my brthdat when I was younger so I wouldnt think about it"

"Like what?"

mitsuki thought for a second then laughed "oh theres plenty of things, I learned the word Okama on my seventh birthday and the crew had decided to dress up like 'princesses', complete with tiaras and make uo which concluded into a huge brawl to find out who had taught me that word, my dad was pissed and boy the marines were surprised. There was also the party when I was eight where benn tried to kill my dad because of this party blower, my dad had it in his mouth so everytime he even breathed in it made this annoying sound and benn snapped, trust me you havent seen anything until you see benn truly and utterly snap. When I was nine Roo fell in my cake and we found out that he's allergic to strawberries because he practically looked like a strawberry himself, so we found a food he wont eat. When I was ten Yassop tried to set off fire works, but the stands fell and the fireworks were shot all over the boat so my own delight as the crew fled for their life against the fireworks, Yassop was then made to repair the whole ship by himself. Thats not even the birthdays after I was ten."

"you guys sure arent a boring crew" ace smirked

"never claimed to be" mitsuki smiled

"Happy Birthday Mits" he kissed her forehead

* * *

**HI!**

**thats one long chapter but I wanted to put Mits birthday down in one, if anyone has noticed her birthday was 8th of May but I found that it was too close to Luffys so I changed it to a birthday they have yet to use in one piece which was the 12th of september and also is my birthday as well then I remembered I was writing as if the story was set in september so I had to add it in. (I also remembered about the time skip so I had to change her age as well from 19 to 21 because I had wanted her to be 19 in the first half of one piece (post time skip) so I had to change it)**

**Also If anyone has any requests for crews that Ace and Mitsuki could hitchhike with then I'm all ears thanks. And keep commenting! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Den Mushi's. Sometimes I just hate them.

Supposidly I was trying to get into contact with Red Force or one of my many many contacts that would know where they were; unfortunatly the moment I turned my Den Mushi back on it practically exploded with calls.

Really I should of known this would happen...

My poor poor den mushi...

* * *

The little Den mushi was practically bouncing off the walls with calls, it was like a little black and red tennis ball jumping round till with a sigh mitsuki picked it up to only have her ear drums nearly burst.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it sounded like mice being tortured, if it was a decibel higher then it would of smashed all the glass on the boat for sure.

"What do you want?" mitsuki asked bluntly to the only...5 or more callers (who she was taking note of to block later)

"We saw the morning paper" Jewelry Bonney chuckled though she sounded to be scoffing her mouth with food at the same time - never mind how she wasnt fat how come she didn't choke!

"mitsuki and ace sitting in a..."

"continue that sammi and it will be the last thing you say" mitsuki wasnt in the mood though she knew what sammi was like - sammi wasnt a pirate like most people she knew or a contact per say, sammi was a trainiee assassin she had met a few years ago though childish, immature and always comes off as naive and pretty much clueless she did have raw talent plus best of all you wouldnt expect a girl like that to be a assassin would you?

"sorry" sammi apologised sounding even more childish

Mitsuki at that moment checked who she had on the den mushi

'crap' she thought to herself looking at the list

*Jewelry Bonney (despite how they hadn't really talked in a while)

*Sammi

*Alvida (Buggy you will die later!)

* Perona (she must of stolen Mihawks)

and the worst yet

*Boa Hancock (did she mention that mitsuki simply didnt like talking to this woman because it infuriated her?)

"You have 10 seconds" mitsuki warned them; the questions came hard and fast that mitsuki nearly lost track of who asked what.

Perona -"Who made the first move?"

"Ace" (squeal)

Sammi - "how long have you been together?"

"About a month"

Alvida - "Is it true that your engaged?"

"yes" (more squealing) "5 seconds"

Bonney- "How long have you known him?"

"since I was 9"

Perona - "does he give you nice things?"

"I tell him he doesnt need to but he got me a pair of earring for my birthday yesterday"

sammi - "are you pregnant?"

"NO!"

Alvida - "but you do.."

(this is why she didnt like talking to them) "..yes" (squeals) "ok leave that now"

Mitsuki noticed something odd...out of everyone she thought Hancock would be the worst but she was keeping pretty quiet which worried her slightly...

Hancock - "WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS MY RIVAL!"

'crap, hadn't thought about how Hancock has a major (borderline creepy) crush on luffy even though luffy is pretty much clueless...' mitsuki thought and just replied "yeah..."

Bonny - "why did you just call her your rival?"

'and we are getting onto that once more' mitsuki groaned

Hancock - "I consider her my only real rival for beauty since after her visit to Amazon Lily I found that she is proberly the closest to rivalling me"

Mitsuki just groaned again - she didnt like being called Hancocks rival cause it made her sound selfish, egotistical and arrogant, literally she never once cared about how she looked. Compared to most women she was quite tomboyish especially when she was younger; in fact mitsuki couldnt remember a time where she had worn make up or even worn a skirt/dress of her own free will (ok a few disguises but never in her own time). She didnt even want to bring up that time they had visited Amazon Lily.

Alvida - "what about me?!"

Hancock - "well..."

Mitsuki turned her den mushi off as quickly as possible before that arguement started which she would of been dragged into somehow.

"well that was a waste of time" mitsuki muttered "and I'm no where close to finding the ship, with all the unwanted attention its much harder than it used to be for finding the ships location. I can't even turn a den mushi on without being hassled" she tucked her den mushi away again "maybe I could find the strawhats den mushi, I'm sure one of them will have one" She walked out of the study she had been using, navigating her way to the kitchen with ease "hey sanji" she walked into the room that was bubbling with life as the chef was preparing for the next meal.

"yes my lovely" he swooned

"Do you have a Den Mushi I could use?" mitsuki leaned against the door frame

Sanji leaped over to her, presenting the den mushi in his hands as if it was the most precious jewel in the world "here it is mitsuki-swan"

"thanks" Mitsuki took the den mushi off him carefully before disapearing back to the study.

She turned it on, dialling a number, she ddint even have to wait past the dialling tone as it connected straight away.

"hello?" mitsuki thank god that she recognised that voice

"Rockstar"

"Miss Mitsuki?" he sounded kind of surprised

"One and only"

"Hang on I'll get the captian..." His voice faded off as if he just realised something.

"Hungover" she sighed, she didnt need to be told anymore about this kind of thing "Look, I just need the location of the ship. Do you guys know where you are?" she had to ask this cause sometimes they would just land on a island and not even know/care where they were.

"I believe we're at a island called St. Gloria"

"Yeah, I know where that is" mitsuki nodded, she had heard of that island before and was sure that it wasn't too far but it wasnt on the route that the strawhats were taking. "Rockstar tell Benn, since I'm guessing he's sober enough, to keep the crew there until I get back with Ace ok."

"Roger, I'll pass it on Miss Mitsuki"

"oh and Rockstar"

"Yes Miss Mitsuki?"

"Dont call me Miss Mitsuki, Mitsuki's fine" She sighed putting the transponder down.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Ace looked up from under his hat as he lay on the deck, watching mitsuki walk over to the lounger behind

"I've been to Davy Jones Locker and back" she replied sarcastically, sitting down on the lounger

"Someones in a good mood" Ace tipped his hat over his eyes again

"what gave you that idea?" she teased fidgiting for something she had put in her pocket "here" she threw the Den Mushi to Ace who caught it with one hand

He looked at it "this isnt yours" he stated noticing that it was different to mitsuki's: this one was pink snail with a blue shell and seemed to be wearing a straw hat with a tired look on its face while mitsuki's was a black sneaky looking snail with a red leopard spot design shell and looked to have a lip piercings plus mitsuki's den mushi was smaller than this one.

"Mines a little out of commission for now so I'm using the strawhats one" she sighed, thinking of her poor den mushi as soon as she turned it on, the thing wouldnt be able to take it if she turned it back on right now due to all the attention she had suddenly gotten. If she wanted to make a call she was going to have to put it on private which would mean that no one could trace it but it would mean having to dial numbers by hand which was a pain and took too long for her liking (she just saved the numbers of people she wanted to talk to since it was much quicker). "why dont you call someone?"

"Like who?" ace chuckled

"I asked you remember? What about those friends of yours from the Whitebeard crew?"

Ace sighed, reaching forward so he was sitting now looking at the sky though "I dunno, you don't think its a little soon?"

"says the guy who proposed how long into a relationship?" mitsuki smirked though it did earn her a brief glare; mitsuki looked at him before tip toeing over and bending down behind him, hugging him round the shoulders "maybe they want to talk to you, they have proberly seen the papers and want to know if your ok. I would be the same" she soothed taking a different aproach.

"yeah I guess" he looked at her "do you always have to be right"

She kissed his cheek "pretty much" she smiled "I'll leave you to it" she knew that he wouldnt want her over his back listening, so instead she walked down to the mast and disapeared to up to the rigging, just watching the horizon before her, taking out her journal to record everything that had been happening.

Ace stared at the Den Mushi "come on you can't be afraid of making one stupid call" he muttered to himself, dialling the number he could actually remember.

"hello?" Ace grinned knowing that voice

"hey Marco"

there was the sound of clattering that reminded him of a chair falling backwards "ACE!"

"...yeah"

"Your alive?"

"obviously, do you not read the paper?"

"Its just been a while"

"2 years"

"and we just all thought you were..." Marco trailed off proberly not wanting to say the word 'dead'

"don't beat yourself up over it, everyone did really"

"how did you..."

"I didn't, I had to get rescued" ace laughed to himself

"Is that so? Didnt think you were the damsel in distress type"

"Shut up, I got told that you cried though at my funeral which I must say was all good and nice" thank you mitsuki for telling him that

"To be frank I had something in my eye"

"uh huh" ace didnt believe that for a second of course "I heard about pops though" he had to mention it though he didnt really want to.

"Yeah..." Marco trailed off again

"I hear that you've taken over captaincy though"

"I was kinda forced to" Ace couldnt imagine marco at all to be the type who would volunteer happily to do it so it had proberly involved alot of pleading from the crew "I heard that you got yourself a girl too"

'double shit' ace swore in his head, now he was going to be in for it "...and..."

"And I thought you said that you didn't want a relationship till you were through with adventures"

"That was until I realised who it was I wanted to have a relationship with plus I think she would proberly drag me into adventures" he looked up to the rigging where his fiancé sat and smiled to himself

"Yeah I saw the picture, you crushed nearly every male on the ships hearts you know"

'opps' he hadnt of thought of that "my apologese then but its not like it was against her will"

"Which was why their hearts were crushed"

Ace thought about it for a second "wait, didnt you like her too?"

the end went dead for a moment "Well I got over it"

Ace just couldnt help but laugh "of course you did" he looked up as mitsuki turned round mouthing 'tell them I said hi' before getting back to her journal "Mitsuki says hi by the way"

"well, tell her I said hi back"

"you so havent gotten over it" ace took another deep breath "tell the crew that I send my bests for them and that I'm sorry for putting them through that"

"I will"

"See ya round then and I hope to meet you again"

"Me too and bring your girlfriend too"

"oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's my fiance" and with that he ended the call as quickly as he could 'ok that didn't go too bad'

"what did you mean by 'haven't gotten over it yet'?"

Ace nearly had a heart attack, he swore that he had only blinked and she was standing right infront of him "You scared me there and how do you know that?"

"Its my job remember" she teased "go on then, I won't get mad...proberly" she sat down beside him on the deck

Ace laughed to himself a bit, like as if there was some kind of private joke "Come on I'll tell you but not here" he got up, leaving his hand out for her to take it.

She looked at him with a slight glare before shaking her head, she knew what he was doing as a reference to that time ace had taken her to see that amazing view in foosha; this time though she took it. "Whats wrong with here though?"

"I wanted for it to be a little more special though" he took her wrist and lead her to the roof of the kitchen/dining; taking her through the mikan tree and around the flower garden so it seemed that they were far from the ship and as if they were more on land with the grassy floors and mikan tree surroundings.

"what are you talking about?" she still didnt know what he was talking about; ask her what the Emperor of Nubeck liked doing on the weekends away from the palace and why he did that, she would answer straight away but ask her what Ace was thinking and she was pretty much lost - but in a way that just attracted her more to him.

He guided his hands over her smooth sun kissed cheeks, smiling at her so sweetly that the mikans were put to shame "I want to tell you about the moment I fell in love with you and about half of the whitebeard crew having a crush on you" mitsuki raised a eyebrow at that last comment.

"Wasn't expecting that"


	27. Chapter 27

"HAHAHA! Did you see the look on that guys face?!"

2 laughing pirates entered a lowly lit bar, kicking open the bar door and kicking their feet up at their table; throwing back their heads in laughter as they banged happily on the wooden chairs.

"Yeah" the first one continued "That guy looked like he was gonna piss his pants!""

"well" the other laughed with his comrade but in a slightly more toned down voice "He shouldnt go challenging people like that especially if these people turn out to be pirates"

"oh great" the bartender groaned as he cleaned a empty glass with his wash cloth

"Something wrong Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked down to the customer before him at the bar bench, the only customer at the bar bench in fact since everyone else in the bar had choosen to sit at their own table in their groups, acompanied by the dark and shadows of the room.

"Its nothin miss, just rowdy pirates thats all" Kenshin apologised "here I'll get you a refill, the same?"

"Thanks" she drained the last of her sake bottle "by the way I want to ask you something"

Kenshin smiled handing her another bottle "What makes you think I know anything about anything, I'm only a simple bartender"

"We both know better than that" she took the bottle with a sly smile.

"Hey bartender! can we get some drinks here!" the first man shouted banging his hands on his chair

"arrogent pricks" Kenshin muttered under his breath as he prepeared the two drinks, he turned back to the one at the bench "Thats all I know, I apologise if its not sufficient enough for you"

"Its ok Kenshin, you gave me all the info I needed" she put down the sake bottle and turned towards the 2 invading pirates "let me do you a favour in return" she got up from her bar stool.

"Looks like we got lucky, the helps hotound here" The first man smirked again as the girl took the free seat on their table "honey I think you've got to get the drinks first"

The first one was a revitivly scrawny man with saggy blonde hair and one long bang fell over half of his face; his jaw was prickled with stubble but she couldnt see his eyes for he covered them with darkened black shades; he was dressed in a simple white shirt (though he had unbuttoned it nearly all the way down), a pair of 3/4 length orangey brown pants with a dark brown obi sash and a pair of sandals to match. She just ignored that one.

"What is it exactly that you want to ask then?" the second one asked, he was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin; he also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye, and was dressed in a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes.

the girl smirked, a number of shot gasses apearing infront of her each filled with a neon green liquid "How about a drinking game?" she produced a dice in her hand, rolling it round in her hand "You feeling lucky?"

* * *

Another supposidly quiet day on the Moby Dick...

Whitebeard woke from his nap with a startle looking round the ship

"You should be resting father" one of his nurses called out to him.

Whitebeard sighed; his age must be catching up with him, sensing people that weren't there as for a second he thought he had sensed his 4th division commander and one of his subbordinates. From what he could see that didnt seem to be the case as the rest of his sons continued on in their daily life.

"Morning Whitebeard" a voice chuckled

Whitebeard looked up then chuckled to himself as he spotted the perpatrator.

the rest of the crew didnt seem to take it so lightly as they manned battle stations

"pops, we shall take care of the invader"

"dont get up, we shall take care of this"

"theres only one of them and a whole crew, our number clearly out number them"

various calls pierced the once silence. Whitebeard simply held his hand up and the crew came to a silence once again. He looked up to where the intruder stood, at the top of the main mast; though hooded he knew who it was and that they would mean no harm.

"I believe these two belong to you" the intruder threw down from the mast a unconious Thatch and his subbordinate Nobu. "they thought they could win a drinking contest, dont worry their not dead though" the intruder jumped down from the mast, throwing away their hooded cloak; landing infront of whitebeard gracefully on their feet.

"Thank you for bringing my sons back in one piece at least"

"no problem" the intruder looked up brushing their long hair out the way of their eyes "and for the record I did give them a warning" she crossed her arms

"Of course you did, but what else would I expect from you?" Whitebeard laughed, nearly shaking the ship "Isnt that right miss mitsuki?"

All eyes were on the intruder.  
Yet she wasnt just some ordinary girl, of course not. Skin so smooth and kissed by the sun so perfectly to make any man want to reach out and touch. Night sky black eyes that seemed to make stars look dim and lifeless in comparison with long lashes and a smokey look to them yet no make up of man was on her blessed skin. She was slim and a little tall at 5'7, she had curves though that looked to be sculpted by the finest architecs with boobs to make the men drool though in no way did her body look unproportional or akward, it fit perfectly together. But her most unique feature that stood out was her hair: bright blood red to catch anyones attention so easily, the colour of sweet roses and forbidding sunrises; it was long and whispy, floating in the summer breeze effortlessly, so silky looking that even she herself had forbid anyone to stroak its soft texture by tieing it back in a single loose looking plait. Of course the rumours of her being a demon had to be true for her to have such almost inhuman beauty and grace, seducing men into lives of sin such as piracy. She was untouchable, fierce and beautiful that no man wanted to cross her yet they couldnt look away either.

"Is that red haired shank's daughter?" a random crew whispered to his friend, soon the whole deck was crawling in whispers bar whitebeard who smirked in amusement as he continued his talk with her.

Mitsuki really didnt care about whispering, people talked whether it was good or bad, choosing to take a blind ear to it all.

a few mouths open as well which made the notorious crew looked like a group of dumbfound goldfish.

"may I ask what business you have here?" Whitebeard continued bluntly

"I'm only on a information collection mission, for the moment though it looks like the contact I need to speak with is currently on the island your boat is heading for. So I thought I might stay for a while" she sounded if it was already a done deal "I'm not exactly in a rush. Oh and I brought you this" she produced a bottle from under her tailcoat and threw it up to whitebeard.

"well you beat two of my boys then brought them back safely so its fine by me for you to travel with us for a few days till you reach your destination" he looked carefully at the bottle "nice, limited edition as well. I hope this isn't poisoned miss reaper" he joked

"not unless you count alcohol" she looked round at the dazed crew "do they always look like that?" Noticing the goldfish gasps.

there was a sequence of thumps and a huge crash that seemed to snap the crew out of their gaze,it had seemed to come from the main cabin; a door was thrown open with another thud as a yawning figure emerged as if they had just woken from a long nap.

"hey what's with everyone?" He too seemed to notice the crews almost hypnotised state, he walked over to another man stretching his head then waved his hand right in their face then stood on their foot hard until they snapped.

"What the hell was that for ace!"

"Jeez, whats with you guys?" ace sighed "your all acting weird"

"you havent noticed?" Marco grabbed ace and turned him towards the designated biggest distraction the whitebeard pirates had ever face "thats what"

Ace grinned, realising just who it was "TOMATO!" he ran up to her waving calling her the nicname she hated most and was the one he had personally used to annoy her when they were kids.

Mitsuki spun round "ACE!" she smiled before getting hug tackled by the 2nd division commander "its been a while"

"too long" he noticed just how well she fit in his arms, being a 5'7 meant she was not too small or too big meaning he could fit her into his arms quite perfectly before he let go of her

"and dont call me tomato idiot!" she punched him hard on the head

"nice to see you too" he groaned, rubbing his sore head with a growing bump (all to whitebeards amusement) "come on I'll show you round then"

And with that the two left for mitsuki to take the tour of the ship "by the way you do know that what your wearings kind of revealing" notioning the short shorts and how you could kind of see her boobs from the side cause of her top being backless.

"deal with it" she teased him "who was that you were talking too?"

"Oh marco? yeah dont worry about him. Do you like chicken at all for dinner?" (hehe fried phoenix anyone?)

Whitebeard just felt like laughing again, man she didnt need haki if she could dumbfound his crew like that.

* * *

Mitsuki eyed the avalanch of flowers that had been left at her door over night, she wasnt even sure how that happened with them being on the ocean, she sighed before collecting them up and throwing them all out the window. It was a nice welcome gesture but she did have a pollen allergy so didnt feel like sneezing all day.

She could remember where everything was on the ship even though she hadn't even been on a day but she did have a good memory so could easily remember where everything was that had been on ace's tour. So she made her way down to the dining room for breakfast, passing a few crew members on the way, they said something but she didnt quite catch it (something about her hair or the flowers?) but she thanked them for the comment anyway.

She turned looking in at the dining room from the doorway, the dining room was huge and it kind of had to be to house so many pirates at a time for meals; it was filled with rows of tables and chairs as the crew filled them all up, it felt very claustrophobic in the room from the amount of people. She picked up her lunch with the nurses who seemed very nice but they were way too serious and quiet for her liking; the lunch was alwaysdifferent for females to males which mitsuki thought was quite weird but didnt argue since they were technically giving her food for free but they were all nice, she even noticed how they put a little rose on her tray though she didnt like people making a big fuss over her. It was the next part that totally bewildered her.

"Hey mitsuki-swan come sit with us!"

"No come sit with us here, theres a lovely view!"

"You can smell the food from the kitchen from here!"

"We saved you a seat here already!"

there was various shouts as they all seemed to want her to sit at every table aparently but she didnt want to cause any fights.

"Is ok, I think I'm gonna eat outside" she smiled disapearing to the deck

She hadnt at all stopped a fight, she had just unknowingly started another.

"hey you guys scared her off!"

"no you did!"

"no you did!"

it was more like childrens quarrel and no doubtly there was gonna be some brawling as the men rose from their seats - even brothers didnt get along all the time.

"whats going on guys" ace smiled greeting everyone as he walked into the room, not knowing what had been going on before taking note of the atmosphere of the room "did I miss something?" he looked around at the pretty pissed pirates (alliteration :D )

No one seemed to argue with ace though as they settled back down; seeing how mitsuki and ace were friends it may of been best to stay on his good side.

"ok then..." ace collected his food and sat down in his normal spot between Thatch (recovering from a hangover) and Marco "whats with those guys?"

"you dont want to know" marco tried to cover it

ace just let it drop as he turned his attention to Thatch "you look like shit Thatch"

"gee thanks" thatch replied bitterly rubbing his aching head "I havent felt this bad since Ace tried to cook those burgers"

"You guys wanted to use me as a grill remember" ace retaliated making sure to raise his voice a little just to torture the hung over Thatch; who groaned doubling over from the noise.

"I bet you I could get her before she leaves"

Aces ears picked up a conversation behind him

"She's leaving tonight when we dock plus she totally out of your league"

"what and she's in yours?"

"But I have something you aint got, one class and two a dick"

For some reason ace felt like white hot anger was rising in his veins to his head; they hadn't said a name the whole time but his gut was telling him who it was they were talking about.

"your the dick"

"a dick that'll get laid" that was the last thing the guy said before ace's fist connected to the guys jaw. All eyes seemed to turn to that table at that moment as time suspended still; ace just left without a word.

* * *

"whats with you?"

Ace turned round to see mitsuki standing behind him - she always seemed to have a nack for sneaking up on people but she didnt look pleased with him.

"I got told that you just punched a guy in the face care to tell me why? you never start fights like that" she sat down beside him in the crows nest "plus I didnt think the 2nd division commander would have to hide in the crows nest"

He just smirked "sorry the guy pissed me off, I know I'm gonna get hell later off pops" he turned to look at the clear cyan sky, he was just confused today and he didnt know why "I just lost it, they were saying some shit"

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know" he glared at her telling her to drop it and with a stubborn sigh she did

"So...what do you guys do for fun round here?"

* * *

"WOOOOOH!"

The party was in full swing onboard the whitebeard ship as they docked on the next island; there was plenty: drinking contests, dancing (if you could call it dancing), Singing, drunken antics - it was deffinatly a party. And yet ace felt like he couldnt enjoy it, his head was just hurting too much today while Thatch had seemed to make a recovery as he was dancing round with marco, he just decided to drown himself in alcohol. It seemed though that Mitsuki certainitly took after her dad though as she was the life of the scene, dancing round ontop of a table with a bottle of sake in her hand (there was her own private bottle mountain of sake which was sure for a world record), she was like this little flame that enlightened everyone around her; she wasnt drunk (no that took waaaayyyy more alcohol - as in the ship would be in alcohol debt twice) but she seemed more care free and happy since she loved her freedom as much as he did so enjoyed her time away from her own crew. He was memsorized by her, simply couldnt take his eyes off her though he did give a few hard glares to anyone who looked as if they were gonna try anything though they always seemed out of character polite and considerate when they talked to her; she had pretty much talked to everyone even dicsussing her various tattoos with Marco. But it kind of pained him to see her talk to every guy on the ship (ok whitebeard he didnt mind), there was something wrong with him for sure. His head justfelt so dizzy and confused. had her boobs always been that big? Had her hair always been that shiny? Had her laugh and smile always been that inresistable? Had she always been ...perfect?

The answer had to be no though. she hadnt always been.

Last time he had seen her was as kids; she used to be a flat chested, fire cracker, smart alic tomboy with messy unkept tomato red hair who didnt act like a girl and ok maybe a childish crush but it wasnt near to her now. She looked like a goddess under the glow of the moonlight as it radianted off her skin; he had always been told Boa Hancock was the most beautiful person in the world but he couldnt see that as true.

She was still a smart allic, tomboyish, sneaky, sexy, teasing...did he just say sexy?

God his head hurt, his stomach hurt, his lungs hurt - maybe he was ill or dellusional?

Ace staggered away from his chair, over to the side of the boat to get some fresh air and to try to clear his head. unfortuantly some drunken crew mate bumped him and the last thing ace saw was blue before he blacked out.

* * *

"ACE!"

he could hear someone calling his name

"ACE!"

he knew that voice...was that mitsuki

"ACE!"

he spluttered opening his eyes as he threw up the water in his mouth; his eyes soon adjusted from the fuzziness but the first thing he saw was mitsuki leaning over him and she looked soaked to the bone but the look in her eyes showed that she was worried.

"what happened?" he coughed

"you fell overboard" mitsuki told him slowly

"did I?" ace didnt really know

"don't worry the twat who pushed you is being hung upside down from the mast as he speak" Marco wandered over looming over mitsuki's shoulder slightly "before mitsuki gave him hell"

"are you ok?" Thatch was also over mitsuki's other shoulder

Ace stretched himself a bit "yeah I seem fine" he tried to get up

"No you best stay down until we get a doctor to make sure you havent broken anything" Jozu appeared from behind him and ace didnt argue

"you know, one wrong move and BOOM paralyised for life" Thatch added with a few dramatic hand signals

"I'm just glad your ok" mitsuki smiled - had the blood just suddenly rushed to his head? Mitsuki got up to go find the doctor to check ace over

"I have to admit you were pretty lucky bastard" Marco chuckled

"what do you mean?" Ace didnt follow - he had just fallen off the boat and devil fruit users plus sea isnt a good idea

"Mitsuki dived in when she saw what happened, dragged you back onto the boat and had to give you moth to mouth" Thatch interupted before anyone else could get there

Oh yes ace knew that he must be bright red and his stomach felt like it was in the kind of knots luffy had did - as in they didnt untie, you had to get a knife.

he couldnt make another sound but "oh" he ran his fingers through his drenched hair trying to think before he realised something "wheres my hat?"

Mitsuki was smirking from the other end of the deck a certain orange hat perched on her head. She still had it.

* * *

After his little trip Ace didnt want to join in with the party and decided to head to his room to get some sleep but he found he couldnt sleep so decided to stare at the ceiling. He never got much time like this to just plainly think in peace so usually enjoyed it but he just felt ill today. And in his mind there always appeared a girl. A girl with red hair.

He stuffed the pillow over his head groaning as he finally realised what was going on "I'm in love with her!" from there he didnt know where to go.

Should he tell her or not?

Did she feel the same way?

For pete sake the girl jumped into the water to save you and gave you mouth to mouth.

She was his friend. His childhood friend. After Sabo died she lifted them back up. She had become like a sister.

Not to mention the danger of being strung up by the red hair pirates. When they got serious no one fucked with them. EVER.

But of course pops would want revenge and that could start a war.

It pained him though to see his supposide brothers drooling over her (she may not see it but he sure did) as he couldn't let her go or be with anyone else. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He didnt want to be the pirate king anymore (no whitebeard should be pirate king) but he did want something else now.

He stormed out of his room; he was on a mission now. He had to say something to her before it was too late. Was this a little fast? maybe. Was the alcohol helping? yes.

He ran onto the deck, the party had seemed to die down quite significantly by now but out of the swarms of people he couldnt see a hint of red hair anywhere. He caught Thatch by the arm as he passed "wheres mits?"

"oh" Thatch looked at the ground not wanting to answer after seeing the look in aces face "She already left"

'No...'

* * *

"That happen 2 years ago"

Ace snapped back into the present; mitsuki was lying down with her head on his lap as he sat with them both imersed in the mikan grove.

"that was before marineford or even before you met up with luffy again" mitsuki continued showing that she clearly remembered that trip "you waited all that time to tell me?"

"yeah, I got a little side tracked though" he stroaked her soft red hair gently, he loved the silkly feeling between his fingers.

"I guess. Mind I never knew about your crew, I thought they were being nice"

"I thought you werent the naive type"

"I'm not, I was just proberly choosing to ignore it" she sighed

"why did you jump into the water to save me?"

She looked up at him "I don't know, it was like a instinct that I saw you get pushed and the next thing I knew I was diving into the water"

"I never did say thank you for that did I?" He kissed her forehead

"Thats not the proper way to thank me" she teased pulling him in for a passioante kiss on the lips, after they parted both panting slightly something dawned on her "by the way I've rescued you twice haven't I so its 2:1"

"I dont remember ever needing to save you?" ace raised a eyebrow

Mitsuki laughed "You just saved me"

"so then its more like 3:1 then since you saved me from myself too"

"your making it worse for yourself"

* * *

**Hi **

**with school being back on now I don't know how long its gonna take for me to keep updating now but I promise to try the best I can. Please keep commenting and writing as well as any ideas you may have. Adios!**


	28. Chapter 28

Its coming soon to the end of the month and I'm sure that we will be reaching the next island soon meaning we are gonna have to find another ship; I mean its been great travelling with Luffys crew but we need to move on and get back to Red Force as soon as possible. So benn can kill ace...maybe I didnt think it all through but hey proberly better than seeing garp though (reminder go see him at some point just to annoy him).

The next island we are going to reach is called Bronto. Its unique as the island was split in two after a earthquake hit yet the island still kept its name as one island which has also created it to have 2 magnetic fields and so its a merger for the ships that are journeying across the New World. Since the route the strawhats are taking doesnt correspond with the island we need to get to, St. Gloria, so this island is perfect for switching routes.

Theres been a few things on my mind for a time as well...I've always been a curious child and proberly always will be meaning I get plagued with thoughts; little subtle things that can make me wonder.

It would be nice though to just make the last night last.

* * *

"Hey mitsuki"

Mitsuki looked up from her journal, people normally wrote inside on desks or on tables but mitsuki had a habit to write outside whenever she could, there was always something about the sea air that set her mind at ease for when she wrote.

"Whats up Nami?" Mitsuki jumped down from the side of the boat where she had been sitting, next to the navigator

"Can I discuss something with you?"

"Ok" mitsuki shrugged, letting the navigator lead her to the womens quarters where Robin was already waiting paitently on her bed. Mitsuki sat on the desk with her feet on the chair then watched as Nami paced the floor a little; Mitsuki looked to robin who looked at her neither fully understanding the events of them being called.

"Miss Navigator, would you please explain what is so important that you wish to discuss?" Robin asked calmly

"Is there something wrong?" Mitsuki tipped her head to the side, she didnt need a answer though since it looked pretty clear but she studied nami knowing that the signs for what was really going on would all be in her body language if she didnt want to talk.

* * *

When I was being trained as an assassin I learnt about Body Language from the simple tasks of telling if a person was lieing to you to even decipher more complex things like a persons past, their desires and dark secrets to even what they were thinking that moment. Its scary as to what you can learn (not as scary as my old mentor though).

An Assassin learns this type of thing for 2 reasons; to read the ones around you and to control your own emotions.

As for Nami, I think I can figure it out:

*her pulse was raised

*lack of eye contact

*her hands were tense as if she wanted to clench them but couldn't

*the distance she had put between her and robin

*she was hiding it but there was a small smile on her face

*the fact she didnt want us to see her face at all

*she was interverted

*she was pacing so much at a quicken speed

I could go on but I dont think I have time to do such a thing.

* * *

"You like someone" Mitsuki teased, smiling in satisfaction at Nami's reaction - she had gone bright red (as in mitsuki's hair colour red)

"NO!" she shouted before her whole body relaxed again "well..I.." she brushed an invisible hair from her eyes

Mitsuki and robin looked at each other again "um hum" they nodded

"So who is it then?" mitsuki appeared from behind nami, grabbing her from the shoulders.

"You arent being shy now then miss navigator" robin got up from the bed walking over to the other two girls.

Looks like nami was just turning more red.

"you've already admitted it and you were planning to tell us by calling us together like that so you might as well" mitsuki pointed out.

"Well...tell anyone and..." Nami began

"You'll do what miss?" robin smiled as if to point out that the marines hadnt even succeeded in killing her or mitsuki

"just keep it quiet but.." Nami began

* * *

Mitsuki walked onto the deck towards the boys, stopping at her fiance who was watching the fishing ging on between luffy, ussop and franky; she whispered something in his ear which made him smirked before leaving as quietly as she had came.

* * *

"so luffy"

the younger brother turned round after gazing out at the ocean from his special seat "whats wrong ace?"

ace leaned up against the side of the boat still looking at his brother "I want to ask you something now that your all grown up now"

"like what? oh oh is it about my giant treasure x!" pointing to the scar on his chest

"ummm...no, mits filled me in on everything" ace sighed then trying to figure out how to say the next bit "do you like anyone?"

"I LIKE MEAT!" luffy replied without hesitation

Ace puched his brother on the head "thats not what I asked!"

"I don't get it" luffy whinned rubbing his skull

"I'm asking you who would you like to be your pirate queen if you want to be king?" ace put it in terms he hoped his idiotic brother would understand

"oh...hadn't thought about that" luffy looked at the sky "hmmm...oh I know who I like!"

* * *

It was lunch once again but something seemed to be missing...

Mitsuki looked over at her fiance who was sitting next to her who was already 3 plates into his meal "so did you.."

Ace looked up from his meal, wiping his mouth and clearing his throat before speaking "yeah"

"wheres luffy then?" mitsuki took a sip of her drink

Ace shrugged "I dont know"

then they found out as the doors burst open and luffy jumped onto the table using his gum gum powers to position right infront of nami who just happened to be sitting at the head of the table.

"NAMI BE MY PIRATE QUEEN!" he shouted which pretty much turned the whole atmosphere of the dining room into complete shock. the assexual captain?

"WHY YOU!" sanji tried to leap over the bar to beat the captain to death to only get stopped by robins 'seis fleur'

"haha your joking right luffy?" ussop tried to laugh but it sounded more pathetic and shocked still than anything

"nu ugh" luffy shook his head "I'm being serious" he bent down to nami's level looking her right in the eyes "Well, nami? will you be my queen?"

Nami could see that he was deadly serious for one "...Yes" she hugged the idiot who grinned and hugged her back.

"We make a pretty good team dont we?" mitsuki felt aces arms round her shoulders, hugging her close.

she smiled, watching the pair "We sure do, at least you know we'll have someone to take care of luffy for us"

"yeah" ace nodded in agreement knowing nami could do just that plus keep him out of trouble

"What did I miss?" wasp yawned sitting down completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"I'll tell you later" mitsuki sighed, pulling ace closer into her before turning to him "I have an idea for our last night here though"

"You mean?"

"No not that"

"Awh!"

Mitsuki just laughed at his pouting "that won't work on me"

* * *

A deck under the spell of darkness with only the warm glow of candles to light it. Brook had been chained to the deck with his violin though he didnt seem too bothered about being chained. In the middle stood 2 pairs of table and 2 chairs. light with candles and a huge glass that had strawberries and whipped cream piled high. It was romantic and all done with what could be found on the ship.

"You guys like it then?" mitsuki giggled watching nami and luffys expressions

"Mits even 'convinced' brook to play" ace smirked indicating to the tied up musician

"You guys did this?" Nami looked at the two "For us?"

"Well technically we're double dating" mitsuki laughed "if thats ok"

"WOOOOO! (luffy had spotted the strawberries and cream and had run over)

"LUFFY! show some manners!" Ace ran over to 'educate' his brother; dragging luffy away from the sweet desert.

the two girls just looked at each other and laughed; boys would be boys and all.

"Your not suppose to go ahead and eat, your suppose to wait for the girls." ace continued to lecture his younger brother having him hung by the ear.

"I'm sorry" luffy cried

* * *

And that was technically our first date (unless you count detroying a town) with we even shared with Luffy and Nami; I can say it went better after that. Brook was very happy to play the violin without singing for us and the strawberries with whipped cream was a nice touch; it was cute with the cream and strawberry juice pretty much getting everywhere: hands, faces, lips and because of this we each had a fun time cleaning each other off. I have to say I think Luffy and Nami are pretty cute together but would take it slower than we did; they arent at the same stage as Ace and I, its more of that awkward stage of getting used to it which I realised we never had for some reason.

It seemed like a good night to end our time with the strawhats.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm deffinatly a LuNa fan so I wanted to add it a little to the story, looks like those two like girls with red hair. Please keep commenting thanks! **


	29. Chapter 29

I never like goodbyes. I prefer to say that I'll see them again soon. Goodbye implys that you'll never see a person again; a goodbye is meant for final words as a person dies but even in death if your close then you'll find each other again, either in so called 'heaven' or in a new reincarnation. Most people fear death and to say their last goodbyes, its once you can except death as only part of life that you can really live.

That word: death. Its always followed me, looming over like a shadow that I may not be able to see but you still know its there. With a name like Red Reaper your always associated with it, you can think I'm a collector of the dead or its messanger from hell but I'm not, the difference between me and them is that I don't fear it. I embrace it with a smile. Dancing in the dark is fun but I can still walk in the light, no fear of either - thats what makes me different.

I remember what my assassin mentor told me about becoming a assassin, about embracing light and dark at once, 3 quotes for 3 rules:

'Don't try to be a good guy. It doesnt matter who owes who. From the instant they enter a battle, both sides are evil'

'We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.'

'I move unseen and strike when they least expect it.'

Each student is given a small 3 sentence verse about them once they have become an assassin as well which has also kept with me since you will never forget it:

"Shizuka ni anata no kage

Hōrō dokubari no yō

" Watashi no ashioto o sutetchi"

"Your shadow, quietly

Like a vagrant poison needle

Stitches my footsteps"

Haha I'm sounding so dark and serious if I'm bringing that up, I must be talking with Robin a little too much.

Only I know the meaning behind it and yet I will never tell it but I can pass my verse to the people I care about and trust to use incase of emergency.

I dont usually talk about it but lately I've had alot more time to just think. I mean I'm not doing missions, tracking info/people, having to organise the only serious division on the ship (well semi serious), looking after drunks (ie making sure they dont kill themselves)or even having to be fill in captain from time to time - I don't mind, I get alot more freedom than some pirates do on their crews. I dont usually think about it.

Something else I've never really thought about was the so called Red Rope of Fate; that two people are connected by a red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances; the magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break - out of the billions of people I didn't believe that 2 people would be born to be together well...I have to say I think my minds changed.

Peoples lives are interlinked and always will be, from the present to the past and future. So I never want to say goodbye.

* * *

Mitsuki leaned close in to his ear "hey ace, wakey wakey" she whispered

He just moaned slightly

"Ace" she was now lying on his chest, lightly brushing her lips over his "I know your awake" her voice laced with playfulness

"Ace isnt here right now" ace muttered "leave a message"

"Yeah right" she smirked, her fingers running up and down his bare chest "Breakfasts being served upstairs"

Ace bolted up, nearly knocking Mitsuki onto the floor "why didn't you say so?"

"I just did" Mitsuki recomposing herself "And what was that about being asLEEP!" she soon found herself being flung over Aces shoulder again as he raced over "Again with the lifting?!"

* * *

"And that's how I figured out socks have no specific foot to go onto" Luffy finished proudly as Zoro face palmed and Nami looked at the moron as if ashamed to be talking to him never mind now going out with him.

"Wow" Chopper looked at Luffy as if he were a god

"I-I … never knew" Ussop looked down at his feet "this changes everything"

"A super finding to change our lives" even though franky didn't wear socks.

Luffy beamed crossing his arms "my reaction exactly"

The idiots high fived each other and much to the rest of the crews surprise they didn't head butt each other while yelling 'GROOVY DUDE!'

"Sometimes I like to lie down on the floor and pretend I'm a carrot" Zoro muttered.

Sanji looked at him funny "what the hell moss head?"

"I just really want to talk about something rather than socks, ero cook"

Robin just smiled in amusement.

That was the scene Ace and Mitsuki walked in to.

"Are we sure its safe to leave them?" Mitsuki had to feel sympathy for her fiance since the sock obsessed moron of a captain was his brother.

"Its gonna have to be" Ace just shook his head; his brother was dear to him but he just couldnt look at him when he was being that stupid or the urge to beat him to a pulp would surface.

* * *

"Hey Wasp" Mitsuki knocked on the door "Wasp, come on I won't let you sleep in today" she knocked on the door again "I'll tie you up like I used to" she knocked again then sighed turning away to walk back to the kitchen.

"I thought you were getting Wasp up for a early start?" Nami asked taking a sip of her coffee afterwards

Mitsuki sat down on one of the bar benches "She left last night" Mitsuki noticed the faces of concern from some of the crew "Don't worry, she doesn't like goodbyes so she just left. You get use to it but she didn't mean any harm"

"I see, thank you for the news miss mitsuki" Robin nodded slightly

Mitsuki leaned back in her chair noticing the expression still on luffys face "She does it all the time, she didn't mean to hurt anyone but its just hard for her. Even after all this time she still cannot say goodbye to me."

* * *

red like blood

White like bone

Red like solitude

White like silence

Red like a new world about to dawn

White like the heart of a god

Red like molten hatred

White like chilling cries of pain

Red like the shadows that feed on the night

Like a sigh piercing the moon

It shines white and scatters red

Red and White - 2 children of the night.

Wasp never has to say goodbye to me cause I'll always see her again sometime, if by chance or by hunting her down myself.

I know Wasp better than anyone but to explain it to someome or even write it down for a person, you wouldn't understand still.

* * *

"Put down your journal and help me pack"

Mitsuki looked up from her journal "I'm already packed" she indicated to the small backpack she had put together, unknown to ace that the bikini robin had given her was also inside.

"You could help me though" Ace looked at her from the bed where he was packing his own stuff into his backpack "why do we need to wear these cloaks and why were you carrying them?"

"Its practically a law for the red hair pirates to have a cloak" she smiled (seriously all the red hair pirates have cloaks!), she lifted her feet down from the desk with a sigh "Although the world knows your alive we don't want any unwanted attetion from the marines, citizens don't catch on as easily but marines know what their looking for." she smirked "I thought you would know that by now though"

A cloak hit the side of her head

"opps" ace tried not to laugh

"you did that on purpose" mitsuki got up and threw it back hitting ace on the head as well,making his hat fall off his head.

"really?" he threw the cloak at her

"really" she threw it back

Before she knew it they were playfully fighting; ace grabbing her by the waist, spinning round as if she was a child before throwing her on the bed; she managed to grab him and make him fall on her before rolling over so she was on top - the two just laughing the whole time. They just looked at each other as their laughs settled.

"I like this position" Mitsuki smiled mischievously

"You were never the submissive type" Ace laughed even though he was pretty much pinned down to the bed

"Never claimed to be" Mitsuki lowered her face so that the two were nearly touching by millimetres "I love you"

"I love you too" Ace freed his wrists and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Mits, Nami's going balistic over some missing money, do you know anything about...it..." Ussop just happened to walk through the door noticing the two who glared at him

"Get. Out." Ussop did just that, man mitsuki was Nami scary when she was like that.

You could hear him shouting pleads for her not to kill him and that he was sorry as he raced away in the opposite direction.

Ace looked at his fiance "You didn't" he knew.

Mitsuki smiled slyly looking back down at him. "She said I could lend anything we may need and their security need improvements"

* * *

"So you two are leaving then before we even dock?" Luffy pouted crossing his arms infront of himself as he was rejecting it.

ace picked up his pack and swung it onto his shoulder "fraid so luffy" he look for something in his pocket before throwing it to his younger brother

luffy stared at it "your giving me a vivre card again?" Looking at the folded piece of paper

"that ones not a fake this time" he two brothers looked at mitsuki who nodded to say it really wasn't a fake "you remember what I said last time I gave you one?"

"that it would reunite us again one day" luffy replied simply - he does pay attention!

Ace nodded "we'll see each other real soon again, so don't look so down lu" noticing the childish pout luffy was pulling.

mitsuki smiled "that's a promise" she walked over to the youngest sibling, snatching the hat off his head before he could react, putting it on her own head like she used to as a child before giving him a hug "I shouldn't say this but my dads real proud of you lu, don't let it's down ok by becoming a even greater pirate." she talked in a lowly tone so no one else could hear but luffy could and his soon huge grin appeared again. She reached for something in her pocket "Keep this with you just incase you ever meet another assassin and try to remember it" she pushed a piece of folded paper into his hand "and this is not a vivre card by the way. Don't give in ever.". After letting go of him, she took the hat off here head and placed it back on luffys head "that's a promise ok?"

"yeah" luffy nodded enthusiastically, gripping his hat to his head "it's a promise"

"good" mitsuki turned to nami "look after him ok" the two hugged a little as well.

"it's no problem" nami shrugged humbly, the whole crew nodding along with her.

mitsuki and ace looked at each other knowing for a fact it wasn't a easy thing to look after luffy; the two bowed their heads graciously anyway "thank you"

Mitsuki stepped onto the side of the deck "I'll be back in a sec" she jumped down from the side of the boat, out of sight but no splash came.

"What just happened?" Ussop looked at the others noting that there was no splash and it was a little far to swim that far.

luffy burst into laughter, hanging onto the side of the boat, watching what was going on "I didnt know she could run on water!"

the whole crew seemed to flock to the side of the boat to get a look except ace who just smirked leaning up against the side casually.

it was true, you could see her running across the blue waves quite easily with her plait flying behind her in the wind.

"My girl" ace shook his head "she's one of a kind for sure" he turned around to watch as well.

"you know who's she does that?" Franky asked turning to her fiancé

"it's a combination of speed and using her haki in a specialised way, all I know is that she exhales haki from her feet in a control amount to balance on the waters surface but its not exactly easy since water changes its surface all the time and she needs the right amount, too little and you fall through, too much and she'll repel herself from the surface and into the air. It's hard to pull off for even some experienced users but because if her unnatural speed at her use she makes it look easy, she may not even think about it half the time" ace tried to explain "she's proberly better explaining at it than me" he shrugged

"so it's a mystery" luffy concluded

"yeah..." Ace decided not to try to explain it again

"could luffy learn it?" Chopper piped in hopefully - if a devil fruit user could balance on water without thinking about it then they didn't have to fear drowning.

ace laughed "proberly not, another element is intelligence and her second haki, since as I said you need to balance the haki just right and at speed. It takes a mastery control, the only other person I can think that could use it is her dad"

"since when has shanks been intelligent?" Luffy looked confused but it just made ace laugh

"wait...if she could run across water then why did we have to take the boat?" nami asked

Ace didn't answer that one

* * *

After about 30 seconds she was back again with a small boat in tow that looked familiar.

"how the hell did she get that?" It was aces small flame motor boat but it looked a little different, newer with even a new paint job, even Ace didn't remember what happened to it.

mitsuki hopped back into the side of the deck "looks like wasp left a sorry for leaving without telling you gift. I got to port to get a boat and the harbour master told me that someone called wasp left this for a red haired girl" mitsuki looked down at the engine "Don't ask me where she got it from though" she threw the attachment rope to Ace.

"Lets go then" Ace just smirked jumping down onto the flame engine with a sigh and the roll of her eyes mitsuki jumped back down onto the ocean surface.

"Just try to keep up" Mitsuki teased him as they both set off for the island.

"We'll see about that"

And with that they started on their journey back, unknowing what would happen, who they'd meet or where they were going next.

* * *

"Hey have you seen this weeks paper?"

"huh?" A man looked up from under his hat as if he had been lazily sleeping, the man looked at the other recongising him from the information retrival division "Its not about that stupid cat thing is it?" he didnt sound very impressed

The intel man walked closer "I was informed by Dragon to give you this" the man popped the newspaper down.

"cheif commander huh?" the man took the paper hearing the leader's name being mentioned meaning it must of had some importance

"Now I must return to my post now sir" with that the intel man left

"Don't call me sir!" the other man shouted for the other man before murmuring under his breath "I ain't being pegged as some noble or whatever"

With a sigh the man looked down at the paper expecting it to be some political issue (again) he had to be informed about - being a revolutionary was so boring and political sometimes. He had to admit though his mood had been quite depressing after the news of Marineford, it was only decently Dragon had agreed to look over the tapes again properly, thats where the biggest and most fustrating discovery was made but he didnt know what it meant. Once they had slowed the tapes down to like 1000000th of a second or something to the scene where ace had jumped infront of luffy (though he could nearly not watch it at all) something had appeared, all that could be seen was a red blob over aces shoulder when he jumped in but they didnt know what. Its couldn't of been a malfunction of the camera since the revolution army used state of the art technology to monitor the battle, it was there one second and gone the next; no one knew what it meant but it was a wall since they couldn't get any further with the investigation than a red blob. A FUCKING RED BLOB!

Now fustrated with himself again, he took some deep breaths and count to 10 like he was told to by the others so he could calm himself down again; once he was done, he finally looked down at the paper. He turned as pale as a ghost before whipping his hat off, throwing it into the air and then running round the base shouting "ACE IS ALIVE!" with a few tears streaming down his face (which he will never admit to), he didn't even look inside because he didnt need to.

Not just that it meant that the red blob must of meant something! and there was only one person who was associated with red and could possibly tell him something, he rushed over to the intel division.

"Hey guys do any of you know where Red Haired Shanks is?"

* * *

**sorry its taken me a little longer to post this time but school got in my way (grrr)**

**What do we think of the new chapter hmm?**

**Remember if you have any suggestions for any crews then I will take that into account**

**I'm really happy because this story has over 5,000 views now which is the most any of my stories have had but I'm not quitting there!**

**I'm out for now! PEACE! **


	30. Chapter 30

Damn you Ace!

* * *

Mitsuki groaned as she walked down the street. The calls of Wolf whistles and shouts of unruly men acompanied by the all knowing goldfish stares - she wasn't meant for this. She didnt even remember why she had let Nami put this in her backpack but after Mitsuki had woken up she had found that it was the only oufit she could find, even though she had had a fully packed set of clothes the night before meaning ace had taken the rest of her clothes and leaving it with this. It had been going naked or this which was close enough. A tight nose bleed short black skirt with her red bikini top; the only other things he had left was a pair of sandals, her sunglasess, the earrings he had gotten her and her tsuki tsume necklace - she wasn't used to being so bare in public - one of the reasons why was because of what was happening right now. At the moment she was choosing to ignore them for their own good; at least the weather was warm enough for it.

She slide her sunglasses ontop of her head and looked at the list of supplies she had made in her hands though it seemed like ace had gotten to it as well since there seemed to be somethings she didn't remember putting down: Meat, Alcohol, Condoms, Meat, Travel Pillows and even weirder things to put on a supplies list. Even if it was a pain she had still gotten everything on the list, I though she had some of the most awkward conversations ever which she didn't want to relive.

"do you think he's dead?" Mitsuki caught some whispering though it was a bit of a gap and the crowd was talking in hushed tones she could clearly pick up what they were all talking about. With a sigh she turned, walking over nearer to the crowd who seemed to be gathering outside a local tavern.

"The guy just suddenly keeled over"

"The foods never done that to someone before"

"He looked like a foreigner, do you think he caught some disease?"

"Well I ain't going near him"

There seemed to be quite a few theorys flying round.

Mitsuki managed to get through the crowd...well guys practically jumped out the way though she avoided looking anyone in the eye incase they got the wrong idea, keeping her eyes on the tavern door. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed as she peered inside at a knowing sight; yup ace was alseep head first into his half eaten plate (surrounded my a already neatly stacked mountain of plates that he proberly wasn't gonna pay for just like the meal last night). The people inside the tavern looked just as shocked as the people outside as they had practically thrown themselves against the wall in fear that it was some dead disease; which was kinda funny.

"Hey" Mitsuki turned to a man standing close to her "Do you mind waking him up for me?"

The man was about to say no when he turned to see who had asked him exactly and his mouth pretty much closed to a O figure with no words coming out.

"Could you do it for me please?" she asked again, bringing out the big guns this time: the doe eyes. Proven fact, no matter how scary or infamous or cold hearted someone may be, no matter be they pirate or marine or bounty hunter or civilian - no one could look at her doe eyes and not melt (which was why been never looked her in the eye when she was a kid or then he couldn't find himself to punish her).

"Y-yes, ok" the man stuttered

She smiled sweetly at him as a thanks before watching him sneak cautiously over.

"Excuse me.." the man stuttered again, poking ace lightly on the shoulder "Excuse me"

Before the man could ask again he found himself halfway through a wall.

"huh?" Ace looked round before continuing to eat "sorry fell asleep"

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

Mitsuki giggled at the scene as Ace fell asleep again into another guys food with the whole tavern shouting for him to 'quit doing that'

"You have a nice smile"

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder and groaned before snapping her head back; behind her was a greasy haired man, he had styled his hair into this kind of quiff and was wearing what looked like a gang jacket with a smug look - oh great the town perv

"You don't look like your from around here" he shifted infront of her "I could show you around, I know quite a few nice places"

"Not interested" Mitsuki replied bluntly walking away

"Hey hey, don't be a hater" did this guy ever give up? he followed her "Can I say if your eyes sparkled any brighter then the sun would be out of the job"

"If your penis was any smaller then you would be female" Mitsuki laughed him off "By the way my eyes are up here" she indicated to her face after noticing the mans eyes had gone down south.

"ooow a smart alic here. Guess what? It's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to." he gave her this creepy grin

She raised a eyebrow right before the guy soon found himself hung by the collar with most of his teeth hanging out "Ace you machoist, I wanted to do that"

"A thank you too hard for you?" Ace smirked as he watch the guys face go pale

"I was going to embarress him, beat the crap out of him and give him a lesson on how you should treat women" Mitsuki marched up to Ace

"So your mad at me for helping you? I'm gonna beat this punk for what he said!"

"Oh yes that'll teach him in respect for women, let her big badass fiance beat the guy up for the girl!"

The guy was just getting paler and paler "I-I-I-I"

"What?" Mitsuki and Ace snapped back realising the guy was still being held by the collar by Ace

The man looked at them each as I he finally got who they were "Don't kill me, I won't say a word to the marines or anything" he squeaked

Mitsuki turned on her heels walking away before turning back; Ace seemed to get her drift throwing the guy hard towards mitsuki who then kicked the guy in the jaw into the ceiling head first.

The couple looked up at their handy work.

"You wanna go to the beach then?" Ace asked as if he whole arguement had been forgotten

"Sure" Mitsuki and Ace left the tavern hand in hand

"They didn't pay..." the owner realised but by no mean was he gonna stop them

"I got everything on the list" She gave him a pointed look "Even the things that mysterious appeared on the list this morning"

Ace just laughed, leaning into her closley "I nearly didn't think you would do it"

"I thought you would complain otherwise" She admitted then thought of something "What did you do with my clothes exactly?"

"I sent the dirty stuff to Gramps to wash"

"Are you sure that he would actually do it?"

"Yeah, I did it all the time on Whitebeards ship" Ace laughed; mitsuki couldnt say she was exactly surprised

* * *

Garp twitched when he eyed the package of laundry, picking up the note that had come with it.

_Hey Gramps!_

_As you can see I'm not dead, in fact I haven't felt this well in a while._

_I saw Luffy a few days ago, he's doing fine with his crew keeping an eye on him and you'll never believe this but he's actually gotten a girlfriend as well (You know 'Cat burgler' Nami right?) unfortuantly his mental ability hasn't improved much._

_Speaking of which, I have found my self a girl as well and I believe she's the one; haha I sound so sappy but its true. You remember Mitsuki right? And before you give me the whole speech on her 'no good family' or whatever. I don't care what you say. So stuff it Gramps!_

_Talk to you later and could you tell Akainu that I said "Better next time old man"_

_Ace_

_P.S. Could you wash these clothes for me? thanks._

Garp scrumpled the note in his hand with his face like a beetroot

"Quick everyone make a run for it!" was the call of marines as they rushed out the building once more.

* * *

I have to admit its nice to just sit in the sun and I don't even have to get changed really from the outfit ace picked out for me. The sun prickling your skin. The sound of waves against the shore. The feel of golden sand between your toes. The rush of a cool breeze.

Of course Ace couldnt just sit and relax so he decided to experiment with his mera mera powers since he found out that heat and sand made glass. So he's amusing some kids with some glass sculptures. I have to say he's quite good with them even though you would normally think otherwise. Its quite a cute scene...even if he does keep making naked statues of me which I have to keep destroying. He tries to tease me with glass sculptures but I can say that I can easily tease him back especially with the outfit provided (he didnt think of that).

I just wonder who were gonna meet next...

* * *

Mitsuki looked up from her journal realising that she had spent so much time writing without being interupted; looking round the beach she coulds see even the orange of his hat.

'hmmm...wheres Ace gone?' Mitsuki thought to herself before shaking her hair of sand and getting up to look for her fiance. There was a ping of energy in the air as a sense of pressure that she recognised enter the atmosphere but she didn't need her sensing skills to know exactly who it was and where ace had gone.

"YOU FLASHY BASTARD YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! WE ALL SAW YOU FLASHILY DIE!"

Mitsuki laughed to herself as she ran in the direction of the sound - oh boy, was she gonna enjoy this!


	31. Chapter 31

**guess** **who...**

* * *

Aparently the Buggy pirates had stopped at this town as well for more supplies and a chance to party before setting out to sea.

"GyaHahaha!" Buggy laughed throwing his arms in the air to his ever adoring crew "Who am I?"

"You are our great captain!" the crowd called back

"co-captain" Alvida subtly coughed against her hand

Galdino (Mr 3) just sighed at the helpless lot for their idiotacy - many of the men from impel down were much stronger than buggy in comparison and yet they followed so blindly like sheep.

Yet the smell of food and booze had attracted someone else to their party even though no one seemed to notice Ace eating their food and gulging down their booze.

"Gyahahaha" Buggy continued to laugh scanning the crowd, looking down he saw a very familar looking hat sitting amongst his crew "Oh hello ace" he greeted the man politely (ace just waved slightly with his mouth full), thats when it hit buggy "Wait... YOU FLASHY BASTARD YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! WE ALL SAW YOU FLASHILY DIE!" buggy screamed

Ace looked up from his plate "Well I'm not" he replied bluntly as if it was obvious before getting back to the food "Can I have some more?" he indicated to the pile of plates

"Well...ok I dont see the harm...WAIT THATS OUR FOOD!"

Ace raised a eyebrow

"But you can eat it if you want, our food is your food and all" buggy grinned - trying so hard not to get killed

"Well thank you very much"

It was at that moment did buggy remember his ghostly quiet crew from proberly shock, he turned to face them "Well party on my flashy men! we have a guest!"

the crowd roared again as they continued in their festivities.

Buggy sat down next to the supposidly dead pirate "So tell me are you a flashy ghost then?"

"Nope"

"Are my flashy eyes playing flashy tricks on me?"

"Nope"

"You you survived?"

"Yep"

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS FLASHY NEWS!" buggy erupted

"please" alvida stood behind them with her hands on her hips "I told you this a week ago when the paper came out do you not remember but then again you were proberly too busy shouting to hear"

"Oh really" buggy thought to himself "I remember no such thing" he turned to ace "so how did this happen?"

Ace took a long drink of sake, wiped his mouth and opened his mouth to speak but...

"hey what Sake brand is this exactly?"

Buggy turned to his other side momentarily "Its aparently a local sake but the recipe is depicted from the west blue so it has this nice warm grade A chestnut and honey taste to it" he turned away again

"Actually you've been sold down the line, this is sake is deffinatly local not at all with a hint of the north blue, south proberly since its cheaper and I detect more of a hazelnut flavour to it. Its only a B grade sake so don't put too much hope into it"

buggy spun round at the sound of defiance "I asure you its not..." he trailed off, his face sinking before screaming "FLASHY RED BRAT!" he pointed acusingly at the offending hair as he flailed around in disgust.

"Calm down buggy" mitsuki sighed "unless you want all of the marines on the island to know where we are" she took a drink from the bottle; mitsuki looked up "Oh hey Alvida"

buggy was soon forgetting what personal space was as he leaned up against her face "Wheres that treasure map I was promised then? Its been 2 years!"

"I know but we got a little side tracked" mitsuki indicated to ace who was tucking in again.

"so do you have it" buggy looked eagerly at her with anime belli eyes

"Maybe" she smiled sneakily "You know we could make some sort of deal see we are trying to get back to my crew however we're having a little trouble getting round, so I suppose we could trade" she had a plot cooking in her head "You known transport and all the stuff that comes with it for a treasure map, I've been around alot more than my dad so I know where theres even better treasure spots."

"hmmmmm" buggy thought about it taking a drink for himself

"But you know...we could find somewhere else and take the map with us, personally I'm not interested in treasure but all that money, jewels and precious artifacts going to waste" She sighed heavily

"money! jewels! precious artifacts!" buggy spat his drink out (spit take style)

"yep" she nodded

"DEAL...I mean I guess we could" buggy grinned regaining himself

"oh good" mitsuki smiled devishly

* * *

Ace looked at his fiance with a confused look as buggy got up to dance around the place "since when have we had a treasure map?"

mitsuki smirked "we don't. But he doesnt know that" she pointed out, she put her bottle down "hey you wanna see buggy freak out?" ace raised a eyebrow not knowig what to expect from her "Hey buggy! The south's the coldest by the way!"

(don't ask how she found this one out; but it involved rayleigh, alot of alcohol and her getting hung upside down by the mast by benn for earsdropping)

At first it looked like buggy was sucking on a lemon, trembling as some sort of fury rose before screaming "ITS THE NORTH FLASHY IDIOT!" you can't describe the out burst in words really as none do it justice but mitsuki and ace were laughing like there was no tomorrow. buggy crossed his arms like a little kid "flashy red haired brat. Just had to be like shanks didnt she? flashy red hair brat" he mumbled to himself as he stalked away into the party that was still exploding out from around him.

Alivda smirked "this is going to be interesting at least and I must know where she bought that skirt" she swooned at the sight of it.

"Oh great" Galdino sighed tiredly "Well at least this journey got more interesting now hasn't it" noting how annoyed buggy was from her saying one simple sentence.

Of course this little debate had some how infected the crew

"you do know she's right that the south is coldest" Cabaji stated

"No!" Mohji protested "The north has to be coldest. right Richie!"

Richie didnt reply and just shrugged to say 'he didnt know'

"Its south!"

"Its north! the captain said so!"

"suck up! but that doesnt mean its right"

"yes it does! Norths coldest!"

"No South is!"

"Would you two knock it off!" Alvida snapped at the two as their arguement was now severly getting on her nerves "Its north ok!"

"actually I believe its south" Galdino interupted calmly

Mitsuki simply grinned at the chaos she had created

Ace looked at her "Your enjoying this way too much" he crossed his arms

Mitsuki sighed, moving herself closer to ace so that she was now practically on her lap "why? can't I enjoy myself?" she asked in a low seductive tone

"Your a pain" ace smiled at her

"and your a ass" she smiled back before the two kissed passionatly in the middle of the maddness that had been caused over a simple question of 'Which pole is the coldest?'

* * *

"Achoooooo!"

"Cold captain?" Yassop asked looking up at the ever drinking captain

Shanks rubbed his nose "I don't think so, not unless someones talking about me"

"What do ya think its some pretty girl?" Roo chuckled before biting into a turkey leg

"Maybe but I have more pressing matters" Shanks sighed before his face relaxed into a grin "Aren't they so cute though!" Shanks slammed his hand in a happy drunken state against the wooden wall of the ship that had been covered in newspaper clippings of his new favourite couple ranging from their first bounties to the newspaper pictures a week ago "My grandkids are gonna be so adorable!" he laughed throwing back his mob of messy red hair.

Insert anime sweats for all of the crew as they watched their drunken captain

"Aren't fathers suppose to be threatening?" Yassop asked "Bamchina's pop nearly tried to kill me"

"Not our captain" Roo laughed

"He doesn't neccisarily need to be threatening though" Benn pointed out "No one in their right minds would cross our captain anyway." Benn got up, walked over to the wall and stared at a picture of a young 6 year old mitsuki from the first few months she had joined the crew; a small girl with already slightly tanned skin, a big mischievous grin across her face as she looked to be waving at someone, her messy red hair flying out from behind her in the wind - the dubbed royal pain and brat of the ship. He could remember each time she had used such colourful language (that he had to admit was their fault) to describe him as he punished her for her various crimes, she had to be the number one reason for his premature greyness; she had sure grown up alot from under their noses though as even he didnt know where the time had gone. "brat" he smirked "I'll hang ya from the galleys when you get back"

* * *

**what did we think then? hmmm...**

**I was watching bleach and just Isshin is priceless as the ecentric father so I thought hey why not a really drunk shanks? We just about got some emotion from benn as well!**

**I had to bring up the North vs South pole arguement; I simply couldn't resist.**

**I'm thinking of putting the rating up cause of language but if I do that then I'll proberly add a lemon somewhere...**

**Keep updating on crews you may want to see in the story as I'm taking them on board for my planning.**

**Thanks, keep reading and commenting! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

So by tricking Buggy into thinking we have a treasure map for him we are getting free travel, food, drink and a place to sleep all for free till we get to the next island.

Mind...

You would be surprised at how religious buggy may be and its reflected in his reactions to his crews new ideas...which I may or may not have had anything to do with...

* * *

"Morning" Mitsuki yawned as she entered the dining area of the buggy pirates ship unfortunatly there seemed to be no one up maybe it was due to the party last night though she didnt feel any different to normal. She had left Ace to sleep thinking he would need it but she thought that more people would be up as she looked round the room.

"Morning" a blunt reply came as the first mate cycled out of the kitchen on his unicycle with a cup of tea in his hand

"So theres really no one else up" Mtsuki sighed lounging on the table "Geez its not like its a paticularly small crew anyway"

"There all hung over proberly" Cabaji sighed taking a sip "I was on guard duty last night so I didn't have any, wish I had though. But I guess I get to make fun of Mohji later"

"And I'll be doing the same to Buggy" Mitsuki grinned to herself thinking of some scheme

Cabaji sat down next to her as something caught his eye "Those are nice" he looked at her moon and star glass earring

"Ace got them for me" Mitsuki replied - she didnt think Cabaji would be the type interested in jewelry

"I nearly got my ears pierced when I was younger"

Mitsuki turned to him "Why didn't you?"

Cabaji shrugged "Lost my nerve and then forgot. I didn't get on with the people who did the piercings do I kept thinking they were gonna mutilate me or something"

A little lightbulb went off in Mitsuki's head "I could do them for you"

"Really?" Cabaji raised a eyebrow

"Sure, I got my ears first pierced when I was young but I got the top one" she swipped her hair round her ear to show a small stud at the top of her ear "done a few years ago and I did one of my friends' a few years ago"

"ok then" Mitsuki smiled

* * *

"Hey check it out Mohji," Cabaji announced happily. "I pierced my ear."

He proudly displayed the tiny gold hoop through his earlobe. Mitsuki had done a good job with it as it had come clean and hardly any bleeding.

"That's great Cabaji," the first mate responded sarcastically. "Now you look even more like a girl. I'm surprised you didn't ask Alvida nee-san to borrow one of her dangly little pink heart earrings. I mean, between that long hair of yours, and now earrings-"

"Shut up." snarled Cabaji. "You're just jealous 'cause you wouldn't have the guts to get a piercing. And besides, who are you to criticize me on my hair? You're the one who's always borrowing Alvida nee-san's curling iron."

"That's not true!" Mohji yelled. "My hair has natural curls!"

"Yeah right" Cabaji smirked "Your proberly too chicken to do something like this anyway"

"Am not!"

"Are too, I wanted to get my ears pierced for ages but I bet you could never do anything so radical could you"

"Not true!" Mohji shouted "I wanted to get a tattoo but we never stayed anywhere long enough for me to get one"

Mitsuki coughed which made the two men turn towards her "I could do it for you. I've had my fair share of tattoos and I've done a few on my friend wasp and my own crew. I'll even do it for free" she offered

* * *

"Well that came out great didnt it" Mitsuki smiled at her handy work

Originally Mohji had wanted a huge lion but after some consideration he went for the symbols:百獣の王 (King of beasts) down his left arm which turned out better.

"Mines better than yours" Mohji smirked

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

'wow they are just like little kids at heart' Mitsuki thought as she watched the two "Be careful" she warned mohji since the ink was still a little wet which made him bolt himself to the spot

"Hey what you guys doing" the lower crewmates seemed to scurry out from their cabins

"Oh, I'm doing piercings and tattoos for anyone who wants them for free" Mitsuki answered indicating to her tattoo and piercing equipment

"WHOOOOOOH!" it seemed like they liked this idea; Mitsuki smirked as she soon got a huge line of customers

* * *

Buggy strode into the deck.

"Hey Captain, look!" Cabaji ran over to the captain. "I pierced my ear!"

"Just one ear?" said Buggy skeptically. "Not both?"

"Yeah you wuss" Mohji teased "Look at my arm though" Mohji out stretched his arm to show the new tattoo

"You got a tattoo?" Buggy inspected it "Can't say that I care much for them. I mean it's become a craze to get piercings and tattoos everywhere that you will wished you hadn't of done in a few years. I just don't get it."

"So you don't like them then?" Mohji pouted

"Suck up" Cabaji muttered "I mean it's our bodies and that"

Well, as I was saying," Buggy continued. "I really don't know about this 'body piercing' thing. I mean, why would people want to make holes in themselves that weren't there in the first place? Seriously, if God wanted us to have holes in our ears, or our eyebrows, or our tongues, or our lip he would of given us them."

Cabaji was seized by a sudden idea of Buggy getting his nose pierced, but thought it was probably better not to share it.

"Aw Captain, don't go all religious on us." groaned Mohji. "Talking about God giving holes in our ears, not another one of your _theological _speeches."

"I'm serious Mohji." said Buggy. "And it's the same with tattoos. If God had wanted us to have little pictures of ships, and daggers, and hearts and naked women all over our bodies, then he would have given us pictures of ships, and daggers, and hearts and naked women all over our bodies."

"Mine looks cool though" Mohji pouted

"Still, I don't want any more of my crew members to scar their bodies like that I mean who would think its a good idea in the first place" he pushed the door open leading the the dining cabin, his face sunk and scrumpled as if he was eating a lemon by the sight of the new piercing and tattoo parlour that had been set up inside."Whhaaaaa?" he pointed at the crew mates that were admiring each others new work, they all froze looking at the captain.

"Your getting one too captain!" they all grinned

'Crap' Buggy thought to himself as he was unvoluntary ushered over to the chair and was forced down by his crew "Let go of me!" but no one could hear his objections over the shouting.

"Now what can I do for you?" buggy became paraylized at the sound of that voice. Mitsuki turned round with a devious smile on her face, her hair was tied back with a black cloth and she was proudly showing her own tattoos off with a cropped black tube top she had obtained from Alvida, her normal pair of shorts and her sandals to show the black rings on her feet; her piercings glittered under the light of the cabin while she chewed a piece of gum.

"I-I-I-I" Buggy couldn't get passed that as his eyes were on the verge of popping out

"You want me to choose then?" A book of tattoo designs appeared on her lap "Ok then lets see" she skimmed over the pages before finding a design and grinning "Now just sit back and relax"

The world then went black for Buggy.

* * *

"uggg, what the flashy happened to me?" Buggy rubbed his head, there was a weird pain coming from his arm, he looked over and screamed.

There on his arm was a tattoo of a gothic clown with a huge nose which had also been done in red for effect and underneath was wrote in fancy joined writting 'Ask about my nose' and on the other arm was a tattoo that looked to be a photograph of him and Shanks when they were young and apprentices on Gol D. Rogers ship that wasn't the worst cause underneath read 'Best Friends Forever!'.

Hard to say Buggy wasn't happy one bit.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Mitsuki asked as she watched Ace take down a mountain of pancakes

"Yes thank" he smiled wiping a little honey from his mouth

"here let me get it" Mitsuki smiled dabbing the edge of his mouth with a napkin before kissing him on the lips

"Thanks" he smirked

"Your welcome" Mitsuki sat down on the table top looking down at Ace

"So what have you been doing while I've been asleep?" Ace asked finishing up his breakfast

"I found a way to keep myself entertained" Mitsuki shrugged

At that moment Buggy came running into the dining hall running round the table, screaming and waving his arms round - just when Mitsuki didn't have a camera- before exiting to do the same thing in the next room.

Ace looked a her "What did you do?"

Mitsuki put her hands up in self defence looking as innocent as possible "I didn't do anything that he didnt say no to" she paused "or illegal"

Ace leaned back in his chair watching Buggy "Your still in touch with your dark gifts aren't you?"

"Of course" Mitsuki grinned watching Buggy

"Does he have tattoos? I didn't see buggy with any tattoos yesterday" Ace noted the 2 picture on Buggys arms

"not any perminant ones" Mitsuki smiled to herself but it caused Ace to look at her again for her to explain more "All the pain of a real tattoo and same look but temporary ink" she blew a bubble and let it pop with a evil smile.

The best bit came when he ran into a just woken up Alvida...Buggy then ended up in the wall and with a developing bumb from a certain iron mace.

* * *

This may be our best trip yet; there aren't many times Tsuki Tsume and I agree on things completely but I think we're gonna get along just fine here. I mean even before I obtained Tsuki Tsume I had a gift that Yassop dubbed 'The Dark Gifts' as you may see more of a little later.

* * *

**mwhahahahahaha**

**Mitsuki's evil gifts are a force to be recogned with people and I'm gonna say it now. She IS going to torture buggy on this trip just to demonstrate these gifts so any ideas you have, please share so we can spread more joy with buggys torture.**

**Good news! this story has reached over 6,000 views so lets keep going people *fist pump in the air***


	33. Chapter 33

She ran her fingers through his black hair, kissing his red cheeks.

* * *

The man with unruly black hair and dark, dangerous eyes. He was lean, fit and he could give the most deadly expressions. But when he smiled that shy smile, coupled with the adorable freckles that danced across his cheeks, he was incredibly cute. Deadly and boyish - I can't say that I don't love it. God I'm just so attracted to him (moth to flame and all that), I just wish I could of realised it sooner.

His captivating smile and kind eyes. The way he had looked at her with that slight tinge of red on his freckled cheeks and the massive smirk that played on his lips - she had been such a oblivious idiot the whole time she was on the moby dick.

I like seeing the real Ace, a vunerable side - unguarded and soft, not a big brother or big bad pirate - someone who knows he's not perfect and does have emotions. I like this Ace. This is my Ace. A side I only see and I don't think I want to share with anyone else. He knows me and I know him (bar the sabo thing which I will get out of him).

Ace says that I don't see my own beauty but its quite ironic since I don't think he knows just how attractive he was..then again I think he does know and always likes to remind me with his teasing.

Not like I don't tease him either.

* * *

"Good morning." Mitsuki whispered, leaning in close to her fiance sleeping next to her.

He groaned, this head fell to her bust where he decided to bury his head in the warm soft flesh and silky red hair that fell over them - looks like she was a pillow as well for him. She couldn't blame him for being tired though after last night.

She pressed up against him seductivly, smiling.

"Don't tempt me." He muttered against her skin, a smile forming at his lips.

"But it's fun to watch you suffer." her eyes shining with playfulness.

Ace looked up at her, they were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks "Becareful what you wish for" he grinned flipping her onto her back and positioning himself over her; he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

He looked at her with affectionate eyes as he looked at the beautiful woman below him, his beautiful woman. "what did I do to deserve you?"

Her arms intertwined round his neck pulling him in "Your you" her voice low and whispery "And I love you for that"

* * *

Ace grinned to himself remebering the morning, the moments of paradise, as he hauled the basket of washing into the laudry room (Gramps must be behind with the laudry or something because they still didn't have the clothes he had sent to Garp and he had some how agreed to do it straight away when mits asked him (damn the doe eyes)).

Now Ace did not have a friendly relationship with washing machines. His first encounter had been when he and luffy had found one at grey terminal for some odd reason and had lugged it back to Dadans, she seemed to be pleased with the thing till they found out that a family of vermin were living inside and nearly over ran out of their own home, they never got a washing machine again. The second time was when he had only been on the mobey dick a week or so, they had a washing machine that was newer than the grey terminal one but it was way more complicated with all these buttons and no insturctions; that ended up with him flooding the third time he was at a port and needed to do some washing since the washing machine hadn't been repaired yet and the crew were complaining of his dirty underwear so he went to one of the communial ones in a shop; it seemed simple enough till he found that you had to put money in - he wasn't carrying any money but luckily he found some under the machines, he went under the machine to get it and when he got up he had aparently started a domino effect on all the washers as they all fell around him and the money spewing everywhere: he had to leg it. In short they didn't seem to like him.

Afterwards he started sending it to Garp to wash.

The one in the big top though seemed all right: no complicated buttons, no money slots, no vermin. He seemed to get everything in alright though some stuff had fallen on the floor before that he had to pick up though he was sure that it was ok since clothes weren't like food. He put the powder in then the softner and pressed the big green button that said 'Go'. Simples.

It was when he took the things out that he realised something.

Somehow Cabaji's scarf had gotten inside...with all of mitsuki's red clothing...so it was now pink and purple.

"Oh crap" Ace breathed looking at the scarf.

(unknowing to him that tsuki tsume was dancing round laughing at his misfortune)

* * *

"That was quick" Mitsuki eyed her fiance as he came back into their guest room with the washing, she closed her journal "Did you have any problems?"

"Nope" Ace lied putting the laudry on the bed "You know I don't mind helping"

Mitsuki tried not to laugh, she went over to the pile of washed clothes, sorting them out till one item was left "This isn't ours" she picked up the pink and purple scarf

"Really? I thought it was one of your winter island things" Ace answered cooly not trying to give himself away

"No..." Mitsuki scrunched her eyebrows "I don't have any pink clothing or purple but it looks familair"

A little yellow and black spirit whispered in Mitsuki's ear, giggling at wat had just happened; mitsuki smirked turning to her fiance "You better learn how to swim fast then" she smirked

"I know we're in so much trouble"

"We?" she looked at him quizzically "I had nothing to do with the washing. that was all you Mr Can't Use A Washing Machine"

Ace looked down at the scarf "You will jump in and get me won't you since I can't swim still"

"Course" she kissed him on the cheek, whipping the fabric from his hands and heading towards the door

"Where are you going with that?" Ace called to her

"Gonna go feed Richie" she waved goodbye with the scarf round the door

* * *

"why was my scarf in Richies cage!"

oh yes cabaji had found it

"Like I know!" Mohji shouted back

"Your his tamer!" cabaji pointed out flailing the scar about "Are you that stupid!"

Mitsuki was watching from the sidelines at the arguement with a grin.

"Is it safe?" Ace smirked walking over to her since they hadn't seen him yet

"Well Cabaji's more upset about it being in Richies cage" mistuki pointed to the arguement

"He isn't at all upset about the colour?"

Mitsuki shook her head "turns out he'll never be bothered about it" she grinned turning to ace "He's aparently colour blind" she smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Another amazing fact we got to learn on this journey!


	34. Chapter 34

"ACHOOOO!"

"you've have been sneezing alot lately" Benn noted watching his captain wipe his nose "You could be getting flu"

"Nah, I don't get sick remember" shanks smirked

"Not just because if you were sick then you couldn't drink right?"

"Right!" Shanks answered without question before giving it some thought "No...I mean..."

Benn smirked taking a drag of his smoking cigarette

"Hey, boss," Yasopp called to the infamous redhead. For once, or so it seemed, Shanks was neither drunk nor hung-over, but rather having a rational conversation with his first-mate, Benn Beckman. Okay, so maybe rational wasn't the word to use, with how Beckman looked relieved to have a distraction.

"What's the matter Yasopp?" Shanks asked cheerfully.

"We've got reports of a ship heading straight for us for us." He responded.

"Enemy ship?" Shanks asked more seriously.

"It's flying a revolountary army flag" Yasopp replied calmly.

"What should we do?" Beckman asked quietly looking to the captain, not wanting to alarm the crew unnecessarily.

"We have no quarrel with the Revolutionaries." Shanks answered with a shrug "Give them the normal welcome but make sure we're still armed just incase, I'll want a word with them so get some people from intel to come with them just incase."

The revolutionary stranger was soon escorted to the senior officers of the yonko ship by 4 hooded figures that must of been from the intel division, the man had a bottle of rum in his hand but still looked uneasy at the sight of the hooded strangers.

"You can go now" Shanks waved the hooded people away who seemed to disapear into thin air to join back in with the regular crew festivities else where.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Roo asked the stranger producing a steaming baked pie

"This is fine" the man pointed to the rum bottle with a grin to say 'no hard feelings'

He looked round at the group eyeing each one, they sure didn't look like one of the oceans greatest powers or impressive like his younger brother went on and on and on about but their reputation was more than enough for him to know better than that.

"Are you sure? I would hate for you to think me a bad host." Shanks' eyes were bright, but guarded still; he rested his arm behind his head and leaned back against the tree. The man noticed for the first time, although he knew what had happened from his brother's stories, Shanks' missing arm. Shanks seemed to notice his gaze and flashed a wicked smile his way, daring him to comment."So why are you here?" the red haired captain asked casually "You didn't come all this way to ask about my arm have you?"

The senior officers smirked watching the man squirm under the awkwardness.

"Why don't we start with names?" Benn broke the silence in the area "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy's brother" the man explained

"Luffy's brother? Just how many brothers does he have?" Shanks asked rhetorically "I'm going to need something stronger…" He muttered looking for a bottle for it only to be whipped away by benn "Meanie" shanks murmered though the first mate could still clearly hear and took a drink from the bottle just to rub salt in the wounds.

"Thats why I'm here, I came to ask you something about my other brother"

"Ace?" Shanks raised a eyebrow

"Yeah" the man produced a folded piece of paper from his pocket handing it over to the yonko "You see when I saw the marineford war footage I had this gut feeling that something wasn't right" Benn leaned over to see the paper as well which made yassop and roo follow quickly as well "I had a look through the footage again then slowed it down to about 1/100000th of a second to find that weird red blob right over ace's shoulder right before he supposidly died"

"And you thought it was me?" shanks finished

"Yeah..." the man nodded "Or that you at least know something"

Benn chuckled 'Man the brat got caught'

"Its not me" Shanks handed the paper back "I do know who it was though and what they were doing"

The mans face light up "So who is it?"

Shaks rubbed the back of his neck "My other senior officer and intel division commander, she rescued Ace using her high speed and replaced him with a dummy to take the fall so the government thought he would be dead while we cared for his injuries on the ship."

"She's a sneaky one" Yassop grinned

"So is Ace with you now?" you could practically see hope bursting through the man

"Nope" shanks shook his head

"Ya see" Benn interupted "Your other brother got himself into bother, nearly got himself executed" the man groaned muttering 'idiot' or something along that line. "so said girl went after him as well to save him and Ace followed against doctors orders. They're making there way back here but it may take a little time though we really don't mind waiting, we're in no rush"

"If you want you could stay and catch up" Yassop offered

"Can't stay too long" the man sighed crossing his arms "Dragon doesn't exactly know that I'm here but I would want to see Ace again since its been a while"

"Well our intel division are quite bored witout their commander so I guess they would help ya" Roo stated "she's like some celeb in the assassin world" he bit into a turkey leg "Den level and that"

The man seemed to go a little white "You mean a Den master level assassin?"

"You looked shocked for a yonko crew to have one?" Shanks smirked

"You seem to have some knowledge into how assassins work then" Benn noted

" a bit" the man admitted "Basic stuff like ranking and just don't piss them off as Dragon put"

Shanks laughed

"I guess that I'll try meeting them up on their route here then" the man turned away after tipping his hat slightly "Thank you for your help"

"We'll tell you now it ain't gonna be easy to find them" Yassop warned him

"I need to really speak to my brother though so I don't care" the man called back "Even no Den master Assassin will get in my way" he smiled with determination

"He's a dead man if he does though" Roo smirked in a low tone that only the other red hair pirates could hear

"I'll second that" Yassop nodded

"Her names Mitsuki by the way" Shanks called

"Thanks" the man looked back on the group momentarily before turning back to the direction he was walking in

As soon as he turned away Shanks added "Mitsuki Le Roux. As in my daughter"

'Crap' the man had obviously heard of the Red Reaper then.

"What's your name?" Shanks shouted to the young revolutionary as the man stood on the outskirt on the clearing

The man lifted his hat to show his face better as he spun round "Its..."

* * *

"ACHOOOO!"

Ace looked at his fiance who had just sneezed from out of the blue "Your not sick are you?" he raised a eyebrow

"Nah, I don't get sick remember" Mitsuki smirked jumping down from the crows nest of The Big Top to land infront of Ace on the deck

"Not just because if you were sick then you couldn't drink right?"

"Right!" Mitsuki answered without question before giving it some thought "No...I mean..."

Ace just laughed at her; she lightly pushed him in retaliation.

"You know they say that you sneez when someones talking about you"

She gave him a quizzical look "Thats just a old wives tale isn't it?"

"Maybe" he shrugged "then again with the uproar going on right now then we should be sneezing our brains out"

"Yeah" she agreed with him

They looked out onto the ocean together as the sun started to set, casting warm glows of red and orange onto the world as it died to give way to night, the waves of the ocean shining like silver under its light. The world seemed alight in a fiery world with only the tranquil sounds of the sea lapping against the boat.

"Remind you of anything?" she asked looking out at the scene

"Yeah" Ace followed her gaze from behind her, bending down slightly to rest his chin on he shoulder "Its been such a long time though"

* * *

Ace had once again lost his idiotic brother. He sowre that he had turned for a second and the idiot was gone, proberly wandering off somewhere without a clue of the possible dangers. He had promised to look after Luffy but the moron wasn't making it easy for him one bit.

The two had been wandering round the forrest, looking for tonights meal as even though the Red Hair Pirates were happy to pay for meals he was sure Dadan would come looking for them at some point to drag them back which he didnt really want plus having meals served to you was too easy and if they wanted to be pirates then they had to be able to find food for themselves. Of course though Luffy had to get lost.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ace muttered looking for his younger brother "LUFFY YOU SHIT HEAD WHERE ARE YOU?" he kept calling for his brother but got no reply.

After what had seemed like ages he finally spotted a strawhat by the edge of the forrest, standing on one of the few natural beaches of the island was his idiotic brother who seemed to be gapping like a bloody goldfish at the ocean.

Ace strode up to him and said hello by bashing Luffy on the head "why the hell did you wander off after I told you not to" Ace snapped

"Ace that hurt" Luffy whined rubbing his head

"Serves you right"

"I just wanted to see Mit's weird boat thing" Luffy moaned "It's so cool"

"Huh?" Ace gave him a confused look

Luffy turned his brother towards the ocean.

Dancing upon the waves was a small contraption; it looked to be a surf board with a clear plastic sail attached and steering it was a little red haired girl who seemed to have a good control of the thing. She looked back spotting Ace and waved.

"What's that?" Ace haddn't seen anything like it before

"It's so cool" Luffys eyes light up at it "Its like a mini boat"

Ace had to admit it did look cool as the thing jumped and sailed over the waves, when a huge wave came mitsuki even managed to so how summersault over the wave with it before she steered it back onto the beach infront of the boys.

"Oh hey Ace" she spotted the boy as she wipped her wet red hair out of her face, he just gave a slight wave and smile.

"I wanna go!" Luffy was on her leg pleading "please please please, I promise no to fall in"

Mitsuki thought about it, knowing luffy couldn't swin anymore but the proberbility of him leaving her alone... "Fine, but you have to do what I say" she turned getting the board, luffy followed behind with a grin.

Ace had to admit when he saw his brother on the board with mitsuki when they were jumping all those waves and speeding across the ocean with such ease that it looked...fun. Luffy was having the time of his life, as he threw his arms out, licking up the sea spray though mitsuki kept shouting for him not to since he was only perched on the front of the board meaning he could fall in if he wasn't careful. Eventually when it seemed like Mitsuki had enough of telling Luffy off and after he nearly fell in she brought it back into shore.

"That was so cool!" Luffy danced round the beach "I wanna go again!"

She ignored him "You wanna go Ace?" she looked up at the slightly older boy.

Ace thought about it for a second before nodding.

It was amazing.

He didn't think you could get so much freedom.

It reminded him of why he wanted to become a pirate: the sea on your skin, the wind through your hair, the sense you could die at any moment...

It was like another world out here on the ocean waves.

Though they were zipping along at quite a speed you could still make out the forms of the fish below through the clear water. He felt his heart stop as they passed over a sea king who didn't at all seem to notice them which really showed how small they were compared to the sea monsters.

There were these senses of adreniline as they shot off a wave and were caught in the breeze, as if they were nearly flying like birds.

He didnt want to make a fool of himself like his brother but luffy was right it was cool.

Mitsuki looked to be having as much fun though she was steering the thing and it didnt exactly look easy to do, he wondered what she was thinking at that moment in time.

She was amazing.

He didn't want to admit this out loud either cause she would never let him live it down but she was his age and she was already what he wanted to be: she was a pirate, she lived on the ocean, she saw all these islands, she was free (ironically she actually wasn't and had to sneak away with the windsurf from the ship). Though he and Luffy promised not to leave till they were 17 he still wished that he could of left right there and then on that little sail suf board.

"Oh Crap" Mitsuki muttered noticing the rolling in wave "Hold on and don't move ok Ace"

He nodded and gripped onto the side like she had told him to as rolling towards them was the biggest wave of the day.

The next thing he saw was so awesome. some how she had steered them inside the wave, he could see the clear blue water rolling round them like live glass as cool aquamarine blue reflected down on them which gave it a glow. His hand reached out touching the wave as it rolled around them, he hadn't felt anything like this before. Mitsuki smiled at her own handy work of manovering them inside as she guided it right along to the end.

"That was awesome" Ace gaped looking back on the now dieing wave as it rolled into the shore

"Not as cool as that" Mitsuki indicated to the scene right infront of them. The sun setting over the ocean; casting down a glow of firey red, orange and yellow onto the worls, the waves refelcting the colours back like metal which gave it a silvery glow as it rolled calmy around them, they could feel the warmth of their skin even though the sun seemed so far away from them still. Round the edges of the sky you could see the violet fading of night creeping in with even the faint glow of stars.

"Yeah it is" he grinned

* * *

**Please keep commenting, sorry for the shortness of chapters but its due to my arch enemy school. A reminder that I'm open to suggestions as well if anyone has any. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

Something felt weird. Buggy couldn't put his finger on it but something felt odd. He walked to the ship dining room puzzled by this feeling before shrugging it off as nothing.

* * *

"Good morning Flashy Bastards" buggy greated his crew as he watched them in their daily routine, you know, juggling food, dancing on tables, throwing food at each other - the normal morning for his crew.

At the sound of their captains voice they all turned to greet him back for them all to just freeze on the spot, unable to take their eys off it though they knew it could be their end. The person who even said a word was a dead man and they all knew it. Even Alvida looked up from her roasted whole pig unable to say a word; with a cough she indicated that everyone should get back on with what they were doing which they all did as if their life depended on it.

'Strange' Buggy thought to himself watching his awkward crew as he made his way to the head table where he ate.

He eyed the lion man next to him "Mohji what the flashy hell is going on?"

Mohji froze in his positon as he had his arm in Richies mouth with a piece of meat in his hand, even Richie froze on the spot.

"Well what is it?" Buggy asked irratably crossing his arms

Mohji turned his head slowly and jaggeredly like a rusty robot to face the captain "N-nothing C-captain" Mohji stuttered before snapping back praying he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Buggy spotted Cabaji across the table juggling some fruit "Cabaji!" Buggy snapped making the swordsman drop all the food on his head "Tell me right now whats going on!"

Cabaji opened his mouth then closed it, unable to say a thing.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING!" Buggy had enough of the silence as he shouted at the crew, stomping on the table.

* * *

Loud bangs and crashes woke the couple

"Jeez, what the hell is that" Mitsuki moaned sitting up at the noise "It sounds like Buggy but I don't think I've done anything...nope I haven't" she felt herself being pulled back

"You didn't" Ace smiled, reaching over to the bedside table for something "I did" he grinned showing a red rubber ball object in his hand "You didn't think that you were the only person who would do such a thing" she pulled him in closer for cute bird like kisses

"I never doubted that you wouldn't" she smirked pulling him in for a deeper kiss

"Oh, seems that you like bad boys then" Ace grinned

"Bad girls like bad boys" she shrugged

"I thought it was good girls like bad boys" He pointed out

She leaned in closer so that her warm breath was on his face with her hands through his hair and a smokey look in her eyes "When have I ever been a good girl?" she beathed in a low seductive voice

"Do you find it fun to just turn me on all the time" he replied in the same tone

she smiled "Of course"

* * *

For the first time in our relationship I swore that I could see Tsuki tsume giving me a thumbs up instead of trying to throw up, she was telling me that she finally like him and accepted it (like I cared though if she hadn't though); proberly cause he stole buggys nose. Don't worry we returned it before buggy realised making the crew think that they were finally cracked by seeing things (ok didn't help that we put inflatable clowns everywhere and kept moving them like you see in the horror films - that was funny). Aparently Ace had never been a 'good' son on the whitebeard ship, not surprised, and it was fun for him to share stories.

* * *

"And then Marco threw the pineapple out the window claiming it wasn't his kid and that he didn't produce eggs no matter how many times I said other wise though most of the crew believed it and called him a baby killer ever since behind his back" Ace grinned in satisfaction

"Ok I can beat that" Mitsuki smirked taking a breath "Ever heard of the meat seat?"

Ace nodded

"That was me" she grinned pointing to herself "Yassop took away my windsurfer once, I don't really remember the reason why but we were in this town that had alot of stray dogs that were kept on leads during the night. The crew decided to have a party outside, so I stuffed Yassops chair with as much raw meat as I could lay my hands on. When he sat down I picked the lock to the dog's leads and they all just tackled him in this huge gang. He some how got up and tried to run to find the dogs still chasing him since I also put meat juice and blood in his 'manly' shampoo and bodywash. He had to jump in the ocean and swim to get away from them."

"Your evil" he teased her

"Your evil" she smiled in the same playful teasing tone

"I'm gonna get a toothache with all that sweetness" the couple turned to see Alvida behind them as she walked away with a slight disgust.

"Whats her problem?" they asked rhetorically in unison

"So what else have you done?" Mitsuki grinned, Tsuki tsume perched on her shoulder lapping all these stories up like a child listening to a fairytale.

"I tried to assassinate Whitebeard but it totally failed" he shrugged casually before realising that his fiance had nearly fell off the boat as she laughed like a maniac "What?"

"Sorry" she tried to settle herself

"Not like you could of done it either" Ace muttered "I was younger then too"

Mitsuki raised a eyebrow, it was like he was throwing her a challenge "how old were you?"

"Dunno" Ace thought to himself "17 or 18"

"Please, by then I could of had Whitebeard dead within a hour and had all the alabi's I needed if I wanted to" she paused "you know if I wasn't already on a Yonko crew as well since that could cause major riffs"

Ace folded his arms "I think your underestimating pops"

"oh really" she smirked "By 17 I was a Assassin second rank with a soon promotion to third, if I wanted to I could of"

"I don't know what that means at all" Ace admitted

"Ok" she thought to herself for a moment trying to explain it, she took a piece of paper she had ripped from the back of her journal and wrote the words:

_Recruit_

_Initiate_

_Apprentice_

_Novice_

_Footpad_

_Disciple_

_Mercenary_

_Veteran_

_Assassin_

_Assassin First Rank_

_Assassin Second Rank_

_Assassin Third Rank_

_Assassin Fourth Rank_

_Assassin Fifth Rank_

_Den Master_

_"_When you start training your a recruit but by the time you finish your a novice, thats as long as you survive and have passed the tests to move up into such ranks, after that you move up the ranks due to your abilities and capabilities. The highest rank is Den Master, few hold it because its the rank that is decided by the other den members, the usually number of den masters is 5 though its possible to have more by having 5 it makes it more selective, a new den master is only decided after one either dies or drops out. The rank earns a large amount of respect from other assassins and indicate that the individuals possess uncommon skill and talent, most often in the arts of stealth and assassination." she explained quickly

"So what are you now then?" he asked, his face close to her's, studying her dark orbs

"What do you think?" she smirked, spinning on her heel and walking away

"So if it had been you then what would you of done?" he asked watching her turn round again to him

She sighed "If it had been me I would of taken a nurses outfit along with a wig and glasses to make sure you didn't know it was me, just as the head nurse replaced his IV drip I would of swapped it for Soman and given it to her to put on. It would of killed Whitebeard in seconds."

"Soman?"

"It's a nerve agent, interfering with normal functioning of the mammalian nervous system by inhibiting the cholinesterase enzyme. It is an inhibitor of both acetylcholinesterase and butyrylcholinesterase. It's a volatile, corrosive, and colorless liquid so you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a soman drip and a IV drip. is both more lethal and more persistent than sarin or tabun, but less so than cyclosarin. It can also be deployed as a binary chemical weapon; its precursor chemicals are methylphosphonyl difluoride and a mixture of pinacolyl alcohol and an amine." You could see a light in her eyes when she spoke about the posions though Ace still looked confused.

"I still don't get it, too many big words for me really" he laughed to himself

"you sound alot like Luffy there" Mitsuki chuckled which earned her a glare for comparing Ace's intelligence to his idiotic brothers "Its a posion even Whitebeard couldn't stand"

"You really like posions don't ya?" Ace laughed a little louder as she walked away again

She could hear Ace chuckle lightly.

Mitsuki stopped again and walked over to him with a slight sway to her hips, she stood her ground, her face inches from his, "And just what is so funny?"

Ace giggled boyishly again in that adorable way that lit up his face, "Oh nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you talk about your posions like that." He gave a soft smile as his cheeks tinged the lightest shade of red.

"W-Wha..." mitsuki couldn't even finish a single word. Her cheeks were ablaze as a deep blush settled over her features.

She just stood there in shock as Ace smiled shyly. She wasn't even sure how to respond to something like that.

No one had ever gone out of their way to give such a 'cute' complement to her before, not since she had hit puberty. And normally the complement would consist of something like her breasts or her ass, she had heard these comments so much that they didn't mean anything anymore to her.

But no...Not this time.

"But you..." Ace leant forward, brushing his lips against her ear in the process, "You're even cuter when you're all embarrassed like that."

The blush that had consumed mitsuki's cheeks had now intensified as his hot breath slowly trailed away from her ear.

"Hey I'm your my fiance, I can talk to you like that" his fingers guided her chin so that their eyes were locked on one another "And I like how I can still make you blush"

"I'm still not telling you my rank" she shot him down, she knew what he had wanted out of her

He laughed "Worth a shot"

* * *

**Hello people!**

**I used the ranking in Assassins creed from ****Constantinople since I thought that would of worked best. Soman is a actual posion and its also called GD, in fact it's a chemical weapon because of how powerful it is so I thought Mitsuki would of some how of gotten her hands on it. And yes Ace will have to learn not to piss her off though I don't think its gonna be such a easy message to get through now. **

******We had reached over 7,000 views and still climbing :)**

******Don't forget to comment! I love reading them!**

******Thanks guys!**

******Over and out!**


	36. Chapter 36

Do you know my favourite part of October? Its also the perfect note to end our time with the Buggy pirates. I even get to embrace my 'demonic nature'.

* * *

"How do I look, Alvida?" Mitsuki asked, spinning around in her sexy devil's outfit that she had coincedentally put in with her things (AN: . ) . She had topped it off with a devil horn headband she'd had laying around, some fishnets, and shiny red lipstick that brought out her beautiful crimson hair color which she had hanging loose in natural waves.

"You look devious" Alvida chuckled

"Thanks." She gave herself one final twirl in her mirror.

* * *

God Alvida's room is so pink that it puts the inside of Strawberry Shortcakes house to shame; I'm serious its kinda hursts your eyes to stare at the walls for too long

* * *

Alvida on the other side had dressed up as a witch (AN: . ?main_page=product_info&products_id=13774) . Her skin looked paler, and she had dark makeup on. She also had stockings on, and high heeled boots. She looked totally unlike herself, but she looked good. "You look amazing Alvida. It's awesome!"

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly grabbing a broom she had obtained

Mitsuki took one last look in the mirror and gave a satisfactory grin. 'If this doesn't drive Ace up the wall then I don't know what will'

* * *

"What takes girls so long to change?" Cabaji moaned, he was dressed like a zombie with greyed skin and darkened eyes, he had just cut up some of his old clothes and had left it at that - he wasn't the most enthralled crew member at dressing up unlike someone else.

"Chill out man!" Mohji grinned striking a disco pose, mohji had utterly thrown himself into it; he had a rainbow coloured afro wig (that was so huge that it had to be fake) balanced on his head with a sparkly purple jumpsuit, bell bottoms and everything, then white platform shoes on his feet and even a pair of sun glasses - if he was only only been a skeleton you would of mistaken him for brook.

Richie was also dressed up in the same attire striking the same pose.

Cabaji groaned. "You look like a idiot"

"Shut it brainless" Mohji snapped

Cabaji grunted like a true zombie in response.

"This was still a great idea from the captain" Mohji continued

"Halloween is his favourite time of the year" Cabaji muttered

"You guys look great" Ace chuckled looking at them, leaning on the doorway. He was dressed in a 1920's gangster style costume; a white pinstrip suit with black tie, black dress shoes and a black fedora hat though you could still see his muscles rippling through the fabric. "Where's the girls though? Mits never takes long to change" Ace strode into the room looking round for her.

"Alvida can take hours though" Cabaji counter argued "So we could be in for a wait"

"What are you flashy guys talking about?" Buggy soon followed into the room; the weird thing was that he didn't look any different "Do you like my costume?" Buggy beamed

"..." the three men didn't know what to say since he looked exactly the same

"You look great" Ace smiled through it; nudging the other two who just nodded.

Buggy grinned in delight "Thank you...you don't look bad yourselves though you seem to be missing something Ace"

"oh?" Ace raised a eyebrow "Hell no!" when he saw buggy with a thick black fake mustache

* * *

"Do you think the eyeshadows too much?" Alvida asked as the two walked to the deck

"No" Mitsuki smiled "You look great" 'and I ain't going back in that room again' she thought to herself

"Really? sometimes more is less and this only comes once a year so I want to look perfect" Alvida looked at herself quickly in the glass of the port windows "But I don't want to look like a cheap hooker at the same time"

Mitsuki pretended to listen to Alvida's insecure rants, nodding and smiling all the way; she pushed open the door.

"I guess this will have to do" Alvida cut herself short as the two women saw the scene before them as Buggy was trying to pin Ace down using his devil fruit powers to try and glue a mustache to Ace...

"Whats the hell are you two doing?" Alvida snapped making the two freeze, she turned to the swords man and lion man for a explanation

"Well..." Cabaji tried to think of something that didn't make the captain sound like an idiot

At that moment Buggy used a sneak attack on Ace "VICTORY!" he exclaimed standing up

Ace was not happy to say the least.

Mitsuki walked over and leaned over "Aww you suit a mustache" that earned her a glare though she managed to laugh over it

Ace just wanted to scream and burn the place to the ground...sea...ground once they docked in a few minutes.

Mitsuki was just wanting to hug buggy (though she wouldn't) for this opportunity.

"Get. It. Off" Ace snarled

With a roll of the eyes she tugged at the thing but it stayed o his skin, no matter how hard or what technique she used it wasn't comming off "Ummm..Ace, hate to be the bearer of bad news but its not coming off"

Ace twitched "What?"

"Its not coming off" she repeated

He twitched again

Mitsuki looked over at the buggy pirates "You best get your butts out of here" she gave them clear warning which they did. "Wow they sure move fast with faced with Ace is gonna kill you look" she noted watching them surge out of the door. She turned towards her fiance, before walking round him, her finger tracing round his shoulder as she went, then spreading her whole hand and sliding it down his chest from over his shoulder. "It's kinda hot though" she teased in his ear.

He turned to stare at her "Not know"

Mitsuki sighed "Do you want to talk about it or not?"

"Just get this thing off me" He growled

"I told you it won't come off so deal with it for now" she spoke in her deadly serious voice "I'll get some stuff tonight that should react with the glue to free you so put up with it for tonight"

* * *

Ace still wasn't happy, He did this when he was a kid to get candy at Halloween (though luffy usually ate it all) but Buggy saw it as completely normal for grown adults to go 'trick or treating' and not one of his crew complained - Alvida was finding it fun to flirt with the single dads, not bothered about the candy as he had 'convinced' some crew members to collect for her. This had to be the worst day of his life. Mits wasn't around since she was looking for something to get rid of this damn glue. He couldn't even look his reflection in the glass.

Though he didn't know it, mitsuki was watching from afar - she had to say she was a little disapointed.

* * *

I love Ace. I can put up with his narcopelpsy, the teasing, the over protectiveness, the machoism - I put up with Ace as a kid as well. What I don't like is just how he finds it so hard to accept his parentage. I never liked the governor growing up, I knew he wasn't my dad and I knew that he hated me; even before he smashed me against a wall that made me leave, I obtained a good few bruises here and there from 'walking into things' or 'falling off trees'. My mother used to tell me stories before I went to bed about this brave pirate captain and a beautiful yet fierce princess, I asked if the pirate captain was my dad and my mother changed the subject so thats what I believed because I couldn't accept a cruel cold man like the governor to be my dad. When I ran away and finally met my real dad, I didn't care if he was some infamous pirate; he was the brace pirate captain my mother described to me in stories - adventurous, fun loving, loving, fatherly and just everything I had wanted since I could remember, he was everything the governor wasn't. So I never once denied who my parents were (not like I could), they sacrificed so much for me so the least I could do was make them proud; I'm proud of my hair colour now, it's part of who I am which I would never change.

I never cared if Ace was Gol D. Rogers son, I knew when we were kids and I never treated him any differently cause thats how I was raised to be with the Red hair crew. I was told stories about my dads time on the Oro Jackson and it sounded amazing. Yes the pirate king wasn't a saint but he was a good man and a good captain - there was a whole era dedicated to him - if it was me I wouldn't be ashamed, I wouldn't shout it from the rooftops but I wouldn't deny or hide away.

People call me a demon too but I embrace it. I've been called a bastard, a brat, a bitch, more names than I remember. But I don't care what people think of me and I proberly never will.

I love Ace with all my heart but he can't hide away from himself.

* * *

Mitsuki returned near the end of the night with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Sorry it took me a while to find some stores that were open and had the things I needed" she explained quickly "did you get any candy then sweetie?"

He grunted lifting a plastic bag of candy

"and I got you the solution to your facial problem" she grinned holding up her own plastic bag before kissing him lightly on the cheek "please smile, for me" she pleaded

He just turned and walked away from the group giving a wave goodbye. Looks like he wasn't in a good mood

"I guess we're leaving then" Mitsuki sighed turning back to the buggy pirates "Thanks and all but we are gonna have to part here, I already took all our stuff to a hotel so we'll be on our way"

Alvida gave pout "But then I'll be stuck with these morons again"

Mitsuki laughed as the two hugged, she then gave fist pumps to Cabaji, Mohji and even Richie.

She then turned to Buggy "Well its been nice seen ya again buggy but Chow" she turned and ran off after her fiance

"bye then brat" he muttered before realising something "HEY WHERES MY TREASURE MAP YOU PROMISED?!"

"sorry don't remember that" she didn't even look back before she disapeared in the blink of an eye; buggy swearing his head off.

* * *

"oww" Ace nearly jumped off the hotel bed

"Stay still" mitsuki instructed him as she applied the nail polish remover to his face "the Acetone in the nail polish should dissolve the glue"

"Good to know" he mutter sarcastically

She stopped to look at him "Don't give me that or I won't take it off and you'll be stuck with it"

Ace sighed "I'm sorry but you know why I'm in such a bad mood"

"Of course I do" Mitsuki started gently applying the nail polish remover again "Now stay still"

Ace obeyed since she was using that tone "You seem upset too"

"just disapoint" she replied bluntly

"Of me?"

"No" she sighed "I don't know why. Do you remember that halloween that we decided to scare Luffy by convincing him that there was ghosts in the forrest and we dressed up like ghosts, I've never seen Luffy wet his pants and run at the same time before"

"Well you did get Yassop, Roo and your dad to play along as well" Ace pointed out flatly

"It was worth being hung upside down by the mast" she smiled "I can say Benn wasn't happy"

"I can guess that"

"Just a sec" she carefully pealed the fake mustache away from his upper lip "And wal la. Done" she smiled in triumph handing him the mustache

"Why did you give it to me?" he asked not even looking at it

She shrugged "Why would I?" with that she got up and headed for the bathroom

Ace took a deep breath looking at the thick black mustache in his hand yet after a few seconds he threw it against the wall in fustration. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "You aren't changing out of the costume are you"

Mitsuki's head appeared from out the door "Why?"

He smirked "You know why"

She grinned having her Ace back, she stepped out of the bathroom swaying her hips as she stalked over to her fiance; she crawled onto the bed and straddled onto his lap "Great to have you back Ace, now welcome to hell" she gave her devilous smile before pulling him to a passionate kiss.

* * *

**And that is the end of the trip with the Buggy pirates, who will they meet next? hmmmm...**

**Please keep commenting and leaving your thoughts - the assassin stuff will be adressessed a little later in the story in a bit more depth and so will the mysterious man trying to contact them but thats all I'm gonna say.**


	37. Chapter 37

Did you know that I'm not the biggest fan of the cold? I can put up with it but when your fiancé is teasing you about how he isn't cold at all with his shirt off while its a blizzard outside. You get shot in the face with snow while it doesn't seem to even tough him which he also teases you about. You start to ask why the hell did we have to land on a winter island?!

well the upside is that he is just like a huge walking heater and I'm forcing him (I would never thought I would say this) to wear a coat since he keeps attracting attention with the locals. That's my revenge.

* * *

"Ace put it back on!" Mitsuki instructed him for the umpteenth time that day

"why do I even have to wear it?" He moaned with the coat over his shoulder "it's not like I'm cold or anything"

"no it's more to do with no attracting unwanted attention like in the last town" she groaned at the memory

* * *

In the village on the north of the island winter had just set in (it does that early on winter islands though they never do have much of a summer) and had snowed over the place over night. When I first saw the snow I told him to put a jacket on and guess what? He didn't. I know that because of his devil fruit powers he doesn't get cold but when he was walking round the snow heaped town with shorts and no top it leaves questions for the villagers. At first they were amazed by it (of course who wouldn't?) but then they started asking questions and the town marines came and then we had to leg it out of there for the south village where we should find someone who can take us to the next island. Such fun tracking in the snow! (Sarcasm)

to avoid this happening again though I'm having to convince ace to put the blasted coat on.

* * *

"Ace just put it on for gods sake" she snapped obviously irritated by now "do you want to get ran out by the marines again"

he could of argued back but he was just as sick as her at the bickering and he could kinda she her point; with a stubborn sigh he put the thing on.

"thank you" she continued in a calmer tone "we aren't far from the town so we should get there by evening"

"just in time for dinner then" ace smirked

"are we dashing and dining then?" She smiled remembering that every restaurant they had been on this journey they hadn't paid once for a meal - which kinda did save money.

"is there any other way?"

"are you gonna fall asleep in someone's meal again" she teased

"hey not my fault and mash potatoes make great pillows"

she had to laugh at was a some kind of ping against her skin.

ace stopped and turned to look at her "something wrong?"

mitsuki shook her head "not really, forget about it"

"ok then" ace shrugged as the two continued on through the snowy hilled Forrest.

* * *

"Now this is nice" ace looked round the highly decorated room "even if we did lie our way in" he chuckled.

he knew how to get meals for free but mitsuki knew how to get free rooms from without anyone knowing who they were. Apparently some rich people book rooms in advance but may not turn up for some reason so all mitsuki had to do was get a look at couples that had cancelled and book in as them; who ever actually booked the room got stuck with the bill. Tonight they were pretending to be this newly wed couple called the fishers or something who had been held up due to snow so were a day late but they had booked the week so their room was still free which happened to be the bridal suite.

"Nice isn't it?" Mitsuki smiled walking into the bedroom were ace was happily lying on the bed with his hands behind his head "it's rare to get rooms this nice so the real fishers must be pricks to turn down such a nice room"

"stuck up rich people are cause they don't know the real value of money" ace agreed as his hat slide down his face "not true for all rich people but alot of them are like that."

" Could give you a few names" mitsuki crawled onto the bed next to ace

he lifted his hat above his eyes and gave her a quizzical look "how would you know?"

"do you not remember who my step father was?" She sighed "his family was pretty loaded and they wanted me to be some pretty little house wife trophy for a business contact to marry their son when I was 16 even though they made these plans when I was like 2 years old. I never even met the guy and never want to really"

"oh really you were a aristocrat?" Ace chuckled - no way could he imagine mitsuki as one of those high class ladys

"not really, I didn't like it" she groaned "it was too restricted for me. I wanted adventure and to live my life, not cooped up in some big house. My mother wanted me to have a good safe life because of the danger if the marines found out about my paternity but it just wasn't for me, I promised my mother I would make it work for her but when she died another reason I had to get away was just the trapped life style of if I had stayed."

"well don't you only become a aristocrats at 17?" Ace commented casually

"how the hell do you know that?" Mitsuki looked up at him in surprise "your not telling me something again"

"I overheard it somewhere" he muttered vaguely- he knew that giving her any details of any kind would be bad.

"it's not exactly a popular topic" but with a sigh she decided to let it go "so..hey I remember this place that Mihawk told me about once that we could get to do the catering"

"I thought we were getting sanji to do it"

"with what 3 crews plus family and luffy do you really think sanji could do it all himself without killing someone in the process?" She gave a sly grin "plus it could get pretty interesting"

He knew what that grin meant "sounds fun then and as long as there's alot of food"

she laughed "between you and luffy the rest of us would be lucky to get something" she kissed his nose "we need some more stuff for the journey plus I need to cash in some of the stuff buggy let me have"

"does buggy by chance know about this?"

mitsuki thought to herself

* * *

"WHERE'S MY FLASHY TREASURE?!"

* * *

"By now he proberly does and I didn't take all of it just enough to get us by" she smiled sliding off the huge queen sized bed

"sly, manipulative and criminal cunning" ace shook his head "and yet I wouldn't have it any other way" he thought to himself for a second "are you sure your not related to nami?"

she stuck her tongue out at him

"don't tempt me" he followed after her off the bed and walked over the her as she put her coat on "be careful ok?"

she had to stop herself from laughing "ditto for you as well" she pulled her hood up "love you"

"love you more" he grinned pulling her into a quick goodbye kiss before she walked out the room with her bag of treasure to be cashed.

* * *

Ace didnt know how long he had slept but when he woke up she still wasn't back, he wasn't worried about her though since he knew that it must take a while to cash treasure in at a rate that wouldn't attract attention then go shopping while it was snowing like that. plus if anyone tried anything with her, he would hear them (not mitsuki) screaming and then he would go running.

he didnt quite liking being by himself much with nothing to do cause then he would start thinking about things he didnt especially want to think about, he could start off with something he loved dearly like mitsuki or his idiotic brother to then find himself thinking about things that wanted to curse his being.

fortuantly he wasn't alone for long...

"ACE! I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!"

'oh crap' ace knew that voice right before the wonder came crashing through the wall

garp smiled to himself looking down at his shocked grandson "and it only took 87 tries" he beamed dusting the wall rubble off his suit with his lackys in tow fixing the wall "mind your not easy to find or kill apparently"

ace looked hopefully at the window assessing if he should try to jump out or if garp would just stop him.

"here's your laundry by the way" he dumped the neatly folded laundry "and for Petes sake stop leaving it with me! Do I look like a hotel maid to you!"

now there's a disturbing thought...

"gramps..nice to see you" ace chuckled still slightly afraid of the man who regularly beat him up as a child.

garp raised a eyebrow "is it?" He marched up to the young man "you made me worry so badly and grieve for 2 years before showing your head again! Do I look happy to you?!"

"technically I was in a coma so not my fault" ace shrugged then he wish he hadn't of used that tone as a throbbing vein appeared on garp's forehead.

* * *

"That's everything I guess" mitsuki muttered with the bag of supplies in her hand " I must be having a off day if I can feel garps presence here, why the would he even come here anyway?" she shook her head "but boy does that man hate me" she laughed in her head

'I'm bored" tsuki tsume moaned

'your always bored' mitsuki replied back

'I wanna go fight someone'

'Yeah and I want a day without you moaning in my ear but we don't get what we want do we'

'bored bored bored so very bored' tsuki tsume sang.

mitsuki was about to tell her to shut up when there was a cry from a nearby resturant, with a groan she ran towards the resturant 'oh come on'

at least tsuki tsume cheers up when she thinks someone's going to die because she's a sick twisted little creature like that.

turns out it wasn't ace but still a man on the floor with another man standing over him: must of been a doctor or something. Thing was from the symptoms she could see he was treating him wrong.

"hey!" She ran over "your meant to be treating for tretodotoxin not regular food poisoning" she knelt on the other side of the man "paresthesia of lips and tongue, hyperventilation, sweating, paralysis, abdominal pain. All early signs of tretodotoxin" she pointed out

"I checked he hasn't ate any fish that would give him tretodotoxin" the other man replied "I think it could be a fatal unknown allergy"

"what was he eating then?"

"octopus of some kind there's not much left to look at it"

mitsuki stood up to look at the plate where the man had been sitting, it was true that there wasn't much left but from her expertise she knew what it was "it is tretodotoxin since a recent studied showed that blue ringed octopus also carries the poison too"

the man swore to himself but kept calm "that's what I get for being a sea for so long without checking any new medical journals" he chuckled "we'll have to pump the stomach then since there is no current antidote"

"pumping wont work if its already in his blood stream as we can see from the total paralysis" she teased before kneeling down again "tsuki tsume"

"what the hell are you doing?" The man asked eyeing to unusual weapon

"shut up and watch" mitsuki stabbing the man with the blade in the arm, he winced in pain for a second as the black mark appeared on his arm

"why did you..." The man cut himself short as he noticed the symptoms of the poison subside quite quickly

"tsuki tsume's poison is maybe the most powerful poison in the world, it can easily counteract other poisons in the body but it takes two strikes of the same poison to kill someone" she quickly explained

"like a vaccine" the man nodded "you seem to know your stuff then, your not by chance a doctor?"

mitsuki laughed "no, I just know my poisons that's all"

"ahhh a toxicologist" he nodded

"if you want put it like that" she shrugged "my guess is that your a doctor yourself"

"that I am" he smirked dusting himself down before putting his hand out for a hand shake "law, trafalgar law"

she looked at the hand "mitsuki le roux" she replied but didn't shake his hand

"oh what did I do for the red hair pirate crew to send the red reaper after me?" He laughed

she leaned against the bar "if they had you would be dead" she replied bluntly

he just smirked "true, so your here on business?"

"kinda" she shrugged as a bottle of sake was placed infront of her "I'm traveling back to my crew after I completed some business, just taking my time since I'm not in much of a rush"

"I can see that" he walked over to the bar as well "so is your division with you?"

"no" she opened the bottle and took a drink

"so your by yourself"

She stopped in the middle of drinking to look at him "I didnt say that" she looked round the resturant "where's your crew then?"

law opened his mouth just as said crew burst through the doors of the resturant all shouting "vice admiral gasps here!"

mitsuki groaned wanting to slam her head into the top of the bar, her sensing was never off even if she wanted it to be.

* * *

"COME ON IS THIS THE WAY YOU TREAT YOUR FAMILY?!"

That was what everyone on the other side of the hotel heard right before the sound of a wall breaking and rocks falling to the ground as a man who may or may not of looked like fire fist ace rtherefrom the building carrying his stuff with another man who may of looked like vice admiral garp the hero following behind.

"hell where did you go mits" ace a looked round as he ran for his fiancé unable to spot her

"ACE COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Garp rumbled after him like a huge grizzly bear

"like hell" he shouted back; there and then he spotted mits walking out of a resturant "mits!" He called over but he had been too distracted to notice that garp had jumped and then landed right infront of him.

"now we're gonna have a nice family discussion" garp smiled

"shouldn't we invite like luffy and dragon over then?" Ace replied sarcastically "or mabe even better you can ask my wife" that threw garp off

"WHAT!?" didnt look like he could get any angrier as the vein soon had a couple of friends "since when have you been married?!"

"well technically fiancé" garp felt cold metal being pressed to his throat as mitsuki appeared from behind

"assassin huh?" He laughed gruffly "attack from behind where you can't be seen"

he tried to elbow her in the stomach but by then she had moved and was standing next to ace, that's when he recognised her.

"FUCK NO!" Looks like he could get angrier

"nice to see you too garp" mitsuki grinned, for empathise she lifted her plait over her shoulders so that it was infront of her and resting on her bust

"Red brat" he spat - looks like he did remember her

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with that hat! Take it off this instant!" Veins popped out on his neck and forehead as he roared.

Surprisingly, Luffy stood his ground. Garp was taken aback by the boy's sudden determination. "No! Shanks gave me this hat." Luffy tugged at the brim of his hat, pulling it closer to his head. Inside, Garp's blood boiled, he thought the time in the mountains would of straightened him out from such reckless ideals but it had just made him worse. Shanks, a remnant thorn in Garp's side of the good old days, had been stirring up trouble while he had his back turned. "I'm going to be a pirate!" Luffy's smile covered up nearly his whole face.

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A STRONG MARINE!" The boy didn't know what he was talking about, Garp forced himself to remember. As much as he wanted to pulverize the boy, he had to remember that Luffy was young and didn't understand these things; he'd have to make sure Luffy grew out of this romantic idealism of being a criminal. So he hit his grandson again. Luffy bounced back up and now had a sizable tower of bumps which he rubbed gingerly.

"Ow…" Came a soft murmur out from under the infamous hat.

Garp crossed his arms and took a sturdy stance. "Now listen up Luffy! Marines are even better than pirates! You'll be a strong marine and be a hero of the people! I want you to forget all that silly nonsense that Red-Hair put into your head and get back to your training."

"It's not nonsense! Don't talk bad about Shanks!" What Luffy did next caught Garp off guard. The boy, only a quarter the size of the veteran at best, through his arm far back and then snapped it forward. Garp easily stepped to the side, dodging the poorly-executed punch, which hit a tree and recoiled back to its origin, before hitting Luffy square in the chin. "Oof!" The boy fell to the ground and looked up at the towering shadow of his grandfather. Garp's shoulders heaved, and Luffy let out a small gasp. Garp cleared his throat to suppress his laughter.

A different laugh echoed through the Forrest, Garp looked up to see his other grandson sitting on his favourite rock, watching him pulverise the younger one. "Luffy your so weak, I would of landed that punch if it was me! You wouldn't last a day being a pirate which is why I'm gonna be a better pirate than you hands down!" Of course that also earned him a tower of bumps on his head too.

garp snarled at the two children rubbing their sore heads "FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR GOING TO BE MARINES NOT BLASTED PIRATES!" he shouted "AND I DON NOT CARE WANT SHANKS SAID" he poorly imitated the red haired man "NOW GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEADS OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO POUND IT IN FOR YOU IN BLOOD"

"hey guys, sorry I'm late, I finally got away though" mitsuki ran into the clearing unaware of the danger before her; at the sight of garp she stopped to study the old man "who the hell are you?"

the old man twitched noticing the hair colour instantly.

"ummm mits" ace whispered up to her "I would start running"

"YOU!" all of a sudden mitsuki felt quite scared and legged it through the Forrest with the old man just being able to trail her although he was a able and fit marine vice admiral

She swore every word she knew under her breath as she ran 'bloody hell, I can still see him' she thought to herself as she briefly looked back - no one had even been that close to her when she ran like this though he was still too far away to grab her. "This is why I don't like marines!"

of course something as equally bad happened, she ran right into benn.

"brat" he gave her a evil grin - she had just snuck off the ship. AGAIN.

she swore under her breath again; well she was going to die if she went back there A and she would only possibly die if she went with benn.

"RED BRAT!" The vice admiral came thundering through the Forrest on her tracks like a starving beast.

benn looked down at the little trouble maker "what did you do this time?" He picked her up and threw her under his arm as he ran to the ship

mitsuki looked back "why aren't you gonna frighten him off?" She asked

benn laughed "you know the story of how me and your dad met?"

"yeah, about how you didn't want to be a pirate no matter how much my dad pestered but you got mistaken as a pirate after you were spotted by a crazy marine and you both got captured because the marine caught you and dad stayed to help you but you both failed and were gonna get locked up by the marines. then you escaped and had to run for your lives away from the town and then you said you would be a pirate" she recalled perfectly summarising the story using her most childish voice

"yep" benn smirked, not even caring that he had dropped the cigarette in his mouth "that guys behind us is the crazy marine"

"oh" she nodded "well he's catching up"

"COME BACK HERE BRAT!" Garp continued to shout.

"do you think gramps would like mitsuki then?" Luffy asked impels he simple minded moron he was, unable to take into account what had just happended. Ace hit his brother on the head as the answer. "Oww! Ace" luffy moaned under the pain then pouting at his older brother. "What was that for?"

"for being a moron" ace snapped, he picked up his pipe that had fallen out of his hand before and raced after the trio "I have got to see this" he smirked.

* * *

"YOUR MARRYING HER?!" Garp really wanted to kill his grandson since the boy knew that he hated the red hair pirates especially their captain who had strayed luffy into a life of piracy.

"yes" ace replied bluntly

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MARRY THAT" he shook a accusing finger at the red haired girl who just rolled her eyes

"I have a name you know" she muttered but was plainly ignored by the man

ace smirked, pulling mitsuki closer into himself "because I love her" which earned him a smile and a kiss on the cheek form mitsuki

of course mt garp soon blew its top completely "YOU LOVE HER! I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS MARRIAGE AT ALL! I'LL CUT YOU OFF! STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN GUTS! PULVERISE YPU TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD DIED IN MARINEFORD!..." it pretty much became gibberish after that...

ace shrugged "I don't care what you think. It's my life and I'll choose what to do with it"

"DO YOU EVEN CONSIDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU HAVE KIDS!" Garps mind was reeling back to the conversation he had with Gol D. Rogers

'kids when did we start talking about having children? We aren't even married yet' mitsuki thought to herself

'well you would think your trying by the way you two go at it' tsuki tsume giggled

'shut up' mitsuki snapped

"I won't leave her" this had clearly hit a sore spot for ace "it doesn't matter what you say old man" he pushed her further into his chest

"ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT THE REPERCUSSIONS OF THIS?" Garp swung a arm out that totally destroyed the building behind him without a thought

"this is just because its shanks daughter isn't is? She doesn't care who I am and I don't care who she is." he held her even tighter into his chest

"Ace I can't breath!" She shouted against his chest

"I DO NOT GIVE YOU MY BLESSING AND I AM NOT COMING TO THE WEDDING!" Garp shouted finally stomping away back to the ship with a beet root purple face.

"I don't care about your blessing! And I don't care if your not coming! There's more than you in this family!" Ace snapped right back watching the old man finally stalk away from them: ace smiled in satisfaction he finally won a argument with garp and had come off with minimal injuries. " he looks so pissed right now doesn't he mits?" Ace chuckled before realising he was still suffocating her "opps sorry mits" he relaxed his arm letting go of her.

Thump.

"oow! Mits!" He groaned stroking his growing bump from where she had hit him

"Since when have we thought about children?" She a stated still having what garp had said earlier in her mind; ace then too realised it right before a narcoleptic attack.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**you've heard of SBS corner right? (standing for shitsumon wo boshu suru - I'm taking questions)**

**well this is CNK (standing for chosha ni kiku - ask the author)**

**so if you have any questions then send it in either by the comments or PM me and I will answer any that I get at the bottom of each chapter like right now.**

**and ta da I introduced Law after getting comments about adding him into the story.**

**keep reading and commenting thanks. :)**

**peace out!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you serious captain?"

"I have to see him..." Ace was furiously trying to hold onto his hat as the cold blizzard winds blew them backwards "...Red haired shanks" He grinned not minding that it was freezing cold or the dangerous conditions though his crew seemd to be thinking 'what the hell's wrong with the captain?'

"Spade pirates?" Ace now stood before the yonko crew's shadows of the sheltered cavern from outsides blizzard "the infamous rookie came to say hello to me?" the captain stood using his sword to help him up though it could of also been a sign of agression as the spade pirates back away slightly towards the cavern enterance though their captain stood his ground.

"It's not what your thinking" Ace noticed the mans cautiousness "my brother was always talking about you as his life saver" he explained "so I came to say thank you"

"Your luffys brother?" Shanks whole face light up at the mention of the younger boy "I didn't know he had a brother"

'Maybe if he could remeber anything mits ever told him' benn thought to himself as he was sure the youngest senior officer had done so before

"Great, I'm glad to meet you. Tell me all about yourself" Shanks grinned, he turned to his crew "Lets have a banquet!"

The shouts of both crews agreement echoed off the stone walls of the cavern.

Both crews sat round the crackling warm fire with the various foods (well mostly meat) places before them, a party in full swing already.

"So he's still talking about becoming king of the pirates?" shanks grinned with a bowl of sake in his hand

"I guess thats his favourite phrase" Ace grinned before taking a long drink himself "I feel sorry for him because...I'm the one who'll become the next king."

"Yeah? you think?" shanks replied politely

"First, I'll let the whole world know the power I have" you could see Ace's eyes light up with determination

"Oh? How'll you do that?" Shanks asked amused by the idea that both brothers had the same dream

"By beating the strongest man in this world" Ace replied with the fierce glow of the fire causing shadows to devlop across his face as he spoke; though this seemed to be a near impossible he still looked as if his determination alone would give him the victory he required

"You mean Whitebeard?" Shanks answered before taking a drink for himself

Ace looked round the room, he could still remember some figures like yassop, roo and deffinatly benn from his childhood as well as a few new members he noted of but one person seemed to be missing from this scene.

"So where's mits then?" Ace asked

Shanks looked a little surprised at the young man asking for his daughter "You know my daughter then too?" he chuckled "Mits isn't here right now, she off somewhere having her own little adventure" he looked at the young man before him and for some reason felt some kind of link between them when he noticed the looks in the mans eyes at the mention of his daughter not being there - disapointment most deffinatly. "Don't worry you'll cross paths at some point" he assured him

Ace just smirked at the thought of the two meeting. Maybe he would let her rule one of the blues when he was pirate king.

"You know what" He searched for something in his pocket that he had always kept with him "Why don't you take ths?" he handed the young rookie captain a small velveted box

Ace curiously opened the small box to show a beautiful ring, a gold ring with a 3 carat ruby and small diamond accents round the edge - it must of cost a small fortune that only a man of Shank's status could obtain. He whistled "Thats a pretty big ruby"

Shanks nodded "I would keep a hold of that if I were you"

"I will thank you" Ace smiled studying the ring - he didn't think he would use but he would't sell it or either

Once the spade pirates had said their goodbyes

Yassop just had to ask something "Wasn't that the ring that you wanted to propose to Charlotte with but never got the chance to"

"Yep" Shanks smiled at the memory "but I have a feeling that I'll see it again and that it'll be staying in the family still"

"You don't mean that you think that..." Roo talked as he ate understanding what the captain was getting at

"Hey I'll take any bet on it" Shanks offered to the crew

"Even your Sake?" Benn smirked

Shanks thought to himself before giving a howl of laughter and nodding; the whole crew gasping at the response and a handful even fainting - shanks would never so such a thing if he wasn't completely sure.

Ace looked down at the ring as the crew set off for its next journey; he didn't know why but it really reminded him of Mitsuki - proberly cause it was red and it was something for a girl and mitsuki was a girl though you wouldn't think the difference when they were younger. He looked over at the ocean wondering what she was doing right there and then as he prepared to face Whitebeard.

* * *

"Good morning"

Ace groaned as he woke "I fell asleep again didn't I?" his eyes adjusted to the light as he saw mitsuki lying ontop of the bed next to him

"Yeah but it's pretty cute so long as we're not running from marines" she smiled

At that second Ace remembered his little run in with Garp; he slammed his head into the pillow under his head "please tell me that they're not here anymore"

"here? no." she got up off the bed "In the village proberly"

Looking round the room Ace realised that he didn't recognise this room at all

"Everything ok?" a Tall fairly dark skinned man walked into the room and leaned against the door frame "Sleeping beauty awake?"

"We're fine" Mitsuki answered as if nothing was wrong

"Where are we?" Ace asked rubbing his head as he sat up from the bed

"I got Law to give us a ride to the next island" mitsuki explained "You fell asleep so we just lugged you onto the ship"

"Well Bepo wasn't exactly happy with you suddenly falling asleep on him but hey made it easier for us" Law chuckled

"No wonder the landing was so soft" Ace smirked to himself thinking about the dream he had from the comfortable sleep

Mitsuki sat on the bed next to him "So what were you dreaming about that made you smile like that?"

Ace looked at mitsuki then to her hand were the ruby engagement ring sat in its pride; as if it was always meant to be there "You"

She blushed lightly before kissing him lightly "my corny corny fire fist" she giggled

Law just rolled his eyes at the scene, pretending to not be there unless he wanted to either get roasted or brutally mulilated and tortured (if lucky). He just watched the two; he had to admit the red hair crew doctor had done a superb job at healing all the supposidly dead mans injuries though to how much of these injuries were real since his death was now shown to be staged. People always thought that the doctor of death and the reaper were quite close - him sending people to be collected by her for the realm of the dead and so on - though this was the first time they had actually met face to face; of course he had heard of her (if you were a serious contender for pirate king then you had to) and she had proberly heard of him (few people she hadn't got information on). She wasn't like he had imagined though; marines displayed her as a cruel killer with the intellect and skill to scare grown men though she was actually quite different to that description - intelligent yeah but she wasn't cold or cruel she was the opposite to that. And he had to admit she was cute (you had to blind,deaf and dumb not to) but he knew that she was engaged and was already in love with her fiance, fire fist ace - he knew when to back off. But that didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Law coughed against his hand - just a reminder he was still in the room, the two looked over at him "Mitsuki, Ace, shall we continue our conversation upstairs?" he offered

"Alright" mitsuki sighed

"Fine with me" Ace got up from the bed

'I wonder if that poker game is still on?' mitstuki thought to herself, no matter what Roo said, she did not have a gambling problem...she just liked seeing the look of desperation and embarrassement on grown men.

Both men let Mitsuki through the door first, knowing that it was the polite thing to do but the two were soon left in a awkward silence with tension rising in the air between them.

"you first" Law intsructed indicating to through

"no you" Ace leaned against the door frame with one hand and mirrored the same gesture as Law had done

"Your my guest"

"Your the captain on the ship"

Both men just wouldn't give into the childish game of 'who should go through the door'.

Mitsuki looked back after noticing that no one was following "would the both of you just move already?" she groaned before disapearing out of sight in the corridor

Both men looked at each other again "you go first" they growled in unison

* * *

When they did find mitsuki again she had already stripped most of the Heart crew of their money and clothing. She gave a sly smile from behind her cards while her eyes were daring for someone to call her or to challenge her in anyway which left the majority of the crew unable to meet that look without a sudden fear washing over them.

"So you made it through the door then" Mitsuki sighed though she didn't look up from her cards to look at the two

"Captain" Shachi begged "please make her stop"

"Why don't you just stop playing?" Law sighed pointing out the obvious "And put some clothes on"

"She took clothes when we ran out of money" Penguin looked up at the captain as well "She just left us our underwear and hats"

"So what are you playing for then?" Law raised a eyebrow - if she had taken their clothes then what else could be offered instead?

"Your stuff" Mitsuki grinned to herself

"Your gonna lose the ship at this rate" Bepo piped in, he had been smart enough to stay away from the money draining game

Law just shot a glare at the gambling crew knowing that they could loose everything they owned from the shirts on their backs to their submarine; the men just lowered themselves to the table caught in a crossfire of looks that just plainly scared them.

Ace laughed pulling up a chair behind mitsuki "No mercy with you and cards"

"I picked it up here and there, I won the shirts off the backs of rookie crew memebers when I was 7 at 21" she shrugged as if it was no big deal "I had to give them back though cause benn said it wasn't what namaka do" she inserted air quotes with a free hand at what benn had said "of course it didn't matter if he did it later that night"

She looked up at the heart crew members again - challenging them to do something

"I'm out" Shachi threw out quickly followed by penguin and most people round the table

"I got a full boat" Jean Bart put his cards down: **3 ****3 ****3 ****6 ****6 **

Mitsuki sighed as she proudly put her own cards down with a slight flicker "Just like what you guy's have done thrice since the game started, Flush" she smirked: **A ****K ****Q ****J ****10 **

"Great, now quit before we loose the sub" Law ordered, watching his crew soon disperse from the table.

Mitsuki grinned flipping through the money she had made "this looks to be enough to last a while"

"Seriously, your doing my poker matches from now on" Ace looked from over her shoulder at the amount "I always lost at this type of thing"

"You wanna play then?" she picked up the deck of cards and started shuffling them in her hands

"Like what?" Ace smirked "Strip poker?"

She had to smile at that "Even though your at a disadvantage?" her shuffling increasing speed as she went from a simple shuffle to a few more fancier tricks

"Where did you learn that?" Ace asked trying not to sound as impressed as he really was

"Hey, Card games, Bar games, even chess. All ways of getting info" she dished out the cards between them "All times I get want I want"

Ace was about to pick up his cards when... "Mitsuki may I discuss something with you?" Ace groaned - it was Law again

"Sure" Mitsuki answered politiely

"Whats this about Den mushi's aparently being carriers of necrotoxins?" he sat down at one of the chairs at the table, uninvitedly though it looked like he didn't care.

"Its not true" mitsuki repositioned herself on the chair seeing that she was getting into business "It was a mix up from the media, first of all they got den mushi snails and cone snails mixed up then there was a miss print as it should of said nuerotoxic not necrotoxic"

"Necrotoxin? Nuerotoxin?" Ace was confused once more

"Necrotoxin is flesh eating bacteria" Mitsuki answered "and nuerotoxins primarily affect the nervous system of animals"

"yey" ace muttered sarcastically but it made her happy to talk about such things

"And what about this new species of spiders I heard about?"

"_L. tredecimguttatus_? It's Nuerotoxic as well aparently" she shrugged, putting her cards down

"With all the new islands in the New world, its amzing that we are still finding new species."

Ace zoomed out at this point at the mention of so many long scientificy words that made his head hurt. Sure he wasn't intelligent like Mits but he was street smart which had gotten him through life. It was hard to believe that she had come from one of the most laid back men alive though her mother sounded like a scholar type.

"You wanna see it?" Ace snapped out of it when he heard Law offering his fiance to go see something

"Sounds cool" she nodded looking at Ace "Thats ok isnt it?"

He wasn't sure what was going on but nodded anyway; she smiled kissing his cheek before leaving with Law.

'What did I agree to?' Ace shook his head

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**GreenDrkness: wait is she a den master cuz that seems the most appropriate for her?**

_**Yes Mitsuki is a Den Master but she's teasing Ace by not telling him, Roo confirmed that she is in Chapter 34.**_

_**As for the debate over the rating I'm gonna keep it as it is for now but I don't know about later on though.**_

**PeaceMonk: enjoyed your story and was wondering if I could get a character submission from you. I'm not planning on using it in story, but it will encourage me to write (by PM)**

_**All info about Mitsuki so far is on the second page that you asked for except for Talents that you asked for which I will put down here. Mitsuki's talents include: Assassionation, Toxicology, Gambling Games, Teasing, Speed, How to piss Benn Beckman off, Tongue for Alcohol, Hand to Hand combat.**_

_**If you have any questions about Mitsuki or any Oc characters (like wasp) then just ask and I'll answer as best I can :)**_

_**Rawr! is dinosaur for see ya later!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Inside Laws medical study room/lab

"Hey there little guy" Mitsuki watched the small spider scurry round in the transparent cage - aparently Law had found it one a island but it was posionous as shown when it knocked one of his crew members out from its nasty bite; toxins weren't his speciality exactly so he had asked Mitsuki for her help on creating a antidote for his crewmate. It was deffinatly unusual with a green body and purple speckled spots but it was quite small meaning that in a dense forest it could easily hide itself. "So what have the symptoms been so far?"

Law wandered casually over to the table "24 hours after the bite, it developed into a blister and after 24-36 hours, the blister broke open, leaving an open, oozing ulceration. An immediate redness, which developed around the bite was noticable too. Other symptoms we can include are headche, nausea, weakness, fatigue, temporary memory loss and vision impairment."

"You were througher then" Mitsuki muttered "Do you have a sample of the spiders posion and of the bite wound?"

"Only from the wound" he placed a small petrei dish infront of her "I was hoping you would handel the spider"

"Afraid of spiders are we?" she grinned - the shichibukia Trafalgar Law was afraid of a itty bitty spider

Mitsuki opened the lid of the cage, putting her hand inside unafraid and letting the spider crawl gentley onto her hand before lifting it out of the box and towards Law who stepped back

"I never liked them especially after one climbed in my ear when I was sleeping once as a child" he glared at her for her teasing

Mitsuki just laughed starting to milk the spider for its venom before putting it back in the cage (well not before teasing Law with it again)

She looked down through the microscope, comparing the wound sample and venom sample "It doesn't look fatal, a cousin of the Hobo spider prehaps, I can create a antidote in a few minute"

Law nodded "Good then, it could be less than that if I help"

"Sure" she shrugged clearing the microscope away for space

The two were soon at work

"How did you learn about toxins then?" Law tried to make small talk with her

"It was part of my assassin training, my mentor had been a toxicologist as well so made it manditory for me to learn all this stuff, you know make something deadly from what you can get"

"A good mentor then"

Mitsuki laughed "She scared the crap out of me"

"So there is someone who scares you miss reaper" he chuckled

"Hey I'm not the one afraid of a itty bitty spider" she empathised itty bitty like two good slaps to the face. "Doctor of death" and theres the K.O.!

* * *

"So turn left and..." Ace stopped at the dead end - his sense of direction wasn't the sharpest tool he had; he groaned turning round to go back the way he had came. "I bet they gave me the wrong directions" ace muttered shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"hahaha" mitsuki's giggle cut through the air; it was loud and clear so she must of been round here somewhere in one of the corridor rooms.

Crash.

Instinctivly Ace forgot all about finding the bathroom -yes that was what he was trying to find- and rushed towards the direction of the crash.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my fault" Law apologised

"I'm the one who fell though" Mitsuki laughed

A few seconds ago

"I dare you to" Mitsuki shoved the box under the taller mans nose "Its not going to kill you, literally we checked remember"

"No" he replied solumely, like a parent to a child.

"Wow how bigs the stick up your but?" she groaned at the kill joy

He didn't reply; she turned to put the cage back before she realised "Umm...its not in the cage" she pointed to the empty plastic box; and of course it just had to of found its way onto Laws shoulder.

The tall man slowly turned his head to his shoulder to where the spider sat glaring on his shoulder " .Off." he gritted his teeth - for once he wasn't smiling.

"Jeez don't hurt it" mitsuki sighed then giggling at the look Law was pulling at the spider - disgusted and yet some what terrified. At that moment a vile that had been perched on the table fell to the tiled floor, the glass shattering on the floor with the vile glistening up to floor - which mitsuki just had to slip in since she had been too busy laughing at Law. Fortunatly she fell right on him to break the fall...for her.

present

She laughed "Come on then we best get up"

"Why bother" mitsuki turned seeing Ace at the door, looking at the two, in the position they were in

'He's not looking very happy' Law noted though he really didn't want to treat 3rd degree burns on himself or need to repair the sub.

"Ace" mitsuki breathed, she hadn't seen him look so mad in ages, that face whenever he finds Luffy in trouble - cold eyes, fuming for head to foot, he doesnt need to even say a word.

He slammed the door shut, shaking the rest of the room.

"oh my god" She quickly got up, going after him "Ace just wait, let me explain"

Leaving Law alone in his medical study room with a unsuspecting spider crawling ontop of his hat.

* * *

"Ace for god sake" she grabbed his arm "Just listen to me" She was by now as equally as mad as him

He wasn't in the mood to talk, he wasn't in the mood to even look at her

"Just look at me!" she appeared infront of him with her arms crossed below her breasts

He set his eyes on her, and she could see the murderous gleam in them; it didn't scare her, it more hurt her "What was that!?"

"What?" she tried to control her own anger rising "I fell and Law caught me by accident, there was nothing there!" she took a deep breath, she pleaded with her eyes as tears started to prick her eyes "I swear there wasn't anything"

"Its not you" He turned glaring back down the hallway "I know when your telling the truth"

"so whats upsetting you?"

"Him." he snapped his head back to her "I don't want you talking to him" he seriously looked like he would kill Law.

This hit a nerve in Mitsuki. The one thing she ever asked for was freedom. She could deal with his overprotectiveness but no one - no one- told her what to do. "You can't tell me what to do"

"I'm getting weird vibes off him and from what I heard from the crew is that he sent 100 hearts of pirates to the government"

"He also helped Luffy, he saved Luffys life, doesnt that mean anything to you!"

"He likes you, I see the looks and how he constantly wants to work with you alone"

"Can I not be friends with guys? One of his crew mates is sick from a unknown spider bite. Making a antibody is a trade for letting us stay practically"

He stood above her, vivid and anger rolling off in waves from him; he held her arms, bringing her closer to him "I don't want you hurt" his words were sincere and she knew he cared but he was going round it the wrong way

"But can't control me though like that" she wriggled from his grasp "You can't tell me what to do or who I can't and can talk to"

"He's going to hurt you!" Ace snapped "I'm trying to protect you! why can't you see that!"

"I don't want protecting! I can look after myself and always have! Just because your my fiance it doesn't mean you have to control every little thing I do!"

This by now had attracted attention as the crew were leaning against the walls

"I want whats best for you!"

"I don't want to be babied! I thought you got that!"

"I'm not babying you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

With that Mitsuki disapeared from view, tears streaking down her face that she just couldn't bare for anyone to see - especially Ace.

Ace repeatidly hit his head agaisnt the wall in fustration - he felt even worse than before. Why had he not shut up as soon as he had hit that nerve with her? Proberly cause of his habit to never back down from a fight even if it included arguing with the person he didn't want to argue with. He wasn't angry at her, he was mostly fustrated at himself. Maybe if he was smarter at book stuff he could of gone with her and helped but he wasn't. He was stubborn, hard headed and had to pick fights with everyone - makino may of changed his manners and pops beat respect into him but somethings he could never change.

* * *

She slammed the door shut to their room, letting all her built up anger come out; it shook the rooms above and under from the vibrations. At the moment her anger had completely rushed out, she was filled by her guilt and hurt as her heart ached. She leaned against the door, slidding down it till she reached the floor where she just sat crying - unable to do anything else - she didn't care that her hair was falling messily over her eyes as she didn't want to look at the world through her blood shot eyes. She didn't like fighting with people like that - no one hardly ever argued on the Red hair crew cause you would just laugh things off so she wasn't really that used to it. She was taught to be diplomactic, that sometimes blood didn't need to be shed and arguements didn't need to occur.

She couldn't breath. her lungs were hurting too much as it pained her everytime she breathed in.

It wasn't the first time she had felt like this: the nights when the governor lashed out on her, the night her mother died, when her dad lost his arm, the night she had been told about Ace's execution...

Even then she could sense where he was, walking towards the door.

"Please Mits, I'm sorry" she could hear his voice from behind the door "Just open up, you were right I shouldn't tell you what you can and can't do." he sighed "I get angry cause I want to protect you, I never want to see you hurt or suffer. I just have this urge to stop every man who looks at you wrong. I guess its because for the first time I love someone so much that I can't even stand the thought of you being hurt" he chuckled "I love you more than Luffy" he leaned his forehead against the door "please just open up"

He got no reply "If you want some time then its ok but I'll be out here until you want to talk" he sat down at the wall at the side of the door "I really want this to work cause I don't think theres no one else for me" he sighed, his hat over his eyes as he leaned back against the wall next to door "I never thought I would ever say that I love someone so easily, please Mits I am sorry"

He was right. She needed time just to clear her head.

* * *

It was dark by the time she opened the door again.

"Ace?" Mitsuki peered out of the doorway "Ace?" she called again stepping out, noticing the sleeping man against the wall with his hat over his face and his arms crossed still. She sat down beside him, laying her head on his lap, she felt completely comfortable like this as they fit together perfectly. She smiled to herself as she drifted off into a deep well deserved sleep.

Her heart didn't ache. It didn't hurt to breathe. Her eyes didn't prick with tears. This was the place she belonged. With him.

Law watched the scene from the end of the corridor, he turned and walked away once he saw that Mitsuki was alseep "I wish you luck" he tipped his hat slightly as any honorable man would do.

* * *

Ace was awake, just lying there. But he didn't open his eyes. He yawned, trying to stretch himself (since sleeping against a wall isn't the most comfortable thing in the world from his experience) to find his movements restricted by something. He very slowly opened his eyes and the objects around him came into focus, he was very surprised to find a familiar red haired girl asleep across his lap but all the same it made him smile - to know that even after a fight that she would still come back.

Whilst her body was curled up on the carpeted floor, her soft breasts were pressing into the side of leg with her head just below his lap.

But one thing that was driving Ace crazy was the position of her hand. It was just casually strew across his manhood.

He didn't dare move, trying to force himself to not be turned on by the mere fact that her hand was touching such an inappropriate place. Unfortunately he just couldn't resist and he could feel himself growing hard in his pants - not even awake and she was turning him on.

Mitsuki began to stir; her hand twitched a little, making Ace let out a little moan of pleasure from her touch.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her she lifted her head from his lap, whilst her hand remained stationary.

"Morning." She yawned sleepily.

Ace began to panic - she was not getting one over him. Any time soon she would realised where her hand was and how hard the bugle beneath her hand was as well. He tried to move her hand away by shifting his legs from side to side. But this only did more damage. The friction plus the felling of her hand over his manhood was driving him wild. He could barely contain himself.

It was then that Mitsuki realised exactly what was going on. "Hello Little Ace" she teased - a nicname for his manhood though it was hardly small. She stood up, holding her hand out for Ace.

"What no more teasing?" He asked in surprise

She shook her head "You do know what couples do after arguements?" Ace grinned taking her hand and standing next to her.

"I love you" He grinned

"I love you too" she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ace pulled her close and returning the deep kiss; he bit her bottom lip, feeling Mitsuki's lips parting in a gasp. The wet appendage slid into her moist mouth, tongue rubbing against tongue, fighting for dominance. Mitsuki's hands went up to his head, her fingers curled into his ebony hair, tugging at it and earning a groan of arousal from Ace. They broke the kiss as the two looked at each other, their breathing heavy. Ace out of no where hoisted her over his shoulders heading over to their guest room.

"Seriously with the lifting again?!" she was getting annoyed with it

Ace just laughed "Come on I know you like it" he closed the door with one leg, noting none of the crew looked to be up just yet.

* * *

**Yey! we've reached over 8,000 views and still climbing!**

**remember to review!**

**If you have any ideas on what crew next then I'm taking suggestions again (cause I don't know lol)**

**As Gin would say "bye bye" (insert hand wave and creepy smile)**


	40. Chapter 40

So that was our first fight (well really big fight) but I guess it means that we're having a heathly relationship (I kinda hate yes people after a while anyway). Ace says that I can talk to Law if I want to but just to not let my guard down - which is fair enough.

The first fight stage is also suppose to be a milestone in the relationship, so I guess we're making good progress (and this is so starting to sound like a report) apart from the fight theres been: First kiss, being asked to be his girlfriend (not officially asked but he didn't really need to - Ace just rushed right into 'will you be my wife' instead), First night together, Saying 'I love you - all of this done within the first day - , First trip, the knowing that you want to have a future with this person (ie he proposed),caring for something together (clue: it wears a straw hat), meeting the family (we've known most of each others family for ages though that are still alive - apart from Dadan).

I guess we're just immpatient people then.

* * *

BUZZZZZZZ

Mitsuki looked up from her journal seeing her little den mushi vibrating with excitement of a incoming call. She knew that it couldn't of been anyone she would feel like strangling down the phone since after the last time she had blocked all of them for now. Putting her book down on the dining like room tableshe picked the little red and black den mushi up.

"Hello?"

"Mits?" oh it was Nami?

"Yep"

"Can I ask you something? you don't have to say anything if you don't want to though" it wasn't sounding good -was she already wanting to break up with Luffy?

"sure..."

There was a pause (proberly a deep breath) "do you know if Luffy ever learnt what sex is?"

"..." Last time Mitsuki had seen Luffy as a kid he had been 7 or something and usually kids learn that kind of thing a few years later "I don't think so, I'll ask Ace" she got up, taking the den mushi with her, and peered into the room attached where most men of the Hearts crew and Ace were talking. "Hey Ace"

He looked round from his chair to see her "Yeah?"

"Nami's on the den mushi" Mitsuki began - trying to word this right

"Uh huh" he nodded

"And she's wanting to know if Luffy ever got 'the talk' or not" Ace fell off his chair as the Heart pirates just hung their mouths open (bar Law but he went pretty pale) "I'll take that as a no" Mitsuki groaned.

"You see" Nami piped in again - hearing the background silence from the biys as well - "We docked at this island and we needed to do a few repairs so we stayed in a hotel, Luffy got lost and walked into the wrong room where a couple were kinda going at it. I found him and yanked him out for which he asked 'why were they wrestling under the covers cause that looks weird and it must be hard'.

Ace stared as if mitsuki had grown a second head. Wrestling what was she… Ah… Shit. So Luffy never really knew… Wait, he saw what?

"Luffy saw what? Why did you let Luffy see that?" Ace yelled; worry clearly dripping from his voice. "He didn't ask them anything did he? DID HE?"

Everyone sweat-dropped, after all, seeing Ace panicking is not an everyday occurrence… It must be though having Luffy as a younger brother.

"No he didn't" Nami reassured him; snapping Ace out of his panic "I thought it was a fluke at the time but then it got to the time when you know you want to..." Nami lead off.

"Yeah I know" Mitsuki sighed knowing what the navigator was getting at

"And I kinda invite Luffy into my room..." The heart pirates had to hold Ace down "With some 'sensual clothing' and he just had no clue, I let him sleep with me but not in the other sense"

"right" Mitsuki groaned thinking that she never thought she would have to be hearing this - Luffy was 19 for petes sake he should be fuming with hormones but he was pretty clueless on everything. She rubbed her temples with her free hand "Wrestling? Really?" she shot a look at her fiance "Not that he likes fighting or anything" she pointed out

"You see," Ace started. "When Luffy was 8 he barged into somebody's home by accident and saw the owners of the house…at it. I immediately grabbed Lu and ran to the forest, and when he asked me what they were doing I told him they were wrestling. Since he was still a kid he didn't give it much thought and dropped the subject… And he never asked anything like that again. I thought Dadan or Garp told him about the birds and the bees like me… I guess I was wrong."

Poor Luffy if Garp had told him. Poor Ace who had Garp tell him.

"So your going to have to tell him" Law interjected "He can't go on not knowing. Its just a question of who is going to?"

All eyes turned to Ace, he was Luffys older brother "No way in hell! How am I supposed to taint my little brother! I could never do that!" seems like Ace didn't like that idea.

"We already tried and he didn't understand" Nami added

"Think of what could happen though if you don't" Mitsuki tried to spin the situation around "He could easily be taken advantage of by someone" she pointed out putting horrid images of situations that could happen with Luffy just plainly not knowing into Ace's head.

"Fine" Ace groaned taking the den mushi off her and heading into the joint room, closing the door for privacy as Nami went to get/drag Luffy.

* * *

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

"Ace!" Zero volume control from luffy "Nii-chan!" he practically screamed down the den mushi

"Hey Lu" Ace sighed trying to sound as if he wasn't being forced into tainting his brother

Of course Luffy was already carried away with telling his brother what happened on the last island "...And then we played mail kart sledging down the streets and then I fell in the water and Nami got me out but she hit me for it but she still says that she's my girlfriend and then..."

Maybe child like innocence isn't a bad thing? How was he supposed to ruin his little brother's innocence? That was wrong! Wrong in every sense of the word! He would just go outside and tell everybody Luffy couldn't understand him. Yep, that was the safest route!

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the time we saw that wrestling couple in our home town? I saw another couple fighting like that a few hours ago" he happened to add to the story casually.

scratch that. Luffy needed to know. **_Now_**.

"Well Lu..." Ace got interupted by his brother before he could even finish that sentence

"But… after giving it some thought I realized something, both couples were naked." Ace gulped. "So I came to the conclusion that it was no normal wrestling." He could feel his face going pale at every word his brother said. "And both couples seemed really is a kind of wrestling only really _really _close friends do!"

OH HELL!

"Ne, Ace! Let's wrestle too!" Luffy said innocently at his older brother.

WHAT? Ace could feel his head getting light, was this for real? He couldn't afford Luffy to ask every person to 'wrestle' with him! What if he asked a perverted bastard? There was no way he would let anybody take advantage of his little brother's innocence!

"And then we could ask Mits and Zoro and Nami and everybody else to join us!"

Holly crap! This was getting out of control! He needed to tell Luffy the truth NOW!

"And Shanks too!"

oh god the mental images.

"Wait, Luffy-"

"Oh! Maybe we could ask Grandpa to wrestle with us too! Just the three of us!" Luffy said with a grin.

Ace face went pale. Garp? Oh, the mental image, it was way way way worse than any so far…

"Ace? Are you okay?" Luffy asked after realising how quiet his brother was being. "I know Grandpa can be a little rough on us, but it will be fun!"

This was just too much to handle! Luffy was way too oblivious! He threw the den mushi out the room which was easily caught by Law "Your it!" passing it on for the doctor to explain.

* * *

It had been a few good seconds before Law resurfaced from the room looking as pale as Ace did when he had come out

"So a lady becomes pregnant when she eats lots of strawberries and blueberries then poops out grapes that turn into babies. And I though grapes grew on vine" How the hell did Law convice Luffy that this was how women become pregnant?

"Is there anyone else that could do it?" Law spoke with a straight face - he wasn't smiling which meant it had to of been bad enough to shake the laid back captain like that

"Well..." Mitsuki thought "He would listen to my dad but after how he explained marriage I wouldn't"

"What?" Penguin perked up

Mitsuki hung her face in her hands at the memory "Luffy asked what marriage was once and my dad, for a joke, told him that its when a lady sucks out a mans brain with a straw. Thank god Yassop corrected him. He also told him that kissing makes you fat by using Roo as a example, which again had to be corrected"

"How did you find out?" Ace asked thinking that there would be no way that the crew would of told her

"When I got to that age, they dropped me off with a female doctor to explain it" Well...that was rational...was this the same crew who drunkenly tried skinny dipping on one of the winter islands for a joke...

Mitsuki pinched the bridge of her nose knowing she may regret this "Let me have a crack at it" holding her hand out for the den mushi.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes before Mitsuki reappeared but she didn't look pale, ill stricken or shocked like Ace and Law had been.

"So thats it" she grinned in satisfaction - how the hell had she done this?

"Ok I get it now" Luffy didn't sound too well though "Is Ace there?"

"Yep" she put the den mushi down infront of his big brother

"I'm sorry Ace for telling you that we should wrestle with Grandpa" Ace tried not to flinch at the words

"Its ok you didn't know" Ace rubbed his head, he turned to his fiance "How did you?"

She grinned, resting her finger on her nose to say she wasn't telling then turning and walking out of the room before anymore questions could be asked.

"Well that puts that to bed I guess" Law shrugged

"Hey guys."

Everyone stopped on their tracks and turned back to the Den mushi. "what is it, Lu?" Ace asked - it couldn't get any worse.

"So… how does it feel?"

Nope more awkward questions.

"Do you think my dick could stretch?"

"Whats a orgasm?"

"Whats the white stuff?"

"How do you use condomns?"

"What do girls taste like?"

"Do you and Mits have sex everyday? she said you have sex but not how much and there were alot of weird noises from your room alot, so do you?"

Ace was slamming his head off the table, hoping for concousion or for his narcoplespsy to kick in.

'Why me?' Ace groaned as his brother continued to ask questions on especially HIS sex life with Mitsuki.

* * *

**Lol I just had this thought of Luffy and Nami's relationship - how his simple mindedness and childness could get in the way. And then have Poor Ace to try to explain it to him and totally fail. Luffys suppose to be 19 anyway by now so I do think he should be a little more like a 19 year old guy in a relationship.**

**Remember to review and ask any questions you want!**

**See ya people!**


	41. Chapter 41

It was late in the morning when Ace woke up, he didn't usually oversleep so late after the habit he had gotten into years ago of getting up early to try and kill pops in his sleep but this morning he knew he had. Mitsuki was still asleep next to him, he usually had to wake her up, with her flame red hair spread out behind her - she was a pretty peaceful sleeper. Something didn't feel right though as his head starting to feel as if it was pounding against his skull, his balance seemed a little off too as he struggled to even sit up (gently not to wake Mits) and once he had done this he went all light headed. Rubbing his eye he noticed beads of sweat rolling down his skin, he didn't feel heat or cold so how he was sweating he didn't know really. There was then the tickle at the back of his throat that made him cough and his stomach didn't feel too good either.

"Ace?" Mitsuki moaned sitting up next to him "Are you ok?"

Ace nodded "No big deal, I just coughed" Mitsuki wasn't to say beliving that it was 'just a cough'.

She pressed her hand against his forehead "Your burning up you know"

"I don't feel hot"

"your sweating" she pointed out "And.." she pushed her finger to his chest which made Ace fall to the bed again "Your balance is off"

"I don't get sick" Ace mumbled folding his arms in protest

"Well you are" Mitsuki sighed rolling out of bed and changing in a flash into her normal attire "I'm getting Law to look at you"

Ace sat up again "Seriously I'm fine" he pulled a fake grin which totally fell apart when he started coughing again and then threw up at the side of the bed.

Mitsuki still wasn't buying it "I'm getting Law" she sighed heading for the door "And don't move" she glared back at him - you didn't mess with that glare

"I'm not ill though" Ace protested again trying to get up for him to find that he was now tied down to the bed "Really?" he tried summoning flames to his hands to burn the material that was holding him down

"Fire proof" she muttered when Ace noticed that his actions weren't working "stay in bed ok?" with that she hurried out the room to find the captain.

"I do not get sick" Ace groaned

* * *

"Your sick" Law sighed

Ace swore under his breath; Mitsuki giving him a 'I told you so' smirk.

"You need to stay in bed, drink lots of hot bervages to replace the lost fluids and we proberly need a bucket or something for you to vomit in" Law continued "It just looks like food posioning"

Hard to say Mitsuki wasn't surprised by the amount of food he ate "I'll keep an eye on him"

"Alright then, just shout if you need anything or if something happens" Law stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked out the room.

"Can we get a second opinion" Ace asked hopefully

"You just did" Mitsuki pointed out to him

"I'm not sick though!" Ace whined

"oh yes you are" Mitsuki sounded as if she was treating him like a 7 year old

"Seriously I'm not! Let me up and I'll show you" He pulled at the bounds

'Looks like nothing I say is going to get through to him then' She watched him weakly struggle with the material knots - you aren't a real pirate or assassin if you can't tie someone up.

She ventred closer to him, putting her hand on his forehead "You need to get better as soon as you can so your just gonna have to put up with it for one day. The longer you protest then the longer you'll be ill and we can't leave the ship if your ill"

Damn he was between a rock and a hard place.

"plus I'll take care of you" that caught his attention

"Fine" he mumbled "Could you undo the bound though"

"As long as you don't try to get up" he nodded in defeat; she quickly undid the knots but kept the material as a just in case. she walked over to feel his forehead again "You seem to have a really high tempture, maybe I should get you a cold towel for your forehead"

He did have a high fever though he couldn't feel the rise in his body tempture it still seemed to affect his senses. The light headness and dizziness made reality seem more like a dream state to him as if he had never woken up or maybe he had another narcoleptic attack.

She was about to leave to get some water when she felt a tug on her wrist. "Don't go"

"But its suppose to make you feel better" She counter argued but all Ace heard was "I am going to make you feel so much better" in a teasing or playful tone of voice.

Ace's hold on Mitsuki's wrist weakened and she felt his hand going low to her hands and entwined his fingers to hers.

'Whats he doing?' Mitsuki was confused now

Ace gave her one of his rare and genuine smiles tha she only saw and brought his left hand up to caress her smooth and delicate skin on her face.

"A-Ace?"

"You've always been so beautiful in my eyes Mits, you were like an angel the first I saw you..."

'I'm sure the first time he saw me I threw a shoe at Luffy?' Mitsuki thought to herself

'You did' Tsuki Tsume nodded

Come…" Ace coughed "C-closer…"

Mitsuki first hesitated - he could throw up on her; she was thinking on how weird Ace was acting right now, he's being too sweet and the way he acts… Something feels off…

Her eyes widened in realization, the fever! The fever might be so high that it can cause hallucinations or being delirious. She also theorized that Ace thinks he might be dreaming but he's still awake.

She nodded slowly and bent her body to come closer as Ace requested.

All of a sudden, Ace put his hands on the back of Mitsuki's head and pulled her closer on top of him, he kissed her lips fiercely and for that she slapped him - trust me wasn't the first time.

"Snap out of it! Your ill!" she was hoping that it would mean that some sense could be knocked into him at least.

"What was that for?" Ace asked with his eyes still half open.

"That's for the surprise kiss you idiot." Mitsuki giggled playfully in his mind, Ace smirked.

"Oh no…" Mitsuki mumbled after seeing Ace smirk. She led out a small shriek of surprise when Ace wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she was now on top of him, and they're in this awkward position.

"Ace?" she had no idea what he was going to do next

"Do you love me?" He asked feeling her smooth skin with his hand

"Of course I do" Mitsuki sighed "Which is why I want you to get better" he didn't hear the last bit.

And he pulled her closer and kissed her lips, this time gently and full of passion. Some part of Mitsuki told her to break away; telling her something worse will happen if she didn't break the kiss but the other part of her knows that its right for her to kiss him and its purely instinct for her to kiss him back. Too late instincts had already won.

She moaned when Ace softly nibbled on her lips, they pulled away for a short time before kissing each other with burning passion.

Thats when Ace made his move; he brought his hands to her tailcoat belt, gentley stripping it off then brushing her hair free from the plait into its long loose style.

"What are you doing?" she pulled away - he was suppose to be ill!

"please" he pleaded in such a tone she knew that she couldn't resist - Ace was begging, that was a sight.

'Well...it couldn't hurt to tease?' she was already getting turned on by the sight of Ace having to resort to begging.

* * *

Law came back in during the afternoon to see how Ace was doing. Everything seemed fine as he peered through the door, Ace had a cold towel over his head and a bunch of empty glasses round him as he sat in bed like he had been ordered to - it was seeming way to easy for there not to be something wrong.

"How you doing then?" Law stepped into the room

Ace looked over "Better" he smiled as now he could even sit up

"By the looks of you, you'll be better by tomorrow as long as you watch what you eat next time" Ace didn't look happy at the news though

"Could you tell Mits that it could last a few days" he pouted "maybe a week?"

Law was confused, he though the man didn't want to be ill at all and now he was wanting to spend a week in bed sick?

"where is Mitsuki?" he noted that she wasn't in the room

"Heres your fresh towel" Mitsuki appeared from behind, walking past Law though her tone of voice was much lower than normal

Ace just grinned and Law knew why now - some how he had convinced his fiance into wearing a seductive nurse outfit, with her hair in sexy looking pigtails to give a playfulness to the outfit.

Mitsuki took the old towel off and replaced it with the new one, lowering her cleaverage down to his eye level "Be a good paitent now and keep drinking" she smiled playfully before walking out to put the old towel to dry outside, swaying her hips as she moved making the short skirt swish from side to side.

"I'll say another few days" Law wiped away a little blood that had trickled from his nose before Ace would notice

"Thanks" Ace beamed "this ill thing is totally worth it"

Law chuckled as he left the room; he didn't really know where that outfit had come from or why it kind of looked familiar. He walked to his own room, looking through the cupboard to realise why he had recognised it - if he could of convinced a girl to join them then that would of been their 'uniform' instead of the orange jump suit, he was a man after all.

"I don't think I'm getting it back now" Law groaned

* * *

Yeah well I found he was faking it the next day, like he could really pull the wool over my eyes. I wonder what he had ate that made him have these hallucinations - it must not of been good though.

I also had the suspicion about the 'uniform' in Laws room which was later anounced to the rest of the crew and against what you may think it made him even more popular with the crew as they liked the idea - gonna say it now no woman is going to join the crew now.

Unless your ok with it then theres a free vagancy on the crew!

And no I'm not giving it back to Law...not after what we did in it...

* * *

**So what did we think? I thought it would be a good part of the relationship to add since it would have to be serious for her to look after him when he's ill. And the vomit did get cleared up by a unhappy Jean Bart but it was captains orders.**

**Remember to review and have your say! any questions or thoughts I will take.**

** La revedere! (its goodbye in Romanian) :D**


	42. Chapter 42

"check" Mitsuki moved her knight into the position

Law looked at the board thinking to himself before moving one of his bishops into a defense against the check

"Going on the defense are we?" Mitsuki teased moving a brook "check"

"Little rusty thats all" Law muttered moving another piece "I haven't had a good game in a while"

"I can tell" She moved a pawn to the top of the board and gaining her lost queen so she had her full set back

"You really are no mercy" Law noted the pieces he had lost in a little pile and moving one of his pieces

"Sometimes you have to be" she muttered before giving a sly smile

"What are they doing?" Ace wandered into the room, leaning on the sofa with the other crew members

"The captain and red reaper are playing chess" Shachi sighed sounding quite tired "They've been playing for the last half hour or so"

"Really?" Ace sounded already bored with it "How are they doing then?"

"Look for yourself" Jean Bart pointed to the table where the two seemed to be locked in a battle of wits

Ace studied the two, noting the glint in Mits eye then slumming down on the sofa "She's got him"

"How do you know?" Bepo tried to defend his captain

Ace chuckled "Just wait"

Mitsuki was grinning as she moved her other forgotten about knight into play "Checkmate" she leaned back in the chair folding her arms in satisfaction.

"How did you do that?" Law looked over at the board again

"She must of cheated some how" Penguin sat up from the sofa "She's notoriously fast so she could..."

"But do you think she would cheat?" Ace pointed out, Mits never cheated no matter what most people thought.

The men sighed, agreeing with him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Law chuckled - he didn't mind his own defeat but was more interested where she had learnt such moves.

She just smirked to herself.

* * *

"Hey Yassop, what ya playing?" a curious 7 year old Mitsuki asked watching the sharp shooter playing a weird game with the chef. They were currently at sea so there wasn't alot for her to do.

"Chess" he replied bluntly with his eyes glued to the board.

"Can I watch?"

Neither of them said anything as mitsuki sat down next to Yassop, watching the board with wide, unblinking eyes. Occasionally she would interrupt the game by asking a question or confirming a theory, but overall she was mostly quiet - for once.

Mitsuki was about to open her mouth to ask something when Yassop delared "Checkmate" with a smug grin

"What?" The chef said. He looked at the board. "When did this happen? You cheated!"

The sharpshooter grinned and crossed his arms, "Face it, chess just isn't your game. You should stick with the kitchen, speaking of which I believe you owe me a brisket dinner."

After a few more moments of scanning the board, the chef stood up, and left the room mumbling some crude words as he left.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Mitsuki sang

"Do you even know how to play?" Yassop asked in disbelif

"Does the King go on the left or the right?"

"The left, why?" He blinked, "You already set the board up?"

"Of course," she replied, "let's begin."

"I have to warn you, Mitds" Yassopp smirked, "white is my best color."

Mitsuki didn't look at him, "You go first, right?"

"Yup," Yassop moved a pawn.

"You know," Mitsuki followed his actions, "our nakama is a lot like these pieces."

"How so?"

"Well daddys the king I suppose" she pointed at the king "cause he's the captain"

Yassop had to agree that was fair enough "so what are you then?"

Mitsuki thought to herself, she held a bishop, "Bishop, they are are fast and can easily take out pawns," he placed the piece were a pawn once was. "Check."

Yassop moved his king.

"They can also take out the bigger foes," she grabbed a brook and put "herself" in its place, "Check."

Yassop grinned, placing his queen in front of the bishop. It might leave his knight open, but it was a worthy cause.

Mitsuki moved her bishop back "I guess the rookies are the pawns,the pawns are the weakest piece, right? Yet they're still able to take out other pieces" She took a pawn. "See? their great at attacking other pawns, but can still hold their own against the tough guys."

Yassop shook his head, "So who's the queen?"

"Benn."

He burst into laughter. "Benn? Really? Why?"

"He's the first mate. you can always count on him to get us out of a pinch...don't tell him that I said that though. Check."

Yassopp shook his head, "Then who's the brook?"

"Roo."

"Really?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"How?"

"He's always there to clear the way so we can escape"

"Then what am I?"

"A knight."

Yassopp looked up, "A knight?"

The red haired girl nodded. "Yup! Knights are smart and crafty. They are the hardest to be because you have to think outside the box, like you, Yassopp."

Tears welled up in the sharpshooter's eyes. A knight? Him? Really?

"Checkmate."

"Huh?"

Yassopp looked down to see that his king was surrounded. No matter how he moved he was either stopped by a paw, a bishop, a brook, the queen, or a knight.

"I win." she grinned swinging on the chair - she may look like the captain but she was deffinatly craft like her mother.

The crew never let him live it down that he got beat by a 7 year old girl.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna go now" Mitsuki sighed getting up from the chair and disapearing from sight.

Law had his head in his hands "you wanna play then?" Law looked up to see Ace taking the empty chair.

"No offence but I look for a challenge when I play"

Ace raised a eyebrow as the goblet had been thrown "Oh really?" he set the board back up "Then it shouldn't take too long" he challenged the captain and Law couldn't back down now.

"Your on then"

* * *

It's been a hour since I left those two alone, I'm kind of worried cause it's been too quiet.

If you have ever known Ace then its when theres quiet you should worry; thats a known fact thats been proved right many a time.

I hope Law isn't playing Chess with him.

You see Ace says he isn't intelligent as in book smart but street smart instead. But I don't believe that.

Sure he doesn't read books all the time but its that irreplacable battle experience of fighting that he's had since he was a kid - being able to out move a opponent as well as out power them. He didn't rise to such ranks if he didn't have a brain (unlike some people in his family).

When we were in Fooshia, Yassop had me playing chess against Benn as a statement that a child could still beat any adult - not just him- I was in it for the jelly beans but since there were none I refused to play. Ace and Luffy walked in to see what we were doing, Yassop still wanted to prove a point so got Ace to play (like Luffy could), explained how it worked and then let them play. To cut it short, Ace nearly won but he had this thing were he had to win everything so my guess is that he didn't quit playing.

Law would be pretty stupid then if he played chess with him then. But I don't think Law is the stupid type.

* * *

"Check mate" Ace grinned

Law looked dumb found - Mitsuki sure she seemed like a hard oponent but Ace? How had this happened? he watched the topless man play with his king in his hand.

"I'm bored now" he got up from the chair "Wonder where Mits is?"

"Who are you?" Shachi asked - that couldn't be really Ace could it?

Ace stopped at the doorway, looked back at the crew and smirked "I'm the Whitebeards chess King" with that he turned to leave; ruining his exit was a narcopletic attack.

Bepo turned to the captain "seriously you lost to him?"

* * *

**I just had a urge to write a chess themed chapter, just the thought of the ever so intelligent doctor captain loosing to Fire Fist Ace who spent most of his life killing animals in a forrest than studying. And of course the narcoleptic attack had to ruin his exit.**

**Please review and comment! I was really sad to see the last chapter get only 1 review so don't make me beg *pout* I can make myself cry *pouting even more***

**remember you can message or comment on anything**

**Its proberly gonna be the last chapter with the Heart pirates next (crews apart from the strawhats or whitebeard crew are only getting about 6 chapters and this is the 5th) so any ideas on a farewell chapter would be appretiated (cause I'm hopeless for ideas in the fillers - for the love of Green Day I wrote a chapter about Chess!).**

**Sayōnara!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Jeez, no more gambeling for you" Ace huffed trying to lug her 'winnings' to the top of the sub through the small hatch

Mitsuki just smirked watching him try to get through.

"Are you sure this is close enough to the island?" Law asked, noting even looking back at what was going on behind him.

"Its fine Law, I can easily run over the water and ace can use his flame motor" She shrugged before realising something, she looked passed Law to Ace "You do know I only wanted to take the money right?" Right after Ace had finally wedged it out.

He looked down at the bag of objects then at her "You are kidding?" afraid she wasn't. So instead of trying to push it all back through the hatch and to then dispense everything back to their right full owners; that seemed like too much effort so he just dropped the bag that then rolled over the side of the sub and into the blue ocean below.

Law heard the splash, his eye twitched

"You do know thats mostly your stuff right?" Mitsuki asked watching from the side as the bag faded from sight.

The devil fruit user doctor twitched again - knowing he couldn't rescue his belongings without becoming a hammer.

"Anyway..." Mitsuki steered the conversation away "Here" she handed the captain a bottle "A little thanks" she smiled "It's from the north blue with a clean aroma of citrus fruits, peach and pear with a good balance, subtle earthiness and long after taste. Thought you might like it"

Law looked at the bottle "Seems nice enough" he nodded then looked up at the couple "Its been...different with you two here. If you would ever require to set up a alligance then I would be fine with that though I still have plans for the yonko" his voice grew lower

Mitsuki and Ace just laughed seeing the lighter side "Good luck" they replied sarcastically knowing he would need it if he wanted to take down all the yonko.

"we aren't all evil you know" mitsuki grinned - she found it hard to imagine ger father as the vicious cruel murderer that people may think he was.

"You can tell Bepo I'm sorry for falling asleep on him so much" ace apologised "man does he make a good pillow though" he laughed slightly before growing more serious "And I'm sorry as well judging you so harshly"

Law shrugged "Hey as far as I see it, I am a twisted pyschopath. We aren't perfect"

"but what is perfection?" Mitsuki sighed "Again thanks for the ride" she paused thinking of something "oh and remember that converstation we had? You're allowed not to experiment on us, clone us or reanimate our corpses if we ever die, is that clear?"

"All right..." Law sighed

"Also, you are not allowed to dissect our bodies." mitsuki continued - ignoring his protests.

"Oh come on" Law muttered

"...or remove our organs and put them in a jar on display."

Law's face looked as though he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon."Spoilsport." He huffed. "I didn't think you could die miss reaper though?"

She didn't answer that, just tapping the side of her forehead with her finger.

"What the hell do you two talk about?" Ace shook his head though he should of known better by now.

They had already said goodbye to the rest of the crew so now there was nothing keeping them there for another second more.

"Lets go" Ace ran and jumped onto his flame engine; mitsuki leaping cleanly off the sub and onto the waves, running beside her fiance.

She was sure now that their relationship was much stronger now than when they had first entered the sub at the begining of the month. Cause thats what doctors do don't they? strive to make a person stronger, not just for the moment but for the long haul too as any good doctor would tell you.

* * *

They never reached the land though.

"Mits look out!" Ace cried as a ship crashed infront of them, knocking the waves backwards and making the couple have to stop short. The two looked up at the familiar looking ship.

Ace looked over at her with a myschevious grin "You wanna?"

Mitsuki caught the grin from him and nodded. "This could be fun"

* * *

Marco knew something was wrong because for some reason weird things had been happening all day since they had left the waters of the island they had been staying on. It was bad enough he had been forced into being the captain but the whole idea of it being easy with so many division commanders to help had gone out the window completely.

It had started with some people just randomly falling asleep, waking up a little later without remembering what happened except that they had been asleep - dehydration maybe?

Then when he got distracted by that, weird drawings appeared on the deck though they looked to be made of crayon - he wouldn't let it get to him and ordered for it to be cleaned off.

Then he noticed that it looked like eggs were following him round with pineapples later joining them - he chose to ignore them.

He noticed a sign above the crows nest that said 'Marco's Nest' in big letters with a pile of eggs inside.

Vista later had a rampage after finding out his moustache had disapeared - solution? tie him to the mast till he calmed down.

The crews wanted posters on display had been replaced with baby pictures, he had no idea where they had come from but had taken them down to find the original posters underneath but had been doodled all over with perminant ink - he couldn't be bothered to take every single one down again.

Things had gone missing too like everyones left shoe and underwear - later found on the flag pole.

Some of the crew said the waters must be cursed but Marco didn't believe in that superstious nonsense.

Then came the tipping point as the song 'its a small world' blasted through the ship on loop as small bird circled his head, nested in it and started vigerously peaking his head.

Which ever bastard thought this was a joke was going to die. Marco had enough.

"ok" he addressed the crew "Who thought this would be funny?" the crew were seriously trying not to laugh at the roosting birds in his hair "Someone own up now" he eyed all the members - the one person who was always the prime suspect wasn't with them.

"Alright it was me" Marco scanned the crowd, looking for the person who had spoken up

"Where are you?"

"Up here" the voice answered which made Marco look up to the top of the cabin quarters

"Missed me much guys?" Ace smirked watching the variety of reactions: some cheered in delight, others looked as if they were gonna pass out, some looked like they were pissing themselves. The reaction he was waiting for was Marcos.

"Took you long enough" Marco sighed, unphased by the supposidly dead man standing...well sitting before them "Where's yor little girl friend?" Marco noted the red haired beauty wasn't there.

"Oh I'm here" Mitsuki teased coming from out of the shadows of the cabin as Ace jumped down to meet her, standing behind her "Though..." she paused turning to Ace "I'm not his girlfriend" She walked over to the balcony, sitting on it and turned her head to the majority of the crew with Ace standing infront of her "I'm his fiance" she teased

"WHAT!" that time there was a roar of disbelief with a mixture of anger and jealousy plus a pinch of saddness

Just to rub salt in the wounds, Ace pulled her closer for a passionate kiss, Mitsuki easily compelling (like she cared the people were watching) and wrapping her legs round his waist with Ace holding her by the ass; both moaning into the kiss. Was there no better way for Ace to stake his property to his brothers?

When they came up for air they noticed that the majority of the crew were just staring there wide eyed and mouths on the floor, including Marco.

"I'll show you my old room then shall I?" he whispered in her ear in a low seductive tone

"Alright" she smiled

* * *

This is going to be so much fun. I wonder where the sake is? hmmm... I'll find it anyway.

I got a letter from Wasp though (don't ask she can send mail to us when we're moving from ship to ship). She apologised for leaving without saying goodbye and hopes for the best for our future though she has no idea if she can come or not but it wasn't all good news.

My master. My mentor in the dark arts. The only women who could terrify me and comfort me when I was younger. The woman who gave my dad a clip round the ear even after he made Yonko. The woman whom I see as part of my family.

Is dying.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**Hello people of the internet!**

_**wasabi-sama:** **I want them to meet Shanks :o ****Poor Law his pride must be ruined now xD**_

_**jjddma5: That was Great! And i reallyhave liked thethe chess theme how both if them beat Law. I can't wait to find out what their next adventure is your realy talented at this. And when are they going to get back to the red hair pirates?**_

** I'm planning this story out so it seems like a month by month stay with crews leading up to the wedding. I'm wanting to get a variety of reactions from different people while their still unmarried. So far its been:**

**End of August: rescue from Greyback**

**September: travel with straw hats**

**October: travel with Buggy pirates**

**November: travel with Heart pirates**

**December: travel with Ex-Whitebeard pirates (no offical new name for them yet)**

**Which would leave: January, Febuary, March and then early April for the wedding**

**So they will be meeting up with the red hair pirates right before the wedding. I don't want to give any spoilers out though.**

**Thank you for the nice comments :)**

_**Vampirelover12100: It was a short but cute chapter. I hope they leave the sub soon. I like Law but I'd love to see the character interaction with the others. It's not really a request but i don't think Ace is the type to sit still for a long period of time.**_

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter! I was quite tired when I was writing so I only made it short though it was more like a filler for the time. I did write in the last chapter that this (as in the next chapter off the last chapter) that this would be there leaving the Heart pirates chapter because yeah I agree Ace wouldn't wake round for if you want to see more character interactions then keep reading! :D**

**Thanks guys!**

**Don't forget to read, review and romment (I wanted 3 r's so its comment with a r!)**

**Till next time!**

**(now wheres my bag of rainbow sweets?...)**


	44. Chapter 44

Ace was lying down on a big bed, Mitsuki right beside him with their bodys intertwined. Ace glanced at her and smiled. He closed his eyes and placed his hat on top of her head; she looked cute with it on. The crimson haired girl blushed and crawled up the mattress so his face was closer to hers. She rand her arm across his chest and leaned over him. Right when their lips were about to meet...

"ACE!" Marco screamed for the umpteenth time, barging right into the room, red in the face from shouting.

"WHAT!" Ace replied in the same tone, bolting up from the bed; Mitsuki pulling the sheets to her chest to hide her naked breasts.

"Get. Out. Here. Now." Marco gritted through his teeth - damn he had forgotten how lazy Ace could be: the man even set fire to division paper work, claiming he never recieved it to get out of it.

Now instead of saying 'yes captain' or something you would expect, Ace skipped right to "It wasn't me"

which of course set alarm bells in Marco's head "Didn't do what?"

"...Nothing..." he tried playing the innocent card though Marco by now had seen it enough

"Marco" Mitsuki spoke up flashing her eyes - playing the innocent card better than Ace "Could you please leave" she laced her words sweetly "we do need to get changed"

"...ok" Marco nodded - like he could resist her charms - the man backed away out the door. The girl could tame the phoenix!

Ace covered his face with his hand, blushing but at the same time he smiled. It would've been nice to be with her for a little longer in private, to kiss her ambrosia lips and feel her silky red hair running through his fingers.

Mitsuki smirked, sitting up next to him and leaning against his chest with her head on his shoulder; the two just enjoying the moment of peace and quiet in each others company "We aren't getting up are we?"

Mitsuki then pushed Ace on his back, crawling on top, linger over him. His hands resting on her hips and her lips lingering over his. Their lips almost touched, they were in fact touching just a little bit when Mitsuki said "I'm sure they can live without you for another 10 minutes."

Ace leaned forward and kissed her as hard as she responded make out had now really started. They started to kiss each other again, groping  
at each others body's.

"I can still hear you!" Marco's voice killed the scene completely as he stood leaning against the door from the other side.

"Ee-dee nah hooy, Tu goh khordie bok parça. Téigh ag fuck tú féin i ifreann" Ace shouted back at the mood killer

Mitsuki was surprised by this "You can swear in different languages?"

Ace laughed "I know a bit, when raised by bandits you pick up a word or fifty"

Mitsuki made a note to get Ace to teach her some new cuss words. "Why do you use them here?"

"Cause, if I swore normally Marco would scrub my mouth out again with his fist plus its more fun to see them confused" Mitsuki laughed at that having to agree with it.

* * *

Ace had noticed something weird. Usually Mitsuki was social with people, talking with just about anyone. She only ever went off by herself to write in her journal but it never took long for her to write. Recently she had retracted into herself, he had spent hours looking for her since no one had seen her and when he had found her she had been just staring at this letter she had gotten a few days ago for ages, not saying a word.

"What you looking at?" Ace wandered over to the red haired girl

"Its nothing" Mitsuki sighed, folding the letter into her pocket. She could tell by his expression that he didn't believe that "Seriously, nothing for you to worry about" she smiled kissing his cheek in reassurance.

" " He decided to play along though he could see that she was upset about something; holding her hand and bringing her close as they walked away. A plan forming in his mind.

* * *

"We are gonna do what?" Marco twitched

"I think it could be good" Jozu disagreed from the captain

"If tha girls sad then its our duty as men to lighten her spirits" Vista nodded - aparently forgetting about the shaven moustache inncodent

"Your all mad" Marco looked at each member in turn "I don't like seeing her sad either but thats going too far Ace!"

"Oh lighten up" Izo fanned himself "Its only a little fun plus don't we want to stay on the good side of Shanks since we are no longer classed as Yonko"

"Come on Marco" ace whined "don't be the spoilt sport"

Marco glared at the ex commander "your already on thin ice from being thrown into the ocean" he rubbed his temples "I know I'm gonna regret it but alright"

A loud cheer came from the crew. Marco was already regretting it.

* * *

I just can't move on from this. Ok I've known she was gonna die since I met her but she was suppose to have another 10 or 20 years left in her so its just a little shock for it to progress so soon. I'm not usually a depressed person but theres something about these last few days that have prevented me from being my normal self. I'm suppose to embrace death but sometimes I can't - if I didn't then Ace wouldn't be alive.

I need something to take my mind off it but I just don't know what.

Ace usually is sweet enough to do so but I haven't been able to find him since this morning or anyone one else from the crew for that matter...

* * *

Mitsuki crept out of their room where she had been writing. Looking round the corridor to see no one was there; she turned and headed down the corridor looking for a certain door. Her hand skimming over each door knob before finding the one she was looking for and pushing it open, stepping into the room. She knew what she was looking for and where it would be though it was pretty obvious what it was as a huge oak liqour cabinate dominated the road.

It was locked but that didn't matter to her as she easily picked the lock without the need to really think about it. Whitebeards secret stash. She had found it the last time she was on the ship, of course Whitebeard found out after she left that she had taken one of his rare sake's. And it had been really nice. She needed something comforting so she had turned to something that she had practically grown up with - since she couldn't find Ace.

The lock clicked, giving her acess to the cabinat yet when she looked inside the whole thing was empty.

"hugh?" ok she knew that it shouldn't be empty

Well it wasn't completely empty, sticking to the bottom of the cabinate was a note with her name on it. She picked it up carefully, smirking as she read the message:

_Go to the deck for a surprise_

_Ace_

* * *

Mitsuki had flashed to the deck, by now it was pretty dark as the moon light the sea soaked wood of the deck.

"Ace I know your here" She looked round though the dark did not help at all

She was about to call again when the deck suddenly light up with red and white fairy lights.

there were then calls and shouts as the crew rushed out from the cabins and various hiding places infront of her - she noticed that they were all dressed differently with their Whitebeard tattoos covered for once.

"what ya standing round for?" Mitsuki spun on her heels noticing a figure in the shadows that looked like...Roo. But it couldn't be Roo.

As the figure stepped out she noticed that it was Jozu...dressed up like Roo?

It was down to a T the costume that it was scary. Turkey leg and all.

It wasn't just Jozu.

Rakuyo looked to be like Yassop.

Vista looked like Mihawk.

Even a unhappy Marco was dressed up like Benn.

Most of the crew members looked like the various members of her own crew; they were even drinking like them!

"Whats going on?" Mitsuki looked round in disbelief - did she fall asleep or something?

All attention at that moment seemed to turn to her.

"Mits!" they all grinned saluting her with their drinking mugs

That was the opportunity that 'Roo', 'Yassop', 'Mihawk' and 'Benn' had taken to grab her, lifting her up against her protests to be put down.

they carried her right over to the head of the boat, the crew cheering happily as she passed them.

eventually they gently put her down "Whats going on? wheres Ace?" she asked the crew though she only got smug grins as a pair of hands grabbed her, forcing her to sit on a certain lap.

"Your cute when your flustered" Mitsuki looked round before laughing her head off. Ace had dressed up like her dad.

"see I told you this would cheer her up!" Ace grinned in triumph

"You did this for me?" Mitsuki calmed herself down looking at her fiance then the crew then back to her fiance

"Yeah" he shrugged "we thought you might be home sick or something"

Mitsuki shook her head "I'm not but thank you" she smiled kissing his cheek "though" she traced the penned scars on his eye "my dad has 3 scars not 2 and its on the wrong eye" she paused "or lazzy ass on his cheek"

"MARCO!"

'Benn' just grinned at his work as he took a swing of his drink with satisfaction.

Mitsuki laughed, stroking his hair out the way, there was something about Ace with red hair that made her smile "Aren't you cute with red hair but I prefere your natural hair colour"

Ace grinned taking the wig off "As you wish, now what do you want for your other 2 wishes"

"I don't need anything else" she traced his cheeks with her hands, studying each freckle before looking up into his eyes "I have you"

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**_jjddma5: This is just amazing! I like the returning to the (ex) Whitebeard pirates alot. How many chapters are you going to do with them with the (ex) whitebeard pirates? Can't wait for more. I absolutely love this story!_**

**Thank you! I was going to do more chapters than the last two crews (more than 6) but I don't know just yet. I wrote 9 chapters with the straw hats so it could be round about that number as well - my guess is 8 but don't hold it against me.**

_**GreenDrkness Nice entrance soo can they like hang out with the Mer people i kinda forgot what they are called but you know what im talking about**_

**You mean the Fishmen or Merfolk? I think it would be good too - they already had a chat with Jinbei when they were on the strawhat crew. I'll see if I can work it in at some point - will put it in my list of to meet though I don't know quite when but I'll try. Thanks for the input :)**

**Ace's swearing languages**

**Ee-dee nah hooy- fuck you in Russian**

**Tu goh khordie - go eat shit in Farsi**

**bok parça - piece of shit in Turkish**

**Téigh ag fuck tú féin i ifreann -Go fuck yourself in hell in Irish**

**Thats all for today folks!**

If you haven't realised there's a problem with the uploading on this story for the next chapter. I've tried the help page and trying a variety of things to correct it but nothing's worked so I'm gonna try to continue the story as a part 2 story. Any followers or people who have favourited the story, you can just follow over as well. Sorry for the inconvenience (I've been trying to sort it nearly all day so I'm just as annoyed)

I'm gonna name it red haired demons journal part 2

thanks everyone for following and reading so much and I hope you guys continue to read cause I really like writing this and reading you reviews.

Thanks guys


	45. Chapter 45

The steady heat from the pulsating sun above them, almost like a heart in the sky that was working over time, scorched down upon the crew. No one said anything; it was too hot to say anything. They needed to save their energy, for all they knew it was just going to get hotter and hotter until there was nothing left of the crew and the ship but a pile of rotten wood and bones.

They thought they were gonna die.

"There's no wind," Marco sighed in annoyance. It was far too hot to row, that would just cause people to faint and then they'd be in the beginning situation. "We're stuck here."

Though they never usually wear much they had to throughly strip down cause of the heat; unable to do anything but just lie down on the deck.

"Morning guys" They so wanted to kill Ace who didn't feel the heat at all and he knew it showing off his cocky grin. "Come on guys your sweating like pigs here"

"Ladys don't sweat, they glow" Izo corrected though his face looked like a melted doll face from the running wet make up

"Mits is fine though" Aparently she had gotten used to heat, she wasn't sweating like everyone else but she was wearing a cropped red t shirt that was tied under her breasts and a pair of white jean cut off short shorts; she even had her hair in a ponytail to keep it off her neck - the reason why Ace liked summer island days now. "Oh come on you guys could cheer up, we brought lemonade"

The crewmates looked suspicious at the yellow liquid in the jug Ace had in his hand - last time Ace gave them 'lemonade' they had been trying to make themselves vomit to get ride of the last: turned out it hadn't been lemonade at all.

"Mitsuki made it" He sighed which made the men (and cross dresser) change their expression to a more eager look to the cool drink.

"Do I taste Sake with this?" Jozu asked - didn't mean it stopped him from drinking it

Ace laughed "I did say Mits made it" he set the tray and jug down on the deck, sitting with the group "So whats your new plans then?"

"your? don't you mean our?" Vista looked at the man slightly confused

Ace sighed knowing this would be coming, he rubbed his eyes "no I mean your"

The men looked at him in surprise - weren't they all suppose to be brothers?

"Look guys" Ace began "I need a fresh start. No offence, you guys but I already arranged something with another captain"

"What did Mitsuki tell you?" Marco watched him seeing if she may of brain washed him or something

Ace just laughed again "I haven't told her, she doesn't know anything" his gaze fell on her as she sat looking at the letter again "I want it to be a surprise"

"Oh you didnt!" Marco knew what he was saying

Ace just grinned "oh but I did"

"Oh come on first youn get rid of the tattoo-" Marco didn't finish as he was interupted by a chorus of 'What!'

"Come on guys, its my choice" Ace groaned "And it took you long enough to realise"

It of course split the group into 'your our brother' and 'freedom of choice'

"What are you guys talking about?" The men looked up to see mitsuki standing over them with her arms crossed

"Its nothing" Vista answered quickly - hiding what they had been really talking about

"Ok then" she dropped it "Mind of I join you then?" she didn't need a answer as Ace indicated for her to sit next to him which she happily took; thanking him and kissing his cheek (earning a few glares as well). "So what now?"

"ummmm...We are trying to come up with a name for the crew now" Rakuyo jumped at the chance

"Alright" Mitsuki nodded - it seemed fair enough to get riffled up about "any names so far then?"

"We could continue under Whitebeard pirates" Izo suggested "in honor of our departed captain"

"no" came a flat answer

"what about Pineapple pirates cause of your captain?" Ace chuckled which earned him a glare off Marco but the rest of the crew got the same idea

"Marco bunch!"

"Blue Nesters!"

"Pigeon Pirates!"

The names getting worse and worse as Marco twitched at each name.

Mitsuki knew that the man was going to lash out soon and she wanted Ace in one piece.

"what about Phoenix pirates" she interrupted the argument; the men turning to her

"that actually sounds ok?" Marco had snapped out of his anger

"I could live with that" Jozu nodded

"tough yet with a hint of mystery" Izo smiled fanning himself

no one seemed to disagree with it "Phoenix pirates" they repeated getting used to the name on their tongues.

Ace pouted at his fiancé "you couldn't let me have some fun winding marco up" Mitsuki squeezed his lips together

"But I want you in one piece idiot" she smiled in her playful tone "if you want wind Marco up then lets do something else" she winked then turning her attention to the captain with a more serious demeanour "Marco, you need a new tattoo design right? So let me do it"

"I don't know..." Marco didn't think she was a professional tattoo artist and she could be leagues glue with Ace at winding him up

"come on Marco" she whined "I've done it before, Ace saw me" she shot him a secret smile that he seemed to understand

"Yeah" He played along "She did Buggys crew as well and they were happy abdout the results" Technically he wasn't lying at all "Her designs are awesome"

To be fair Marco didn't completely trust Ace sometimes after the many, many, many incidents over the years but maybe Mitsuki was being a good influence on him... "Ok"

* * *

Ace watched her as she planned the silhouette of the tattoo design, her drawing skills were excellent but it was the picture that made him smirk.

"You like then?" Mitsuki looked up from the desk, sweeping her fringe out the way and holding othe picture to the light.

Ace chuckled, sitting on the desk "Oh I like it, subtle but deffinatly funny. Marco will have a fit."

Mitsuki laughed at the thought of the mans face once he realised "Shall I do it in temporary ink as well?"

"oh you shall"

they had deffinatly found their couple activity on board the ship - seeing how long it took before they could make the vein on Marcos forehead to pulse with pure rage and seeing if they could prematurely turn his hair grey.

"Revenge is sweet"

* * *

"All done"

Marco had fallen asleep after it taking her so long to do his tattoo - to be fair it was his own fault for going last. He had wanted to make sure that no funny business so had wanted to see the design on someone else before he let her put it on his back (he wanted to keep the chest tattoo of whitebeards sign just as a reminder). The design seemed ok: a simple sillouhette of a black (or she could do white) phoenix rising in a tribal like style with a purple flame background - he was sure he could trust her to do his back with that design.

"Thanks" he yawned, rubbing an eye "I have no idea why I fell asleep"

Mitsuki smiled warmly at the captain "Well sometimes I find it best plus you must be losing sleep with Ace onboard now" she set her equipment down on the bench she had set up

"Yeah I guess" Marco couldn't exactly disagree with that "I have no idea how you put up with it" for god sake the girl was so calm.

"Guess I'm used to it" she laughed to herself - remembering how bad he used to be; the new captain would of had a heart attack years ago.

"Again thanks, now I'm sure I need to go check the log poses" He lifted himself out of the chair, unable to find his jacket but no matter he had proberly left it around somewhere.

Mitsuki tried not to laugh as she eyed the back tattoo. The real reason why she supposidly could put up with Ace cause she was pretty much the same for winding certain crew members up - aka Benn Beckman.

"Your the best" Ace grinned, nearly falling out of his hiding spot - the nearby closet

Mitsuki watched from the door at the scene outside as Marco tried to find his jacket (Ace had it) so everyone could see his new back tattoo - they were mostly laughing so hard that they could of pissed themselves laughing. He had asked for a phoenix tattoo didn't he? She may not of given him one in the same style as the others...

(**AN: the only way I could describe the tattoo she gave him would be looking at 'Rise of the Fenix' by Tenacious D**)

* * *

I must say my minds been taken off recent events today.

Marco learned that I cannot be trusted either though it took him half of the day to figure out why (maybe we should of taken all the mirrors?). No matter its only temperary ink as I put the perminant tattoo underneath so when the temperary ink rubs away then you'll see the real tattoo.

Of course when Marco did find out we were nowhere to be found ironically. (Ace knows a few 'Hide from Marco' spots). Though we did hear the sound of fire extinguishers going off - and it wasn't for Ace for once.

* * *

The sound of feeting running on the deck was muffled by the wooden planks which hide them.

They were currently hiding between two walls of wood with just enough space for them to fit; Mitsuki with her back to Ace and pushed up right against his chest.

"How did you find this place?" she sounded impressed since this was a quality hiding spot though she had to use a hushed tone to prevent them from being found.

Ace chuckled lowly "Once when Pops through me across the deck, I hit this wall and it sounded hollow"

"Not much space though" She sighed

"Maybe cause its your boobs taking up so much space"

Mitsuki groaned "never asked for them you know"

* * *

I never understood why girls were so envious of my breasts. I mean, they are such a pain! They always get in the way and they slow you down when you run, what with all that bouncing. Not to mention all the back aches and the extra weight she had to carry around. Don't even get me started on the sexist comments and jokes. I'm not like females like Hancock who flaunt at every opportunity; if I'm trying to talk to someone its really awkward for them to keep looking down on them.

Not saying I won't use what I have if I need to but its just annoying.

* * *

"I like them though" He let his hands glide over the sides of her ass and run up her lower back, tracing the rose vine tattoo on her back peaking out of the cropped t shirt, making her shiver in response. He then leaned forward and placed a couple of small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Ace" She moaned - she didn't really want to incase they were found out but she simply couldn't help it; letting her hands glide over his hips and strong thighs.

Ace pulled back from her skin and moaned because of the touch "You know how to push my buttons" he whispered in her ear; hearing her moan his name was enough.

Just to tease him even more she slightly rubbed her lower back against Ace's manhood which was becoming a little too painful for him now. That was it, he knew that he had to take the opportunity. He had enough space to spin her round to face him.

He looked at the red head and saw her eyes burn. Burning for him. Her hands shifting up his body: moving away from his thighs, across his chest and up through his ebony hair. "Ace" she breathed, twisting her head to the side of his ear so that he could nearly feel the moist warmth of her tongue "I want you."

That was all he ever wanted to hear since he was a kid. To be wanted and needed by someone so badly that they would never leave him or hurt him - someone who wanted just him to all he was. He had found it in this beautiful woman. And he was never letting her go. He was going to make sure of that right there and then.

* * *

Though the crew members were quite busy trying to calm their captain down from his murderous rage and try to make sure the ship wasn't burnt down; they thought they could hear muffled screams of their brother Ace's name in the walls.

But walls can't talk can they?

So they left it to that their ears were playing tricks on them.

When Marco had 'calmed down', finding that the ink was temperary, thats when Ace appeared from where ever he had been hiding; his hair was much messier than they had remembered though and he was so damn happy that it was annoying - wanting to slap that cocky grin off.

"Hi guys" He grinned sitting down crossed legged on the deck

"Where the hell have you been?" Jozu snapped - the man had caused them so much trouble that day

"Stop smiling!" Atomos hated that cocky grin after they had spent most of the day putting out fires that were indirectly Ace's fault

"I can't" he turned his head as Mitsuki walked over to the group, her hair just as messy as Aces and was swishing loosly passed her waist.

"Hey you" she smiled bending down to his level and pulling him in for a short deep kiss

"I wasn't too rouge?" He asked

She shook her head "No" she kissed his cheek "you were perfect but don't make me beg again"

"Never my little devil" Ace softly chuckled

"MITSUKI!" the harpies in uniforms - sorry nurses - shouted over to her

Mitsuki rolled her eyes "coming!" the couple quickly kissed before mitsuki had to get up and ran towards the group of nurses

Ace turned to the group of men again after watching his fiances swinging hips disapear from view

"You don't have to keep rubbing it in" Blamenco muttered looking for a drink

Ace just laughed like a true maniac "where's Marco then?"

* * *

Marco was actually in the brig tied up with sea stone chains, as the crew waited for him to calm down.

"DAMN IT!" he tried to struggle free - turn out he had been down there for hours and no one had come to check on him or even give him something to eat.

Don't worry Ace ate Marco's share as well to make sure nothing went to waste.

They had to come for him at some point right?

* * *

Ace doesn't exactly think his actions through but then again he doesn't need to. Its all instinct - to mess with people like that. Plus people (especially me) can't possibly be mad at that freckled face...unless you're marine soldiers or World Government of course.

I do wonder what happened to Marco though, its been 2 days since anyone last saw him...He's properly fine, doing work or trying to avoid Ace.

* * *

**CNK Corner!**

_**jjddma5:This is so amazing! Do you think they could go to Alabasta sometime and visit with Vivi**_

**Well I don't know exactly how since they are going in the opposite direction to Alabasta...I could put their reaction somewhere...**

**But thanks for the input anyway :)**

_**GreenDrkness: i have an idea for the Whitebeard pirates they can be called the Phoenix Pirates considering that Marco is a Phoenix devil fruit user and now they are rising out of the ashes like one as well Keep on the writes**_

**Yes thank you I used that idea in the chapter since I can't argue with that, its logical! :)**

**And I will keep writing!**

**Because of all the missing sex scenes I don't know whether to write a story that looks primarily at those scenes to fill in any blanks people may want since I did get a few comments saying they wanted the rating up, tell me what you think of it cause I won't write it unless people will read it.**

**Don't forget to comment people!**

**If you haven't realised there's a problem with the uploading on this story for the next chapter. I've tried the help page and trying a variety of things to correct it but nothing's worked so I'm gonna try to continue the story as a part 2 story. Any followers or people who have favourited the story, you can just follow over as well. Sorry for the inconvenience (I've been trying to sort it nearly all day so I'm just as annoyed)**

**please keep reading though**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys!**

**I fixed it! never mind about the part two story cause it turns out that it wasn't the chapter or the site but there was a faulty connection over the weekend (stupid home hub). Anyway its been sorted now so I should be able to post chapters on here again. Yey!**

**Any who on with the story!**

* * *

And just as always the New world weather shifted; as unpredictable as the Grandline. One day it was a blazing heat wave. And the next it was a freezing blizzard of snow.

It was absolutely freezing. Any moisture in the air turned to frost almost immediately, as if the snowfall wasn't enough of an indication. It wasn't an all out blizzard, which is normally good news when things need to get done. However Mitsuki, refusing to go inside to huddle up in what ever warmth that could be found like most of the crew, was still freezing - heat she could deal with cold not so much. The cold meant that there would be iceburgs in the area and as one of the most observant people on the crew and had a sense of direction(plus had decided not to chicken out in the cold); she had to practically navigate the boat through the ice field. When the hell did she ever say she was a navigator anyway?

"Ok, turn a little to the left!" Mitsuki called. Whoever was steering the ship did as they were told and narrowly avoided an iceberg. The girl sighed, eying the steamy cloud her breath produced with displeasure. She ran her gloved fingers through her crimson hair, dislodging some of the snowflakes that clung to her head. As much as she loves sailing, she could definitely do without the New worlds bi-polar weather patterns.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" Ace smiled sympathetically as he stepped towards his fiance. The girl instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Cold...?" the fire man guessed. The fact he was still going round with no top on still just made it a little worse for her.

_"HOW DO YOU THINK!" _Tsuki tsume was much worse than her though for cold_;_ the little gold fairy spirit shivering uncontrolably in the cold.

"That's an understatement..." she replied. "But I'll be okay..." she added. She only had to bare with it for the rest of the day at the most, unless of course the New world just wanted to annoy her for the fun of it all of a sudden. She kissed his cheek "Though...it might be cold tonight too." she murmured suggestively. She let out a soft giggle of amusement when Ace captured her lips fervently.

"That shouldn't be a problem..." he replied with a sultry smile.

"Do you two mind!" Marco wasn't too fussed about cold weather either but he didn't like the idea of the ship going down. Oh yeah his idea of Mitsuki being a goddess like figure was long gone from the amount of crap that had happened since the two had gotten onto the ship. Plus theres was this whole threatening thing from Ace who could be so damn scary when he wanted to be.

He pecked her on the lips again. "Warden calls. I best be going then"

He brushed past her, walking back to Marco when she felt something loosen round her chest "Stop unhooking my bra!" She didn't even know how he did it with the winter clothes she was wearing.

He pretended not to hear though she could see a cocky grin plastered on his face.

_"Can we go inside?" _Tsuki Tsume moaning clutching her trembling body "_I'm so cold! and I think I'm gonna get the flu"_ She forced a sneeze for empathise; Mitsuki didn't buy it since she knew for a fact that a spirit of a weapon can't get ill. _"Can you at least get Ace back?"_

Maybe Mitsuki had hypothermia or something cause it had sounded like tsuki tsume had asked for Ace back...the spirit that made vomiting sounds and teased them at every opportunity (that only Mitsuki could hear and see though)

_"He's always warm at least"_ Tsuki tsume grumbled in a low voice trying to bury her face in her own long hair for some kind of warmth.

"Why don't we do something fun instead" Mitsuki whispered to the spirit who had suddenly forgotten all about the cold at that moment

_"Anything in mind?"_

Mitsuki just grinned, winked then picked up some snow in her hands and headed off towards the kitchen where most of the crew were huddled together against the cold.

* * *

"Baka! don't shovel it over here!" Marco snapped

The two were trying to clear the deck of snow before wood rot from the moisture could set in and as the two weren't effected by cold the two fire type users had to do it. Even if Ace kept shovelling it right where Marco had cleared it.

"sorry" Ace didn't even look back at the man as he continued to shovel snow over his shoulder

Marco jumped back from the pile being chucked at him "what did I just say?"

"That your a doosh?" Ace grinned - that had been what Marco had said in his mind.

Marco was just about to shout at the fire fruit man again when he noticed something. It was too quiet. Even with the crew in the kitchen huddling for warmth there had been noise of shouting and a little cheering which they could even hear from there but now there was only a ghostly silence.

"Whats wrong with you?" Marco turned to see Ace standing, leaning against the shovel, trying to figure out what was the big problem.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly" Marco nodded "It was noisy a few minutes ago and now theres only silence"

Ace shrugged "maybe they're all sleeping" Marco was making it all sound like some dumb horror clique.

"They're not all you" Marco shot at him "Now listen!"

The two listen for a moment - picking nothing up that was out of the normal

"What are we suppose to be listening for exactly?" Ace was confused and the lack of detail from the phoenix captain wasn't helping.

Marco opened his mouth again but yet again he was stopped as he felt something hit the back of his head. But how could snow hit him when...how did these sea stone bracelets get on them?

"FIRE!" A voiced pierced the silent winter air

Both men looked at each other with the same look written across their faces 'oh god no'

A barrage of snowballs came out of the misty white surroundings; pelting the two completely from all directions.

After a few seconds thought there was a pause in the firing all together; dropping as quickly as it had come.

"They're proberly reloading" Marco was out of breath from very badly trying to dodge "We should leave"

"Are you kidding?" Ace laughed "This is the most fun I've had in days! We used to play like this all the time in Foosha" He started picking up snow in his hand and rounding it off into a ball "You do remember what fun is don't you Marco?"

The Phoenix man grumbled unaudiblke words as he stubbronly reached down for some snow as well.

The men waited for a attack, with a pile of amo at their feet.

"Come on" Ace muttered, itching for a throwdown.

"Well-" Marco hit hit straight in the jaw "Little shits!" He started throwing snowballs in every direction blindly trying to hit some one; Ace soon joining in. There was a brief cry as some one found themselves hit by a return fire ball.

"FIRE AT WILL!" a call came, the rumbling sound of footsteps pounding the deck as the rest of the crew came surging forwards towards them

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Jozu cried as the fight turned to chaos quickly - a free for all and fend for yourself type of war game...of snow.

Ace just laughed since they were mostly aiming for Marco; his laughter came to a hault as he felt a snowball smack off the back of his head "Who threw that?"

He turned to see Mitsuki standing behind him with a snowball bouncing up and down in her hand - she was challenging him.

"Your gonna regreat that minx" Ace chuckled throwing one of his own at her which she easily side stepped 'Damn forgot about her Haki'

She laughed as he tried to hit her so badly; hitting about everyone else in the process.

"Come on I thought you could do better than that" She teased peering over his shoulder before disapearing again

'Why the hell did she have to be so fast?' Ace mentally slapped himself - he had not thought this threw.

But she did have weaknesses as well...

"You do know that you won't win, Girls are always weaker than men" Oh yes her femminism was a deffinate pressure point for her

"Are not!" he turned on the balls of his feet upon hearing the reply, throwing a snowball in the direction from the voice about a few centimetres away from it.

Mitsuki felt a smack against her leg realising it was snow "damn you Ace" she couldn't help but smile as she said it.

Ace was ready for her retaliation though with a snowball in his hand ready watching for her - she was a crafy, sly little thing when you challenged her like that.

He couldn't even hear the sound of her breathing or her footsteps on the snow sprinkled deck; he had to be slightly worried now. Feeling like a lamb being sent to the slaughter but not knowing where it was or what it was, just that it was bad.

It had been too long. Had she gone to slaughter Marco?

'Where is she?' was the last thought before he found himself on the deck after Mitsuki had launched herself at him.

He grinned as he looked up at the red haired girl sitting on his stomach with a snowball in her hand readyly aimed at him "Ok you win" he sighed in defeat.

"Good" She watched him, letting go of the snowball and leaning in for a deep passionate kiss. She slipped her legs back so that she was now lying on him rather than sitting; his arms snaking round her waist to pull her in closer.

The snow continuing to fall peacefully round the couple as the snowball war continued on a little way behind them though it actually felt like another world away to the couple.

* * *

"At least the showers are nice in cold winter" Mitsuki sighed as she tried to wash her hair

Ace laughed, his arms already around her, hugging her close to him "Nice to see you enjoy them" he kissed her steam wet skin

She let the hot water run over her long red hair, it fell clinging to her back and face "Course I do"

He turned her around so she was facing him, kissing her and aggressively swerving his tongue in her mouth "I usually like Summer but I can like Winter too"

She kissed him again, pushing herself closer to him "someones happy to see me" she smirked against his lips

"I've always liked baths, maybe you should of had one with me a little earlier" He pressed butterfly kisses against her neck making her moan at the touch. 'No wonder she always smells so good.' He mentally thought when he saw the quantity and quality of her washing products.

"We were just kids then" she smiled reaching for the shower gel, opening it and sighed from the scent. "Mmm, this smells so good. Doesn't it?" Ace rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her rub the gel on her thin, bare arms.

"It's nice, smells like roses" Ace answered, taking in the scent, absent-mindedly blinking his onyx orbs as he gave light kisses to her neck. "Smells just like you"

"I wonder if it's edible," Mitsuki continued, rubbing the shower gel around her collarbone and on her shoulders down to her shoulder blades on her back, "It smells so good, I just want to eat it up."

Mitsuki leaned her head back on Ace, taking a deep breath of air before exhaling it, saying, "It looks edible to me. What do you think?"

At that, Ace smirked. "Let's find out." He said, kissing along her shoulder where he had been resting his chin on. Mitsuki leaned back on the crook of Ace's neck, a reflex from the intimate action as a warm sensation overtook her body.

She moaned when he began licking the shower gel up on her shoulder like a kitting lapping up its milk.

"_If he keeps this up they'll be going at round two…" _Tsuki Tsume noted, causing Mitsuki to laugh aloud quietly.

"What's so funny?" Ace said, kissing her neck as Mitsuki sighed.

"If you keep this up, Fire fist, we'll be going at round two," Mitsuki said, smiling genuinely to herself.

"In that case…" Ace mumbled, moving in front of her and pressing a hungry kiss against her lips, which she returned happily.

"For god sake how long does it take for you to shower Ace!" a shout came from the other side of the door followed by some thumps of fist against the door.

Of course the two just ignored it.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. There's been internet problems as I said and I've been really busy as well but I'm gonna try to update as much as I can.**

**Yey! this story has also reach over...*drum roll*...10,000 views!**

**Thank you to all the amazing people who also favourited/followed the part 2 story on such short notice...even though it is now completely pointless...**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING PEOPLE THOUGH :)**

**So long! and keep readig/commenting!**


	47. Chapter 47

I think the guys are tired from yesterday since they have all decided to sleep in; meaning I get some quiet time with my journal and a hot cup of hot chocolate. I've noticed how little I've wrote in here over the last few days since there's been quite a bit going on. If you haven't guessed that its still cold then it is but it's not as bad as yesterday (Thank god).

Its funny how little things like drinking this hot chocolate as you watch the snow lazily fall from the window pane. So many memories come flooding back of winter days of times passed.

The hot chocolate itself is a reminder.

its weird cause whenever I was ill or upset during the winter, my mother when I was a child used to give me hot chocolate which I drank too early every time so it burnt my tongue at first but I was always more interested in her stories of the sea. It kind of carried on when I was then in the care of my dad and the red hair crew but it wasnt per say the same atmosphere.

* * *

"MY DAUGHTERS ILL!" shanks completely forgot that he was suppose to be hung over at that moment in time as he was overcome by one of his irrational panic attacks, thinking of the worst case scenarios "SHE COULD DIE!"

"it's only the common cold" doc sighed at the captain, he pushed his glasses up his nose "she proberly got it yesterday when benn threw her into the ocean"

"benn did what?" You see benn never actually told the captain how one disciplined his daughter most of the time since shanks was very protective of his child.

"it was justified" been shrugged as if it was nothing, closing his eyes in a calm tone, even with his eyes closed though he knew the captain wasn't happy with that.

"anyway..." Doc tried to steer the conversation away from the captain and first mate fighting, he glanced at his sheets "she'll be fine, bed rest, hot drinks...where's the captain?" He had he had looked up the captain was gone from his sitting spot.

"Don't go into the light! I'm right here mits! Stay away from the light!" Shanks running like a mad man across the deck of the ship and throwing the door open so hard that the hinges even came off.

Mitsuki, who was laying in bed, groaned at the offending noise. Unfortunately, the second she got up mitsuki had a coughing fit. Damn sickness. By now her father who was crashing around the ship had found her room and kicked in the door (just to be dramatic, since it was unlocked). They stood staring at each other for a few seconds.

"daddy?" Mitsuki coughed looking at her out of breath father who was having to use the door frame as a resting post from running all over the ship.

"hey sweetie" he walked over rubbing her back as she coughed "doc said you weren't feeling well"

"flu" she nodded - it wasn't the first time she had flu

"oh my little girls ill" her father lightly teased her, sitting down on the bed next to her "know what how about I take care of you?"

even at that young age mitsuki knew that it may not be such a good idea- she loved her father but...he could cause problems instead of fixing them.

however it didnt look like she was gonna get a say in it.

"Are you cold?" Shanks asked, noticing the single thin blanket around his daughter, "Do you need another blanket?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuki shrugged but it wasnt before too long that Shanks had gone to one of the closets in the room and began to look for another blanket. she watched as a giant pile of clothing began to appear as Shanks haphazardly threw anything that wasn't a blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki asked when she pulled herself out of the blanket doc had left her to see all of her things being thrown on the floor.

"I'm getting you a blanket, you have the flu, you should be warm." He answered simply moving onto her drawers.

"But they're out in the hallway closet." By this time it was too late. Shanks had managed to empty all five closets, completely obscuring the floor.

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back. Don't move!" And he was gone.

a few minutes later he was back, With a monstrous load of blankets in his hand. He walked back over to the bed and started throwing each blanket onto the bed.

"When was the last time you washed any of these?" she asked trying to inch away from them since they smelled disturbingly similar to week old sea weed and rum. Was that a vomit stain?

"we should really think about getting some thicker blankets," he said, completely ignoring her "You're lucky we had these or you might have frozen to death."

"There, nice and cozy, like a bug in a rug or something like that" Shanks said in triumph, tucking the blankets around Her. "Now what else Would make you feel better?"

mitsuki thought to herself out loud pulling her bed sheets over her face "mummy used to make me hot chocolate and tell me stories. That always made me feel better" she looked up to see her father was already gone.

In the kitchen

"benn, how do you make hot chocolate?" the captain held up a packet in front of the first mates face, then muttered, "It doesn't feel very hot..."

Benn had an urge to facepalm after that, but he restrained himself. After all it was his own fault for trying to find the captain and succeeding then not leaving."It's not hot now, because you need to heat it up. You know, in a microwave."

"Oh..." the red head said simply. he noticed benn had turned back around, but talked anyway. "Well, how do I make it?"

"Just put it in a glass and stir it. Then you heat it up." He said, waving the captain off. It wasn't that hard and the man was a Yonko soft Christ sake he should be able to make a hot chocolate without anyone holding his hand.

Shanks eyed the packet and ripped the top off, opening it. "Well it smells nice..." he got a mug and poured the powder in. It didn't look very appetizing to him, really, but if Charlotte used to do it and it made mitsuki better then it was a worth a shot. he shrugged and began to stir it with a spoon, not really sure why it needed to be stirred in the first place. he picked up the packet to find how long to heat it up for. The directions were half torn off, but she got the time anyway.

"3 minutes." he repeated to himself. Sticking the mug into the microwave, he set it to the appropriate time and pressed start. 3 minutes was awhile, so he wandered away. he went back to his daughters room.

Hearing light footsteps come from the doorway and feeling the familiar presence, mitsuki knew it was her father. "Did you make the hot chocolate?" she asked throwing off the last weird smelling blanket.

"Yeah, it's in the microwave now. I've got to say though, it doesn't look very tasty."

Ok mitsuki was a little confused "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just... powder! How is heated chocolate _powder_ supposed to taste any good?!"

It took only a millisecond for mitsuki to understand why she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "You... you put water in it, right? Water, or milk, or something?"

he blinked at him and then furrowed his brow. "No... benn never told me-"

_**BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP**_

Shank's eyes widened, that was the smoke alarm.

"Its done then!" he bolted out of mitsuki's room and towards the kitchen.

A bewildered mitsuki stood there for a second before rushing down too, Clinging onto some blankets as she ran.

Downstairs yassop had immediately noticed the smell of burnt cocoa and the bounds of smoke coming from the microwave, but he turned off the alarm first. He couldn't stand that beeping. Coughing a bit, he pulled his shirt over his nose. He then ran over to the microwave, grabbing an oven mit along the way. He could see the faint glow of a fire in the appliance. His scowl deepened as he opened the door to the microwave hurriedly and pulled out the mug.

At that moment shanks ran in "is mitsuki's hot chocolate done?"

yassop looked down at the mug "that's hot Chocolate?" He had never seen it like that before. "It's burnt though" He practically threw it in the sink and turned on the tap immediately, ceasing the fire. "And we now need a new microwave"

"benn" shanks whined as he saw the first mate rush in "you didn't say to put water or milk in"

Benn did face palm that time just at shear stupidity - then again it was possible that the captain was drunk not hung over at that time (like he was ever sober?).

there was the sound of smaller feet walking across the hall into the room "what happened?" Mitsuki looked round at the scene.

"your dad can't make hot chocolate for his life" benn muttered rubbing his temples "how about I make it and the captain gets mitsuki back into bed"

"but I wanted to" shanks pouted

fortunately benn had been round the man too long door that to work - kinda like a vaccination "but she won't get better if she's not in bed"

shanks thought about it for a second before nodding seeing the first mates point; he lifted the little girl onto his shoulders "come on mits, how about I tell you some stories?"

mitsuki grinned - that's what she had wanted to hear for years, a story from the brave captain himself.

"what kinds of stories did your mum tell you?" Shanks asked in couriosity

"about a brave prince who gave up the throne to be a pirate then met a beautiful princess who sailed the seas together with the princes crew and had lots of adventures" mitsuki summarised pretty much all the story's she was told when she was a little younger.

'i can roll with that' shanks nodded already forming something in his mind

A little while later

"The prince and princess got married, with the prince's best friend as best man, after freeing the princess from the clutches of the evil marine admiral. With their friends, they moved to a ship to become real pirates and hid the fact that they were royalty. The prince captain even became a Yonko to protect everyone he loved from any harm. They had a beautiful little girl, and-"

"although the princess did have a tendency to whack the prince when she was annoyed with him" benn chuckled butting into the story though no one seemed to disagree with that

"they lived happily… ever… after. The end" shanks grinned, he kissed his daughter and gently pulled the blankets up around her "gets some rest now princess" he stood up from the bed, benn taking a empty mug of what was hot chocolate as yassop and roo filed out of the room as well.

She yawned, not protesting with the sand man as sleep called to her "good night daddy"

"night sweet heart" he lifted a lone strand of red hair from her face which made him smile - he didn't think that he would ever be a father and now it was these moments that he wouldn't have his life any other way.

* * *

How time changes and his such little things can make you remember the memories of your life that at the time may seem unimportant but looking back are some of the things in your life you wish to relive.

the thing with that story is that yes my dad not perfect and can be seen as a drunken lunatic sometimes but he really is the father I had wanted when I was a child and I wouldn't of wanted my life any other way either.

i think ace has woken up now so I best be going.

* * *

"good morning"

Ace groaned rubbing sleep from one eye but he was smiling at the recognition of the the voice "morning" he grinned looking up at mitsuki who had seemed to be awake before him but she was still dressed in her black baby doll night gown with her tanned sexy legs on show perfectly. "You have really got to stop teasing me"

she smirked -why would she stop when she loved doing it?- walking over to him.

he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head watching her.

In her each of her hands she was carrying a steaming mug "it's still cold outside so I brought you some hot chocolate" she smiled handing a mug over to ace before joining him under the covers.

"thanks" he smiled at her warmly taking the mug from her "it's such a nice morning"

"it's actually nearly mid day" she rested her head on his shoulder "but yeah it is nice" she looked up at him. "By the way it's nose bleed city out there so you may get some glares later"

ace just laughed "I think I'm used to it" taking a sip of the beverage.

the couple sat there under the warm sheets together like that, taking in the quiet and peaceful atmosphere; they didn't need to talk know what the other was thinking and were content with only the sound of each others hearts. Outside the snow continued to fall gently steaming up the glass on the window as a lazy snowy day rolled by. Neither really knew how long they had spent like this but time had no meaning right now.

Ace put his empty mug down on the bedside table and turned to her. "Mits" she looked up from her cup, he brushed a finger near her cheek "you have cream on your face" before she could reply, ace darted forward licking the cream at the side of her mouth

Ace pulled away, and smiled at the red haired girl. His left hand began stroking her hair, playing with the strands and his right hand found its way under her chin, his thumb stroking her lips. The tip of his thumb began to turn a light orange, and grow warm against her lips.

"I love you"

she mimicked his actions by placing her middle finger on his lips "I love you too"

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**hi sorry about the little lateness for updating -2 concerts and then being ill does that. A little disappointed that no one commented on the last chapter :( so please don't make me cry and review please.**

**ok for the next chapter I'm gonna focus on the main point of December - Christmas! (Even though its February)**

**so send me any thoughts you may have!**

**i thought of putting a flashback in so I did for this chapter as a little filler type thing**

**okies I think that's everything**

**peace out!**


	48. Chapter 48

"Looks like Lu sent us a card" Mitsuki chuckled taking the christmas card out of the envelope

"How do you know its Lu?" Ace asked trying to help decorate the dining hall with the crew members "Theres no name on it" Ace picked up a box of decorations, walking over to mitsuki.

"Look at it" she showed her fiance the card "It screams Luffy" pointing out the child like drawings of the strawhat crew plus themselves "No name and sends it on christmas eve. Plus" she opened the card "theres a subtle clue of 'p.s. make sure santa gets my meat wishlist and lots of presents for my namaka'" she looked up at Ace "what part of that doesn't say Luffy?"

"Alright Alright you have me there" Ace sighed, watching her hang the card on the wall with the others they had recieved but she had made sure that this one was in the dead centre of the wall so everyone could see it. whether they liked it or not.

She started opening the next card, looking at it slightly confused "weird, don't usually get cards from the revolution army" she looked at the rebel army stamp on the envelope before reading the inside message "Merry Xmas and hope to see you soon" she watched Ace handing Jozu some wall decorations "anyone you know?"

"No, I haven't met anyone from the rebel army" Ace replied nearly falling off the step ladder "You?"

"Dragon but that was a while ago and he didn't know I was friends with you and Lu" she put it on the wall all the same.

"Must be a good gesture then" Ace mumbled now trying to unknot some lights "maybe I could strangle Marco with these" pulling at the cable of lights.

"This cause of the ban of mistletoe on the ship?" Ace nodded as his fiance smiled sympathetically at him; for some reason Marco wasn't allowing them to put mistletoe up around the ship and it never felt like christmas with something so traditional missing from the scene. "I'm sure we can get round it"

Ace's slide into a grin again; his cunning fiance could surely do something about getting mistletoe back.

"Thats the last of them" Mitsuki sighed in relief after hanging all the christmas cards on the wall quite decorativley "I'm gonna go make christmas chocolates then"

"You? Cook? I have got to see this" Ace got up abadoning the lights that were now in a worse mess than before.

"No stay here" Mitsuki pushed Ace back away from the kitchen door "we don't want the ship to reek of burnt chocolate" she teased closing the dorr behind her. Ace didn't come through after her so he must of given up knowing that it was pointless arguing or he had been dragged off by someone else. proberly the second one.

* * *

"Let's see_..."_ Mitsuki thought while looking around in the kitchen, both her hands busy with spatulas to temper the chocolate "The couverture is slowly melting in double-boiler, the ingredients are all there, I should of started earlier though"

"Well, who's fault is that?" Tsuki tsume giggled already some how have gotten chocolate over herself

After checking the consistency of her preparation, she made the tempered chocolate slide in a bowl and seized a whisk to batter it with some cream and sugar.  
"Hum, the ganache should be fine.." she thought with a happy smile, ignoring the weapon spirit before glancing at the pastry cutters and molds available, "Now, what about the shapes? Hum...this lozenge shape would be great for Jozu... oh, and this little dove shape for Marco, and I could keep some cold and send it to some people. The star shape will be great for Luffy and Chopper, I think the flower ones would be great to give to Nami and Robin though I think Wasp would prefer the Spider shape. Oh, and this one resembling a cogwheel would be great for Usopp and Franky, strange invention related, theres even a music note one form Brook... But there's no sword for Zoro or Mihawk, hum... Maybe I can just make a normal one, but in dark chocolate, since they probably won't like anything too sweet... And it's kind of hard as an amateur cook to give something to Sanji, but he might like one with coffee flavour, maybe I could do a teddy bear shape for Sammi...Ooh, I just thought that one with Sake filling would be great for Dad... And..."

Mitsuki's eyes had wandered on the heart-shape pastry cutter.  
"And... Ace..."

Her eyes were losing a bit focus, while her thoughts started to wander somewhere else, unconsciously giving her cheeks a way warmer and redder colour...

"Hey I got away from Vista" chimed in a masculine voice at her ear while a strong arm was falling around her shoulders.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Mitsuki snapped out of her daydream in a panick while loosing control of the spinning motion of her whisk and letting the bowl filled with chocolate cream slip out and jump out of her hands.

BAM. The whisk fell on the floor, sending spatter of ganache all around.

But the sound of the bowl did not follow, for having been caught back with swift dexterity by the person who had startled the crimson-haired cook.

"Phew..." breathed the voice near Mitsuki's ear, agitating a few hairs in his whisper, "Careful"

She didn't need to turn round to recognize who was standing behind her, holding her onto him with one arm.

"Let go of me!" Mitsuki struggled to leave the position; she didn't want to be babied.

"H... hey, wait... Calm down!" protested her saviour, the bowl of chocolate ganache not appreciating the ruckus and dangerously shaking in his hand.

BADABAM. Mitsuki's revolt ended up in a general loss of balance and this time the chocolate wasn't saved... The first rebound ended up on some wavy black hair, the second on some crimson hair-curls, the third one on a strong-built shoulder, the fourth rebound was for an apron-wearing bust, and the last one for the floor, the metal bowl ringing loud and echoing in the whole kitchen.

"Don't look at me like that, it was your fault..." sulked Ace while averting his eyes to hide a blush, deeply troubled by the puppy eyes his interlocutor was giving him.

" What a waste..." mitsuki sighed while softly brushing her cheek under her fingers, before gazing guiltily at the ganache which had ended up on her skin.

"W..." hesitated Ace while shooting some quick glances at the girl in front of him, "I... At least, I won't mind..."

"Huh...?" Mitsuki didn't follow.

"I mean..." began he while fighting

to regain composure and stare deep in her eyes.

But the rest of his sentence got lost under other thoughts... His I-don't-care-if-I-do-not-have-some-chocolate-from-you-as-long-as-I-have-you little speech had disappeared under way less fluffy considerations at seeing the oh-so-tempting expression Mitsuki was unconsciously giving him, her lips and cheeks half-covered with tasty chocolate and some ganache still dripping from her hair-curls onto the cleavage of her dress.

"I mean..." repeated he, as if hypnotized and losing control of what he was saying, his body feeling hotter and hotter and his hands slowly grabbing onto Mitsuki's arm and waist to draw her closer to him.

"I know" Mitsuk mumbled, understanding what he was trying to say, a bit startled and flustered by his attitude, and more especially by the light she was seeing in his eyes.

The distance between them was slowly closing down, Mitsuki's skin getting hotter and hotter at each centimetre Ace's face was progressing towards hers.

A mere centimetre left...

BAM. The kitchen's door opened in a slam.

Ace's face collapsed on Mitsuki's shoulder, startled by the sudden interruption

"I thought you were making chocolate" Izo walked in unknown to what was going on "I need to watch my figure though so I do not wish for any chocolates but anything low fat would be much apretiated." After that there seemed to be a whole queue of requests.

Ace suddenly disapeared from the room as well

* * *

"Wow he tree looks brillant" Mitsuki beamed looking up at the tree that had been hauled into the main hall.

It was huge and was covered in all kinds of tinsel, lights and orniments - it looked as if it had just popped out of a christmas book.

"Should be it took ages to put up"Ace grinned sorting the last of the orniments on the lower branches.

"We never had a tree this big on our ship" Mitsuki walked over from the doorway it a plate of chocolates she had salvaged in her hand "Then again we didn't usually celebrate christmas on Red Force"

"We didn't celebrate it much either in Foosha I guess since it didn't snow that much about once every 4 or 5 years and it never felt like a true christmas till it did" Ace sighed, remebering Luffy's face every time it did snow for christmas. "What about where you grew up"

"You mean my home town?" Mitsuki looked a little shocked and taken back at the mention of it but she soon shrugged it off "It snowed a little but I never saw it cause I was practically kept under lock and key, I only saw it fall from the sky but I wasn't allowed to play outside and it was mostly swept away by staff" She put the plate down on the small table next to the tree.

"Those look nice" Ace looked back at the chocolates on the plate.

"Yeah though it took a while to do it all again and under everyones orders" She laughed, picking up a particular one "This ones for you by the way" she placed the cold chocolate in his hand

Ace looked down at it, it was nothing fancy - a heart shaped milk chocolate with a ASCE (with the S crossed out) in the middle pipped on with white icing and yet he found it to be one of the best things he had ever been given. "Thank you"

She leaned in closer to him, close enough for her to hear his heart beat; flicking the lights off so that they were surrounded in a flickering glow of multicoloured lights. "So you take it back about my cooking being bad?"

"Of course I do" Ace smirked, leaning his own face closer to hers. only centimetres apart when...

"ACE MARCO SAID WE NEED TO TAKE THE LIGHTS OUTSIDE DOWN INCASE OF MARINES" Rakuyo burst into the room with a load of already bound lights under his arm.

Ace hung his head muttering "Coming" before being dragged outside by Rakuyo to sort out outsides lights, the chocolate securily in his pocket though

* * *

Coincently this had been happening all day.

As soon as we are about to kiss something happens or someone barges in and the moment is officially ruined.

But I refuse to let it ruin my christmas eve. 1 word. Mistletoe.

* * *

"I thought you were out here" Ace turned to see Mitsuki walking onto the deck behind him

"Yeah, I came to watch the first snow fall" He turned round to face her

Mitsuki looked at the sky "But its not snowing" she pointed out to the black cloudy sky

"Yeah..." Ace sighed going back to watching the sky for the white flakes of snow "I know its childish but I like watching for the first snow of christmas"

Mitsuki walked over to the side of the deck skimming her fingers over the wood, tracing the small patterns with the tips of her nails "It is nice out" she smiled warmly looking at the sky as well. She felt something warm in her hand that made her feel alot more relaxed at the scene; they were engaged and yet the touch of him holding her hand still had that same effect as blind children, feeling ove for the first time. She leaned her head on his shoulder; closing her eyes slightly as she savoured the sweet moment.

"Thank you" she opened her eyes lazily metting his.

"What for?"

"For being you." Ace smiled warmly at her

"Well that narrows it down" she mumbled sarcastically

"I'm serious" He turned so that he was facing her and slide his arms round her waist "I half expected a girl to run away from me screaming by now but you haved stayed by me now for so long and you know so much. Yet you take it all as if its nothing weird or evil."

"Thats cause I don't see it as weird or evil" she sighed deeply before looking up into his eyes again "I've seen alot of this world, more than most people and with it I saw alot of suffering and evil so I know evil" she gently placed a hand on his cheek "and your not evil" her words most sincere and full of honesty that he couldn't not believe that she didn't mean every word she said.

She slyly took something small out of her pocket with her free hand and held it above them "You know what happens when you under mistletoe don't you?" She smiled

Ace laughed before swooping her up into a passionate kiss.

"oh so thats were you are then.." Marco walked out fo the main hall with a mug of beer in hand then seeing the two eloped in a deep passionate kiss, muttering "always with the salt in wounds" before taking a swing of his drink with was short lived as he spat it all out again upon seeing the offending object in her hand "Oh christ! I'm allergic to mistletoe!" he bolted to the other side of the ship.

Ace broke the kiss "Did you hear something?"

The two looked round briefly "Must of been the wond of something" Mitsuki sighed.

At that moment something cold landed on her nose.

The couple looked at each other and smiled "the first snow of christmas"

Soon more fell from the heavens as small snowflakes danced round them in a lazy rhythmn. It truley felt like chrstmas now.

"Merry Christmas Ace"

"Merry Christmas Mits"

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**Hi! again I'm so sorry how long this took to update (more issues but fine now). I must say I wasn't expecting that many reviews though wich I will now answer :)**

_**Christmasloot: dear...Christmas...May the heavens have mercy on the crews souls**_

**Well I only did christmas eve there but I'm doing christmas day next since I wanted to split the two days up. Any yes lets hope that there is some kind of god for the crew to pray to.**

_**Knyttet: To be honset, when I first read the summary I thought this wouldn't be a very good fanfiction. But now when I read it, it's one of the best storys I've ever read! Keep it up!**_

**I did say I'm horrible at summarys! But thatnk you and I much appreciate it :)**

_**jjddma5: I liked the flashback. I can picture Shanks doing that so well. I love how when you write I can get a clear image of what's happening. Keep writing! Its so good!**_

**Yes I liked that flashback as well, I just thought now what could Shanks do thats sweet, funny and would proberly annoy the crew? hmmmm. I kinda took it from what happened when one of my friends tried to make hot chocolate for the first time - it wasn't as bad as that though. No I caused the fire in the microwave not her...you heard nothing...**

**Yes I do try to write so everythings clear to people but it leaves some things open to interpretation as well which I think is good for a reader.**

**And I will keep writing (not just cause I think I'll get lynch mobbed if I don't)**

_**Guest:THIS IS THE BEST FANFICTION I'VE EVER READ! :D**_

**Thank you...person...sorry I don't know your name since it just said Guest**

**I do appretiate all the comments guys since it really help to motivate me :)**

**so thank you who ever you are :)**

_**GreenDrkness: well that was full of fluff Keep on the writes**_

**Yey fluff! **

**I can't keep writing serious stuff, I need fillers and fluff stuff to break the tension and all that jazz.**

**Yes I will keep on writing!**

_**Kau: This fic is awesome! :D But I think you can put in some more romance in it tough.**_

**Tough? do you mean though? (sorry grammar freak though my spelling isn't that great either)**

**I'm trying to put some more romance in but I don't want to lose the characters too much. It will proberly get more romantic the more we head towards the wedding.**

**Thank you for the compliment :)**

**phew longest set of comments to reply to yet.**

**Currently I'm thinking about writing a Ashley Purdy (from black veil brides) fan fic. Not really a clue how I'm gonna do it though since I just have the skeleton of the story and a character profile done so far (I come prepared people!). Any BVB fans can give me a shout!**

**Remember any ideas you can leave in the comment section and any questions you want to ask can either be PMed to me or just comment them and I will answer them.**

**Keep reading and commenting!**

**I think thats it so I guess its the opposite of hello! :D**


	49. Chapter 49

It was the first day of the new year, though there weren't many among Whitebeard's crew who fully celebrated it. You could easily tell who _did_ by the hangovers they now had with the stench of puke still hanging round them so you could always smell them before you saw them. You didn't really want to see them any how since most of them are hung over since they tried to challenge me of all people to a drinking contest. People should really learn or settle with the consequences - aka hangovers.

I don't know why but I don't think I've really had a hangover before cause it really does take unhuman amounts to even get me tipsy, a genetic trait that may of skipped my father who's usually drunk or hungover. And guess who has to deal with it? Me.

Ace wasn't one to celebrate the new year, though the day _was_ significant to him. It was the day that marked twenty two years of life for him. He still had little reason to celebrate, as he often wondered if he should have been born in the first place (which I will one day cure him of). Ace had received a few wishes for a happy birthday from the crew, but had mostly gone about his day like any other. I'm gonna change that.

Maybe with a little help...

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that morning and the air was brisk. Ace figured they would be nearing an island with either a winter or autumn climate soon. He was kind of hoping for autumn because he'd grown tired of snow due to the blizzard that had hit a week ago. The day had been like any other, with much of the crew working to keep the ship going in the right direction to the next island or trying to keep themselves from not puking everywhere. Ace had found the time to take a short break, and spent it watching the waves of the ocean in silence.

"Another year" He groaned, leaning against the side railings of the ship. "I hope Luffy's had a good New Year at least, he proberly had a better christmas too with the blastard marines trying to invade us" He didn't think anyone was listening since most people were already occupied "another year you haven't lived, hope you at least had a good year where ever you are Sab-"

"Talking to Sabo?" Ace literally jumped out of his skin.

"Mits don't do that!" Ace snapped looking at his fiance standing behind him "I forget how fucking scary you are sometimes"

Mitsuki smirked "I only ever play innocent you should know that" crossing her arms under her chest.

"Hell even the marines know that after what happened at Christmas" Ace chuckled at the memory of her face when the marines ruined their christmas moment of her giving him a christmas gift (even though he was sure that he told her not to) to which she stormed out the room, covering tsuki tsume with haki and sending it at the ship - we had confetti of ship pieces. Scary doesn't cover half of it.

"It was their own fault" Tsuki tsume nodded along side Mitsuki at that as she dismissed all responsibilty of her actions. Typical.

"Yeah of course it was" Ace shook his head.

"I have a surprise for you" Mitsuki's face soon light up with her more devious grin - a one Ace wish he didn't know so well.

"Right..." He had no choice in the matter as he was soon dragged from the railing by the crimson haired girl by the hand. "You got me something for christmas why do you need to give me another?"

His free hand snaking up to the tribal necklace she had gotten him. To the crew it had seemed like a small gift but it was perfect for him. You see during the time the red hair pirates Ace had made her a necklace from boar bone in the shape of a small flame for her birthday unfortuantly it had broke due to a certain rubber whirlwind but she had promised to make another for him one day. And here it was round his neck, it had been years and yet she had gotten every detail right. It was the thought that had made it perfect.

"Because its your birthday silly" her face breaking it into a smile.

He decided not to argue with her. Especially after the Christmas episode.

She lead him to a storage room that was pretty much still her temporary tattoo studio. She sat him down on her tattoo chair, sitting herself down on his lap afterwards.

"Now" she began pointing a finger on his nose "Before I give you your surprise you need to fulfill a part of our deal" She really was not going to give up on this and he was gonna have to tell her now.

She could see the uneasy look in his eyes "Please. I don't want to force you but it does help talking to someone" her voice more gentle than before.

Ace took a deep breath, closing his eyes "He was my brother"

"was?" she wasn't surprised that he could have another brother like Luffy, genetic or not it didn't seem impossible but it was just the word was.

Ace was already caught up in his memories though "He was my best friend and first brother, we did everything together as kids, dreamed of being pirates together. We then got our younger brother Luffy, you remember what I used to be like so Sabo was always more like the mature diplomatic older sibing. But he was a nobel born, he didn't want to be but he was and cause of that he forsaked his dreams to save me and Luffy from his father's wrath."

She touched his arm as he turned quiet again "Go on, you don't have to tell me all about the bad times"

"No" Ace shook his head "You told me everything about your mother, even though it hurt. I owe you at least the same thing"

With that Ace began telling her everything that had happened from start to finish, recalling everything from the good times to his death.

"So what was he like as a person?" Mitsuki asked, her head against his shoulder, still listening intentivley.

"Luffy called him the nicer older brother" Ace chuckled though his voice was still reflecting his saddness though "He was loyal, kind hearted, moral though he couldn't cook to save his life" Ace really laughed at that.

a muffled cry of "Hey" came from the cupboard to which mitsuki subtley kicked the cupboard with her nearest foot.

"What was that?" Ace stopped laughing when he felt his fiance move against him

"I dunno, I'm sure theres rats in here. I mean I told Marco and he said it would get sorted but so far I'm thinking of hunting the rats myself and hanging them in Marcos room as a decoration" She sighed before turning back to Ace. "I'll do it later"

"Ok..." Ace couldn't put feel kind of sorry for the rats "Haven't had rat soup in a while"

"Yeah _rats"_ she hit the cupboard again with her foot

a 'oww' whining from behind the door followed by "crazy bitch"

She bent down lower to the cupboard, growling in a low voice "Don't make me come in there"

"why are talking to the cupboard?" Mitsuki snapped back up at Ace's question

"You know talk to the rats, build up a good relationship with them then they won't see it coming when I get them" She whipped a loose hair from her eyes that had fallen over her face.

"If you want I can just burn the cupboard down" clicking a finger then bursting into a flame

"No my stuffs in there" Mitsuki snapped "I'll make you pay for everything if you do"

"Oh come on you don't have anything of real worth in there and most of your stuff is now flame proof" He chuckled "Not counting your little collection of sake" she opened her mouth "But I know you wouldn't keep it in such a obvious place" the flame on his finger jumping onto the wooden cupboard before she could argue back.

Mitsuki watched the flames dance over the cupboard 'This is not good'

_I love a good Barbeque_ Tsuki tsume giggled, roasting mashmellows on the flames (don't ask how)

"AHHHHHHH!" There was a flash if black and blue out of the cupboard before deciding to jump on their top hat since if had been slightly alight. The man who had jumped out of the cupboard turned at the couple "Why did you do that?"

Ace was confused. He was sure this man wasn't part of the crew so how had he gotten onto the ship. He didn't look like a marine either but he looked kind of familiar.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, getting off Ace's lap "I didn't, he did" she walked up to the man giving him a swift punch to the head "I told you to be quiet as well"

"You know each other then?" Ace sighed looking at the two, crossing one leg over his knee and crossing his arms "You want to explain?"

"Him?" Mitsuki pointed to the stranger "I met him a few days ago, you've known him much longer than that."

"May of changed a bit though since Ace last saw me" the stranger chuckled picking his hat back up and straightening it out

Ace looked at the man as he put his back on. standing up to get a better view. Thats when realisation hit. "Sabo?"

"Hey Ace" The blonde grinned "What? no hug? not even a punch? Its been what? 12 years now?" The man snorted "You think your hallucinating or something?" an arm soon was slung across Ace's shoulders "You aren't, I'll tell you that now. Nope. Not at all"

Mitsuki was trying so hard not to laugh at Ace's expression: that look of shocked, happy, disbelief and 'I think I'm gonna piss myself'.

"Idiot! Who would believe that? People don't come back from the dead" Ace shrugged Sabo's arm from his shoulders, but it was the other who stepped back, hands raised in placation.

"Ace" Mitsuki walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly "He didn't die obviously and he came all this way to see you"

"Your not fucking with me?" Ace looked at the two in turn.

"Why would I lie?" Mitsuki sighed "I wouldn't gain anything by lying to you."

"Me too" Ace looked at the blonde man again

"If you are sabo then tell me something only sabo and me know" Ace still wasn't buying it.

The blonde man pace the floor a little thinking before something came to mind "Makino told us about the fish princess story and we stupidly believed it and we kissed all those fishes then got colds and as the villagers called it 'fish lips'"

Ace went red from the memory while Mitsuki couldn't stop herself from laughing this time.

"So its really you Sabo?" Ace looked up at his brother

"Course it is" A smirk crept across Sabo's face.

"So how did you two meet then?" Ace asked. Sabo slightly twitched.

* * *

mitsuki may not be known to be a angry person but at the moment she was sweating every cuss word she had ever heard since she was a child under her breath. She was so pissed right now. Another thing to add to her still growing list of reasons why she detested the marines. Right next to garp, tried to kill ace and how they cheat at card games since they can't beat me fairly (cough cough boraslino cough).

Just cause they were pirates it meant they couldn't celebrate Christmas apparently to marines or share a sweet moment between the person you love - twats.

So in short the marines had tried to invade them - tried, didnt even get close before mitsuki had blown it to Smithereens with haki.

she was now storming back to the main hall when something made her stop in her tracks. It shouldn't of made a person stop like that but it did. A simple sound of faint creaking on floorboards and the almost unaudible sound of breathing; normally a person doesn't hear such things but she wasn't a normal person. her skills as an assassin meant that her senses had been heightened and then with her haki it meant nothing really got passed her. She could tell where every person on the boat was, every crew member was either gathered round the hall or in the kitchen. From what she could tell there was a person downstairs in the storage room that had been her tattoo studio - someone who couldn't be from the crew or she would of recognised them. The other thing was to why was someone in her temporary studio? There was nothing there of value or importance in there. It all just didnt seem ever it was then they were damn unlucky then.

sneaking onto a ship? No problem. Sabo smirked to himself as looked round the room with dark covering the scene which made it a little harder to navigate. It really had been a clever idea to hide himself inside a storage box and then be delivered onto the ship - completely unknown to anyone. He was sure ace would come back to this crew so this may be his best bet at meeting up with him again. Nothing could really go wrong, he'd done this before so by now this should be a walk in the park by now.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Sabo found himself against the wall with a arm pressed up against his wind pipe.

he tried to look at the person who was holding him by the throat, only being able to look at part of their arm. 'wait...' Sabo's eyes turned to dinner plates 'the dragon tattoo, its the den master symbol. Crap. What's a big shot assassin doing here?'

"are you with the marines?" He felt the arm push harder onto his neck making it harder to breath "answer" you didnt argue with that tone.

"no" he answered though it was kind of difficult to speak with a crushed windpipe "I'm with the revolution army"

"why did dragon send you?" What was this, 20 questions?

"dragon doesn't know I'm here"

"why are you here then?"

sabo had to think about that one "personal"

"that's not a good enough reason"

"I speak the truth"

"i think your here to kill someone on board" the arm pressed on harder "who are you after?"

"I'm not here to kill him" sabo snapped

"who's him? And why are you here then?" Sabo paused "seriously you don't want to see me really angry here"

you mean she wasn't already as angry as she could get?

"I'm known as the silent quick killer assassin but I could torture you so easily till I drag the truth from you" he could tell that this was no she was a den then he could consider himself a corpse then.

"ok ok. I'm here for fire fist ace" well the truth didnt make it less painful as he was shoulder thrown into the wall at the opposite side of the room. His hat falling off away from him.

God this girl could throw. He could now at least see who he was being held hostage by now. Red reaper. Oh double shit.

she picked up what looked like needles and threw them at him. Thwang. Landing with precise aim round his clothes so that he was pinned to the wall. Holy hell she looked what he imagined pure fury to look like.

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "over my dead body" the only dead body was gonna be him at this rate.

thats when he saw it, the gold claw pressed up against his cheek. The deadly weapon tsuki tsume."I'll never let you hurt him" venom laced in her words as the poison from her weapon trickled down his cheek along with blood as she scratched the skin of his cheek.

"wait! I'd never hurt ace!" She seemed to stop for a second, listening to what he was saying, her eyes reminded him more like a snake studying its prey before it eats it "he's my brother"

her arm dropped slightly from his face "what's your name?" Her voice was alot more gentle and calmer than before.

"sabo" no point in lying since 1 wrong answer and it was bye bye.

it seemed to be the right answer as she broke into a smile. She laughed, taking her arm away from him completely and walking away. When she got to the door She looked back at him "stay here, i'll get you some food and we'll talk"

sabo was confused to say the least but hey he was getting free food and in the light off the opened door he could see that she was pretty hot. He had been in worse situations before. Now just how to get down...

does the tsuki tsume mark ever come off as well?

* * *

"hey I actually held back" mitsuki groaned "he's still in one piece right?"

"and for that I'm grateful" ace leaned in kissing her cheek

sabo just looked confused at the two "ok..."

"oh" mitsuki turned her attention to sabo again as ace soon hand his hands round her waist "didnt I mention ace was my fiancé?" She smirked.

"is he holding you against isn't your will? Seriously what does he have on you?" Sabo asked gaping at the two

"you caught me on a bad day" mitsuki muttered

"oh it's not you it's him" mitsuki couldn't stop herself laughing at sabo or aces face

"seriously bro!" Ace snapped

Sabo couldn't help but laugh as well now "she's hot, so yeah it's surprising a little especially since I only knew the ace from years ago"

"oh ten year old ace was so much fun" mitsuki giggled sarcasim dripping from her words

"actually I preferred you dead"

sabo grinned "too bad, you got me now so when's the wedding?"

"April" the couple answered in unexpected unison - more surprised at each other.

"that...was creepy" sabo shook his head of the thought "what now" the couple looked at each other before each one grabbed one of sabos arms "wait where are we going guys?"

"your not a devil fruit user right?" Ace asked ignoring sabos question

"nope..why?"

"we're gonna throw you overboard" mitsuki giggled

"ok...wait what!" Of course of of his struggling and protests did nothing - revenge for the years of depression and the hard times sabos supposide death had caused plus what better way to welcome back a brother...than throwing him overboard? Well for a pirate.

* * *

cnk corner!

hey sorry its taken so long to update! I've been ill and had exams then my laptop decided not to work. It's proberly gonna be a once a week thing now.

Guest : man...it's really crappy written...

gee thanks, I had been ill plus I always say if you don't like then don't read. Simples. My writing was off that day but there's no need for some stuff. Everyone has an opinion but I see it as you putting more effort into telling me its bad rather than saying how to improve cause saying its crappy doesn't help at all. I hated writing the last chapter cause it felt very akward writing a Xmas chapter in February and it proberly reflected that in the work. It's my worst chapter really but I can only go up from there really.

Christmasloot :Ahaha, yeah surrre. I'm certain his alergies were the reason for no mistletoe -.-

im going off what marco told me but I held a experiment of putting mistletoe in his tea and he did nothing so he's a lair or there's a placebo effect at bay. Your decision. I was trying to think of a reason he wouldn't allow it so I let it slide.

yotje1988 : more romance? it's already very fluffy a little too much sometimes for my taste i do like this fic but i think mits is a little too much of a mary sue for me to love this one. i do love the comedy though it's why i keep comming back

mitsuki is never gonna be a Mary Sue! I was asked for romance and I delivered then you said that you guys didnt want it so I tuned it down so that mitsuki nearly killed sabo. There's gonna be some later chapters that show her fighting skills off better and make her more back to the original her. There is a period of time where couples do become mushy but that's part of a relationship. Thanks for the compliment on the comedy though! One piece is comedic so I wanted to try and keep that.

any ideas then please comment as I'm willing to take anything since I guess I'm a little rusty at the moment. Sorry people!

im trying to get back into my mindset again but I have no idea how long it'll take for me to get back up to speed again.

keep reading and commenting!


	50. Chapter 50

"Ace" mitsuki soothed, already semi dressed trying to gently wake him but all she got was grunts in return "we're close to the island"

"and?" Ace muttered into the pillow "do you know what time it is?"

"we're gonna have to leave this ship" mitsuki sighed leaning back paid plaiting her hair "unless.."

ace got up looking at her with confusion "and you think I want to stay here?" He wrapped his arms round her "mits, I don't want to screw things up with you. I said I was going to marry you and I stay true to my word."

"But I thought these guys were your family and you wanted to spend more time with them?" Mitsuki looked at him, she knew how much this crew meant to him no matter how many times he made fun or them or ruffled a few feathers (pun intended).

"I've spent time with them and its not like I'm never gonna see them again" ace chuckled pressing a light kiss to her cheek "you've done the impossible for me. You brought me and my brother back from the dead. I can part myself from this crew for you"

"I forgot how sweet you are sometimes" mitsuki giggled kissing him properly before they were interupted by knocks on the door.

"are you two done?" Sabo was leaning against the door frame watching the two - sabo had decided after tracking them down for so long that he should at least continue with them on their journey plus it would give him time to get to kno mitsuki better.

"Jealous?" Ace beamed, grinning at the fact that he had a beautiful woman in his arms and sabo didn't.

"Just hurry up" sabo groaned leaving the two alone.

* * *

Marco sighed as he put down the note that had been left for the crew on the captains quarters (reminder change locks). He looked over at the picture of the late captain that had been left since no one could bring themselves to put it down. "brat grew a pair pops" marco shook his head looking at the note again "it may of taken a few dozen beatings but he got there, you may want to keep watching him though just in case"

* * *

"Hey are you ok?" Sabo asked as the two waited for ace to get dressed

"I'm fine" Scarlett sighed, slightly annoyed

"really? You didn't sound too good before" sabo raised a eyebrow at her

"god" she groaned "I threw up once and your grilling me?"

"Your not gonna slam me against the wall?" Sabo flinched, his arms infront of his face for protection which she just rolled her eyes at.

"ok done" ace appeared out of the room with his stuff in his hand "lets go then"

"you don't want to say goodbye to anyone?" Mitsuki asked as they walked down the corridor

"goodbyes are a little too hard" ace shrugged as he opened the door to the main deck "I mean-" he stopped when he realised the crew were all lined up outside on the deck waiting for them.

"you didnt think you could sneak off now did you?" Jozu asked

"I guess not" ace looked over to mitsuki then sabo who both shrugged saying they didnt know anything about it.

"You guess?" Marco flew over to him "you aren't" his voice stern before it grew into a smile "don't get yourself killed"

"not planning to" ace grinned back at him as the two man hugged

"look after him" marco moved on to mitsuki

"i will" she replied as he gave her a hug as well before ace coughed.

Marco groaned "seriously?" He looked back at ace who nodded, so he moved onto sabo "look after them both" sabo laughed and gave the guy a handshake instead.

"try to" sabo laughed as ace and mitsuki gave them a hard glare. "We're best going then" sabo picked up his bags and the group moved over to the side of the ship.

"thanks guys" ace awkwardly said goodbye as sabo untied his boat, got into it and mitsuki handed all the bags to sabo to look after on the boat. "I'll see you at the wedding"

with that ace and mitsuki jumped off the side of the ship; his flame motor waiting.

mitsuki stood on the waves looking at the boys "ok it's only a few miles and try to keep up" the guys smirked and with that they took off for the new island.

* * *

"So lets get this straight" sabo looked at the two, salvaging through a dense Forrest as they journeyed through the island they had landed on "you just wander from island to island in the hope a friendly pirate crew will pick you up?"

"Yeah" the two replied as if it was as obvious a the sky Which made sabo want to slam his head into the nearest tree.

"come on where's your sense of adventure" ace laughed.

"used it up trying to find you" sabo muttered

"so your one of dragons dogs now?" Ace asked

"what do you mean dog?" Sabo snapped "I-"

"shhhh" mitsuki hushed them both, she could feel something "stay down" she said in a low tone. She paused; the guys were about to ask what she was doing before.

thwack

mitsuki caught what looked like a needle in her hand "assassins" she breathed "Stay here"

she looked around the dense Forrest before settling on a spot "show yourself" she threw a blade of haki at a tree. A shadow leaped off just before the haki hit.

clang

the sound of a sword hitting the guard of tsuki tsume. mitsuki looked at the figure, knowing it was targeting her first.

"not bad" she smirked looking at the figure before her. Obviously she was a female, slightly shorter than mitsuki; long purple hair in pig tails; wearing a black and purple Lolita style dress with a plushy vodoo doll strapped to her side but a white mask covered her face. In her hand was a long thin sworth with a wire through the hilt which made it look very much like a needle. "You picked the wrong person though" mitsuki kicked the girl away into a tree.

before the girl could even get up she was struck down to the tree bark by kunai's; she struggled to break free to to no avril.

"that was merciful" ace noted watching his fiancé walk over to the girl "maybe there's more honor between assassins than I thought"

"No idea" sabo shrugged "still it's scary thinking what she's like when she's mad" he shuddered

Mitsuki ignored them as she bent down to the girl "hello sammi" she smiled "you've gotten better since I last saw you"

"that makes sammi pleased" sammi beamed as mitsuki slide her mask off

"you need to work on staying quiet though" mitsuki sighed as she dislodged the kunai's from sammi and the tree "if your not quiet then your dead"

"sammi's sorry" sammi pouted as mitsuki took out the last kunai "but I'm happy to see you again" sammi hugged the red haired pirate.

mitsuki then realised that she wasn't alone "oh sorry" she apologised "this is sammi guys, she's kind of like a sister to me. Sammi that's my friend sabo" sabo tipped his hat at her "and that's my fiancé ace"

"I know" sammi stared hard at ace before she took mitsuki's hand and her smile reappeared "Madame will be so happy to see you" she started leading mitsuki through the forrest, caught up in her excitement that ace and sabo were having to run to keep up.

"Madame?" Ace and sabo looked at each other in confusion

"Madame" mitsuki sighed as if a wave of sadness had washed over her.

* * *

"Madame le blanc" sammi sung as the group entered a tavern located in the quaint village at the heart of the Forrest. It looked to be closed but sammi pushed door door open easily.

at that moment a carving knife was thrown millimetres from sammi's head "I to.d you not to come back without the bulb cut root" a middle aged female voice with a slight French accent snapped.

"b-but m-Madame m-mitsuki's h-here" sammi stuttered.

There was a erry silence before a rustle of feet before the door behind the bar was kicked open. The lady who appeared in the door way was deceptively young-looking for a middle-aged woman with a curvaceous, yet well-toned figure; she had fair skin; long black hair worn in microbraid dreadlocks with matching dark eyes. She wore a white hooded coat that reached down to her calfs and yet had no sleeves (making it look more like a dress) with black 3/4 length pants and white sandals. She didnt look happy.

"well look who the tide brought in" she growled throwing another carving knife which mitsuki easily redirected but sabo nearly lost his head.

"nice to see you two Madeleine" mitsuki smirked

"brat" Madeleine glared "you should still not address me, your old mentor, by my first name"

panic fell on ace's and sabos face - mitsuki's mentor?

"I out rank you though" mitsuki smiled to herself sitting down on a near chair and propping her feet up on the table "I thought you'd be pleased to see your most accomplished student"

"the way you run around as a reckless pirate?" Madeleine scoffed "your giving so many young assassins, like sammi, this idea that its fine to abandon all responsibilities and go searching for adventure instead of studying properly" her attention turn to the other two "and who's this?"

"i'm-" sabo began but Madeleine snapped

"I wasn't asking you" sabo shut up, man that lady was scary

Mitsuki rolled her eyes "my friend sabo" mitsuki pointed at sabo "and my fiancé ace" she soon found a strong arm round her shoulders hugging her.

sammi seemed to coldly glare at ace the whole time and Madeleine laughed

"seriously?" Madeleine asked laughing "last thing you said to me was that all you wanted was freedom so that's your idea of freedom?"

mitsuki pouted "jus cause it didnt work out for you and you tried to beat marriage out of me"

"more like taught you a valid lesson" Madeleine snapped as mitsuki hit a nerve "but like always you did the opposite"

"Not much has changed then" ace muttered which mitsuki beamed at.

"So are you wanting to stay?" Madeleine asked leaning over the bar at them as if she was going to bargain with them "since you know for a simple tavern owner I need to cover costs"

mitsuki laughed "oh we're continuing with the 'simple tavern owner' act"

"I. Am. A. Simple. tavern. Owner." Madeleine repeated slowly

"I think she's a simple tavern owner" sabo looked at mitsuki and ace as if telling them not to poke at the she lion.

"what's the cost then?" Ace asked

Madeleine grinned like a Cheshire Cat "in sweat"

"you work for it" mitsuki explained "money's not her interest but making people suffer is"

"and you two look like strong men that could easily do a few of my chores round here" Madeleine smiled which made her look motherly yet her terrifying aura still hung round her - you literally can't say no. "There's some wood outside that needs chopping" and as if by magic two axes appeared in her hands which she threw to ace's and sabo's feet. "Go" her dark aura stronger than ever.

the two were soon out the door.

"sammi go get that root that I asked you to get" Madeleine snapped which made the young trainee run like a little puppy. "which leaves you" she stared at the red haired girl with her feet still on the table.

"me" mitsuki grinned with her hands behind her head.

"den master red reaper" Madeleine chuckled "you have some nerve coming back after the mouth you gave me"

mitsuki shrugged "I was young at the time, black widow. You have more nerve though speaking to me like that, the council still doesn't like you. After you resigned from your den position there was a lot of conspiracies flying round"

madeline rubbed her right shoulder blade where her own den masters tattoo was inked on her skin. "That was my choice"

"was it?" Mitsuki asked as if she didnt believe her "first thing I did as a den was do some digging" she shifted her feet off the table, flashed over to the bar counter and leaned in "i know everything and why you quit when you did."

madeline stared her down "go on then entertain me"

mitsuki sighed "you quit straight after the pirate king was executed and went into hiding, traveling the grand line and new world, never staying at one place for too long with only a few ever knowing where you are. Which was the dark king silvers Rayleigh, shakky and my dad. So I saw a link" she looked at madeline "and I dove a little deeper. So I guess were gonna be related soon" mitsuki smirked

madeline looked a little taken back "how long?" She didnt look happy as she crossed her arms.

"a few years" mitsuki admitted "I never mentioned it to anyone since I personally know the danger of if people found out"

"it's been 23 years" madeline sighed her accent dropped (it was a pretty convincing accent but it wasn't real) "23 years since my brother was executed, I didnt see him before he died and I never wanted to be involved with him again" madeline stormed away

"ace is rogers son" mitsuki sighed which made madeline stop

she turned her head back to mitsuki "I know but as far as you know I'm no ones aunty"

"I understand" mitsuki nodded as she fingered the engagement ring on her finger again

madeline leaned against the door frame "your being awefully nice to me for once."

Mitsuki looked up at her "a dying woman deserves sympathy"

madeline chuckled "coming from the reaper herself"

mitsuki smiled at her "I've missed us bickering"

"yeah" madeline agreed "sammi doesn't give me half the grief you did but it was memorable"

"How is sammi coming along then?" Mitsuki asked.

* * *

"She's still staring at us" sabo commented as the two tried not to look at the Lolita girl glaring at them; trying to chop some wood Or risk loosing their balls.

"don't look and she way go away" ace hushed his brother as he once again burnt the wood in two (thinking it wouldn't matter if it was burnt since it was gonna be put in a fire anyway)

sabo looked away then looked back "yeah I don't think she will"

ace sighed "can we help?" He asked sammi.

"sammi upset with you" sammi pouted at ace

"why?" He asked - not understanding at all

"you hurt mits" sammi answered as if she was a child although she looked to be 16 or 17

"I would never hurt her" ace assured sammi "cause I love her" he remembered that mitsuki had said she was like a sister and younger siblings could be clingy to their older siblings as ace personally knew.

sammi shook her head "I don't believe you, you'll just hurt her"

"I promise I won't" ace promised her; treating her as if she was luffy.

"I don't care about your promises" sammi said walking away.

ace knew he should of stayed but if sammi was important to mitsuki "wait sammi I'm not the bad guy here, I'd never hurt mits cause I'm in love with her"

"sammi knows you'd hurt her" sammi snapped back

"I wouldn't" ace snapped back

"you would!" Sammi shouted

"that's enough sammi" mitsuki appeared between them "I know you don't want me to be hurt but sammi I love ace and he's in live with me so for me will you be ok with it?"

sammi thought about it for a second then nodded "for mitsuki sammi will be ok with it" she played with a needle in her fingers as she said it though which made ace think that the girl would proberly try to kill him if he did hurt mitsuki - ahhh younger siblings thinking their so tough.

sammi skipped away into the woods singing with her plushy doll in her hands.

"and you thought luffy was stubborn" mitsuki smirked at ace.

"come on I want the story behind this" ace grinned as the two sat down under a oak tree with mitsuki sitting in between aces legs as he hugged her close.

"alright alright" mitsuki sighed before something came to her "did you get the wood chopped?"

"sabo said he'd cover me" ace shrugged "now tell me this story"

* * *

"Ace!" Sabo shouted - ace had left him alone to chop the wood

"oh boys are you done yet?" The dragon lady - madeline shouted.

Sabo shuddered 'why ace why?'

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**ok sorry guys its taken me forever to update. I've been buried in coursework, lost the story plan, got side tracked on my other new story ('outlaw eyes' - a black veil bride fan fic), been at concerts and I burnt my wrist on the oven (well done me). But I'm gonna try to keep going :)**

**Jjddma5: AMAZING! I love you brought Sabo. Can't wait for next chapter loved it!**

**thanks, I thought it was a shame that sabo died in the manga/anime and that it would of been awesome to have him in the story as well so he's gonna travel with them for a bit (not giving too much away though). I can't wait to write the next chapter when people write nice things like that.**

**Knyttet: I think you should start writing longer chapters. ****This is a really good story and I want to read a lot of it!**

**I try to write chapters as long as I can but I do need to put breaks in and split it up a little but I've taken it on board and my chapters are getting longer compared to the first few chapters I wrote for this story.**

**Ann: ****Awesome story, ****I am now a official fan of this story**

**Thanks I love writing when I hear people are really enjoying it, it's you people who keep me writing (otherwise I may forget lol). Maybe you guys could come up with a couple name/shipping name for mitsuki and ace - that's my task for you guys if you choose to accept it :D**

**Knyttet: I really love this fiction!**

**thanks! I love reading your reviews! **

**Ok guys again sorry it took so long promise it won't happen again, I'll try to stick to a chapter a week schedule. Thanks for your loyalty! You guys are the awesomest! :) peace out!**


	51. Chapter 51

"dum dum dum dum" a 12 year old blonde girl sang as she skipped down the cobbled street of her hometown, she carried a plushy voodoo like doll in her hands "Come on baby Jack, we need to get those mushrooms for mummy" she looked at the doll with her big blue eyes "Or mummy will be angry at us again."

The streets where she lived were rough and dangerous for a small girl, she looked completely out of place in that dark and grimy world, but she didn't mind; she didn't fear it at all, she feared more of what her mother would do if she was 'bad'.

"Good morning miss" The girl stopped and turned to the street beggar

"Good morning Danny" she grinned. The man was dressed in old marine uniform rags that had been completely worn through and there wasn't a spot on him that wasn't covered in grim and mud but to the girl he was a friend. Unknowing to her that he had originally tried to mug her but couldn't bring himself to do it after one look in those big angelic eyes - that had been two years ago.

"Off to market?" Danny asked through a toothy grin; he'd lost or sold a few of his teeth.

She nodded with enthusiasm "To buy mushrooms"

Danny chuckled "Well be good then and remember to becareful"

"I will" The blonde haired girl skipped away with her plushy doll bouncing over the cobbled stones as she ran - Danny knew she wouldn't but he knew no man that would raise a fist to her. No man at all.

The market was soon in her sight; the big tents with coloured mismatching patches, tables with all sorts of treasures from afar places and the worn leathery faces of the men and women who sold them. She waved to the street children she passed, she knew them a little but not by name as the only time she was ever out of the house was to go to market or get something for her mother; they waved back but their eyes were greedily set on the tables, waiting for the right moment.

"Good morning miss" She neared the tent that sold the treasures she needed, she didn't exactly know the name of the keeper since she had always refered to him by his nicname instead.

"Good morning mr eel" she replied back politely

"You've grown since I last saw you" he noted how she was no longer having to jump or look up at the stall now even though he'd only been at sea for 2 months or so.

She nodded "And so's Jack" she outstretched the doll infront of her

Eel nodded sympathetically "And so's Jack" for a 12 year old she was still as childish as she had been as a 6 year old "What can I get you?"

"Mushrooms" she replied quickly

"What kind?" Eel asked

she thought to herself for a second before replying "I don't remember" burying her face in the dolls hair shyly.

"Is it for your mother?" Eel sighed tiredly, she nodded as a reply "Ahh, yes the normal then" he turned away from the stall to the boxes behind, near the back of the tent before producing a brown paper bag "here" he reached into his pocket "and this is for you" he handed her a red lollypop. "free of charge"

"Thank you" she gasped with awe in her eyes at the red jewel- sweets were rare here and if she ever saw them then they were always too expensive.

"Anytime" Eel grinned as the girl handed over the bronze coins from her pocket to pay for the mushrooms he handed to her. "becareful miss" he shouted as she walked away timidly licking the lollypop.

She didn't reply as her mind was too focused on the lollypop - it was the first time she'd ever had a sweet and she wanted to savour it but on the other hand if her mother saw her with it...she tried not to think about that. Her mother may of thought she had stolen it and been 'bad' so she would have to be punished. The punishments always seemed to be worse when she was drinking that funny liquid.

'Cathy was never bad like you when she was your age' thats what her mother would say. She missed Cathy, Cathy was always so pretty with her light blonde hair being so fine and soft and her clear baby blue eyes; she was also very kind to everyone and smart -cathy knew everything- and generous -she always gave her the biggest biscuit- and everyone loved her. Till she got ill. Then Cathy went to the palace in the clouds with her father. Then her mother got sad all the time; she got mad too.

The girl decided to take the long way back home so she could get rid of the lollypop before she got home - she could say that the alley home had marines in it. She didn't like marines - except for danny - if you saw them then they took your money otherwise they would take you away forever.

The long way was a maze of streets and alleys; her feet knew these streets though too well.

On her way she passed a bar; it was a busy place even during midday with many men and funny looking women dancing round and drinking all kinds of different liquids. One caught her eye.

There was a lady at the bar who didn't look like the normal women there. The other women wore alot of make up that made them look like clowns with their dirty washout over the top dresses; they looked horrible and vile. The other lady was pretty.

She had a pretty face with dark night eyes that remindered her of the stars she sometimes saw on clear nights; her skin was tanned from the sun but it wasn't leathery or beaten like the merchants. She didn't wear anything over the top - simply a white shirt that had been tied under her breasts, short jeans, knee high boots and black golves - but she was still the prettiest lady in the bar. The thing that stood out most was the prettiest of all. She had mid length hair that was kind of spikey and ruffled, it looked shiny and soft but edgey. It was a colour she'd never seen on someone before: crimson red. The girl had only ever seen red like that when Cathy found some velvet once. She couldn't take her eyes off it though she knew it was rude to stare. The lady was drinking a clear liquid and laughing with the men around her. The girl thought she hadn't of been noticed by her till the lady turned to the window and indicated for to come in if she wanted to. The lady in the window looked kind and fun, as much as the girl wanted to she knew she couldn't so shook her head. The lady pouted as if to say she was hurt by the rejection but a smile broke through her face saying it was ok. The barman returned and was soon talking to her about something so the ladys attention shifted away from the girl.

The clock from the town centre chimed 12. And the trance was broken.

"oh no" the girl realised how long she had been staring at the window and that her mother would be angry so she ran off in the direction of home.

No matter how fast she ran it still felt like home was too far away, streets and people blurred as the girl ran clutching the brown paper bag in one hand and her doll in the other. She thought she would make it just it time before.

omph.

The girl had ran into something. Well more like someone.

She looked up at the man "I'm sorry" she panted apologising. the man didn't look upset at her, in fact he grinned at the sight of her, his whole dark face stretching into a grin. The girl noticed a scar running down his face, she would normally ask about it but at the moment she knew she didn't have time to.

"It's alright little girl" He replied "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home" she replied figgiting

"How about I walk you home?" the man suggested

She shook her head "I'm fine" she tried to walk away but he side stepped infront of her

"Little girls shouldn't wander alone"

"I'm fine" the girl mumbled again trying to walk away for him the once again stop her from leaving

"Still, you don't know who you may meet"

"I'm fine" she repeated trying once again for it to only fail once again.

The man grew more aggitated at the girl so decided that he had enough of the games. Grabbing her by the collar of her rag tag dress and holding her up to his level. "How about instead you be a good girl and come with me" he growled.

The girl whimpered knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter before she found herself blindfolded into a world of darkness. She didn't exactly know what was going on but she deffinatly felt herself being thrown against something before she felt the floor beneath her tremble and occastionally jump. She curled herself up and cuddled the doll she had grabbed onto ferociously the whole time. She didn't know what was happening or where she was going. All she could think was that her mother would be very angry at her.

After a few minutes she felt herself being tugged roughly and told to sit on a wooden chair which she did without question. She could feel tough, thick ropes being tied to her wrists and ankles but she didn't raise her voice once to ask.

Her blindfold was then tugged off and her eyes met the man again.

"Hello miss" he grinned, his face so close to his that she could smell his breath and see every little wrinkle in his dark face. He turned away from her "Sorry darlin but it's just business, you see theres a man I need to kill up their" he pointed the the ceiling before he continued to talk "and your just the calateral damage. You see, if I planted a regular bomb then if they found it they would dismental it which would make me sad. But because your such a good girl, they won't since if they do it will kill you and if they don't they all die. in a woosh" he made the hand gestures of a big bang. "now I need to be going"

"Like hell you will" from out of the darkness came a flash of gold.

The man backed away with his hand clinging to his head as dark red blood trickled down and from out of the wound grew a black marking. "What the?"

out of the darkness emerged a figure which made the girl gasp - that lady from before.

The man seemed to realise who she was as well "Red reaper" he choked

She smiled "oh so you know me?"

The man tried to got to his feet slowly "In our line of work you can't miss the name"

She laughed "In our line of work" she paused "Your a traitor, plain and simple. your not a comrade of mine."

The man tried to punch her but she seemlessly caught it, applying the force in her hand to crush his which made him squeal in pain when he felt the bones in his hand snap.

"Freeway Bomber" she tutted using his assasin name, letting go of his hand "you really think you could blow up one of the Dens and get away with it?"

The man growled "If one of them dies then someone else will have to replace them"

"Thats very naive of you to believe that you would replace them" She sighed "I've always found that bombers are cowards at heart. You can't even look someone in the eye as they are about to die. I'll agree I'm young and it takes skill to invent such contraptions but still your choosing to hide behind a little girl for protection thats the lowest of the low" she growled.

It was at this point the bomber realised that he wasn't getting out of this alive and that the reaper herself is rumoured to be unkillable as she would just rise back from the dead but he should take someone with him.

"I have a back up plan" he grinned walking over the the girl tied to the chair with the bombs strapped to her feet "You see, the bomb trigger is also the girl. I paid some merchant to give her a lollypop with a chemical that at a certain decibel will react and become a acid, this acid eats the flesh. The decibel level also attracts sea kings and as we are so perfectly perched over the ocean. It'll eat everyone here"

the red haired lady laughed "So the bombs just a dud to distract everyone. very nice. But as a just incase I fed the wrong information to your info guy. They're not here at all."

You could see the anger and fustration building up in the guy "Yes but even if I can't take you this girls dead" he grinned "Now say good..." he feel to the floor.

"You talk way too much" the red haired lady sighed appearing out from behind him, her attention turned to the girl "now lets get you out of there" The lady knelt down to the girl "This may hurt a bit but its ok" she stabbed the girl gentley in the arm. The girl winced in pain at the sting but it soon subsided - her mothers punishments had been worse sometimes. "I bet this is gonna be a story to tell" the lady laughed as she untied the girl from the chair.

The girl just nodded

"What?" the lady laughed "Cat got your tongue?" she grinned

"No" the girl replied timidly

The red haired lady opened her mouth then closed it "that bastard" she muttered, bending down to the floor and pressed her ear to the wood.

"what are you-" The floor erupted under their feet.

The floor beneath the girl disapearing as she fell into the water as the building came crashing down ontop.

She was about to call for help, when she saw it. A sea king. Grinning at her as if he had just found his meal.

She screamed as the monster as it came crashing towards her.

"Get lost" The girl found herself in the arms of the woman, standing on the water with the sea king looking startled before swimming away.

"W-who are you" The girl whimpered looking up at her saviour

"oh" the lady looked down "My names Mitsuki. And you?"

"Sammi"

* * *

Knock knock

"Wait a second" was shouted from inside the bar before Madeline threw the door open "What?" she snapped "Oh its you" she groaned noticing her ex pupil "What do you want? I thought you said you were done with me"

"I am" Mitsuki replied in a more calm tone "But I need you to look after someone for me" out from behind her appeared Sammi although she clung to mitsuki's side the whole time.

"Your 17, you can look after them yourself" Madeline was about to shut the door on her but Mitsuki had her foot in the doorway to stop

"I'm not taking a child with me onto a pirate ship" Mitsuki growled "Look how messed up that made me"

Madeline sighed leaning against the door "Parents?"

"Fathers dead and mother can be classed as unfit, substance, alcohol and child abuse" Mitsuki replied

Madeline nodded "Fair enough, it's proberly then in the childs best interest. You know my rules though"

"Train her to be an assasin then" Mitsuki offered

Madeline laughed "She's weak, she looks like a china doll. I remember how you were a tough tomboy with a attitude at her age, I could throw you in a valley of woves and you would come back in a few minutes cussing. She'll break if I even breath on her."

"Then its a challenge for you" mitsuki snapped tiredly "You can't just judge books by their cover"

"Fine" Madeline groaned turning away from the door and walking away.

"I don't want you to go" Sammi looked up at mitsuki

Mitsuki looked at Sammi - Sammi was just like her when she was young and she needed to find her strength "Sorry, but I can't. Its the life of the sea for me. Train hard and may be we'll see each other again" Mitsuki smiled and gave her a hug.

"o-ok, if I become an assassin can I then come with you" Sammi asked on the verge of tears

"then it's your choice" Mitsuki answered, she ruffled Sammi's hair "I think you may want to keep this though" she pulled out Sammi's doll from behind her back.

"Jack!" Sammi gasped, taking the doll off her, she looked at the doll making sure it was fine "Thank you" but when she looked up mitsuki was already gone and her mind was already made up on what she wanted to do.

"ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT?"

* * *

"And thats about it" Mitsuki sighed

"You told a sea king to get lost?" Ace chuckled hugging her closer "You really have no idea what fear is do you?"

She laughed in agreement

A very annoyed Sabo trundelled into the scene "Thanks bro" he snapped throwing the axe down centimetres from his feet "I'm sure I lost 10 years of my life. Man, she is scary"

"Dadan scary?" Ace asked

"Worse" Sabo groaned, sitting down opposite them. "What you too been doing...actually I don't"

"MITSUKI" a shout echoed through the forrest that sounded alot like sammi

"I best go" Mitsuki sighed, she kissed Ace then disapeared.

"Siblings" Sabo and Ace laughed

* * *

the sun light hit her face as a new day dawned; mitsuki woke up cradled in her fiances strong arms, she loved waking up like this-it just felt so natural. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he continued to sleep. She loved watching him sleep, it was so peaceful and sweet how he sometimes whispered her name in his dreams; their was that way his freckles stretched across his face that told her he was having a good dream. yet today she couldn't enjoy it as a sickining feeling rose inside her, it was something she had grown used to over the last few days; she ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

"Whats wrong with me?" she thought to herself as she puked into the toliet

she soon felt gentle hands on the back of her neck, lifting her hair away from her face

"You ok?"

Mitsuki looked up; Ace was helping her even when she was disgustingly puking in a toliet

"I'm fine now thanks"

"Its proberly food posioning" they turned to see Madeline standing in the bathroom doorway

"She's properly right" Mitsuki sighed looking up at Ace who had her cradled in his arms

"Yeah but i want to make sure your ok"

Mitsuki shook her head "I'll be fine, dont worry about me. I'd tell you if there was something wrong."

It was a suficiant answer for him "ok" he smiled before kissing her neck

* * *

"And don't come back till its done" Madeline slammed the door shut after giving the boys and Sammi their marching orders. Her attention turned to Mitsuki who was sitting on the bar with a crossant in her hand. "And now you"

"What? It's just a crossant" she shrugged with half of it still in her mouth

"No" Madeline snapped "Your doing it again"

"What?"

Madeline sighed "When ever your ill you pretend that your fine and my bathroom smells of puke" she grabbed mitsuki's wrist and lead her upstairs

She whined but Madeline just snapped at her to stop.

"I'm fine seriously" Mitsuki sighed at they neared the bathroom

"Then you won't mind taking this will you" Madeline jammed a small device into her hands before shoving her into the bathroom and locking the door.

Mitsuki groaned at her mentor being so stubborn about this - it was pretty ironic since under her training Madeline had always said 'push through it! don't be a wuss!'.

She looked down at the small thing. Truth be told she was anxious to if her fear was true. Everything that had been happening she thought was stress or how she could of caught a illness while travelling.

The moments past by and sure enough it was time for her to check.

The outcome made Mitsuki want to tear the whole fucking tavern down.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**what do we think of that? drop me a review of your thoughts :p**

_**jjddma5**:** Yay! I'm so happy you updated again! I really love this story! Update again real soon please**_

**I'm gonna try to! I like making people happy and it's really great hearing that people are still loving the story though I didn't update in a while so yey that made me happy.**

_**Loot notlogin: OH NO! Poor Sabo...I hope she dosen't kill him...**_

**Sabo's fine. Terrified. But fine. Madelines tough but motherly in a sense...I'm saying this of my own free will...she is not glaring at me as I write these words. Lets move on.**

_**god of all: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon**_

**I'm gonna try to keep updating since more and more people seem to be interested in it. I'm determinded to see this through and complete it.**

**Little update is that over 15,500 people have read this story to this day. YEY!**

**thank you to all my readers, you guys are awesome and to everyone who has favourited/following my story, you guys are coolsome.**

**Remember to review or drop a comment. I take all criticism and ideas on board.**

**Good night Fan Fiction! I'm out!**


	52. Chapter 52

"Hey Ace" Sabo called making the pyro man look up from the part of the wall he was rebuilding "How did you even meet mitsuki? You never told me"

Ace stopped, leaning against the wall as he thought "She threw a shoe at Luffy"

"...Ok, thats one way to start a relationship, sibling abuse" Sabo looked at him as if he lost his mind

Ace laughed "no, we met as kids kinda after you" finger speech marks "died" end of finger speech marks "But she wasn't like she is now"

"What did you call her some nicname like Chillie or Habanero" Sabo chuckled

"Tomatoe" Ace grinned "Then Tomatoe grew up" he sighed "She was cute as a kid as well though"

Sabo laughed at his friend "Awwhh aren't you the romantic"

"Shut up" Ace snapped "Just cause your gonna die alone"

"oooh, hurts so much" Sabo pretended as if he had been shot in the heart

Ace laughed and threw a rag at him, hitting Sabo in the head.

the two soon heavily involved in a rag war, using the wall they were suppose to be rebuilding as barriers. It was as if they were kids - scratch that this was better than being a kid again.

Ace stopped when he saw a brief flash of red which made him stop in his tracks "Hey I'll be back in a second" he started running in the direction he was sure it had gone. He may not be able to keep up with her speed but he knew the kinds of places she would go.

"no just leave me alone again!" Sabo shouted After him.

* * *

"Hey"

Mitsuki looked up to see Ace sitting opposite her. Damn how did he find her? she was up a tall tree in the middle of a forrest with alot of tall trees so how did he know?

"You left something" Ace smiled showing the small glass moon earring in his hand

her hand shot up to her ear to find that it was missing, it must of fallen out without her knowing

"Here" he moved forward to her, gentley fixing it in her ear before kissing it "Whats wrong?" he asked noticing how she wasn't smiling or kissing him back.

"Ace your gonna hate me" She cried letting a single tear fall down her face.

Ace moved closer, hugging her tightly "Mits I could never hate you, I love you. Please tell me whats wrong" She shook her head, Ace sighed lifting her onto his lap so she was straddling him which made her squeak, he took her hand where her engagement ring shone just as clear as it did on the day he gave her it "I promised that I'd always love and cherish you, to be there for you when things are bad cause your the most important thing to me"

Mitsuki looked up at him startled, he'd never said anything so sweet...ever. "Really?"

"Yeah" Ace nodded "What do you want me to do? Tattoo is on my forehead?" he laughed then noticed the serious expression on her face so shifted back "Now tell me whats wrong"

"Ace" she began looking in his eyes "I'm pregnant" she was waiting for him to shout or run or something - she thought he'd be angery, furious or somthing. His first response was that his eyes suddenly diverted down to her stomach then back to her with a grin on his face, embracing her in a tight hug. "You aren't mad?"

Ace looked at her "Why would I be mad? a little light headed but not mad" he gave it a thought "oh crap your dad's gonna kill me"

Mitsuki laughed, snuggling into his chest "I'd kill him if he did and it's more likely to be my dad and benn"

"Thanks for making that better" Ace mumbled; imagine the headlines fire fist killed by Yonko - body never found.

"So what do you want to do?" Mitsuki asked, if she was pregnant then it made it harder on them to travel and fight then of course there was the issue of after the child was born. It was really hurting her head to think like this.

"We'll come up with something and if you didn't already notice I will kick anyones but who would try to hurt you if you haven't kick it yourself" Ace grinned

"I'll get fat and moody" Mitsuki warned him

"And I'll be there to punch any bastard who points that out" Ace beamed " I'm more afraid of you not drinking"

Then it dawned on Mitsuki "Crap" no alcohol? May as well of taken away food and oxygen for her.

Ace laughed at her before something dawned on him as well "Now how do we get down?"

* * *

"Where the hell did you go" Sabo asked seeing his friend reappear from out of the woods with his hand round his fiances waist. "You keep leaving me to do all the work you know"

"Your so much better at it than me though since your Dragon's dog" Ace laughed he turned to mits "Go back to the house and rest"

"fine" it sounded like a hybrid of a groan and sigh from mitsuki, she kissed his cheek and disapeared.

"Your always so nice to her, why not me your own brother?" Sabo laughed

Ace laughed then stopped "oh god" he sat down on the floor with his head in his hands as if something just dawned on him.

"Whats the matter with you?" Sabo asked rushing to his brother

Ace looked up at sabo "I'm gonna be a dad"

Sabo grinned "Ace you dog" he slapped his brothers back

Ace laughed to himself "I'm gonna be a dad"

"I'm gonna be an uncle then" Sabo laughed with him, sitting next to ace on the floor. "Congrates I guess" Sabo looked over his shoulder "Ace I'd start running"

"Why?"

"Cause that Sammi girls behind you and she looks so pissed"

Ace started running.

Grown up sammi seemed to be awake "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! NO PROTECTION? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sammi was going to leap on ace like a cheetah attacking a antelope if madeline hadn't of suddenly appeared.

"calm down sammi" madeline snapped a her "if you really care then you wouldn't want that child to be fatherless" sammi opened her mouth then closed it knowing how much that can hurt "and you" she turned to ace "never mind shanks, if you run I'll slay you like the dog you are if you try to run, understand"

"and we thought you had issues with mits" sabo muttered

"we have issues like anyone cause we're both stubborn, opinionated, powerful women who clash but I look after my own pack even if they don't want it" she growled "plus if she gets angry then she'll do more than rip my bathroom apart and tear the trees from the ground" for a girl not credited for being strong she was still a monster when provoked.

sabo shuddered "now I think about it, a combination of you two is gonna be freaking terrifying" ace laughed seeing the lighter side of it.

madeline looked at sammi "well then?"

sammi pouted then walked forward "sammi sorry"

"good" madeline nodded "now go finish that course"

"but there's snow in the mountains" sammi whined, madeline just lifted a eyebrow for sammi to sigh "fine" before leaving.

Madeleine's attention turned to ace again "I'll give you a warning, from what I can tell is that she's 6 weeks along meaning morning sickness, mood swings, exhaustion and some body changes"

"what do you mean body changes?" Ace asked trying not to get worried

"Her assests will increase" madeline smirked

"they can get bigger?" sabo asked in shock "is that possible?"

"oh yes" madeline chuckled walking away from the two.

sabo glared at ace "lucky sod"

ace grinned "I know"

* * *

**cnk corner!**

**so what do we think of that? Hmmm?**

**Nice little twist in there for you guys.**

**please review! Any suggestions will be appreciated and I'm gonna start a poll right now for them to either have a boy or girl as well as a single or twins. to vote simply review with your vote and it'll be counted up at a later date.**

**I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying this fic which makes me really happy.**

**So read, review and eat popcorn!**

**peace out!**


	53. Chapter 53

It had been a week since I had found out that I was pregnant. I don't know what I want to do yet and neither does Ace. But we'll figure it out eventually.

I didn't feel any different like I thought I would which was weird. I thought I would be able to feel the life inside me but I felt like I did before I knew I was pregnant - though I may of at the time mistaken it for tsuki tsume. At first I guess I was terrified that I had killed it from a month of normal drinking (well for me) but it seems to be ok, I'll just have to watch myself (Ace WILL NOT be drinking either so that's sweet of him too (even if he didn't get much choice)) and anyway if its gonna have a taste for anything it will be alcohol if its my kid.

And god, just when I thought my breast couldn't get bigger they did - oh joy - madeline just had to be right about that as well.

It's weird looking in the mirror now seeing as I used to see myself and now I see two (not counting tsuki tsume who's already making weight jokes - I didn't think I was meant to be showing a little at this stage though - I'm about 7 or 8 weeks)

One thing I'm really detesting about this...

* * *

"Praying to the porcelain god again?" Ace grinned standing in the doorway

Mitsuki glared at him through her messy red hair, slumped up against the toilet

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ace chuckled walking over to her and kneeling beside mitsuki

"Is this what a hang over feels like?" Mitsuki asked with her head in one hand

ace laughed "I think this is as close as your gonna get to one" but it was shot down by mitsuki's glaring again

"I knew I'd get morning sickness but not this violent" She groaned

"Well since you've never had a hang over before I'm guessing its just the universes revenge"

"Anything else you want to have a go at?" she snapped whipping her head up at him before her expression changed to a more softer tone "I'm sorry, I just really hating these morning sicknesses cause it just makes me feel like crap"

"I know but your still the prettiest girl in the world to me" Ace smiled

"Your just saying that" Mitsuki huffed

"No I really mean it" Ace grinned before kissing her cheek "Now lets get some more food into you. Don't bite me though like last time"

Her eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Oh and Madeline said she could preform a ultra scan for us" Ace added

The light in her eyes suddenly died at the thought.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order," Madeline confirmed as she wiped the gel off the ultrasound detector and put it back into place (you may not want to know why or how she had gotten this machine but she had and no questions had been asked) "The development is going smoothly; you'll know the genders in a matter of weeks. I suggest you try to make appointments with doctors when you can."

"Genders?" Mitsuki and Ace looked at each other, and then turned back to Madeline

"Yep there's two in there" Madeline sighed as if it was obvious "It explains the vicious vomiting, which Sabo is cleaning up, food intake increasing and the extra weight" faintly you could hear sabo cursing from the bathroom.

The ultrasonic machine buzzed lightly then went silent after the sound of cutting paper ended. Madeline handed the roll with the ultra sound pictures on.

Madeline was a toxicologist like Mits but she was also a jack of all trades apparently with medicine. Mitsuki knew this first hand since Madeline would always patch her up...even if it was so she could continue training straight away and it was mostly her 'motivators' that got her injured in the first place.

She fixed on her glasses and gestured to the white and black lines, "if you can see this round structure, it's the beginnings of the cranium, and this is the umbilical cord."

Mitsuki and Ace nodded in at the same time, their eyebrows furrowed and concentration visibly present.

"Hey Madeline..." Ace started, looking away from the pictures.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly

"I was wondering... is it okay, to, y'know... whilst she's pregnant?"

"Ace!" Mitsuki hissed with wide eyes - shocked he'd ask such a thing though she was kind of curious now as well.

Madeline chuckled "every guy asks the same thing every time"

Ace gave a satisfied grin to Mitsuki, then turned back to hear Madeline's reply.

"It's not advisable to initiate rough intercourse as bleeding may occur, keep it at an intimate level. You should very well be able to keep at it until birth. But at some points it may be frustrating for the woman."

"Awesome!"

"Ace!" Mitsuki nudged him lightly in the ribs.

* * *

"How was the scan then?" Sabo asked when he met mitsuki in the corridor as he finished in the bathroom

"Good, both are healthy and I've done no apparent damage to them over the month I had no idea I was carrying them" Mitsuki nodded

"Did you say both?" Sabo grinned

"Yeah, twins" mitsuki beamed

"2 more little rascals to annoy your crew then" sabo laughed

"I know Benn's gonna have a fit since me by myself turned his hair grey" Mitsuki chuckled at the idea of benn pulling his hair out with two kids running around

"Is Ace ok?" Sabo asked - family was always a issue for Ace

"He said he was fine but you know what he's like" Mitsuki sighed

"Well if someone can get him to talk its you" Sabo said before he walked back down the stairs

"Nice gloves by the way" Mitsuki smirked as Sabo left, noting the pink rubber gloves with hot pink feathers at the top and a fake cheap jewel stuck on the finger.

"Make all the jokes you want but in a few months I'll get you back" Sabo shouted back

"you may not survive a few more months" Mitsuki laughed

* * *

Ace stood over the cliffs looking over at the dying sun setting on the mirrored waves. His gaze fell to the pictures in his hand - they looked to only be blobs of white but they were so much more in his mind. Of course he was happy at the thought of being a father with the woman he loved and was marrying in a matter of months but on the other hand he was continuing the line. He didn't think he should of been born a little while ago and he should of been dead but that all changed cause of mitsuki who gave him a reason to live and now he was bringing his own into the world. What if they looked like him or worse his father? would he be able to even look at his own kids without feeling resentment? think about how bad his life had been as a kid would that mean they would go through that or even worse than his own?

"Ace" he nearly jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder; he turned to see mitsuki standing behind him

"What are you doing out here, its cold and.."

Mitsuki smirked "I'm pregnant not chronically ill dummy" her eyes fell to the pictures in his hand "So that's where they went?"

Ace looked down again, shifting his weight from one foot to the others as if he was uncomfortable and trying to find a reason as to why

"It's ok" Mitsuki answered before he gave his explanation "You don't need to explain it to me. What you thinking about?"

Ace didn't answer again

"Are you thinking about him?" Mitsuki asked - she knew him well enough by now to know that look

"Yeah" Ace mumbled before he looked up at the sea again "what if they suffer like us as kids cause of who we are? they'll be in danger from the governemt and all our enemies and..." he looked down again "What if they look like him"

Mitsuki breathed, smiled and gently leaned into ace, resting her head against his shoulder as she too looked out to the ocean "We don't know about the future, no kid has a perfect childhood but we can do the best we can. Sure we have enemies but if anyone so much as looks at our kids in a murderous way I'll slay them where they stand till the kids can do it themselves." she turned Aces head to face her own "And I'm sure red hair is a dominant gene" she kissed his cheek "Don't worry about the future, lets live for the here and now"

"Ok" Ace sighed before a smile soon formed on his face as he looked affectionately at her; his hands snaking down to caress her stomach .

"Good" mitsuki smiled back at him "I think the most terrifying thing you need to think about anyway is Luffy as a uncle"

Ace's face dropped "oh god"

"Yeah" mitsuki nodded "Maybe we should get them helmets or something"

"Wouldn't make much difference, trust me"

"Well theres one thing worse" mitsui sighed "my dad as a grandfather"

"...now your just trying to make sure I don't sleep at all tonight"

Mitsuki laughed in agreement - this was one messed up family but hey no family is perfect in the first place.

A question formed in Aces head though "By the way..."

"Hm?" Mitsuki looked back up at him

"Is it just me, or do these pictures make no sense at all? Can you see the kids? 'Cause I can't."

"Nope, Not at all."

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**So by popular demand their having twins though the genders won't be decided for a little bit. So you guys can keep leaving comments about that.**

**jjddma5: I like the twist. And I can so see Ace acting like that when being told he's a father.**

**So did I, I think it would of more to be shock than what people may think he would of done if it hadn't of been Mitsuki such as get mad or something. I really wanted to make sure that this couple did have a deep understanding about each other that would make it possible for them to have these interactions in a certain way. And I just had to add that twist, it was just calling to me to do.**

**Vampirelover12100**:** A adorable set of twins would be the best. Roger's blood line would spread even more and that will defiantly piss the Government off even more. Ha, I can see it now.**

**That's the idea - lets see how much we can piss off the government. Ironically it was Garp who actually predicted this if you look back so when he does find out you people better wear helmets and protective gear just in case. Spreading Rogers bloodline as well as mixin it with Shank's as well just pisses the government off.**

**zdenkac09**:**TWINS!They MUST ABSOLUTLY be TWINS! One boy and one girl the boy can be Loki, whiich was a god of pranks, and the girl could be Mariposa,which is Spanish for butterfly. This is only a suggestion but please**

**Twins you asked and twins you got. I have no idea for names at the moment (so thanks) but when I do I think I'll do a voting thing again in the comments where I'll give you guys a choice of names and you can decide but this won't be for a while (give Ace a break he's only coming to grips with it at the moment, don't terrify him with names).**

**Yioru:A little boy *-* or two little boys *-* oowww yeahhh ! \o/**

**I think we're all going for what pisses the government, Garp and Benn off most. But we'll see about the genders for now. And I love your stick person!**

**god of all:Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon**

**I will be, I update as much as I can and I'm determined to get this story complete.**

**At the moment I'm thinking of doing a sequal to this once it's done - this story will finish at the wedding but will continue with Mitsuki's pregnancy - as well as a few spin off's and one shots I think - so far the ones I have in mind are: Roger's ghost watching Mitsuki's and Aces kids from his ghost perspective; a one of kid Ace, Luffy and Mitsuki ending up in the present with Ace and Mitsuki unknowingly meet their own kids but neither know this for a while; the present Ace, Luffy and Mitsuki accidently going back in time to meet a young Shanks and Buggy with Roger still alive; And maybe a little account of Mitsuki growing up in the perspective of Benn Beckman. **

**If anyones interested I'm still writing my Black veil Brides fanfic as well called Outlaw Eyes which is a Ashley Purdy x oc story.**

**Ok that's all for now guys, phew long section today in the corner.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented and I will be looking forward to reading some more since I love getting feedback from everyone.**

**I'll be updating next week (I hope) so keep reading!**

**Till next time guys!**


	54. Chapter 54

Everyone was running around after me and I suddenly felt as though they were treating me like royalty. And I don't like it.

Ace must think I'm chronically ill although I know he's just really protective and Sammi has been as equally as bad (and she doesn't think I don't see the glares she gives Ace). At least Sabo's not treating me any differently...I think.

God you do feel so out of touch with it all. It's like everyone's trying to bubble wrap me up in this cocoon but that's never been me.

Maybe I should get away for a bit...

* * *

Mitsuki snuggled up to Ace as she started waking up. He was still asleep (typical) yet his arm locked down on he. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt sweet; it felt as though he was scared to let her go. She grinned up at him just as his eyes started to twitch. They soon fluttered open and settled on her. When the tension got too much to bear his eyes flickered down to her tummy and Mitsuki couldn't help but chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing you're excited" Mitsuki sighed. He looked up at his fiancé and grinned before his lips jammed onto her. She kissed back as her hand slid up to his back and gripped tightly as he stroked her long cranberry hair. It was hard to believe that just a little more than a year ago (not counting the 3 years Ace was in a coma) they only considered each other as close friends who liked to tease and wind each other up as if they were kind of like siblings but now they found themselves in the position of Mitsuki having Ace's babies with them to be wed in a matter of months. Neither would of even thought of such a thing would ever happen to them in this life time.

"Of course I'm excited" He mumbled into her lips. "Who wouldn't be?"

She shrugged the duvet off, sitting up properly "So what you up to today?"

"you know" Ace shrugged leaning back on the pillow "whatever the she dragon throws at me"

Mitsuki laughed "You've spent 2 weeks with her, I spent 2 years with her"

"And you didn't kill her?" Ace raised a eyebrow

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder at him "I was too busy getting killed by her"

"So she's a equally tough mentor?"

Mitsuki laughed "worse. She wouldn't take me unless I managed to get off this island without her help that was most over ran with carnivores, poisonous plants and animals and of course no food or equipment. The usual time is about a week. "

"Only a week" Ace laughed at the idea - he thought even as a kid mitsuki could of easily lived there

"Except for the fact as soon as she left me on the island she found me sitting on the bar top asking her what took her so long" Mitsuki grinned "she definitely wasn't expecting that. After that it was various ordeals. Wrestling bears in the icy waters of the coldest winter islands with no winter clothes on, sending other assassins and pirates after me, desert trecks without water in the hottest summer islands, going on wild goose chases for her to all these dangerous places against some of the most dangerous people you could imagine, the list goes on. It was as if she was trying to kill me but I always came back in record time." she sighed starting to plait her hair "Madeline has this belief that only the strong will survive in this world and to learn we must be placed in situations where we can easily die. you learn and live or die ignorant and weak. You have to be tougher than anyone and give yourself up for dead to even think about wanting to be trained by her"

"God and I thought pops could be brutal sometimes" Ace shuddered

"Give me Whitebeard any day over her" mitsuki laughed as she finished the plait, getting out of bed to reveal she had some how gotten dressed without Ace even realising. "I'm gonna go get something to eat"

"No morning sickness?" Ace asked in surprise

Mitsuki shook her head "Had it earlier this morning but I went back to bed"

"and you let me kiss you!?"

Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing to find some food.

* * *

"Hey guys" Ace yawned as he came down the stairs to find Sabo slumped over the bar top with a mug of coffee in hand and Sammi sitting on the top close by sewing the hair onto a new patchwork doll she was making at the moment caught in her own little world.

"Hey" Sabo greeted him "Madelines cooking breakfast herself" (the one thing the ex den master did do was cook since she also had the belief that you should only use assassin skills for things that cannot be done by hand - so the boys may not of picked up on this but it was literally all done by hand: even the slicing)

"cool, mits helping?" Ace asked noting he couldn't see his fiancé in the bar area.

A confused look fell on Sabo's face "I thought she was still upstairs"

Ace shook his head "No she came down stairs"

"Well I haven't seen her" Sabo took a sip of his coffee

"Mits isn't here" Sammi giggled to herself

"What?" Sabo and Ace asked at once looking at the Lolita girl

Sammi looked up from her work "No, she's not here"

"Where is she then?"

Sammi shrugged "Sammi doesn't know, she just knows mits isn't here"

Ace and Sabo looked at each other: they had lost mitsuki.

* * *

"Where could she go?" Sabo asked as he and Ace trolled the village trying to find Mitsuki - damn that girl could really disappear at the drop of a pin and apparently no one had even heard she was back never mind where she was.

"Well she's not where she usually hides" Ace counted off the places he had already checked that she would usually go

"She's smart enough to know that's where we'd look first though" Sabo pointed out - this was really like a huge scale hide and seek game. "Well if she runs away at the wedding you'll never find her again"

Ace scowled at his brother "She wouldn't do that"

Sabo backed off "course she wouldn't" he tried to make amends - fuck Ace was scary sometimes

Ace quickened his pace walking faster

"Hey wait up" Sabo called running after him

"Mits is out there though" Ace snapped back

Sabo looked at him as if he had grown a second head "Are you saying Den Master Mitsuki 'Red Reaper' Le Roux needs protecting from the big bad world?"

Ace stopped in his tracks, sighed and turned back to Sabo "I know I'm acting crazy, she can look after herself and can proberly take on anyone but...it's...damn I can't really explain" he scratched the back of his neck "I don't want to see her hurt and now she's pregnant it makes me even more worried"

Sabo laughed "Ace you softie" he nudged his brother lightly "I'd be more worried about the person who tries to piss her off never mind hurt her"

Ace laughed at himself "I know it's stupid but I can't help it"

"It's natural, all guys are proberly like that" Sabo stretched his arm round to his brother's shoulder "now lets go find her before she kills someone"

* * *

a few hours later

"GAHHHH!" Sabo shouted in frustration "WHERE THE HELL CAN SHE BE!"

the two by now were tired and frustrated since they were sure they had been round the island at least three times by now

Sammi watched from the tavern window in amusement

"Still haven't found her?" Madeline asked gruffily

Sammi turned away from the window "nope"

Madeline chuckled "well they deserve a medal if they can though its hardly likely they will"

"Madame" Sammi pouted "why are you dying?"

Madeline looked up with a burning rage in her eyes but it died down when she saw the naïve childish look in Sammi's eyes "I'm not dying" she sighed tiredly "not very quickly anyway. It's a disease I have"

"Can't you make a antidote?" Sammi asked

Madeline watched Sammi, she wouldn't fully understand what was going on so it was like explaining to a child why their dog ma of died "Because even with all the medicine in the world there's nothing I can do, it would just be delaying the ineffable. It's in my lungs so it's hard to cure even for me or the best doctors in the world."

Sammi looked at her feet "Even the best doctors?"

Madeline nodded "Even the best doctors. anyway I thought you wanted to served in the Red Hair Pirate's intel so don't worry about me, worry about graduating first cause remember only 2 or 3 trainee's pass each year"

Sammi nodded "Even after 5 years of studying you can only take the graduating test once a year"

"Yep and it's almost impossible to pass first time" Madeline grinned "except for mitsuki, she studied for a year and a half and she graduated with flying colours. The moment I saw her perched on the bar counter all those years ago I knew she was a prodigy"

"Mitsuki special, Sammi not" Sammi pouted

Madeline couldn't help but feel motherly over these girls - Sammi was like a damn 5 year old "Everyone had gifts, the strong just know what it is they're good at and go through hell to improve it"

Sammi looked up at her, smiled and out of no where hugged Madeline.

Bam!

"No hugging" Madeline glared "Now you've just added 500 more sit ups"

"awww" Sammi moaned

"Lets make it 500 push ups too and ohhh lets use the long course today" Madeline grinned in enjoyment of the young trainee's torment

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE SOMEONE WITH RED HAIR!"

* * *

"...ahhh.." she exhaled as she sunk deeper into the deliciously hot water which sent shivers up her spine. The water felt so good on her tired muscles she felt like she was going to melt "God the waters so nice" She sighed leaning against the wall of the spring "And for once I have some well deserved relaxation time, god knows when I'm gonna get another time to relax" This was nice, basking in calmness and prosperity; the kind of things she didn't get to experience too often on the grand line or the new world, at least not at this level.

Only thing that was missing was a cool bottle of sake but of course she wasn't allowed to drink. If this wasn't a form of torture then she was going to have to bring it up with the other dens.

"I wonder what your daddy's doing" she looked down at her stomach (as best she could) "I wonder if he's even close to finding us" she thought to herself before laughing "of course he wouldn't be, for your own sake I hope you don't get his sense of direction"

She felt a ping against her skin then let out a irritated groan "Oh for fuck sake, you are kidding me" she knew that presence coming into the harbour...unfortunately for her.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**hahaha so who's this coming into the port - you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**jjddma5**:**Great chapter! And I can't wait till the wedding. Wonder how shanks is going to take the news..? He'd probably call for a party. Can't wait for next chapter. And I think boy and girl for the twins**

**He proberly would, man think about the reception afterwards...actually lets not we want to sleep at night. I'm currently planning the wedding at the moment since we are nearing closer and closer to it (currently the story is still in early February and the weddings in April so not too far to go). I can't wait to write the next chapter and also read it spot all my spelling mistakes (stupid me).**

**Loot: GaaH! TWINS! Awesome. Simply Awesome. Though I must ask, Are you going to continue the story through them? Also, about their birth, will it be before or after the wedding? Chistmasloot (I was too lazy to log in.)**

**Their story will continue but the whole pregnancy and all that will be focused on in the sequel I'm planning, I'm not quitting on this story or my characters. The birth will have to be after the wedding since there's only 3 months inbetween now and the wedding. Mitsuki will only be about 4 months pregnant so won't be showing properly till about 5 months I'm guessing so she'll be fine. If calculations are correct they would be born sometime in November/December.**

**god of all**:** Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.**

**I will be - remember every week = new chapter = :)**

**Ok that's it for this week, sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Remember to read and review cause I love reading your comments - if anyone has any tips on pregnancy's it will be much appreciated as well since I'm going off the internet at the moment.**

**Chow peeps...now where are those cookies...**


	55. Chapter 55

"Sabo?" Ace called looking round from his brother "jus a sec ace I'll catch up" ace mocked sabo in a whiney voice "yeah right" he muttered continuing his search. So he had lost his pregnant fiancé and his brother - things were going well. "Sabo?" He shouted again "Sabo?"

ace leaned against a tree scratching his head as he tried to think where either of them would be...right before he realised trees weren't made of stone...or wore top hats...

"sabo!" Ace screamed realising that his brother had turned to stone "oh shit!"

"ace!" He turned to see mitsuki now standing next to him

"where have you been?" Ace asked as his fiancé inspected the stone statue of sabo

"nowhere" she vaguely answered, her inspection complete when she stood back crossing her arms "yep, I knew it"

"knew what?"

mitsuki turned to ace "think about it"

ace thought to himself for a few seconds before everything clicked "double shit" he swore

"your telling me" mitsuki mumbled "come on then you get sabo"

"by myself?" The thing looked heavy and difficult to carry by yourself

"Pregnant" mitsuki beamed walking away

"now she wants to play the pregnancy card" ace groaned as he tried to decide how it would be best to pick statue sabo up without snapping anything off - that would be messy later.

* * *

The bell rang through the tavern as customers entered.

"Madam madeline will be with you soon" sammi mumbled not look up from her book that madeline was making her study from for her to learn from - with the happy title 'deadly poisons and their effects (with pictures)'

"Sammi!" Madeline shouted, slamming the kitchen door open "did you think you could cheat on your physical training without me knowing"

sammi gulped, trying to hide using her book to no avril.

"Sammi" Madeline stormed up to the bench top before she realised "Oh customers" her anger momentarily dropping "can I help you?"

"yes can you get me...hey you" the leader pointed to a blue bird on the window going to round house kick it when madeline intervened grabbing their leg.

"What did that bird ever do to you?" Madeline growled tightening her grip on the leg

"you dare oppose me? no person ever argues me as I'm so beautiful"

"yes I do Hancock" madeline spat, letting go of the snake princesses leg and glaring at her instead "beauty is skin deep and holds no value to me"

"I'm not her for you but I would me more than glad to prove my beauty" Hancock wasn't backing down so easily.

Sammi decided to hide behind the bar bench which confused the kujo pirates with Hancock until some of them noticed the tribal dragon tattoo.

Madeline smirked."They have the right idea, maybe instead of spending so much time looking in the mirror and studying instead"

hancock was about to answer when the door slammed open "HANCOCK!" Mitsuki shouted

"my dear rival" hancocks attention turned to her

Mitsuki wasn't in the mood (haha pregnancy hormones are fun) she flashed over to Hancock and dragged her by the hair back outside.

"owwwwwwie" Hancock put the cute act on "please let go of my hairw"

"as soon as you fix someone for me" mitsuki ignored her pleas ad threats "and the cute act doesn't work on me cause I invented it!"

Marigold and sandersonia looked at each other not knowing what they should do since there sister enjoyed sparring with the red reaper but it didn't look exactly friendly.

"would you like some tea?" Sammi asked standing back up

* * *

Hancock was still moaning as Scarlett lead her into a clearing where the stone sabo stood and a annoyed looking ace resting against it.

"so it's true" Hancock gasped realising that the rumours she had heard was true (news was slow travelling to the kujo's)

"yep" mitsuki let go of her hair and pushed her infront of the statue "now undo it"

"why should I waste my time on this man?" Hancock asked disgusted "he was spying on my tribe"

"Just undo it or I'm shaving your 'beautiful' hair off" mitsuki growled

"don't argue with her" ace told the snake princess

hancock looked back at mitsuki seeing the look across her face before agreeing "ok"

bit by bit her devil fruit power vanished from sabo returning him to flesh.

"ok what happened" sabo shook his head recounting what had happened "I was looking for mitsuki and I saw the kujo ship and then" he noticed the kujo captain standing right there "...hello" his voice trailing off to hancocks amusement

"well you did a good job at finding me" mitsuki rolled her eyes

Hancock noticed something about her rival "are those bigger?" She asked without any fear of self consciousness pointing to mitsuki's boobs "but you look like you've put" ace covered her mouth before she could continue.

"don't" he warned her "she's not fat, she's got a motherly glow" he'd learnt that lesson early and had bruises to prove it "if let you talk then your going to watch what you say"

Hancock nodded but looked little confused "I must say that I don't fully understand" Mitsuki groaned turning on her side to show the small developing bumb; Hancock turned to Ace again "I still don't get it"

"Don't you know where babies come from?" Mitsuki asked - what kind of woman didn't know...oh she was raised on a island of women.

"Girls" Hancock shouted, making her 'sisters' appear from out of the tavern with tea cups in hand "Do any of you know where babies come from?" They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

Ace, Mitsuki and Sabo stared in shock - really these were strong and intelligent women.

"Well..." Ace began but he didn't know what to say exactly "Would you like a demonstration from Mitsuki and I?"

Mitsuki slapped Ace's arm "No"

"Well what do you want to say?" Ace asked

Mitsuki sighed "Ok, simply I'm having a baby, well two and their living in here" she told the group pointing to her stomach.

The female pirates squealed rushing over.

"oh god no" Ace groaned in his head "Well I'm gonna go see if there's anything flammable round here, come on Sabo" he dragged Sabo away who was pretty close to starting to drool "Glad I'm not like you though"

"Wait" Mitsuki called feeling Ace and Sabo's presence getting further away from her "Don't leave me with them, my IQ feel like its dropping by the second from all this oestrogen" her hormones rising again "ACE!"

* * *

Sammi looked over at Sabo who was still staring at Hancock as the Kujo's fussed over a objecting mitsuki.

"What do you even see in them?" Sammi asked putting her doll down after finally finishing it "Mitsuki much prettier than Hancock, Handcock mean too"

"Hancock and Mitsuki are both beautiful but Mitsuki's clearly taken and...you wouldn't understand" Sabo shook his head

"Sammi understands why, a mans lust lies firstly in his eyes" Sammi rolled her eyes

"Look I've been at the revolutionary base for a long time where there aren't exactly many women so I appreciate a beautiful women when I see her ok" Sabo snapped

"What you see is not beauty, you see lust, beauty is not just a physical aspect of a person but also the person inside" Sammi snapped right back at him "Outside Hancock is pretty yes but inside she is so ugly."

Sabo saw this as a red flag "Your not much better either"

Sammi looked as if she was going to explode, she threw down the doll on the desk and stormed upstairs.

"Sammi?" Mitsuki picked up the vibes coming off the younger girl; managing to use her speed to get away from the female priates to go after the girl who was so much like her younger sister. "Sammi" she called again following her up to her room. She opened the door to Sammi's room to find the girl lying on her bed nearly engorged by the soft plushie voodoo dolls on the bed. "Whats wrong?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed

"I'm not ugly am I?" Sammi asked

"No your not sweetie" Mitsuki soothed

"I don't like ugly" Sammi sniffed picking up a nearby doll "I like pretty things, I know whats pretty, and I don't like ugly things so how can I be ugly"

"what's wrong? did one of the Kujo's say something, if Hancock said something I swear I'll-"

"no, not them" Sammi shook her head

"Then who?" Mitsuki asked; Sammi shook her head "Sammi tell me" Mitsuki growled

"Sabo" she breathed "But don't do anything"

"Why?"

* * *

"What did you do?" Ace slammed his fist on the bench top making the desk bang which got sabo's attention "Sammi looked pretty upset there"

"I just snapped calling her ugly after she said some stuff too, I'm allowed to do that" Sabo groaned

"Well she's upset, calling her ugly is proberly one of the worst things you could do." Ace sat next his brother on the stool "Mits told me she has this mental thing where she has to have things she considers pretty, which is why she has all the dolls cause its comforting to her. Calling her ugly is proberly the worst thing"

"What has that girl done to you?" Sabo asked "seriously the Ace I knew before wouldn't be bending to the will of one person, your like a freaking puppy"

"Don't take this out on me" Ace warned him "Your in the wrong bro, go fix it or you'll need to fix your jaw in a second"

Sabo glared at his brother before it softened again and he looked away at his hands "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as its not gonna want to make me hit you then go ahead"

* * *

"So your hiding up here again?" Ace asked sitting down on the tree branch opposite his fiancé, he kissed her cheek to say hello.

"Sammi said she wanted some time to herself" Mitsuki answered "And Sabo?"

Ace rubbed his neck "he wanted some time too but theres one hell of a twist"

Mitsuki smirked "You too then?" she looked down "Are they really that much bigger?"

Ace laughed leaning in "I don't care if they get bigger or smaller, first one more proberable than second but I love you" he leaned in kissing her mouth this time "But yes they are"

A hazy look crossed her eyes "Maybe we should make use of them then" she said in a low seductive voice

"Really?" Ace asked trying not to sound too forward

Mitsuki nodded, moving in towards him, so close she was on his lap with her fingers running up and down his chest "ugh huh"

"Horny?"

"Dear god yes" she moaned starting to kiss his neck "It's not like you can do anything else to make it worse since I'm already pregnant" she started to nip and bite the flesh now. He groaned before deciding he wanted to dominate so tugged on her lip with his teeth gently and she could already feel something hard against her thigh. "Knew it"

"Like you needed to convince me in the first place" Ace smirked

* * *

"Sammi" Sabo opened the door to her room (well it had to be her room since he didn't think Madeline would have a dark purple door with a face of a doll similar to the ones she made painted in the middle)

"Sammi not talking to you" Sammi mumbled against her pillow refusing to look at Sabo

"I'm sorry for calling you ugly" Sabo apologised which made Sammi shoot up "And your actually quite pretty"

"Thank you" Sammi smiled weakly "Sammi sorry for being mean about Hancock."

"Its ok she can be quite mean as you said" Sabo smiled back at her

"Well your gonna have to put up with her when you go" Sammi's voice dropped a bit

Sabo shook his head "No I'm not leaving with Mitsuki and Ace. I'm gonna catch up with them later cause it looks like Madeline needs some more health"

"Really?" Sammi asked trying not too sound too excited

"Really" Sabo leaned in gently kissing her before he pulled back thinking she would be terrified "Sammi I-"

She pulled him back in for another before saying "Sammi likes you too"

This really was one weird but sweet family.

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**What did we think of that then? hehehe I'm really playing match maker and its so much fun as long as I don't go power crazy or something...**

**jjddma5: Awesomeness! I love how she ditched away from them. And how Ace is all panicked kinda. Kinda reminds me of Shanks reactions...**

**Yes Mitsuki has that effect weirdly on people, no idea where it comes from (maybe its the whole disappears without telling people habit? who knows?). As we speak Shank's is proberly freaking out about something - I can't wait to write the chapter on them finding out- and Ace is just very protective like Shanks when it comes to Mitsuki so they proberly would react similar with her disappearing on them. Mitsuki's book on how to ditch people successfully is also now available in all good assassin stores.**

**Christmasloot**:** My friend and I placed bets on who is is; I placed 10 on shanks, 7 on Luffy. She placed 16 on 'some' enemy and 8 on an oc. Hope I win!**

**Sorry, but it was Hancock and the Kujo pirates (didn't see that coming did ya :p ) which neither of you guessed unless you want to class her as 'some' enemy so you lost that one - lesson don't bet on things especially when it involves Mits. I'll admit it would of been a good idea for Shanks to appear or Luffy to make a reappearance but sorry theres going to be a huge family reunion instead so you'll all have to wait.**

**god of all**: **Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon**

**I'm trying to continue and update as much as I can with all these stupid exams and thank you; you must really like my chapters :)**

**Monkey D. Writer: Please make it a boy and girl, I'm BEGGING you! For the girl you should name her Anne 'cause that's what rouge would name ace if he was a girl and for the boy...uh...uhm...you name it, I got no clue for boy names**

**Please don't beg! I don't like people begging...but I accept bribes hahaha. I like the name Anne and it's going to be on my list for baby names but that's not going to be for a little while so I can get some more names; little update is that the voting for this will only take place over PM so it'll be like a anon voting system so you won't know until I write that chapter but again not for a while so at least have your say to get a name on the list. **

**This story has over 19,000 views I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story so much. It's great getting your reviews and they can really make my day sometimes. **

**So remember to keep reading and reviewing guys.**

**I love you all (as friends) so see you until next time :)**


	56. Chapter 56

Mitsuki woke, stretching her back as the sun light lazily drifted through the curtains, by now she was pretty accustomed to having morning sickness in the early hours of the morning before going back to sleep to wake at a later time. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to see ace wasnt with her although it was late in the morning so madeline could of dragged him out to do some last minute work. Yep it was the last day of the month, meaning they had to start making their way again back to the ship even if she was pregnant they agreed that traveling while she was still early on would be best rather than wait. It'd been a nice break as well especially with her being able to catch up with sammi and to make her dues with her old mentor before..nope she had promised herself and madeline she wouldn't get upset or make a big break about it.

"MITS!" Sammi shouted from downstairs which made mitsuki groan - it was proberly a mouse or something again...poor mouse on second thought.

mitsuki got out of bed starting her routine of getting , she thought the kujo's would of pulled something by now after meeting them yesterday (they more than happily agreed to take them to the next island as they would do anything for hancocks 'beautiful rival' and blah blah blah); she'd expected them to of styled her hair or something while she had been sleeping or dyed her clothes pink...where were her clothes?

"what the?" Mitsuki looked around for her normal clothes before crossing her arms "not again"

oh this time it was worse than the time ace had pulled the same stunt a while ago as instead of sexy/skimpy clothes as ace had left but no there stared her long term nemeses: a dress. This was not like the dresses she rarely wore nope it was a (50's style) halter neck summer dress which was white with pink floral patterns - it was the type of dress she would burn without a second thought. However all of her clothes seemed to of mysteriously disappeared. She stared at the dress.

* * *

"Mits I got you something!" Yasopp said gleefully, it's only them on the ship, everyone else has left to shop, and the six year old walked up to Yasopp a huge smile on her own face.

"Is it a treasure map?"

"No its…"

"A sword?"

"Mits why would I..."

"pirate hat?"

"No…"

"surf board?"

"…"

"wind surfer?"

"…"

"dagger?"

"…"

"kunias?"

"…"

"throwing stars?"

"…"

"sake?"

"…"

"wine?"

"…"

"alcohol?"

"…"

"whisky?"

"…"

"liquor?"

"…"

"beer?"

"…"

"ale?"

"…"

"sherry?"

"…"

"brandy?"

"…"

"rum?"

"…"

"Tequila?"

"…"

"vodka?"

"…"

"gin?"

"…"

"cider?"

"…"

"bourbon?"

"…"

"scotch?"

"…"

"moonshine?"

"…"

"rye whisky?"

"…"

"ginger ale?"

"…"

"Mead?"

"…"

"rice liquor?"

"…"

"whiskey liqueur?"

"…"

"Applejack?"

"…"

"Creme liqueur?"

"..."

"Fortified wine?"

"…"

"nalewka?"

"…"

"Spirit?"

"..."

"it's some form of..."

"ITS NOT ACOHOL!" Yasopp screamed out, mitsuki pouted at stared up at Yasopp.

"It's not?" (The real concern should be how does a six year old know all these different types of alcohol)

"No, I've got you something that's got nothing to do with alcohol."

"No…" Yasopp felt a little bad from her sad innocent eyes from her disapointment but knew that the others would come back with some kind of drink for her (everyone but the captain and Ben). He pulled he arms around from behind his back and handed her a pink box, she stared at it for a moment before ripping it open. She un-folded the bit of fabric and looked at it. "What is it?"

"Your very first dress, isn't it cute?" The dress is a light pink that stopped a little below the knees; it has a wrapped around strings on the sides to tie up at the back into a bow. The top part of the dress had small anchor patterns on it that sparkled; it also ran along the bottom of the dress. "Come on I'll help you put it on."

Mitsuki didnt look so enthusiastic as yassop but they walked to her room, well, Yasopp walked to her room while Luffy sat on his shoulder studying her knew item of clothing.

* * *

Shanks is the last person to stumble onto the ship, the first thing he notice on her overly noisy ship is that it was noisy, thinking that someone (proberly mits) had mange to successfully pull a prank on Benn he waddled over to where everyone was standing, when they noticed him they moved the side, what he saw sobered him up immediately, because it's not Benn dyed pink with feathers sticking from his body, no it's far worse, its his cute little daughter in a dress. His worse fears are going to come true. He rushed forward and picked her up while she laughed.

"Who gave mits a dress?" Shanks asked holding her in his arms; Yasopp stepped forward with a proud smile.

"I did captain, doesn't she look cute." Shanks stared at his sniper for a moment before setting mitsuki back down; somehow she's back in her normal clothes, shorts and a shirt, the dress in Shanks's hands. She didn't mind in fact she was a little relieved since she had found the dress uncomfortable and hard to move freely round in (she'd tripped over twice while running away from benn after her little prank), she found she had a disliking to the colour and even worse was that people kept coming up to her on the dock saying how cute she was with gooey brainless eyes - which kinda made her want to bite them but instead she just glared.

Shanks's aura explodes outwards, those not strong enough go down, unconscious, others land on their knees sweating, everyone else standing are either sweating or have a strong will to not be effected by it. Yasopp isn't so lucky, because the anger is directed at him his awake but just.

"Nobody is allowed to buy mitsuki any kind of dress or skirt in her life ever again…" Yasopp still had some fight in him even if he was having trouble breathing.

"W-why?" Shanks stared down at him eyes dark.

"What would happen to her later on in life if she's walking around in **these** **clothes?" **(yes shanks was being protective of his little girl) Yasopp thought about it before bursting into tears and screaming out that he was sorry for not thinking about that, Shanks glared a little longer before letting go of his Haki. He jumped when his pants was tugged on.

"dad I'm hungry." Mitsuki whined, the people that were awake turned eyes to the girl, how the hell is she not effected by Shanks's Haki? Mitsuki grinned cutely, yep she had her father and the crew round her little finger.

* * *

Mitsuki laughed; what would her dad of done if he had seen some of the stuff she owned...oh hell what he gonna do when he found out she was pregnant. Best not think about that either...

With a cat like groan she snatched up the dress and changed into it (well she slept naked so she couldn't go outside like that), her eyes couldn't help but study the cream bare walls and simple plain room that had been stripped of anything that made it homely or look like it belonged to someone. She had spent years of her life in this room and now she was leaving it behind once more.

'Just like last time' Mitsuki sighed

* * *

"I know she has it" a 15 year old mitsuki muttered as she searched through the papers in madelines desk; it had been weeks since the results of the exam had been sent out and she still hadn't gotten it back. She knew she had passed the physical exam so she just needed the results of the mental examination and interview; if she had passed them then she would be a qualified assassin. The only thing she could think of as to why she had no results back was if madeline had hidden them since even if she had failed then they would of sent a letter of notification. "Come on" she muttered shifting through the papers knowing every minute was precious as madeline could come in any second.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed plucking out the envelope addressed to her with the den assassins seal.

"What are you doing?" mitsuki whipped the envelope up her sleeve and turned to a unpleased madeline in the doorway

"Looking for some research papers" Mitsuki answered

"You know I keep them down in the kitchen with the books" Madeline wasn't buying it for a second

"Its not for toxicology its for something else.."

Madeline rolled her eyes "Is this for ni tsu tsume again?"

Mitsuki nodded 'sure... lets go with that'

"I'm telling you I don't have anything on the thing as I hold no interest in the subject. Now get out" Madeline snarled which made mitsuki disappear from the room. Madeline looked round her room "Looks like I need to update the traps in here again" she moaned knowing it was more work for her.

Little did she know that mitsuki had once again miraculously gotten the letter passed the she dragon.

* * *

_what does it say! what does it say! _tsuki tsume was bouncing round her shoulder - more excited somehow than mitsuki.

"should I?" Mitsuki asked the spirit "what if I failed? everyone fails their first time at the exam"

_just open it!_

"ok ok" mitsuki took a deep breath then took a peep inside before shouting "I passed!"

Her and tsuki tsume were both bouncing off the wall - no one passed first time but a miracle had just happened.

Mitsuki laughed in her fit of joy falling back on her bed "I can go back home" After years of having no contact with her dad or the crew she had missed everyone (even admittedly ben). She wasn't the little brat anymore either; madeline had beat that out of her although her spirit had stayed in tact. She missed the sea too. Sure she'd been able to travel a bit during her study time/trials but it wasn't the same. She wanted the fresh sea breeze in her face, the smell of salt on her skin, the sound of seagull far above her in the sky, the taste of adrenaline in her mouth as they sailed to their next adventure. She knew that it was what she was born to do.

Maybe she didn't know where they were but she knew how to find them at least and because of her enhanced physical capabilities from her training with mihawk and madeline it wouldn't be hard for her to catch up to them that day.

The feeling of her seeing her family (well figurative family really) again filled her as she started to pack her clothes into a suitcase.

"Where do you think your going?" madeline appeared in the doorway looking at her prodigy

"Home" mitsuki answered not even looking up as she continued to pack

Madeline chuckled lowly "this is your home"

Mitsuki's head snapped up "No, Red Force is my home" she corrected her mentor "And the crew is my family" but that seemed to light a fire in madeline as a sort of rage mistuki had not seen before.

"They left you"

Mitsuki shrugged "That doesn't make them not my family, benn's left me in places a few times" that shanks never knew about and never caught on since mitsuki always found herself back on the ship before it left.

"It doesn't mean you can leave either you still need training"

"No I don't" Mitsuki held up the letter

Madeline laughed "you think cause you passed that you can automatically stop training. It doesn't work like that, your the lowest of the low on the assassin hierarchy so what makes you think you can survive by yourself. You need to stay"

At that moment something snapped in mitsuki as well "I don't want to" she snapped back "I want to go home and go see the world without you trying to kill me"

"You think that was killing you? For my training I did legally die for a few minutes"

"I never knew you could train with dinosaurs"

Madeline narrowed her eyebrows, looks like she didn't get respect beaten into her or her lack of discipline (her fathers fault proberly) beaten out of her "your going to apologise or I'll pull out your nails with pliers until you do your choice"

Mitsuki thought about it for a second "No" she answered "No, no, no, no. I wont take it back. I'm here still cause I promised my dad but I don't need to stay anymore now"

"Why don't you come over here and say it" Madeline beckoned her over before flicking the wall with two fingers a wall next to her which made the wall and the one near it crumble

Mitsuki didn't even blink at it, she wasn't afraid of this woman anymore, she just continued packing and once she was done she looked up at her mentor "All I want in life is freedom. I lost it once and I wont go back to it, I want to go anywhere and do everything because theres nothing to weigh me down. I'm 15 and I've seen more horrors than I should of and felt so much pain that I shouldn't feel anymore but I wont let it ruin me. I want to find the good in the world and to do that I can't be caged. May be there is no good in this world though, I don't know. All I do know is that I won't be held down. I want to be a pirate cause it gives me the ultimate freedom. Not to be restrained by any person, by law or place. So nothing you say or do will make me stay another minute" she clicked the suitcase clips down and swung the suitcase off the bed.

"You aren't free" madeline sighed "You'll see that soon enough. I'm telling you to stay. Your good at what you do yes but you are still a child who is still inexperienced and knows little about surviving by herself"

"I'm not a ignorant child" Mitsuki walked over to the window "And as for inexperienced" she turned to madeline "I better go get some experience then" she grinned

"If you leave now, do not come back or else-" madeline didn't finish as mitsuki had already jumped out "brat"

* * *

"She never did say what she was gonna do" Mitsuki laughed to herself as she tied the halterneck to her neck then looked in the mirror "Well if the objective was to make it as obvious as possible that I'm knocked up then the dress is perfect" she groaned looking at it. Looks like there was gonna be another reason she was never going to wear a dress round her father.

"Aren't we being a girl today" Mitsuki turned to see Ace standing in the doorway with a kind of goofy grin on his face

"I am a girl, what do you think these mean?" mitsuki smirked lifting her boobs

Ace laughed "I meant its rare to see you wearing a dress that's not lingerie or another way to seduce me" he walked over to her

"maybe that's the reason why we're in this mess" she sighed

Ace shook his head as he slide his hands on her hips and brought her close "Its not a mess, I think its great that I'm marrying the sexiest woman in the world and I'm gonna have 2 adorable kids. Timings not great but can't be helped"

"Someones changed their tune" mitsuki noted

Ace grinned, leaning into her hair "I got some insight from a really wise girl" mitsuki smiled leaning into his chest "And threatened by a few others" mitsuki laughed "So are we ready to leave for hell"

Mitsuki raised her head "I guess. I heard Sabo's staying here for now though, you ok with this?"

"Yeah, I mean its his choice and I'm not gonna force him, if I was I'm sure you would have a plan. Plus with him not there I'm free to do whatever I want to you" his hands sliding down to her ass and giving it a playful squeeze.

"Ace" she laughed

"You know I love it when you say my name" Ace chuckled "Come on" He picked her up bridal style

"Not over the shoulder?" Mitsuki smirked fiddling with his hair a bit

"I know it sucks that I cant while your pregnant" Ace laughed

"What about when I blow up like a balloon?"

"I'd still carry you even if you told me not to, we're both stubborn like that. Are you gonna get them back then for taking your clothes?"

Mitsuki laughed to herself lightly "Already did"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hancock screamed when she found she couldn't take her hands away from her head without ripping her hair off oh and her hair was also lime green; her snake was high tailing out of their before she could unleash her wrath on it, squealing in a high pitched voice as it went.

* * *

"knowledge of chemicals and their reactions is always handy" Mitsuki grinned, she looked over at the window "Hey Ace? could we go out that way?"

Ace laughed "Your mad" but looked to be agreeing as he walked over to the wondow

"Pot talking to the kettle" Mitsuki pointed out

"True" he shrugged before leaning down to kiss her "Ready?" he asked against her lips

"just jump already" Mitsuki replied against his before he leapt down from the window to the ground to make their way to the kujo ship

From the doorway madeline shook her head before walking away "Brats"

* * *

**CNK corner!**

**sorry its taken so long guys to update; I'd been kidnapped by exams :( not fun.**

**Christmasloot**:** DAMN IT! (they lost a bet if you didn't understand)**

**Maybe next time. At least you didn't bet your soul...you didn't bet your soul did you? don't bet your soul people! you will be soul-less and turn into a zombie which is not as fun as it seems...mmmm...brains...wait what? sorry blanked out there...mmmmm...cookies...**

**jjddma5**:** Awww the ending with Sabo and Sammi is cute. Great incorporation**

**I thought it would be cute as well, Sammi is just so innocent you could imagine Sabo being all protective as well. my new original couple if you guys want to ship it 3 (you guys are free to as long as you do say that Sammi is my character - same with mitsuki and Ace (except you know mitsuki is my original character)). It wasn't exactly planned until last minute where I thought actually that would be cute to put in and incorporate.**

**Guest:great story i really love it keep it up plZZzzzzzzzzz update soon :-)**

**I love reading that people love reading it :) I love smilies too :D I'm trying to update as much as I can with exams and other commitments (I wish I could spend all day writing but I can't unfortunately). Remember if you have any suggestions to leave comments so I can make the stories even better.**

**god of all**:** Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.**

** . ! RAWWWWRRRR! cough cough haha who gave me coffee *taking a sip from my huge coffee mug***

**Thank you to everyone who's been patient and has kept reading - this story has reached over 20,500 views!**

**Yey! Please keep reading and commenting!**

**\m/ rock on my friends \m/**


End file.
